Lifestream
by Emma Kansakie
Summary: Une vie, une aventure, des amis, un frère, une quête, mais avant tout un mystère. Emma n'est pas une jeune fille normale, même si elle croit l'être. chap 20 part 2!
1. Dans la vrai vie des héros

**Lifestream**

Chapitre 1 : Dans la vraie vie des héros.

Dans une maison d'un quartier tranquille, une jeune fille était installée tranquillement dans sa chambre.Chambre assez simple, un lit deux places, une immense armoire remplie de vêtement, une étagère débordant de mangas divers et d'art book, un meuble pour ranger les CDs, un bureau, un ordinateur, une télé, un lecteur DVD, une PS, une PSP et autre appareil de jeu, ainsi que toute une compilation de Final Fantasy. Les murs étant eux aussi bien remplis, étaient placardé de posters en majorité de Final Fantasy VII.

Emma était une fille de taille normale pour ses 18 ans. Elle possédait des cheveux longs à la couleur de l'or, ses yeux de couleurs noisette ne s'accordaient pas parfaitement à sa beauté. Elle portait en débardeur noir avec un short en jean et une veste en cuir. (Bien qu'il ne fasse pas froid ! ') Ses longs collants commençaient au milieu de ses cuisses pour disparaîtrent dans une paires de botte marron foncé. Elle avait attaché, autour de cou, un magnifique pendentif à cinq branches et qui par-dessous en formé une autre à quatre branches.

La jeune fille devant l'ordinateur était en extasie complet devant des scènes cinématographiques de Final Fantasy Crisis Core.

-Elle est magnifique cette scène ! s'exclama t-elle, seule. C'est du grand art. Angeal, Genesis contra Sephiroth, ça chauffe!

Un bruit sec fit tourner son regard vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Un jeune homme entra, les vêtements tout sales de trace de graisse, d'huile ou encore d'essence et de vidange… Celui-ci fit à peine un pas qu'Emma lui lança au regard noir :

-T'approche pas de moi !

-Pourquoi, je ne plais pas comme ça ? sourit le concerné. Et puis tu pourrais me faire un bisou. Signe de reconnaissance tout de même!dit-il tout en pointant sa joue pour le bisou.

-Après une bonne douche de white spirit ! cracha t-elle ironiquement.

Il s'essaya sur le lit, tout en regardant de ne pas salir les draps.

-Bon sinon, la moto est réparée ! C'était rien de grave, mais fait y plus attention. Tu as eu ton permis, il y deux semaines.

-…

(Attention suivez bien la convers' )

-Mon bisou

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Parce que quoi ? insista t-il

-Quoi parce que.

-Parce que pourquoi ?

-Quoi pourquoi parce que voilà ! continua la demoiselle

-Parce que pourquoi quoi !

-Quoi parce que quoi.

-De pourquoi quoi parce que ! dit-il

-Mais pourquoi parce que quoi ?

-Laisse tomber, je comprends plus. Finit-il par avouer.

La jeune fille se mit à éclater de rire, et ente deux esclaffades jeta:

-Depuis la deuxième j'ai largué (X3), gros nul !

-Je te signale que le gros nul est ton grand frère ! fit-il en se redressant, un peu vexé, en sortant de la pièce.

Elle sourit amusée, et repris son activité de visionnage. Pratiquement, les yeux collaient à l'écran, elle ne cessa de faire des commentaires personnels. Si par malheur, Shin voyait ce tableau, aurait immédiatement appelé l'asile.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau, mais assez brusquement, ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Tu veux me tuer ! hurla t-elle la main sur le cœur.

-Emma, viens manger ! J'ai oublié que je sortais avec les gars ! Je vais rentrer sur les cinq heures du mat' !

D'un coup d'œil, elle regarda l'écran de l'ordinateur et s'adressa à son frère :

-Limite la dernière fois tu voulais m'emmener au bahut à quatre heure du matin, soit, un peu plus et tu aurais fini au four, mais là, il est 17:48, si tu oses me faire manger mon dîner, c'est toi que je cuisine au plat principal, et je te sers devant tes potes, qui se régaleront, sans se douter qu'ils sont entrain de te déguster !

Le grand frère lui répondit avec un sourire terrifié sortant un léger « Hé ! Hé ! » de terreur. Il n'insista pas plus. Sa sœur pouvait devenir extrêment dangereuse. (Au passage, il vous dit bonne chance ! )

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, Shin fila comme un voleur, démarra la voiture et partit en trombe faisant grincer les pneus par la vitesse abusive. Emma n'avait pas prêté d'attention à celui-ci. L'habitude avait pris sa place. Pourquoi le monde devait cesser de tourner, car celle ci se fichait de tout ce qui pouvaient se passer autour d'elle ? Ce qui comptait pour elle, était comment ne pas vivre sans ses personnages de son jeu préféré ! Elle aimait la noirceur des persos, leur histoire différente des unes au autre. Pourtant tout semblait se lier à un fil.

Elle revient peu à peu à la réalité. Ce n'était qu'un jeu ! Un jeu, crée par Square Enix, dont on remercie beaucoup d'avoir fabriqué la fureur Fantasy ! Mais elle ne vivait que pour ce jeu.

-Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

Emma avait l'air blasé, l'horloge affichait 21:30, de toute la journée elle n'avait pas décroché de ses recherches et téléchargements. Le manque de nouvelles connaissances de faisait sentir. Sur ses lèvres se marqua comme un sourire peu rassurant, et à son plus grand défaut, se mit à parler, seule.

-Mais que je suis bête ! fit-elle en se tapant la tête. Je vais me faire soirée Final Fantasy Advent Children ! Je vais pouvoir revivre d'intenses émotions !

Elle sauta à la télé, alluma le lecteur DVD, inséra le disque, puis par tilt :

-Ah, mais qu'est ce que vais manger ? Il serait idiot de ne pas profiter de l'absence de Shin pour se commander quelque chose ! Ah, réfléchit….

Une longue bataille fit rage dans le cerveau de la jeune fille. Qui peut durer au moins une heure. Enfin décidée, elle quitta la pièce, la télé en veilleuse sur les sélections. Elle passa une commande d'un restaurant ayant de bonne critique. L'avantage et qu'il livrait ! Cool ! Et c'était rapide, dix minutes d'attente.

La sonnette retentit après douze minutes de patience. Deux minutes de retard, pensa Emma. Le livreur allait très certainement passer un mauvais quart d'heure. (Shin : Quand je vous le disais qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse !)

Elle retourna dans son antre, le dîner à la main, un plateau dans l'autre. Emma pouvait rester enfermé dans sa chambre pendant des jours et des jours, mais elle avait le sens de la propreté. Encore heureux !

Pour être en intimité complète, la jeune fille éteignit l'ordinateur. Les gens avaient le don de venir tchater sur les moments les plus intéressant du film. A croire qu'ils passaient le mot.

Ses vérifications, afin de ne pas être déranger, finit, s'installa sur le lit, le plateau sur ses genoux, la télécommande non loin, le film débutait.

C'en était fini, Emma était prise dés le départ dans l'animation. Plus rien ne pouvait l'en sortir ! Les actions défilaient, l'histoire (qu'elle connaît par cœur) prenante l'entraîner dans une isolation totale. Les beaux yeux bleus de Cloud la faisaient chavirer. La bonté de Tifa la touchait, Reno et Rude lui donnait envie de rire, le courage de Marlène et Denzel l'impressionnait, la charisme de Vincent lui plaisait beaucoup, le clan de Kadaj la faisait rêvé, Barrett, Cid, Yuffie, Rouge XIII, et Cait Sith, un amitié durable selon elle, Sephiroth AAAAHHHH ! cri du cœur , l'ange, le démon blanc, le perso n'étant qu'une divinité corrompue. Si tous les méchants étaient comme lui…Je crois que l'on va s'arrêter là.

Mais il y avait aussi d'autres personnes peu ou pas présente dans le film qui lui était chère. Comme Aerith, la beauté et la gentillesse incarnée, Zack l'ami fidèle qui a sauvé Cloud, Genesis, la première expérience de la Shinra (plutôt bien réussi), Et Angeal, le mentor de Zack, un homme des plus doux malgré les apparences.

Ceci resta une scène des plus banal, oui, je pense tout de même, moi, l'auteur que beaucoup de personne doit vivre des instants comme ça ! Dite-le moi si je me trompe !

Bref, la demoiselle étant imprégnée dans le déroulement des actions, sentait l'émotion emmètre en elle. C'était pour Emma, son moment favori. Là, ou Cloud voit Aerith lui tendre la main pour l'aiderà surpasser l'attaque de Bahamut, moment proche de la fin, moment de vérité si Cloud va réussir (même si le film est connu dans le moindre détail), moment le plus stressant, moment le plus accrochant, moment ou…

Bip !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

La fureur apparaissa, Emma hurla de rage. L'image s'effaça pour cause…coupure d'électricité.

(Auteur : Pas de bol ! X3 ; Emma : Refout le courant, Abrutie !)

C'était trop beau pour que la tranquillité continue pensa la demoiselle. Elle descendit par sécurité, vérifier le disjoncteur. On ne sait jamais, il peut encore avoir de l'espoir ! Elle avait prit une lampe de torche planquée dans son meuble.

Arrivé dans le garage, elle chercha l'objet, l'ouvrit, et l'examina. Oui, bon, elle n'était pas non plus la super électricienne, mais tout sembler en ordre. Bizarre se dit-elle en pensant. Comme pour vérifier ses dires intérieurs, elle regarda dans la rue. Les lampadaires et les lumières voisines brillaient.

Genre lugubre, l'ambiance ne pouvait que faire penser à de l'horreur. Quand la jeune fille sentit comme une présence ! Chaude et glaciale à la fois. Une impression lourde et énervante de ne pas se rappeler d'une chose importante lui collait dans sa tête.

Interpeller par une source lumineuse dont la couleur était étrange, ne le rassurer guère. Sans trop faire bouillonnait ses neurones non plus, elle décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. L'étrange lumière l'amena dans sa chambre. Sur son meuble, une boule y était posé, c'était la cause de la mystérieuse lueur.

Par instinct de curiosité, Emma prit l'objet, l'éclat de la lumière se fit plus forte, plus éblouissante. D'étrange point lumineux entoura la jeune fille, dont le regard était fixé sur la boule.

-Mais on dirait une…

Disparue, Emma avait disparue. Il ne restait que quelque particule qu'émanait la lueur. C'est comme si la lumière l'avait prise dans son courant.

Cloud avait repris confiance, ses amis l'aidèrent à le propulser vers Bahamut, le héros préparait son arme tout en volant. Le monstre, lui, lança son attaque Méga Eclat. A travers les yeux du blond la silhouette de la jeune cetras se reflétait. Prés à en finir avec son ennemi, il le découpa en deux. Il avait réussi, son regard était plein d'assurance avec un petit grain de satisfaction. Quand….

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

Une jeune fille au cheveu blond passa devant lui en hurlant à pleins poumons dans sa chute. Cloud changea son visage de victoire en visage du parfait crétin tout en continuant à voler. (Vous savez comme dans les mangas !!')

-C'est quoi ce bordel ! cria Emma

Une ombre rouge passa rapidement, en emportant la demoiselle. Emma leva la tête, à sa plus grande surprise, elle vit Vincent. Celui-ci n'avait pas attendu la réaction du blond, il était trop haut pour avoir juste le temps pour rattraper la jeune fille. Au si vite que le sauvetage, il posa Emma sur les barres de fer, à côté des autres membres du groupe. Pas croyable, elle tourna, retourna et en encore la tête dans tous les sens. Avalanche était devant elle, Cloud atterrissait non loin, les sourcils froncés balança :

-Qui es-tu ?

-Heu…Je…

Une grande explosion avait eu lieu, elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Le hérisson se précipita à sa moto. Si, Emma se référait bien au film, Kadaj a voulu tuer Rufus.

Mais que se passait-il ? Comment se retrouvait-elle ans le film ? Elle rêvait ! Oui, ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Hé, zut, si c'était pas un rêve, comment faire, envoyer un SOS dans on monde ? C'est possible ?

Elle se sentit d'un coup comme faible. Ses forces partaient, ses yeux se faisaient lourd. Elle s'évanouit, sous des regards, tout de même inquiet de ceux qui l'entourait.

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans leur tête. Qui est cette jeune fille tombait du ciel ?

_Première histoire en ligne! J'espère que ce la vous a plus! Désolée d'avance pour les fautes, chuis pas assez attentive avec ça!_

_Bon je suis pas faites pour les longs discours donc je vais m'améliorer, afin d'être satisfaite et de vous satisfaire! (c'est pas gagné d'avance!_ _TTTT)_


	2. La fin n'est pas comme la fin

Chapitre 2 : La fin n'est pas comme la fin !

Deux ans après la chute du météore, les habitants avaient repris leur vie dans leur nouvelle ville, Edge ! Jusqu'au jour ou un clan de trois supers beau mecs étaient à la recherche de leur mère. Une mère dont le nom ramenait à de mauvais souvenir. Et qui avait aussi la tendance, destruction de la planète. Quel tuile quand on est plus vivante ! Mais on pensait aussi au nom de Sephiroth, la relève de la calamité des cieux.

Tout était bien parti pour que l'histoire du clan et de Cloud se finisse normalement. Tout, sauf l'apparition d'une jeune fille tombant du ciel. Qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle ?

Les questions sans réponses tournaient dans le groupe d' Avalanche. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas s'attarder plus ! Cloud allait très certainement avoir besoin d'eux pour son combat final !

Mais ils n'avaient pas non plus, la mauvaise intention de laisser une fille comme ça, évanouie, et seule ! Pas de choix possible, ils l'emmenèrent dans le vaisseau ! Ensuite….direction ruine de Midgar.

Course poursuite infernale entre le héros et le plus jeune des argentés. Combat d'épée acharnée. Pas d'autre issue pour Kadaj ! Faire la réunion. Malheureusement (enfin ça dépend pour qui !) le hérisson fit face à une vieille connaissance, dont il pourrait bien se passer de voir !

Le véritable combat commença.

Dans le vaisseau, les compagnons suivaient de prés le déroulement des actions. Même à devoir se battre. Le blond n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Non loin de la cabine de pilotage, s'y trouver une chambre. Allongée sur un lit, la demoiselle, donna des signes de réveille. Après quelques minutes de silence, les yeux fermé, elle se lança :

-Yeah ! Allons-y pour le super mal de tête !

Elle ouvrit ses yeux. Tiens ? L'endroit ne lui disait rien, mais un relookage lui ferait un grand bien. Elle se mit en position assise pour mieux contempler la pièce. Une table de nuit (enfin elle pense), un lampadaire, un lit, et une porte ! Le strict nécessaire quoi ! Ne voulant pas s'éterniser plus longtemps, elle sortit pour se retrouver dans un immense couloir. Bon, finalement il n'y avait pas que la chambre ayant besoin d'une bonne décoration!

C'était une solution de vouloir partir, mais faudrait-il savoir ou aller, réfléchit la demoiselle. Deux possibilités s'offraient à elle. Un couloir à droite ou l'escalier montant un peu plus loin en face. Quel choix prendre ?….L'escalier, sans vraiment d'hésitation.

Encore d'autres intersections!Deux couloirs, à droite et en face, un escalier à gauche. Encore une décision à prendre….L'escalier à droite. Enfin arrivée à l'étage du haut, celle ci s'était persuadée que c'était le dernier étage. Erreur. Couloirs à droite, escalier en face, une porte à gauche.

-On va essayer la porte ! Tous les chemins mènent à Rome ! (Ton proverbe ne sert à rien là !) dit-elle désespéré.

Elle ouvrit la porte, une pièce assez grande avec une vitre. Non, ce n'était pas le poste de pilotage. Pire que le labyrinthe de Walt Disney pensa t-elle.

Voulant connaître sa situation, elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Hallucinant, incroyable, pas possible, Cloud et Sephiroth, baston du siècle, en live !

-Magnifique ! Fantastique ! C'est encore plus palpitant en vrai. Et Sephi…..Quelle classe !

Radar Sephiroth opérationnel. Elle ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle dans ses efforts. Le coup final arriva. Le blond se lança dans son ultime attaque. Emma, ne voulait pas voir le désastre. Elle savait qu'il ne l'entendrait pas, mais la jeune fille plaquée sur la vitre, lui donna un avertissement.

-Attention, à ta gauche ! A ta gauche, Sephiroth !

Etrange, comme s'il les mots d'Emma lui était parvenu, l'ex général esquiva, et bloqua le hérisson. Le mit à terre d'un coup d'épée violent, et tourna sa tête en direction du vaisseau. Elle sentit qu'il la regardait. Comment décrire cette impression, qui lui revenait. Cette impression de chaleur et de froid. Un peu paniquée, elle recula brutalement, trébucha sur un objet mal placé. Une personne la rattrapa. A moitié à terre, la jeune fille vit son magnifique et ténébreux sauveur. Vincent Valentine ! Radar Vincent allumé !

(Décidément il est partout ou elle risque de faire une mauvaise chute !)

Il avait le regard durement posé sur elle. Avait-il entendu ce qu'elle avait dit ? Sa réaction vis-à-vis de leur ennemi ?

-Merci, fit-elle pour casser le silence.

-…

Pas très bavard ! Mais l'homme fixait l'extérieur, alertant la blonde, revenant se coller à la vitre. Qu'est-ce que… ? Mais… ? C'est….et il y a….

Le héros ayant à nouveau voulu faire une autre tentative, arriva avec beaucoup de difficulté à toucher son adversaire. C'était une réussite, il trancha l'ex-général. Mais, une lueur entoura l'homme, et le divisa en deux. La lumière éclatante, laissa place à la stupeur de tous.

-C'est quoi ce cirque ? Il y a Sephiroth et… Kadaj ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ne fait pas semblant d'être surprise ! Je t'ai entendu, du Sephiroth, quelle classe, à Sephiroth à ta gauche ! dit-il froidement. Qui es-tu ?

Dilemme, elle n'avait pas prévu d'être suspect aussi rapidement, à la base, elle n'avait pas prévu non plus de faire un tour de vacance, ou une extraterrestre sociopathe veuille anéantir un monde ! De plus, le mensonge n'allait pas fonctionner, il avait tout écouté. Inventé, c'était son seul sursis.

-Je… je suis possédée par le démon. Un instant, il a prit par de mon enveloppe charnelle, et m'a obligé à sauver le déjanté argenté ! débita Emma.

Je ne vous ferais pas la description du vampire. Lui-même refusait de se demander à quoi, il ressemblait. Mis à part qu'une folle se tenait devant lui...

-Ok ! répondit-il pour passer cette explication.

L'imagination l'arme la plus gagnante ! Ne fait mal, ne tue pas ! La seule chose c'est que vous mentez. A consommer avec modération ! Votre partenaire de lecture, Emma !

Pendant ce temps, les quatre argentés avaient filé sur les motos restantes. Barrett et Tifa avaient remonté Cloud assommé.

Malgré sa joie du fait que l'ancien soldier était encore vivant, elle se sentait responsable.

Les interrogations sur son entrée dans la vie de ses héros lui torturaient l'esprit. Et le fait que la fin soit pas la fin, était sans aucun doute, ce qui l'effrayé le plus.

Elle rêvait souvent de vivre une histoire ainsi, mais finalement quand on y est confronté réellement, c'était dur d'accepté.

Elle porta plainte contre un certain auteur.

(Auteur : Tu vis mon rêve, alors fait gaffe au bricole. Emma : T'es pas obliger de me faire subir autant de malheur ! Auteur : Tait-toi et joue ton rôle !)

_Chapitre assez cour, je confirme! C'était simplement pour introduir la survie des méchants! _

_Et mettre un nouveau mystère à jour. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu! Encore désolée pour les fautes!''_


	3. Vie normale, rencontre, explications, qu

Chapitre 3 :Vie normale, rencontre, explications, qui es-tu ?

La tranquillité avait repris place. Depuis l'incident dans les ruines de Midgar, les quatre apôtres de Jenova ne faisaient pas parler d'eux. Ils valaient mieux pour leur survie.

Le groupe d'Avalanche ne s'était pas non plus attarder dans le coin. Cloud devait recevoir des soins dans l'immédiat et le mystère de la demoiselle tombant du ciel devait être élucider.

Le blond fut posé dans la chambre des enfants, sous la surveillance d'Emma. Oui, une grande discussion était obligatoire entre les membres du groupe de l'écologie ! Tifa ne pouvait pas suivre les idées des un et des autres, et être présente au côté de son ami. La tâche fut confiée à la jeune fille ! Et puis certaines paroles seront dites à son sujet. L'écarter de tout ça était le mieux pour elle.

Emma assise prés du lit, scrutait Cloud. Par certain moment, il grimaçait, allait-il se réveiller ? Non, il ne fit que grimacer ! Selon la blonde, les mauvais rêves le poursuivaient ! C'était sa faute à elle ! Dire que le hérisson avait enfin abandonné sa mélancolie et sa tristesse sur la mort d'Aerith. L'histoire se détournait de son originalité, pour cause, une fille voulant à tout prix vivre des péripéties passionnantes que personne ne peut connaître ! Réfléchir à deux fois, pensa Emma.

Pour que ses explications soient assez claires pour celle-ci. Reparti de plus belle à parler à voix haute.

-Je suis dans le plus super des pétrins de mon existence ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? J'ai beau me répéter que ce n'est qu'un rêve, mais tout à l'air si réel ! Bon, fait fuser tes méninges Emma. Tu as eu des cas plus durs que ça ….finalement je crois que celui là est le pire ! Tu atterries dans Advent Children, les ennemis de toujours se battent, Sephiroth est encore vivant. Au faite, cette lueur qui l'a entouré était comme celle à la maison ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je comprends plus. Ca n'arrive que dans les fics ce genre de bor….el ! Que ferait une héroïne dans mon cas ? A vrai dire, elle aurait sans doute voulu à tout prix sauver l'ex général, et…

-Hummmm……

Couper dans son monologue, Emma se rapprocha plus prés du héros. Il avait les sourcils froncés, est ce un signe de réveille ? Apparemment pas.

-Hummmm……

Ah quoi que….La demoiselle s'assit sur le lit, et secoua brièvement Cloud. Elle avait un peu l'habitude. Avec un frère comme Shin, elle remplaçait le réveille. Mince, et son grand-frère, qu'allait-t-il dire de sa disparition ? Oh, puis après tout, il avait lui aussi l'habitude de la voir rentrer à la maison au bout d'une semaine. D'abord comprendre son arrivé ici, la suite viendra après.

Pour l'instant, c'était mission levée de paupières en douceur. Emma frotta légèrement sa main sur la joue du hérisson.

-Hé, Cloud ! Réveille-toi ! Cloud ! Cloud !

Pas de réponse. Elle soupira. C'était pas un blondinet déprimé qui lui résisterait !

-Allô le ciel, ici la terre en danger d'explosion, nous voudrions un sauveur ! Cloud Strife, vous avez été tiré au sort, et empoche le titre de super héros !

-hummmmm…….

-Cloud ! Réveille-toi, Cloud ! dit-elle plus fort.

Toujours rien. Elle le prit par col et se mit à hurler.

-CLOUD !! LEVE-TOI, J'TE DIS ! ESPECE DE CREATURE NOCTURNE !! CA FAIT LA CENTIEME FOIS ! T'ES MORT OU QUOI ?!

En bas, la discussion s'arrêta net dans un élan de colère. Tous, se mirent à regarder le plafond. Pas rassuré, ils montèrent l'escalier, direction la chambre. Tifa ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec.

-C'est quoi tout ce tapage ? fit Barrett

Ils virent Emma accrochée au col du blond. La jeune fille les regardait l'air gêné. Et Cloud, bah, lui se réveilla.

-Qu'est qui se passe ? demanda le héros encore à moitié endormie.

-Un viol en direct ! sorti Yuffie.

-En plus tu te laisse faire ! s'énerva Tifa

-Je n'aurais jamais cru de tes tendances biiiiiiiiiiip ! lança Cid.

-Et si on demandait plutôt à cette demoiselle ! fit Vincent.

Le brun laissa le « viol » de côté pour qu'Emma donne ses raisons, malgré ce qu'il savait d'elle. Enfin son adoration pour Sephiroth. Que dieu te garde ô beau ténébreux habiller de rouge ! pensa Emma.

Mais une explication devait effectivement se faire entendre.

-Heu….Ben, disons, que je croyais que Cloud allait ouvrir les yeux, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas le stimulé un peu ! Désolée, vraiment !

-Pas grave, le secoué de temps en temps ne lui fait pas de mal. Sourit Rouge XIII.

-Hé, je suis là ! rouspéta le blond.

-Et l'entendre de la bouche de ses coéquipiers aussi ! rappliqua Tifa.

C'était drôle, quand ils étaient en bas, le ton haussait. Elle s'était dit que Vincent avait du faire-part de ce qu'il avait surpris dans le vaisseau. On dirait que non, le groupe, la traité comme un habitant normal, mis à part qu'elle était tombée du ciel !

-Les enfants vont s'occuper de toi ! rajouta Barrett.

Deux petites ombres se dégagea de l'obscurité pour montrer les petites frimousses des enfants. Fidèle à la réalisation ! A-do-ra-ble ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de leur adresser un sourire. Ils s'assirent juste à côté d'elle, pendant ce temps le groupe descendit pour continuer leur conversation. La barmaid ferma la porte.

-Ils sont occupés par Sephiroth. Commença Marlène.

-Ne t'en fait pas, on va veiller sur toi ! continua Denzel.

-Deux chevaliers miniaturisés. Faut faire vos preuves mes petits, je m'engage pas sous de simples paroles ! nargua Emma avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

D'un d'œil discret, les petits garnements se jetèrent sur l'adolescente qui s'étala sur le lit, donnant signe de céder à l'agitation dont il faisait preuve. La pauvre, tellement morte de rire qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Deux contre un.

-C'est bon…..ahahaha….c'est bon…j'déclare forfait !

-Ouais !

Ils se tapèrent les mains en signe de victoire. Comment gagné dans ses conditions là. C'est du pur désavantage ! pensa la demoiselle.

Depuis plus de trois heures qu'elle était ici, elle se rendit compte que les présentations n'avaient toujours pas été faites. Valait mieux, car sinon le titre officiel serait « la fille tombant du ciel », et à vrai dire, elle ne voulait pas ce nom. Trop long ! C'était comme si les enfants lisaient dans ses pensées. Marlène demanda :

-On ne sait pas ton prénom. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Emma Kansakie.

-Moi c'est…..

-Attend, laisse moi deviné ! coupa-t-elle, Marlène et Denzel !

-Comment…tu…tu…as fait ? balbutia Denzel

-Le miracle de la divination. Mon troisième œil me l'a fait entendre ! mentit la demoiselle.

Ils ne comprirent pas ce que leur nouvelle amie dégagée par cette phrase. Etait-ce de la rigolade ou simple folle ?

Le temps passa, la nuit était tombée. Ils n'avaient cessé de discuter de leur goût, ce qu'ils aimaient, de leur vécu avant et après la rencontre de Cloud. Emma avait plus de renseignements sur Marlène que sur le petit garçon. Evident, il n'apparaît que dans le film. Mais certaines de ces expériences la clouait sur place. La vie n'avait pas été rose pour lui.

C'était bien qu'il est rencontré Marlène. Toujours présente, et pour le soigner l'or de sa maladie. Au faite, il n'a pas plut ! Donc, il n'est pas guéri ! réalisa la blonde.

Encore un mal en plus sur sa conscience. Décidément, c'était pas son jour. Elle aurait du rester au lit. Carrément, elle aurait du laisser son DVD à sa place, dans la boîte. La télévision éteinte, ainsi que le lecteur.

Et la boule ? Qu'était devenue la boule de son meuble ? Celle qui l'a amené dans ce monde !

Pensive à tout cela, elle en avait oublié les enfants. Une fine voix venant du rez-de-chaussée la ramena dans la pièce. C'était Tifa qui demandait aux enfants de mettre la table. Avant de partir, ils indiquèrent la salle de bain à Emma. Trop mignon ses gosses ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

-C'est vrai qu'un petit brin de toilette, ne me ferait pas de mal !

Elle se précipita à la salle d'eau ! Son reflet se forma sur le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient un peu en pagaille. Elle les recoiffa de manière qu'il n'y ait pas d'épie. Ses pires ennemies du matin, là, c'était ceux de la chute ! Elle vit ses yeux, ses yeux marron….marron ?

-Mince, j'ai oublié de les enlever !

Elle mit un doigt dans l'œil droit, elle enleva une chose transparente, recommença l'opération pour l'autre. A présent, la couleur noisette de ses yeux avait disparu. Un magnifique vert clair, les remplacé. Ils s'accordaient mieux à sa beauté. Yuffie passa devant la salle et remarqua le changement soudain.

-Ah, tes yeux….ils ne sont….sont plus….marron ! paniqua-t-elle

-Je…je vais t'expliquais !

Emma était tout aussi paniquée que la ninja. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils ne connaissent pas les lentilles de contact. Tout le monde se précipita vers le raffut monstre, obligeant de les faire bouger de leur nid tranquille de cinq minutes. Placé face à la demoiselle, ils ne pouvaient que contester que Yuffie avait raison. Encore une explication qui s'impose !

-Attendez, je…je porte de lentilles de contact !

Elle montra le plastique transparent.

-D'où vient cette technologie ? demanda Cloud.

-Ce n'est pas une technologie ! Enfin, si, mais ce sont pour des personnes ayant des problèmes de vue. expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu as des problèmes de vison ? fit la barmaid.

-Non, c'est que je n'aime pas la couleur de mes yeux ! répondit Emma tristement.

-Pourquoi ? fit Denzel rendant aussi de la tristesse.

-C'est une couleur qui n'existe pas de là où je viens ! On m'a souvent traité de monstre par rapport à ça !

-Nous ne te jugerons pas à la couleur de tes yeux ! Pour ma part, je les trouve magnifique. Lança Vincent d'un ton neutre.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un trouvé ses yeux magnifiques. Cela lui fit plaisir, qu'elle le remercia. Mais elle n'oublia pas qu'il savait ce qu'il savait !

Installé dans la cuisine, la brune sortait les accessoires nécessaires pour cuisiner.

-Que veux-tu manger ? Vas-y dis-moi, je sais tout faire ! proposa-t-elle

-Bon, dans ce cas….Je voudrais un gratin, des pommes de terre, un curry, un màpo doufu, une blanquette de veau, une tourte à la viande, un carpaccio, un nasi goreng, un poulet-frites, une salade, un gukbap, un tom yun kun, du riz. Et pour le dessert, un flan aux mangues et vingt boulettes mitarashi. Le tout en quantité.

-Tu vas arriver à manger tout ça ?! dit-elle étonné

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

(Je vous rassure Tifa a survécu ! Emma l'a aidé à faire la cuisine ! )

Les plats posaient sur la table, ils pouvaient enfin déguster ! Le dîner était digne d'un banquet. Ils y avaient longtemps que tous n'avaient pas mangé ainsi. Le vampire s'assit à côté de la demoiselle et lui parla discrètement :

-Je n'ai rien dit pour l'incident dans le vaisseau. Mais sache que je te surveille.

-Je comprends. Moi, aussi je ferais pareille. Trancha-t-elle

Elle était pleine de surprise cette fille ! pensa t-il. Au fond, il n'avait rien contre Emma. Mais une chose l'intriguait, non pas seulement ses yeux étranges. Son physique, son caractère, tout en elle lui remémorait un souvenir enfoui. Un souvenir vécu, lointain, et dangereux. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se rappeler ? Il préféra abandonner le mystère de la blonde, et la laissa savourer son moment de bonheur. Les réponses viendront d'elle-même. Le brouillard se dissipera et fera face à la vérité.

_Que dites-vous de ce fin de chap ? Un peu zarb pour moi, mais bon ! J'ai beaucoup de progrès à faire c'est sur !_

_Au faites la plus part des plats que dit Emma sont japonais !_


	4. Visite guidée!

Chapitre 4 : Visite guidée !

Le lendemain, Emma se réveilla dans la chambre des enfants, à terre. Un mal de tête incroyable, lui prit dans l'immédiat. Que faisait-elle coucher sur le parquet ? Elle se leva avec beaucoup de difficulté. C'était comme dans le vaisseau, sauf que là, la différence était frappante. Une envie de vomir vint à son tour. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? La porte ouverte laissait place à un décor plus ou moins étrange. Cloud et Tifa étaient entrain de dormir l'un sur l'autre dans le couloir. Elle passa au-dessus d'eux, et remarqua Cid la tête posée sur Rouge XIII, ainsi que Cait Sith allongé sur le dos de la bête. Non loin, dans la salle de bain, Yuffie dormait sur la cuvette des toilettes. Quel endroit ! Dans le bureau se trouvait Barrett assit sur une chaise, sur ses genoux Marlène blottit dans ses bras, roupillaient aussi. Denzel avait trouvé un endroit plus décent. Enfin presque, il avait entassé un tas de drap sous le bureau. Lui aussi se trouvait dans les bras de Morphée.

Y aurait-il une personne qui ne dorme pas dans cette baraque ? pensa Emma.

Elle descendit, son souhait fut exaucer ! Elle aurait préféré que cela soit quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'était mieux que de voir des corps endormis jonchés le sol. Elle vit Vincent sagement pensif devant une fenêtre.

-Bonjour…dit-elle

Celui sortit de son évasion, il fixa la demoiselle qui montrait une marche incertaine.

-Comment ça va ? fit-il

-Oh, j'ai connu des levés plus bizarres. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde est comme ça ! avoua la blonde.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Me souvenir de quoi ?

-D'hier soir !

-Il s'est passé quoi ? ne comprenait-elle toujours pas

-Des tas de choses !

-Oui, ok, mais ça n'explique pas l'état de tes copains ! J'ai même vu Yuffie sur la cuvette des toilettes !

-Ah, bon ?

-Comment ça, ah bon !

-Non, rien ! trancha le vampire

-Quoi, non rien !

-Tu te rappelles du dîner ?

-Oui, bien sur ! sourit-elle

-Raconte-moi !

-Ben, Tifa m'a gentiment proposé ce que je voulais manger ! On s'est mis à table ! Tu m'as fait des menaces ! On a commencé à déguster les plats, vous êtes parti dans votre discussion vis-à-vis de Sephiroth et du clan de Kadaj. Ensuite, Barrett a fait à Cloud de ne pas broyer du noir, il a prit une bouteille de….je sais pas trop de quoi comme alcool. Cid s'y est mis ! Et….et….et….heu….

_Flash Back :_

_-Allez, buvez, buvez ! insista le colosse bronzé._

_Il versa dans tous les verres qui se trouvaient sur la table, son alcool. Cid repassa par derrière avec une autre bouteille. Un cocktail ne leur ferait pas de mal. Tous burent cul sec, sauf le brun, qui ne prit pas la peine de prendre son verre. Tandis qu'Emma hésitait. Se noyer dans l'alcool, lui prouverait qu'elle se sent désespéré._

_-Oh, et puis zut !_

_Elle fit pareille que les précédant, cul sec. Ca faisait du bien de se détendre un peu. Encore une couche par derrière. Cul sec encore pour tout le monde. S'amuser ne tuerait pas le bon dieu ! Allez, encore un pour la route. Quand Avalanche (sauf, je cite bien Vincent !), Emma et même les enfants furent bien soul, le foutoir fit son apparition._

_Du côté des enfants._

_-Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! fit Marlène_

_-Ha ! Ha! Ha ! lança Denzel_

_-Vous avez fait boire de l'alcool aux enfants ? demanda le vampire à Barrett_

_En se tournant, celui-ci vit une scène dés plus….romantique !_

_-Cloud, je dois t'avouer que mes sentiments….commença la barmaid_

_-T'inquiète, je suis pas aveugle, enfin je le joue ! Mais j'ai très bien compris, Tifa, je ne peux pas aller…._

_Il fut couper dans son élan, car la brune s'était jetée sur lui pour un langoureux baiser. Heureusement, notre ami le ténébreux intervint le plus rapidement possible. Ils les sépara en quatrième vitesse, et ordonna à ce qu'ils montent se coucher. Ils obéissirent, suivi du petit garçon qui ne se sentait pas bien._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il vous a prit de donner de…._

_Cette fois, c'était autour de Cid, Barrett, Yuffie, et Emma. Les demoiselles effectuaient un super strip-tease sous les regards attentif des deux hommes, et un air interrogatif de la petite fille. Le vampire se précipita vers eux, il engueula ses compagnons en les envoyant dormir, le papa prit sa fille dans ses bras qui en tomba directement de sommeil. Ils rhabilla la ninja qui sentit la nausée montée, elle courut direction la salle de bain. La jeune fille sauta sur Vincent, à cheval sur lui, elle lui parla :_

_-Vincent ! Tu as les yeux du sang ! Mais pour moi, elle représente l'amour ! C'est sûrement les sentiments enfouis que tu as pour Lucrecia ! Alors ne gâche pas ce qu'il te reste !_

_-Qui es tu, pour dire de telles paroles ? s'énerva-t-il._

_-Peut être la nouvelle étoile du berger ! Sauf, que je veux tous vous sauver ! Qui que je sois pour vous !_

_Elle se leva, elle monta les escaliers, la pression était trop forte et le sommeil gagnait, elle évita le couple du soir par elle ne savait quel moyen et s'écroula sur le plancher._

_Fin du flash back._

Tout ça c'était vraiment réalisé ? pensa t-elle. Elle avait assisté à une révélation clé des sentiments de Tifa au blond et elle n'avait que de vague image. A vrai dire la conversation avec Vincent, elle ne s'en rappelait pas du tout ! De plus, Barrett était un père indigne ! Il a soulé sa fille âgée de 6 ans !

Bon les membres d'Avalanche avaient mis une certaine heure à se lever. Tifa fut la deuxième. Heureusement pour elle, car si Cloud l'avait vu, complètement étalé sur lui, le pauvre n'aurait jamais remit les pieds au bar !

La demoiselle avait préparé un verre pour chacun des alcoolos, contre la gueule de bois. Son remède était efficace.

Tifa avait replacé tout en ordre pour ouvrir son bar.

Cid devait refaire des révisions à son vaisseau.

Rouge XII et Cait Sith se portaient volontaire pour aider la barmaid.

Yuffie voulait trouver de nouvelle matéria.

Cloud devait livrer ses colis.

Barrett, lui, prendrait soins de sa fille de la journée accompagnée de Denzel.

Vincent avait affaire et que c'était urgent.

Et Emma….en faite ne savait pas trop quoi dire, ni quoi faire ! Leur dire qu'elle venait d'un autre monde, ou eux n'étaient que des persos crée d'un ordinateur, ou de la tête d'un homme, ne convenait pas à la situation actuelle. Mensonge en voit de création, veuillez actualiser. Qu'inventer comme histoire ? Les extraterrestres ? Vaut mieux éviter, ils la découperaient en morceaux, comme si elle était Jenova. Et que devenait les quatre argenté ? Ils faisaient quoi en ce moment ? Certainement pas entrain d'aider une pauvre vieille femme à traverser la route. Il était plus plausible, de ramener leur maman à la vie et par la suite faire un feu d'artifice avec la planète, était plus dans leur corde ! Shin, il ne fallait pas l'oublier ! Elle pensait qu'il avait du contacter l'armée pour sa disparition. Il en était capable. Le pire était à craindre quand elle rentra. Oui, elle avait l'espoir de rentrer chez-elle. Après tout, dans les fictions ou les jeunes filles qui sont venue ici, arrivaient à retourner dans leur maison, avec leur famille !

Ah, histoires et mensonges tenant la route imprimée !

-Heu…Tifa !

-Qui a t-il….heu….on ne sait même pas ton nom avec les évènements !

-Emma ! répondirent deux petites voix.

Elle sourit, et repris son attention sur la blonde.

-Je ne sais pas ou aller. Pour être clair, je n'ai pas de famille ou de connaissance à Edge. Je me demandée si…vous….

-Oui ! Hier, on s'est accorder avec le groupe de te garder ! Vincent a … très insisté ! expliqua-t-elle.

Au plus grand des hasards ! Tu parles, vu ce qu'il s'est passé dans le vaisseau ! pensa Emma.

-Viens avec moi ! cria la ninja.

Oh, non ! Si la jeune fille avait très bien comprit, Yuffie voulait changer sa garde de matéria. Pourvue que la balade ne finisse pas comme dans cette fic qu'elle avait lu et très bien apprécier pour son humour et le charme de l'héroïne. Sauvetage accidentel ! Oui, c 'était son titre. Elle la relirait dés son retour.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Visite guidée avec Yuffie.

Le choix ne fut pas en sa faveur, la jeune ninja l'avait traîné de force. C'était mortel ! Que des boutiques de matéria et d'armes.

Y a pas que ça dans la vie ! pensa Emma.

Mais ses connaissances se limitant qu'aux matérias du jeu, elle en découvrit plein d'autre, inconnue à ce jour dans son monde. La célébrité lui tendait les bras ! Mordue de cette cristallisation de la mako, Yuffie acheta ses merveilleuses boules à la blonde.

-Non, c'est pas la peine ! refusa-t-elle

-Bah, pourquoi ? C'est courant que les gens est des matérias avec eux ! Toi, tu n'en as pas ! Prend le comme un cadeau de bienvenue dans la bande ! sourit-elle.

-Merci !

Là, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, le marchand se mit à les courser ! Non, vraiment pas ! Puis, elle se souvint que sa compagnie avait tendance à ne pas payer. Obliger de courir à toute vitesse. Elle courait merveilleusement vite ! Première en course ! Se vanter de ses jambes rapides la rassurer ! Un danger quelque qu'il soit, la fuite !

Cacher dans une ruelle sombre et étroite, seul les têtes de filles dépassaient.

-Pourquoi tu l'as pas payé ! reprocha Emma

-Pourquoi payer, quand on peut l'avoir gratuit ! dit –elle victorieuse.

-Pourquoi ne pas marchander quand on a une langue ?

-J'avais pas pensé à cette méthode !

Normale, tu réfléchis pas avant d'agir ! s'exclama la demoiselle dans ses pensées.

Case départ. Vive le 7th Heaven ! La barmaid versait un verre à un client. Emma se fit discrète. La brune l'avait remarqué. Tifa se dirigea vers la direction de la blonde en l'interpellant.

-Hé, là ! Alors ta sorti avec Yuffie ?

-Crevant, j'ai rien visité de la ville ! Par contre demande moi où sont les boutiques de matérias et d'armes, je suis calée !

-Cloud est ici ! Il va continuer ses livraisons ! Tu peux l'aider si ça te dérange pas ?

-Aider Cloud ?

Aider Cloud voir du paysage bécane super rodé !! Youpi !

Visite guidée avec Cloud.

Elle en rêvait depuis qu'elle avait vu le dising de la moto de son héros. Q'elle était belle ! Elle allait monter cette beauté. Bon, d'accord c'était pas pour faire une promenade de santé avec, mais ça en valait le coup !

-Tu sais conduire ? demanda le blond

-Si je sais conduire, tu rigoles ! Bien sur que je sais conduire une bête pareille ! J'ai eu mon permis, il y a deux semaines du premier coup ! se vanta-t-elle.

-Simple question de sécurité !

Opération colis à livrer en court. Emma se tenait à l'arrière, elle avait refusé de prendre Cloud par les hanches. Elle n'était pas une débutante ! Et puis elle se sentait mal à l'aise, dés qu'il s'agissait de situation ainsi avec n'importe quel homme qui lui plaisait ! Il démarra et parti en toute vitesse.

C'était beau, les paysages défilaient, mais c'était agréable ce vent qui lui giflait le visage. Une éternité, s'était écoulé pour elle depuis le jour où cette lueur la transportée ici. Le meilleur moment depuis son arrivée. Le vent faiblissait, le hérisson arrêta la moto.

-Tiens, prend le colis sous ton siège. C'est pour cette maison. fit-il

Elle s'exécuta. Ouah ! Plutôt grande la baraque. A se demander si c'était pas un hôtel. Il y avait trois étages. Je vous fais pas un dessin, il y a trop de fenêtres et de portes, et je vous dis pas le jardin !

Elle sonna. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, pour laisser apparaître une vieille dame. Emma donna le paquet. La pauvre dame se sentant seule, voulut un peu parler avec la blonde, qui s'excusa, mais elle était en retard pour sa prochaine livraison. La vieille dame comprit, et fit un cadeau à la jeune fille. C'était une bague en forme d'étoile, comme son pendentif, sauf qu'elle n'était pas en or, mais fabriqué à partir de la mako. Original !

La blonde se précipita pour rejoindre Cloud qui attendait, assis à l'endroit exact où elle devait s'asseoir.

-Je te laisse manipuler cette merveille !

-C'est vrai ? n'en croyait-elle pas ses oreilles.

-A toi de jouer.

Pas trop tôt ! Elle allait enfin réaliser un de ses rêves de Final Fantasy ! Conduire la moto de Cloud ! Elle enclencha le contact. Le hérisson aurait mieux fait de s'agripper plus fort que d'hab ! Emma démarra en trombe, comme son frère et elle faisait ! Ne parlons pas de la vitesse. Le héros n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait vraiment eu son permis ?

-YAOUH !!

-IL Y A PAS DE « YAOUH » QUI TIENNES ! hurla-t-il sous l'émotion. ATTENTION, EMMA, ATTEN…..

De retour au 7th Heaven. Le blond rentra sous un air interrogateur de la brune. Elle alla le voir dans le bureau. Suivi d'une Emma au visage désolée.

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

-…

-Je suis sincèrement désolée Cloud !fit la demoiselle.

-Une catastrophe ? demanda Tifa

-Elle m'a foutu en l'air ma moto. dit-il presque en pleurs.

-Tu n'as qu'à reprendre le vélo. ironisa la barmaid

Un bruit de claquement se fit entendre de tous. C'était Cid tout crasseux venait supplier pour de l'aide.

-Prend Emma ! s'exclama précipitamment le blond.

-Bah, je m'en fous, mais je veux une putain d'aide !

C'était repartit !

Visite guidée avec Cid.

Le mécanicien avait embarqué la jeune fille. Elle connaissait son vaisseau, mais y remontait dedans alors qu'elle avait la pêche, promettait un bon moment pour elle. Peut-être pas pour Cid !

La salle des machines était assez spacieuse. Bon, c'était pas vraiment là où elle aurait voulu être, mais….savoir le moindre des détails sur ce beau bébé, lui permettrait d'avoir un succès fou sur les connaissances de son jeu favori.

-Passe-moi le fer !

-Oui !

Elle rechercha du regard le fer. Heu… C'était quoi un fer ! paniqua-t-elle.

-Alors, il vient ce fer à souder ? s'énerva-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Enfin, si mais….

-C'est ce machin là, à droite de la boite à clef. coupa Cid

-…il ne ressemble pas du tout à ça d'où je viens. continua-t-elle

Le mécanicien l'avait entendu, il fit même étonner. Pour se rassurer lui-même, il posa un tas de question à la jeune fille.

-T'as déjà piloté un vaisseau comme le mien ?

-Non.

-Merde, tu déconne !

-Non.

-Putain, c'est pas possible !

-Si.

-Suis-moi ! Je vais t'apprendre.

Elle fut des plus surprise. Elle allait piloter un des vaisseaux du mécanicien. Et, c'était lui qui lui donnerait des cours ? Que demandait de plus ? (Une bonne assurance !)

-Pas comme ça ! Tu dois être ferme dans tes gestes !

-Ok !

-Voilà, c'est super ! Vas-y……ne continue pas ! LA COQUE, ATTENTION A LA COQUE !

Retour au 7th Heaven. Emma entra dans le bar quasi vide. Tifa astiquait les verres. Tout en souriant elle lui parla :

-Déjà revenu ? Les insultes de Cid sont enivrantes à force d'en entendre.

-En faite, j'ai défoncé la coque ! trancha-t-elle.

-Tu as du faire face à un torrent de vulgarité, je parie.

-Oui !

-Tu peux aller rejoindre les enfants et Barrett à l'église. Me proposa-t-elle.

-Non merci, je préfère rester. Je crois que j'ai assez fait de bêtises.

-D'accord, mais moi je veux bien de ton aide. Rouge XIII et Cait Sith sont aller faire un tour.

La fin de journée se passa sans trop de mauvaises manipulations de la part de la demoiselle.

La barmaid fut ravie du travail qu'elle avait fourni avec elle. Un bon point seulement avec Tifa. S'améliorer dans les relations humaines devenait urgent. Eviter des provoquer des catastrophes aussi tant qu'à faire.

Epuiser de sa journée, elle alla se coucher avec une joie folle ! On va dire que deux personnes n'ont dédaignaient lui adresser la parole. Normal, après tout, mais en espérant que demain ils feraient des sourires que la gueule. Allez bonne nuit.

_Chapitre plus long, bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il vous a plus!_


	5. Nuit révélatrice

Chapitre 5 : Nuit révélatrice.

La chambre des enfants avait été emménagée de façon à pouvoir y mettre un autre lit. Sous les caprices de Marlène et Denzel, notre jeune demoiselle dormirait avec eux pendant son séjour dans le DVD. La journée fut rude pour celle-ci qui avait fait trois visites guidées plus ou moins riche en catastrophes. Yuffie l'emportant dans un vol. Cloud lui prêtant sa moto, dont elle avait fait un super saut périlleux à la façon Yazoo. Et Cid qui avait eu la gentillesse de la bombardé d'insultes après avoir fait une « rayure » au niveau de la coque, en voulant effectuer un « rangement en bataille ». Les deux hommes ne lui avaient pas adressé la parole du reste de la journée. Elle avertit Tifa qu'elle partait se coucher, en espèrent que demain le blond et le pilote, aurait une conversation avec elle.

C'était la première, elle s'endormit assez rapidement. Quelques minutes après, les garnements se mirent au lit, mais vit Emma agitait dans ses rêves. Ils n'osèrent pas la secouer.

Emma tombait dans un vide blanc, comme presque à la fin, avec Cloud et que la cetra lui dit que c'était pas son heure. Sauf que c'était pas son heure de mort à elle non plus ! Puis se forma un champ de fleur. C'était magnifique, cette odeur douce et agréable. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Loz avait dit que ça puer. Elle marcha juste pour son plaisir. Ce décor était splendide. Un ciel bleu apparut à son tour. Ca changé du blanc ! Vous voyez de quoi je parle !;)

Elle continua de marcher tout en admirant, quand elle vit deux silhouettes prendre forme. L'une était plutôt fine colorée de rose, et l'autre plus grande et imposante, d'une couleur noire, bleu un truc dans ce genre.

Elle se doutait bien de l'identité des deux personnes. Aerith et Zack. Plutôt mignon le soldier en vrai!

-Bonjour Emma ! sourit la jeune femme.

-Salut miss ! fit Zack en souriant.

La demoiselle était trop heureuse pour pouvoir prononcer un mot. Seul son visage montrait un sourire béa.

-Tu as l'air contente de nous rencontrer ! remarqua Aerith.

-C'est clair, c'est pas facile de rendre visite à des morts ! répliqua la blonde.

-Tu m'étonnes, on a même plus de corps ! ria le brun

-Zack, c'est pas la peine de te lancer dans l'humour noir ! fit la cetra.

-Pourquoi je suis ici ? Je croyais que seul Cloud et Aerith pouvait se voir dans cet endroit ! demanda-t-elle

-Cet endroit est situé entre rêve et réalité. On peut se voir, se parler, se toucher, mais se n'est qu'un souvenir.

Aerith montrai un regard triste, sous un soldier muet. Emma comprit le sens de ses mots. Un silence pesant se mit entre eux. Le brun le coupa :

-Nous avons des choses importantes à te dire.

-Ca explique tout ! s'exclama Emma.

-Ton arrivée dans ce monde n'était pas prévue ! Enfin, tu n'aurais jamais du être en ce lieu. Commença Aerith.

-Mon arrivée n'était pas prévue ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Les deux adultes se regardèrent inquiet, peut-être que la suite des explications serait harde ? Ou paniquant pour leur interlocutrice !

-En faite, nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi, tu es tombée du ciel, et que Sephiroth soit encore vivant ! continua le soldier.

-Attendez, d'habitude c'est vous, qui dans les fictions, transportés les héroïnes dans votre monde, et qui demandaient de remettre le super méchant dans la voie de la raison et là….vous…

-Calme-toi, Emma ! Maintenant, tu n'es pas entrain de vivre une histoire crée de l'imagination d'inconnu. Tu vis la réalité ! lança la jeune femme.

-Oui, je vis la réalité, je l'ai bien analysé ce problème. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi je suis dans mon lecteur DVD, et que la fin ne s'est pas fait comme elle le devrait.

La jeune fille haussa le ton. Normal, elle qui voyait la cetra comme une personne ayant réponse à tout, le contraire venait de se faire. De plus, ce n'était pas eux, la cause de sa venue.

-On pense connaître la personne qui t'a apporté ! sortit soudainement Zack.

-Qui est ce ? Elle est vivante ? Morte ? questionna la demoiselle.

-Elle est morte ! Enfin, presque.

A nouveau ce silence. Ce n'était plus ce silence pesant, mais de mort. Le cœur d'Emma battait si vite, qu'elle l'entendait. Elle avait peur, peur….peur que tout prenne un tout autre sens…..peur de ce qu'elle vivait…...peur de connaître la vérité…..peur de la réalité.

Pourtant, il y avait deux jours, c'était le paradis. Là, l'enfer s'ouvrait à elle.

-Emma, que sais-tu sur nous ? Zack, Sephiroth, Jenova, et moi ?

-Ben sur Jenova, c'est une entité céleste qui a prit le corps d'une cetra, il y a 2000 an auparavant, elle a voulu détruire la planète, mais ton peuple l'a maîtrisé et enfermer. Sur Sephiroth, tout est à cause de ce fou furieux de Hojo, tout ça pour ses expériences, il a injecté des cellules de Jenova dans le ventre de Lucrecia et au bébé. Lucrecia tombe gravement malade, mais elle met l'enfant au monde. C'est ensuite dans les laboratoires des locaux de la Shinra que Hojo surveille la croissance de Sephiroth. Celui-ci montre une puissance et des capacités incroyables, et gravit les échelons du soldier. Il va faire équipe avec Zack, qui vient de Gongaga, montrant un talent aussi. Après l'accident de Nibelheim, Zack et Cloud sont amenés à Hojo qui les utilise dans le but de cloner. Cinq ans plus tard, les deux hommes, ont subi des expérimentations, parviennent à s'échapper du manoir de Nibelheim. Cloud est gravement atteint psychologiquement. Zack raconte à Cloud, pendant le voyage, sa jeunesse de soldier et sa relation avec Sephiroth. Des soldats vont malheureusement les retrouver dans les montagnes de Midgar, tuant Zack et laissant Cloud gisant. Mais il va pas s'arrêter là !

Pour toi Aerith, tu es la fille de Gast et Ifalna, une des dernières descendantes Cetra. Ils s'installent sur le continent nord. Peu après ta naissance, Hojo retrouve Gast, et recherche à te capturer pour réaliser des expériences. Ton père résiste, mais se fait tuer par des soldats. Hojo vous capture, ta mère et toi. Pendant la période de guerre shinra/wutai, vous vous échappées. Epuisée et blessé Ifalna te confie à Elmyra Gainsborough, qui t'adopte. Mais, elle fera face de temps en temps à Tseng. Et tu sortiras avec Zack à Midgar !

-C'est horripilant d'admettre qu'elle n'a aucun secret sur notre vie ! paniqua Zack.

-Et là, je n'ai pas qu'un résumer ! Il manque une bonne partie de Cloud, Tifa, Barrett, Cid, Yuffie, Rouge XIII alias Nanaki, Vincent, Genesis et Angeal ! se vanta la demoiselle.

-Angeal ? Tu as des connaissances sur Angeal ? fut étonné le brun.

-Oui, assez pour te dire que c'était ton mentor !

Point faible touché ! Ce n'était pas l'intention d'Emma. Quand elle commençait à parler de Final Fantasy, c'était comme si la touche pause ou arrêt n'existait pas !

-Tu es prête !

-Comment ?

-Tu es prête à entendre le nom de celle qui t'a emporté ici ? fit Aerith

-Oui ! dit Emma sûr.

-C'est Jenova. trancha la jeune femme.

Quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Non, c'était pas possible ! C'était un mensonge ! Pourquoi diraient-ils une absurdité pareille ? Non, pourquoi, la calamité des cieux voudrait une fille comme elle dans son camp ?

-Vous mentez ! murmura Emma

-On sera toujours avec toi ! s'inquiéta Zack avec tendresse.

-VOUS MENTEZ !

Tout disparut, Emma se réveilla en sur saut dans la pièce, Marlène assise à côté, à moitié en pleur. Quand elle vit les yeux vert clair de la demoiselle ouvert, elle lui sauta dessus. Emma la prit dans ses bras, elle était vraiment adorable cette petite fille ! Dans le dos de Marlène, la jeune fille pleurait. La tournure des évènements lui faisait peur. Cette sensation de froid et de chaleur revint en elle. Etait-ce un effet secondaire du passage ? Pourquoi Jenova l'avait fait venir ? Le seul moyen de savoir était de retrouver les quatre argentés. Elle avait maintenant une bonne raison de partir. Marlène adressa la parole à la demoiselle.

-J'ai peur !

-Pourquoi Marlène ?

-Denzel…..Denzel n'est pas bien ! pleura-t-elle

Emma se leva pour se précipiter vers le petit garçon. Effectivement, ce qu'elle craignait arrivé, la géotisma reprenait, et cette fois, un malheureux garçon qui ne demandé rien aller en subir les conséquences.

-Tiens bon, Denzel !

Elle lui tenait fermement la main du garçon qui gémissait de douleur. Ses mots résonnaient en lui. Cela lui donnait du courage ! Emma était son courage, comme Marlène était son étoile, Cloud son héros, Tifa sa protectrice. Tiens bon, Denzel….

--

_Chapitre sombre, ça va un peu bouger dans ce monde trop rose pour l'instant! J'ai voulu un peu inové, hé non, c'est pas nos chèr mort qui ont débarquer Emma de sa vie tranquille! Pour le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Denzel! Un nouveau mystère va-t-il apparaitre? Pourquoi posée la question vous le savez!!' Fini mon bla-bla soporifique, et laissez moi vos impressions sur ce chap! Bonne lecture!_


	6. guérison miracle

Chapitre 6 : Guérison miracle

La nuit fut courte pour les deux filles de la chambre. La géostima de Denzel s'aggravait. Mauvais signe. Tiens bon Denzel, tu as autour de toi, de nombreuse personne tenant à toi, pensait Emma. Encore une pensée de plus à ce sujet, c'était sa faute ! Rien n'allait dans le sens qu'il fallait dés qu'elle se mêlait de bataille, de conversation….Etre impuissant, et voir un petit garçon souffrant ainsi, ça faisait mal dans le cœur. Une rage folle ne voulait que se montrer. Elle préféra aller faire un tour pour se changer les idées. La jeune fille en averti la bande. Elle sortit du bar, et fit face à un homme. Rien qu'à voir ses cheveux rouge pétard, pas de doute, c'était Reno.

-Hé, salut ! T'es la fille qui est tombée du ciel !

Ah, c'était pas possible, Avalanche avait-il oublié de prononcer son prénom quand ils ont vu leur copain les Turks ? s'énerva intérieurement la demoiselle.

-Oui, c'est moi. Sache aussi que j'ai un prénom qui j'espère rentrera dans ta 'tite tête de piaf ! Je m'appelle Emma. Compris ?!

-Hé, ho, calme-toi ! Je ne voulais pas de mettre en colère. Dit-il en défensive.

-Mettre en colère ? Depuis que je suis ici tout me met dans une colère rouge. Il n'arrive que des malheurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette saloperie d'E.T m'a transporté dans cette ville que je ne connais de vue. Heureusement pour moi j'ai une capacité de mémorisation incroyable ! Et Denzel est mal en point tout à cause d'une putain de pluie qui n'ai pas intervenu, tout ça parce que je suis là, entrain de parler à…..

La blonde s'arrêta net dans son débitage. Reno, lui, la fixait assez bizarrement. Après quelques secondes de silence, le rouge pétard fila dans le bar en lançant un salut rapide à Emma, fermant la porte en même temps.

Les pas lourds, se laissant guidé par son envie d'aller ici, Emma marchait vers l'inconnue. Elle vit alors les décombres de Midgar. C'était triste, devoir ainsi la fin d'une bataille sans nom. Tant de haine, tant de rage, pour sauver un monde ! Sans y faire attention, la fameuse église apparut devant la demoiselle. Bon, un petit retapage ne lui ferait pas de mal. Si elle se souvenait encore bien, c'était ici que le blond a été guéri de sa…..Mais oui, la solution était dans ce trou perdu ou les clampins viennent !Elle courut vers l'église, percuta la grande porte. De sa plus belle voix force, elle s'adressa au vide.

-Hé, rose bonbon ! Pourquoi tu sauves Cloud et pas un pauvre garçon sur son lit de mort ?

….

La réponse n'allait pas venir du ciel, serait trop beau ! Emma ne se laissa pas surmonté par le désespoir et continua son monologue.

-Fait pas comme si t'es sourde, rose bonbon, pour sauver Cloud et me dire que E.T m'a amené dans final fantasy, tu sais le faire. Alors va aider Denzel !

….

-JE N'AIME PAS PARLER DANS LE VIDE ALORS REPOND ROSE BONBON !!

-Tu es bruyante comme fille !

La jeune fille se retourna, c'était….c'était….Sephiroth ! Il n'était pas seul, il y avait ses trois semblables. N'empêche que….il était vraiment plus sexy de prés que de loin ! Elle n'oublia pas non plus le détail du « je vais te tuer ».

-Que fais-tu là ? paniqua-t-elle

-Je me demandais à quoi, la voix de celle qui m'a gêné, pouvait ressembler.

Le ton aussi froid qu'un iceberg se dit la blonde.

-C'est moi !

-On sait que sait toi. intervint Kadaj

-C'était pour l'humour de la conversation !

-Tu es bête, pourquoi mère veut-elle s'enticher d'une gamine comme toi ? fit Yazoo.

-Hé ben, les compliments ne manquent pas à ce que j'entends. E.T me veut vraiment ?

-N'insulte pas mère ! pleura Loz

-Ne te sens pas blesser Loz, mais ta mère est un E.T. confirmé !

Une magnifique épée, se plaça sous la gorge de la jeune fille. Pas de panique…..en faite elle paniquait rien quand ayant vu l'ex général. Elle avait en plus, une masamune espérant voir du sang couler. Situation critique, médé, médé, médé appelait le hérisson qui puisse voir son ami de toujours, s'exclama la demoiselle. Hurler, elle devait hurler. Mais c'était pas son habitude de pratiquer des détresses dignes d'une fille en danger.

Oh désespoir, une épée dont je suis calée sur son historique va me trancher la gorge, aide-moi, je promets de ne plus faire de bêtises, de réparer la moto de Cloud, astiquait le vaisseau de Cid, et de faire rien d'autre car c'est déjà trop pour moi !

Elle sentit sa dernière heure de vie tenir à un fil. Puis, après tout une feinte pourrait être son sauveur.

-Attend, je suis persuadée que Jenova me préfère vivante que morte !

-Oui, je confirme ! répondit iceberg

-Ouf ! souffla Emma en soulagement.

-Mais je ne supporte pas que tu l'insulte !

-Elle ne vous a jamais appris l'humour votre maman ? demanda la demoiselle

-Si, mais le tiens est décalée ! sourit Kadaj

C'est pas plutôt le contraire ? On me dira, Sephriroth, Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz se mettre à de l'humour….Vas-y masamuse égorge-moi !

Comme par enchantement, Sephiroth renonça à son acte d'assassinat. La rangea précieusement, il fit signe de la tête au autre, qui sortit de l'endroit sacré. L'ex général se retourna. Ses yeux se bloqua sur ceux d'Emma.

-Ils sont comme les miens !

-De quoi ?

-Les yeux !

-…

-Il est dommage que tu ne sache rien, tu ne te joignes à nous ! Si tu ressens une démangeaison de retrouvaille, je te donne un indice, on est là où le commencement à commencer.

-Ah, je suis pas douée pour les devinettes !

Il sourit à la demoiselle. Sourire démoniaque au goût de la blonde. Apparemment l'argenté expérimenté avait la certitude qu'elle viendrait à eux. Elle ne laisserait pas manipulé par E.T. Certainement pas.

Elle trouva le chemin du retour. Comment ? Elle n'en savait strictement pas. L'ex général avait raison, cette démangeaison de le retrouver lui occupé beaucoup ses tiroirs de pensée. Ses yeux….ses yeux n'était pas comme les siens ! Elle n'avait pas était un fœtus qu'on a ingéré des cellules d'un E.T complètement tarée de destruction. Elle….

-Emma ! Ou étais-tu ? On s'est fait du soucis ! haussa Tifa le ton.

-….

-Ca ne vas pas ! remarqua le héros

-Si, si, je vais bien ! se força-t-elle à sourire

-Cela n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation !

-T'inquiète, je roule sur des fleurs rose ! Comment va Denzel ? changea la jeune fille de conversation.

Aucune réponse. Son état s'était empiré depuis son absence. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre. Marlène était là, au côté de son ami. Emma posa sa main sur l'épaule de la petite fille. Celle-ci la regarda tristement. La blonde ordonna à Marlène de descendre afin qu'elle se repose.

Elle obeissit, et la jeune fille prit le relève. Denzel parlait dans sa souffrance. Elle mit sa main dans la sienne. Elle commença à lui parler.

-Denzel, tu vas survivre. Tu vas y arriver. Ne te laisse pas prendre par la rivière de la vie ! Reste avec nous, bat-toi. Denzel, reste avec nous ! Tu as tant de découverte à faire. Tu dois grandir pour connaître ce qu'est la vie. Ne laisse pas Marlène toute seule. Sinon qui la protègeras ? Denzel….

Ses plaintes augmentèrent, ça allait de plus en plus mal. Il bougea dans tous les sens. Emma observa que les lueurs de chez elle, entoura le garçon. Que se passait-il ? Denzel, allait-il partir dans son monde. Hors de question. La jeune fille s'accrocha au petit garçon.

-Ne le prenais pas. Denzel reste avec nous. Denzel….BAT-TOI !

La lumière se fit plus forte. Elle envahit toute la pièce, ce qui alerta la bande. Vite, pas une minute à perdre. Ils coururent vers la chambre, et à l'entrée virent avec stupeur que le petit garçon était debout, devant une Emma vider de ses forces.

Cloud sans prendre garde, se précipita pour soutenir le corps de la demoiselle dans ses bras.

-Denzel, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Répond ! s'énerva le hérisson

-Je ne…ne….ne sais pas….elle….on était….comme ça….quand…..je….je…me suis…..rév….réveiller !

Il était perdu. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé, il y a quelque minute. Le mystère resta. Elle nous réservait bien des surprises cette petite. Quel tout allait-elle jouer la prochaine fois ? Entre la tombée du ciel, Sephiroth vivant, et une guérison miracle, quel sort de la vie se manifesterais ?

Pourtant, tout se reliée à un fil. Mais il fallait en trouver l'origine.


	7. Là où est le commencement

Enfin, nouveau chap fini! J'ai cru ne jamais en voir le bout! Bon, notre héroïne a prit sa décision. La véritable histoire commence. Et les questions sans réponse vont affluer! J'adore faire tourner le cerveau des gens, le mien en premier quand je suis à court d'idée!-.- Fini la parlotte, bonne dégustation!

Chapitre 7 : Là où est le commencement.

C'était autour d'Emma d'être allongée sur le lit, surveiller par Denzel. Les rôles s'inversaient. Personne n'avait compris cette guérison miraculeuse du petit garçon, seul la réponse exacte pouvait sortir de la bouche de la demoiselle. Rien, rien ne tournait rond depuis son apparition. Les doutes, et la méfiance grandissaient dans la salle du bas. Le bar fut fermé pour une tranquillité recommandée. Cloud était là, assis sur le canapé la tête dans ses mains. Tant de question venait dans son esprit. Il se sentait torturé, mais où était donc passé Vincent depuis deux jours ? Il serait quoi faire, et dire. Pour le moment, c 'était le chaos total.

Un boucan d'enfer se fit entendre, c'était Denzel qui dévalait l'escalier à toute vitesse. Celui-ci était essoufflé de son effort.

-Elle est réveillée !

Ils firent comme le petit garçon, par peur qu'elle retombe dans un sommeil profond. Elle était en position tailleur sur le lit. L'esprit ailleurs, nageant dans des interrogations sans réponses. Elle les vit à l'entrée de la chambre, elle leur sourit. Il était triste son sourire ! Elle se dépêcha de prendre la parole.

-Je vous demande de ne pas me couper ! commença-t-elle, Je vais m'en aller du bar, je ne vous poserai plus aucuns ennuis. Je sais où je dois me rendre. Ne m'en empêcher pas s'il vous plait ! Si j'en ai l'occasion je viendrais faire un petit coucou à tous. Mais laisser moi partir !

-Une question avant ! fit Cloud

Elle secoua la tête positivement.

-Comment as-tu fait pour guérir Denzel ?

-Il est guérir ? Sa géostima a disparu ? dit-elle étonnée

-A en voir ta réaction, tu ne sauras pas nous expliquer. sourit le hérisson, Soit, tu peux partir.

-Merci, je vous remercie tous.

La jeune fille prépara ses affaires, elle n'avait pas grand chose. Mais Tifa lui avait prêté des vêtements plus passe partout. Un débardeur blanc, et un bas plutôt pas mal, une sorte de pantalon court avec sur le côté droit un tissu long, un peu dans le genre de la brune sauf qu'elle s'était derrière, de couleur noire. Les bottes faisaient tâche avec, elle prit des sortes de bottines marron foncés. Elle garda son blouson en cuir. Les couleurs n'étaient vraiment pas leur fort dans cette ville !

Elle descendit, tous étaient là, réuni, en ce lieu. Ils avaient protestés contre son départ, le danger courait et les fous furieux de Jenova se baladaient quelque part dans le pays. Malgré leur blabla pour l'effrayer, sa décision était prise, la demoiselle fit des adieux difficiles, à Yuffie, Rouge XIII, Cait Sith, Cid, Barrett, Tifa, Marlène, Denzel, et enfin Cloud. Celui ci lui donna un sac.

-C'est de la part à tous. Il y a des matérias, des vivres, un PHS, nos numéros, des photos des gens que tu dois éviter, des armes, et des surprises.

Elle ne put oublier de sourire, ils avaient été gentils avec elle, une personne qui ne connaissait pas l'identité, et elle, elle partait. Vers le commencement, comme Sephiroth avait précisé. Que se soit un piège ou autre, elle s'enfichait la vérité, c'était ce que la jeune fille cherchait. Elle passa la porte, elle remarqua une moto, une splendeur, la ressemblance avec celle du blond était frappante, mais ils avaient eu la douce attention d'en acheter une nouvelle. Emma la démarra et fit un départ pas trop brusque. Les larmes perlaient, s'était la première fois qu'un au revoir lui faisait cet effet ! Dans les montagnes, elle fit un arrêt et regarda le paysage.

-A bientôt.

Elle reprit de plus belle son voyage, bon elle savait ou elle devait se rendre et par quel moyen. La ville devint de plus en plus minuscule, elle ne devait pas reculer, elle s'en sortirait ! Elle découvrirait le pourquoi et du comment, de la raison de son kinnaping. Qu'est ce que la calamité des cieux lui voulait ? Emma n'était qu'une fille tout ce qu'il a de plus normal mis à part ses yeux.

Les heures s'écoulèrent, elle roulait toujours lorsqu'elle vit une ferme. Tiens une ferme ? Dans un désert tel que le contient est…..Ah oui, c'était la ferme des chocobos ! Heu….la ferme des….chocobos ?

-Bien le bonjour mademoiselle.

Emma s'était trompée de direction, Choco Billy la saluer, le chef de la ferme la plus connue en chocobo. Il nourrissait les bêtes en compagnie de son employé, Chole.

Niveau orientation, elle était nulle ! Même dans une foret visiter trois millions de foi, elle arriverait à se perdre. Alors dans un jeu qu'elle n'avait fait que jouer, ironie du sort, elle ne retrouvait jamais le chemin sans le secours de son frère.

Demi-tour immédiat, elle mit moins de temps à rejoindre le port que la ferme. La moto avait été calée précieusement en bas. L'argent que la bande avait donné était utile. De toute façon, l'argent est toujours utile quel que soit dans le monde qu'on est ! pensa Emma.

Une couchette seule, elle évitait tout contact avec les gens. Elle profita de fouiller son sac. Cloud avait mentionné le mot « surprises », c'était le bon endroit pour y regarder ! Alors les cadeaux étaient, bon l'argent économisé pour son départ, ensuite plein de petite lettre de la part de ses amis, après un joli ruban turquoise, sûrement de Marlène, plus de nouvel matéria, à quoi s'en servie, elle ignorait son fonctionnement, elle fouilla plus profondément dans le sac la demoiselle trouva un bracelet or, à nouveau le symbole de son pendentif y figura. La vielle dame lui avait donné une bague pareille, sauf que la couleur qui était vert clair, un truc dans ce genre. Elle toucha son doigt ou était censée être l'anneau, mais il n'y était plus. La blonde fut très paniquée. Elle l'avait mise à chaque fois. Encore une blague de mauvais goût, les objets ne disparaissent pas ainsi ! Elle fouilla la pièce, qui n'était pas grande, rien, vide, nada, que dalle, pas de bague étoile. Elle était désolée, car même si ce n'était qu'une vielle voulant une conversation avec une personne, elle aimait ce cadeau. Elle préféra se changer les idées et prit les lettres. Lire, la calmerait et peut-être qu'elle se souviendra de l'emplacement de l'anneau. Première feuille.

_Chère Emma,_

_Tu as décidé de partir, tes raisons t'y ont poussé et Cloud t'as laissé faire. Je ne lui en veux pas, ni à toi. Prend soin de toi, comprend que nous serons là pour te venir en aide. N'hésite donc pas à téléphoner. On y a placé tous nos numéros, fait attention à toi, et évite tout contact avec le quatuor de choc argenté. Ils sont menaçants, pour les humains et la planète._

Merci, je le sais depuis que j'ai joué au jeu et visionner le film !

_Je ne te fais pas un discours de moralité. Fait attention, et encore une fois prend soin de toi._

_Tifa._

Ah, on te refera pas Tifa niveau caractère, tu es super. La deuxième !

_Chère jeune fille tombée du ciel,_

_Bon j'étais pas ok pour que tu fasses une vadrouille, de plus, seule ! On a apprit à te connaître vu ton tempérament, tu t'en sortiras ! Fait gaffe aux destructeurs de renommé assez connu sous le nom de Sephiroth et le clan de Kadaj !_

Ils ne vont pas tous me faire un écrit sur eux, j'espère ! Je les connais un peu plus qu'ils ne le croient !

_Enfin, bref, bonne chance ! Trouve ce qu'il t'intéresse. Revient-nous vite, on refera un super fête !_

_Barrett._

Il veut me revoir ivre morte ?! Il est nettement pire que moi, soûler des gamins de six ans…La troisième !

_Salut,_

_Si tu peux va faire un tour à Utai, dit bonjour de ma part à ma famille. Je voudrais que tu les rassures. Merci à toi. Les beaux blabla sur des feuilles, c'est pas ma tasse de chocobo ! Alors zigouille tous les méchants qui s'interpose entre toi et ton objectif !_

_Yuffie._

Ca a le mérite d'être clair ! Yuffie pour le fait d'avoir abréger tant de conneries sur une page blanche…merci ! La quatrième !

_Yo blondasse,_

_Je te pardonne pour le massacre du vaisseau ! Ch'uis pas rancunier. Je voulais te prendre la main et te tenir compagnie mais Cloud a refusé ! Bon, des salopards clonés de Jenova se promènent quelque part. Eloigne-toi d'eux si tu les rencontre et va pas te lancer dans une baston sans nom, dont tu auras l'air idiote de faire l'héroïne !_

_Cid._

Quelle bonne sympathie, mais je vais justement voir les salopards clonés de Jenova. Et puis, jamais je me lancerai pas dans un acte héroïque. Je laisse faire les gros biceps et les plaquettes de chocolat ! La cinquième !

_Emma,_

_Je te souhaite bonne route et bonne chance dans ton périple ! Tant que j'y pense Vincent n'est pas revenu. Si tu veux de son aide, va dans sur le continent central. Au milieu du parcours Nibelheim et Gold Saucer se situe une grotte. A mon fort avis, il y sera._

_Dit par Rouge XIII, écrit par Cait Sith._

Je n'oublierai pas. Je ne savais pas que la peluche avait une belle écriture ! La sixième.

_Emma Kansakie,_

_J'ai eu du mal à me décider sur ce coup là ! Je pouvais remarquer le regard lourd que m'infliger la bande. Mais c'est à toi de faire ce que tu veux. Tu as ton propre libre arbitre ! Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur tes actions. Autour de toi, tu y as mis un mystère inconnaissable. Mais tu as eu notre amitié. Si toute fois je reste méfiant !Fait attention à ton entourage. Evite d'aller dans des villes trop sinistre. Le danger court, appelle-nous, on viendra. C'est sur !_

_Cloud._

Comme c'est mignon, ce qu'il m'a écrit ! Il est sensible notre héros ! Oui, bon je sais, il est un peu trop sensible parfois. La septième.

_Coucou Emma,_

_Je suis la première à dire mes mots sur la feuille ! J'ai posé un ruban turquoise dans le sac, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Tu es souvent en conflit royal avec tes cheveux ! Il serait dommage de les abîmer, ils sont si lisses, et brillant !_

L'Oréal parce que je le bien, Marlène !

_Reviens vite, Tifa cuisinera un méga dîner pour ton retour ! Je laisse mon stylo à Denzel qui n'arrête pas de me presser ! Il a des aveux à te faire peut-être !_

_Marlène._

_Emma,_

_Hey, j'ai beaucoup de chose à t'écrire ! Alors je vais te faire un topo, sous forme de chiffre._

_1.Merci de m'avoir guérir, même si tu ne t'en rappelle pas, moi j'ai pas oublié._

_2.Je suis allé dans la rivière de la vie, mais ta voix m'a ramené ! Ta voix douce et sucrée !_

_3.J'y ai vu un homme, il était grand, habit sombre, bleu et noir, avec une épée._

Zack, Zack a rejeté l'âme de Denzel de la rivière de la vie ? Dire que je lui ai hurlé dessus.

_4.Il m'a chuchoté un message pour toi : Je suis avec toi, ou que tu sois, quoi que tu fasses, n'importe quel camp bien ou mal, je te protègerais. Souviens-toi, cherche le passé pour revivre dans le présent et libérer le futur. La clé est en toi, le mystère plane autour de toi. Tu es l'unique survie de Gaia. Je te protègerais, à en revenir à la vie._

_Il ne m'a pas inspiré ni peur, ni menace. Mais, il a certain vécue avec toi. Je crois qu'il a aussi, entre deux phrases, dit Sephiroth. Là par contre j'ai peur ! Sois sur tes gardes. Le grand méchant loup argenté te recherche.Ah oui ! Il m'a murmuré aussi de ne pas t'inquiéter pour la bague, si tu ne trouves pas, c'est normal ! Ca aurait permis ma guérison._

_Denzel._

En pleine science fiction, on me dira, c'est normal, je suis dans final fantasy. Je devrai me le coller sur le front, j'éviterais de me répéter cette phrase ! Enfin, tout semble se ramené à l'ex général ! Bordel tout tourne sur lui ou quoi ? Je souhaite que ma mission, ici, ne soit pas de le ramener sur la voie de la rédemption ! Faire les nones, c'est pas ma façon de faire. Coller une bonne rouste, ça je sais ! En tout cas, Zack est vraiment gentil d'avoir éjecté l'âme de Denzel. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit dans le rêve ? Et la bague, vraiment de plus en plus zarb !

Emma partit se coucher après toutes ces révélations du petit garçon. Et du repos serait le bienvenu. Demain, la route allait être longue.

--

Le lever du soleil filtrait dans la minuscule chambre. La demoiselle était déjà debout, prête à accoster ! Elle n'aimait pas trop les bateaux, ça la rendait mal à l'aise, surtout quand on a un grand frère, qui a eu le malin plaisir à faire une farce pas très saine, comme la balancer par-dessus bord ! Musique d'arrivage, pas trop tôt ! pensa la blonde.

Elle prit sa moto, et descendit la passerelle. Costa del Sol, viva la playa ! Ville animée, couleur vive et chaleureuse. Un peu trop de jaune à son avis, mais c'était agréable et ensoleillé. Rien de tel pour une cure, pour reprendre des couleurs !

Où se diriger ? C'était magnifique d'être arriver sur la terre ferme et de pas avoir sombré comme le Titanic, mais par rapport à sa destination ou se trouver Costa del Sol. Elle prit soin de moins se précipiter à vider son sac, et voir s'ils n'avaient pas placé une carte. Après une longue bataille….

-Ils n'ont même pas foutu une carte ! Je ne suis pas d'ici moi ! Suis-je bête, j'ai pas précisé que je venais d'un autre monde ! s'énerva celle-ci.

Quel meilleur endroit de faire une crise au milieu d'une station balnéaire, devant des passants aux yeux interrogateurs. Dans le décor, il fallait dire, elle faisait….noir !

Elle s'empressa d'acheter une carte du monde. Super détailler ! Elle rejoignit la moto et s'assis dessus. Elle déplia la carte du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Alors je suis à Costa del Sol. Costal del Sol. Ah voilà, logique que se soit à côté de la mer, idiote ! Et où est la ville ? La voilà. Fiouuu….une sacrée trotte ! A moins que je passe par Corel. Hummm….quel choix prendre ? Je préfère faire un parcours sans arrêt !

Elle glissa son doigt, elle vit le nom d'une ville lui évoquant quelque chose, Gongaga, c'était là où habiter les parents de Zack. Elle irait se renseigner sur le mort. Avant tout, direction sa destination.

Son trajet dura moins de deux jours, c'était mieux que ce qu'elle avait espéré. Elle y était arrivée, malgré les monstres qui grouillaient et qui l'on poursuivit jusqu'à épuisement. Elle entra dans la fameuse ville de naissance de Cloud et Tifa, Nibelheim. Elle était déserte, et le peu d'habitants y habitant montraient un accueil froid. Logique après tout, vu le pétage de plomb qu'avait fait Sephiroth. En parlant du loup, elle se demandait s'il s'était réellement installé là ! Elle vit les montagnes au loin, cette présence de réacteur de mako la rassurait guère.

Elle secoua sa tête pour revenir dans son corps, le commencement était dans la partie majeur des fics dans la ville d'enfance des deux héros de sexe opposé ! Dans le jeu aussi, en réfléchissant !

Elle marcha le temps qu'il faille pour repérer se foutu manoir à la con. D'habitude on remarque très vite une maison de grande ampleur, pensa Emma. Et faire du porte à porte ne servirait à rien ! Puis, elle se laissa guider par son instinct, elle tourna dans une rue, puis une autre, encore, et encore. Miracle ! Le manoir était devant la demoiselle. Immense, la porte d'entrée faisait petite. La jeune fille monta le peu de marche qu'il y avait, et fit face à un magnifique arbre abattu, vernis et décoré ! Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle avait peur, faut dire c'est pas tous les jours qu'on va rendre visite à psycophate célèbre, ayant un physique de rêve.

-Toc, toc. Fit la blonde sur une petite voix qu'on entendrait même pas, Bon, vous êtes parti faire des emplettes, je vais moi aussi de ce pas au super mar….

La porte s'ouvrit sous un grincement. Emma se figea dos à l'ouverture. Glauque ! Vraiment très glauque. Pas l'embarra du choix, l'obligation d'entrée était évidente. Une invitation muette, si les quatre argentés savaient qu'elle était ici, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas fanfaronnés en guise de salutation ?

Elle se plongea dans le noir, la porte se referma avec ce désagréable grincement. Elle ne voyait rien, l'attente que ses pupilles s'accoutument aller être longs. La demoiselle entendit des ricanements sadiques. L'auteur ? Kadaj, sans aucun doute ! Rien que de connaître l'historique du manoir lui fichait la chair de poule, plus les petits bruitages pas rassurant, plus les dangereux criminels s'amusant avec ses émotions, comment ne pas finir attacher à un lit ?

-C'est éclatant de jouer avec le cœur des autres ? demanda la blonde.

-On est mort de rire ! ria Yazoo.

-Si mère prétend dire ce que tu es, tu trouveras la lumière. Dit Kadaj

-Encore un délire de votre môman ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Malgré la menace dont j'ai fait preuve, tu es venue ! Quelles réponses cherches-tu ? se mêla l'ex général à la conversation.

-On va dire que tu m'as ordonné de trouver ! Et, pourquoi Jenova m'a embarqué dans sa folie meurtrière ?

-Trouves la lumière, et viens à moi, dans le commencement !

Super, un remake Star War, façon Sephy. Maitre Yoga avait un penchant pour le mal, quoi que le costume en cuir lui allait bien. Il n'était plus vert, mais humain aux cheveux argenté, et avait un complexe d'Œdipe. Gros délire, seule, pensa-t-elle. Trouver la lumière, les ordres s'accumulaient avec eux, elle n'avait pas le flair d'un chien. A moins qu'elle recommençait à se laisser guidée par son instinct. Concentration max, elle était plantée au milieu de la pièce sombre, un calme angoissant pénétra en elle. Ne pas se distraire ! Une bouffée de chaleur monta, une sensation étrange vint en son âme, l'image de Jenova apparut, suivi de Sephiroth, Cloud, Zack, Genesis, Angeal, Hojo pour se terminer par un froid lourd et menaçant.

Pourquoi la vision de ces personnages lui était venue ?. Un éclair vert la sorti du regard pensif, elle le suivit, la jeune fille tourna sa tête lentement de son côté gauche. Ils étaient présent tous les sept, ils souriaient, parlaient, tout en pointant leur doigt sur un seul et unique endroit. Emma se dirigea donc vers le chemin mystère. Elle descendit un escalier, c'était apparemment profond. Presque à la fin, une faible lumière éclaira les dernières marches. Elle était dans le sous-sol, attendez c'était la bibliothèque ?

Arrivée, la demoiselle ne put observer les livres entassés un peu partout, et la présence des quatre hommes, qui ceux là se tournèrent vers elle.

-Bienvenue dans le commencement.

Sephiroth l'accueillit en tendant ses bras, c'était rare.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour aller dans tes bras. Trancha la blonde.

-J'ai jamais voulu ça ! ne comprit-il pas.

-Ah….C'est pas la peine de faire toute cette mise en scène non plus.

-….

Silence de mort, les argentés la fixa bouche bée, tandis qu'elle tripotait les ouvrages. Ils s'attendaient à tout maintenant. La jeune fille n'était pas du genre impressionnable.

Dorénavant, sa place était parmi le clan, l'ex général avait prévu ses plans à l'avance. La première chose était de dénicher des renseignements sur Emma. Elle sera sous surveillance à n'importe quel endroit, moment de la journée. Quelque part cela s'annoncé mal pour la blonde, qui allait vivre dans l'ignorance du sourire machiavélique s'étendant sur les lèvres de Sephiroth.


	8. Parlons en un peu

Chapitre 8 : Parlons en un peu.

Maintenant une semaine que la demoiselle n'avait pas contacté Avalanche. Les questions et les hypothèses fusaient. Absente et elle faisait encore parler d'elle. Chacun à son occupation, séparé à des endroits différents de la ville, pourtant leurs pensées se rassemblait sur Emma. Tifa était au 7th Heaven, servant des clients assoiffés. Barrett profitait des derniers instants avec Marlène, il repartait à la recherche de pétrole le lendemain, il se promenait dans l'église autrefois entretenue par la cetra, tandis que sa fille cueillait un bouquet. Cid astiquait sa merveille pour le départ, elle devait être splendide pour son vol. Yuffie admirait les boutiques d'armes et de matérias, sans vraiment pour autant envie d'en prendre. Rouge XIII et Cait Sith du haut d'une colline, admiraient Midgar rongé et avalé par la forêt reprenant le dessus. Cloud sur le dos de son bolide, allait vers une maison inconnue pour effectuer ses livraisons avec la compagnie de Denzel, depuis sa guérison, il profitait de ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire auparavant. C'était pour eux, une journée comme les autres, sauf ce rendez-vous. Rendez-vous donnés par Rufus Shinra. Que pouvait-il demander à la bande ? Cela les intriguaient sérieusement, un jour comme ça, par simple envie, il voit un téléphone et les appelle pour une commémoration du passé ? Pas son style, quelque chose de plus profond était caché dans cette réunion.

Le ciel rougeoyait sous le couché de soleil. L'équipe avait donnée le groupement sur la grande place où Bahamut était apparu. Tous étaient arrivé, il ne manquait plus que le héros blond. Il ne tarda pas plus longtemps, un bruit de moteur se rapprocha, la bande vit la moto avec le tant attendu et le petit garçon. Le hérisson s'arrêta net devant Barrett.

-Bon, je vois que tout le monde est à l'heure ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Que nous veut Rufus, il a le mal d'amis ? demanda le colosse bronzé.

-Non, je ne crois pas, sourit Cloud, Il a parlé 'une affaire importante, en rapport avec Sephiroth, il ne m'en a pas dit plus ! Sois disant que ça casserai le charme de son discours qu'il va faire !

-Pas soporifique, j'espère ! intervint Yuffie.

-Et pas trop de mensonge non plus. Dit Tifa.

-Ce putain de salopard de con demande à nous voir, encore des problèmes en vue. Rouspéta Cid.

-Calmez-vous les amis. Si son blabla peut nous aider à localiser Sephiroth ça en vaut la peine.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Cloud, mais aussi avec les autres. Trop de mensonges à la suite tue la confiance. Et là, on parle de Rufus Shinra, avec les horreurs de son passé, on ne doit pas trop se fier à lui. Expliqua le fauve rouge.

Le héros acquit positivement de la tête. Pas une minute à perdre, direction logement de l'ancien dirigeant de la Shinra.

Le chemin terminé, la maison était de grande taille. Une falaise non loin, un espace vert mal entretenu, et un super escalier géant ! Le tout surveillé par Rude et Reno.

-Tiens, tiens mais se ne seraient pas nos anciens camarades de classe ! ria le turk.

-La ferme Reno. Lança le blond en lui faisant signe d'ouvrir.

Le jeune homme au cheveu rouge grogna après un certain hérisson blond insensible. Rude resta de marbre.

Ils entrèrent dans l'antre de Rufus. Cloud savait ou il devait se diriger. C'était pas sa première visite ! Il entre ouvrit la porte du bureau du chef. Il se retourna pour voir la réaction des deux hommes de garde, qui firent signe d'entrer. Le hérisson blond n'attendait que ça, ainsi que le reste de la bande. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, ils virent leur homme assis dans une chaise roulante, il avait laissé, apparemment, le drap dans le placard.

-Je vous en pris, ne prenaient pas cet air de méchant ! souffla-t-il.

-On prend le regard que l'on veut, et notre méfiance et tout à fait normal. Cracha le blond tel du venin.

-Oui, je comprends, je comprends parfaitement ! Vous voulez la protéger. Sourit Rufus.

-De qui parles-tu ? ne comprit pas la barmaid.

-Devinez ! s'amusa le chef.

-Cet entretient n'a aucun intérêt ! s'écria Cid.

-Bien au contraire, il a un intérêt majeur dans ce que nous vivons en ce moment.

-De quoi tu nous parles ? Il n'y a aucun sens dans tes phrases. Lança Cloud tournant le dos à son interlocuteur.

Le chef sortit un dossier du bureau, s'empressa l'examiner et en faire un résumer à ses visiteurs.

-Emma Kansakie, 18 ans, n'a pas d'existence dans le monde. J'ai, de fond en comble, piraté tous dossiers de naissances, hôpitaux, cette demoiselle n'y est pas. C'est une jeune fille charmante, ses yeux sont intrigants, vous trouvez pas ?

-De quel droit osez-vous fouiner dans sa vie ? hurla le blond tapant sur le bureau.

-Elle n'a pas de vie. Je crois savoir ce qu'elle est, mais rien n'est confirmé, alors sans de conclusion hâtive, je ne vous dirais rien de plus. Murmura-t-il pour que seul le hérisson entende.

Rouge XIII fronça les sourcils, il avait comprit les mots de l'ancien dirigeant de Midgar.

-Sinon, quelque information sur Sephiroth. Nous savons où il se cache avec le clan de Kadaj. Continua-t-il.

-Ne tardez pas, dites le nous ! s'énerva Yuffie.

-Toujours aussi presser cette petite.

-Ca suffit Rufus ! Dites le nécessaire, et nous nous mettons en route ! haussa Tifa le ton.

Tous étaient sous les nerfs, ils voulaient en finir et vite.

-Ils sont à Nibelheim, dans le manoir…

La bande commençait à mettre les voiles, quand Rufus les coupa dans leur élan.

-…, ne vous étonné pas si vous y voyez Emma. Fini-t-il en rangeant le dossier.

Le chef avait à nouveau toute l'attention qu'il souhaitait.

-Comment ça ? C'est quoi encore cette blague ? demanda Barrett.

-Ils sont en sa compagnie. Elle est leur alliée, et vous des idiots nés.

-Elle ne ferai jamais un tel chose ! paniqua la brune.

-Pourquoi m'a t-on averti de sa présence ?

-Ils ont mal vu ! défendit le pilote.

-Elle est blonde, je crois ?!

-Il y en a beaucoup de fille blonde ! jeta la ninja en insistant sur la fin.

-Avec de beau vêtement ressemblant à ceux de Tifa ?

-Ils sont à la mode. Le fauve montra ses dents.

-Ses cheveux étaient longs, arrivant presque à ses genoux.

-Ne la salissez pas à votre plaisir. Fit Cait Sith en montant sur ses sabots.

-Avec de magnifiques yeux vert clair, et un sourire des plus croustillant.

-C'était une autre fille. Menaça le colosse.

-Elle portait un sac, couleur noir, avec un dessin de tigre comme…..

-CA SUFFIT ! éclata Cloud.

Sourire de victoire sur les lèvres de Rufus. Ce qui mit deux fois plus le héros hors de lui.

-QU'EST ESSAYER VOUS DE PROUVER EN CRACHANT TOUT CECI !

-Que c'est une ennemie. Et non, elle ne sait pas fait kidnapper par eux, elle y est allée de son plein gré.

-Vous l'avez surveillé

-Oui, Cloud. Depuis le jour où Reno est venu prendre un verre au 7th Heaven. Quand il m'en a parlé, j'ai été intrigué par elle.

Colère, rage, tout de mauvais se mélangeait. A cause de Reno, c'était sa faute à lui si cette conversation avait eu lieu, dans ces circonstances.

Le hérisson se précipita vers la porte, la claqua de grande force. Il était là, debout, écoutant dans cette pièce. Cloud le regard noir fonça vers Reno. L'accrocha par le col, et le secoua comme un prunier.

-COMMENT AS TU PU ?

-Hé, blondinet, reste zen.

-JE TROUVE QUE TU L'ES UN PEU TROP A MON GOUT !

-Cloud, arrête ! On va aller à Nibelheim, on posera des questions à Emma quand on l'aura retrouvé.On aura droit à nos explications claires et précises. Rassura Tifa.

Il revint peu à peu dans son état. Il lâcha le turk, manquant de tomber. Rude le rattrapa de justesse. Le hérisson dans sa même position s'adressa à Rufus.

-C'était ça le sujet de l'appel !

-Oui, tout porter sur Emma.

-Vous ne l'a connaissait même pas et vous la jugeait dangereuse.

-…

-On a habité peu de jours ensemble, je peux affirmer qu'elle est douce, agréable, souriante, gentille, adorable, amusante. Mais je dois faire des aveux, malgré tout j'en suis rester méfiant et distant. Pourtant, son absence et ses pensées que j'ai eu pour elle, a brisé cette glace, et vous, vous venez de la remettre en place, et rien que pour ça, je vous hais, plus que Sephiroth.

Le héros se déplaça versa la sorti suivi de ses amis. Le turk au cheveu rouge n'avait pas le courage de les voir disparaître. Cloud avait raison, c'était sa faute. Rude remarqua son angoisse. Le chef fixait son sous fifre, aucun sentiment dégageait de son visage. Il était aussi serein qu'un mort. Quelque part il comprenait, elle a été précieuse au yeux des gens du passé. Surtout pour Reno, malheureusement, il n'y avait pas que cet homme. Tant d'autre cœur sera brisé par sa venue.

--

Côté argenté, la voix augmentait aussi, et pour cause, Emma. Une nuit et une matinée, qu'elle s'était jointe à eux, les hommes de cuir faisaient le point sur qu'ils avaient apprit. Le résultat était concluant, parfois mouvementé, mais riche en découverte. Ils étaient installés dans le grand salon à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Continuons, qu'avons-nous pu apprendre de plus de sa personnalité ? demanda Sephiroth.

-Elle est maniaque, « Je ne pourrais pas vivre une minute comme ça ! C'est sale, et poussiéreux », ronchonna Kadaj en imitant exagérément la jeune fille.

-Elle ne sait pas se battre, j'ai fait un essai pour voir. C'était à mourir de rire, surtout quand elle veut donner des coups de pieds. Fit Yazoo.

-Elle a tout oublié. Je lui ai posé des questions, elle sait tout pour maman, nous, et Avalanche, il y a un acquis banal que qui qu'on que peut dire…

-Mais, elle a effacé l es souvenirs concernant son passé avec…., tragique que cela doit être pour notre soldier qui a sacrifier ce qu'il croyait pour cette gamine. Continua l'ex général.

-Je t'ai fais un résumé de ce qu'elle a dit.

Loz donna une feuille à son aîné.

-Très bien, ce que j'ai pu extraire de sa bouche est intéressant aussi. Elle a un frère, où qu'elle soit partit. Attaché à lui ce que j'ai entendu, malgré le comportement voyou qu'elle désigne. Ensuite, niveau magie, c'est catastrophique, même à en pleurer tellement que c'est dérisoire. Sa capacité intellectuelle est incroyablement élevée, ne vous fiez pas à son apparence. Elle est forte et maligne. Caractère de chien, il est bien trempé, elle ne se fera jamais avoir facilement. Pour l'instant je n'ai vu aucun point faible. Votre avis !

-Point faible, je dirais le frère. Suggéra Yazoo.

-C'est que je pensais, mais mère a mis trop d'énergie à l'amener. Dit le plus vieux des argentés.

-On pourrait lui demander de le faire ? intervint le jeune.

-Pas mauvais, elle causerait la perte de la planète. Sourit Sephiroth.

-Les risques seraient qu'elle retourne sa magie contre nous et mère. Se ne sera pas la perte du monde mais du clan ! s'exclama Kadaj.

-Elle desteste mère. Pleura Loz

-Je comprends que l'on agit pour mère, mais au fond de moi, je ne veux pas faire de la peine à Emma. Je tiens beaucoup à sa vivacité. Si on opère, en la manipulant, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Avoua Yazoo.

L'ambiance fut cassé, un froid et des doutes pénétrèrent. Ils ne détournèrent leurs yeux de la table. Ils réfléchissaient aux paroles qui pourrait enlever ses sentiments à leur camarade, mais…

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. finit Loz par dire.

-Je….je…moi aussi. Hésita timidement le plus jeune.

L'ex général préférait garder son avis. C'était vrai, il avait un « mais », comme toujours dans ses situations. Un flash d'une gamine vint dans son esprit, elle était rayonnante, il se vit à son tour, à l'époque insouciante des connaissances de sa naissance, souriant, tendant un cadeau à cette petite. Mystère à écrire dans les anales des mystères. Qui était cette petite fille à l'âge de Marlène et Denzel ?

-Je la protègerais, avant tout on doit faire revenir mère à la vie. Chuchota-t-il.

Les trois autres se convirent de la réponse. Eviter de le contrarier. Sans en avoir l'air, il les terrifié sur place. Sephiroth reprit la parole.

-On en termine là. Au faites où elle est ?

--

-Hé merde, je me suis encore perdue dans ce foutu manoir. Râla Emma en tournant en rond dans un long couloir.


	9. Un retour inattendu

Hey, new chap. Super long, et super répétitif à mon gout. Je suis jamais contente de ce que je fais. Bref pas d'apitoiement, une journée et nuit entier de chaleur et de musique en boucle, pour rendre heureux mes lecteurs, merci à vous d'ailleur.

Ca se bouscule dans l'histoire, j'espère vous surprendre et que le mystère vous ronge. Je suis sadique. -.-

Sur ce, Bonne nuit!

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Un retour inattendu.

Deux semaines depuis l'engueulade avec l'ex dirigeant insensible, et nos héros n'avaient pas opéré dés l'instant même. De toute manière, Sephiroth ne se déplacerais pas du moment que le danger ne le guète.

Les deux enfants, de leur côté papotaient de l'incompréhensible décision de leur amie. Ils souhaitaient une seule chose, que cela se termine sans violence. Un brouhaha à casser les tympans alerta les gamins. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'escalier, ayant la peur au ventre, ils restèrent accroupis devant les marches du haut. Malheureusement Tifa les appela, obligation de se rendre à la cuisine. Marlène et Denzel descendirent l'étage lentement, pour retarder l'inévitable. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, Cid, Yuffie, Rouge XIII, Cait Sith, Tifa, Barrett et Cloud tiraient une tête d'enterrement. Le hérisson ouvrit la parole.

-On ne vous fait pas de devinettes. Vous avez compris.

-Cloud, tu le crois ? Tu comptes sur Rufus Shinra ? demanda Denzel.

-…

-S'il te plait répond ! fit Marlène à la voix triste.

-Je…je suis désolé !

Il détourna sa vision des enfants et se mit en route vers le vaisseau, sans rien ajouter de plus. Le pilote, le fauve et le chat le suivie, lâchant un sourire rassurant aux gamins. Barrett enlaça sa fille en pleur, dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots tendre.

-Ecoutes moi Marlène, ne pleures plus. On va mettre de la lumière dans ce noir. On a rien de concret, mais Rufus avait la parole facile, sûr de lui. Alors c'est pour ça qu'on part, pour avoir la version d'Emma. D'accord ?

Marlène renifla tout en essuyant ses larmes, Denzel avait le regard perdu on se sait où. Tifa s'approcha et lui parla.

-Reste serein Denzel. Sourit-elle

-Je veux venir avec vous ! s'exclama le petit garçon.

-C'est impossible, si ce que Rufus a dit est vrai, il y aura Sephiroth. Je ne pense pas que votre mort soit le vœu de Cloud.

Il baissa les yeux en signe de défaite.

-Moi je trouve que c'est louche ! intervint Yuffie.

-Explique-toi. ordonna la barmaid.

-Pourquoi Rufus l'a dans son collimateur ? Son comportement était bizarre, comme s'il la connaissait. Comme si elle était importante pour lui, dangereuse pour le monde.

Pour une fois la ninja visait en plein dans le mille. Le colosse et la brune étaient convaincu de sa théorie. Sur ce ils devaient partir, laissant les enfants à des gens aimable et confiant. Le voyage allait être long et le combat rude.

* * *

A Nibelheim, le calme absolu prospéré, sauf dans le manoir, où des bruits lourds et de cassage dominait. A l'intérieur d'une salle, les quatre argentés, en avait fait office de salle d'entraînement. La surprise en était qu'Emma se battait contre Yazoo. Elle tenait dans sa main droite, une épée, prête à charger. Yazoo avait prit soin d'éviter d'utiliser son arme, lui aussi en position de charge. Les trois autres les observaient. L'ex général, les bras croisés, ne lâcha pas la jeune fille. Elle avait fait d'énorme progrès en peu de semaines. La manipulation de l'épée offerte part Sephiroth, était nickel. Elle maîtrisait à la perfection sa magie. Le combat rapproché, parfait, mis à part quelques erreurs de débutants. Le plus vieux des argentés étendit ses lèvres, il était satisfait du résultat. L'heure était proche, l'aiguille tournant se rapprochait de l'heure qui finira par arriver. Il ne manquait plus que le signe annonciateur du plan.

-Ca ira pour aujourd'hui. Intervint Sephiroth.

Les deux combattants s'arrêtèrent net dans leur élan.

-Pas trop tôt, se plaignit Emma, J'en ai raz le bol. Je suis épuisée, et je vais prendre la plus énorme douche de ma vie !

Elle se laissa tomber à terre lourdement.

-Sois disant en au passage, il faudrait aller chercher des provisions. Fit Kadaj en sortant de la pièce à l'air d'enfant innocent.

Derrière son dos, la demoiselle lui jeta un regard destructeur. Si ses yeux avaient pu être des rayons laser, elle aurait foudroyé le plus jeune des argentés, sans une once d'hésitation.

Elle se leva, dégoulinant de sueur. Berk, c'était écœurant. Les vêtements collant à sa peau, des mèches de cheveux s'accrochant à son visage. Argh, vite une douche ! Elle courut hors de vue de l'ex général et des incarnés hébété par sa précipitation.

Parvenue à sa chambre, elle prit des habits et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. La blonde se déshabilla, pénétrant dans la douche. Elle tourna le robinet, un jet d'eau l'aspergea. Une vapeur chaude l'entoura.. Elle sentit un malaise venir. Par précaution, la jeune fille s'assit, l'eau coulant sur sa peau, sa chevelure dorée, cette douleur poignante dans son crâne. Ca faisait mal. Elle se mit la tête entre les mains tellement que cela lui détruisait les neurones. Un flash, encore une vision d'eux, Cloud, Sephiroth, Zack, Jenova, Genesis, Angeal, Hôjo, mais cette fois se rajouta Rufus, Reno, Rude en finissant par…

-Shin ! dit-elle en levant la tête.

Elle exécuta les même actions dans le sens inverse. Elle s'enroula d'une longue serviette du haut de la poitrine, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. Elle déverrouilla la sécurité, s'empressa de passer à sa chambre, c'était alors qu'elle vit un auto-invité. Ce fut une scène des plus fréquentes dans des livres à l'eau de rose.

-AAAHHHHH !!

Sous le cri strident et la tenue d'Emma, Sephiroth, sans le vouloir cassa un vase puzzle fait par la blonde. Tandis que celle ci se mit dos à lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais à te trimballer ainsi ? agressa l'ex général.

-Je fais que je sortais de la douche et que je n'avais pas prévu ta visite !

Ella s'attacha sa tignasse de côté gauche. Ce qui laissa une vue de ses omoplates curieusement amochées avec des cicatrices assez large et grande, interpellant Sephiroth.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-Mes cicatrices ? Je suis tombée du balcon quand j'étais petite. Elles dégoûtent tout le monde. Mais moi, je les aime bien. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai rencontré mon grand frère. Il les appelle « mes restes d'ailes d'anges ». Parce qu'on dirait des traces laissées par des ailes. Alors même si elles sont pas très belles, elles sont très importantes pour moi ! sourit-elle.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment, pas vrai ?

-C'est mon grand frère, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé.

Il était cloué sur elle. Jamais, non jamais, il se serait douté de ça. Une vie difficile. Il en avait eu une avant première, sauf que lui personne n'avait tendu la main. La différence était là, pas si loin qu'il le croyait.

-Ca ne va pas ? demanda la demoiselle à 2 cm de son visage.

-Je vais bien, je réfléchissais à quelque chose !

Elle n'en était pas convaincue du tout.

-Ne me fixe pas comme ça. Pour la peine, tu iras faire les courses avec Kadaj. Dit-il en se retournant.

-Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il ferma la porte.

-Reviens ici, espèce de…de…de…de mutant argenté !

Elle s'empressa de revenir prendre ses habits dans la salle d'eau. La demoiselle enfila une jupe la serrant et par-dessous un pantalon plutôt bizarre, le côté gauche était pantacourt, couleur noir, l'autre short coloré en blanc. Il y avait des jambières, côté droit devant, côté gauche derrière, de la coloration opposée l'une à l'autre. Un bustier large, rouge, se stoppant avant le nombril. Des mitaines rouges s'arrêtant au coude. En chaussure, elle garda les bottines de Tifa. Autour de sa taille, une ceinture pour y placer son épée. Accroché à son cou, son éternel pendentif intrigant. Au passage, elle mit le bracelet offert par Avalanche.

La jeune fille se précipita de trouver son cher et tendre Sephiroth. On ne change pas les gens, elle se perdit à nouveau dans le manoir. En rage d'être encore paumé, elle commenta les lieux.

-Ah, ils peuvent pas y foutre des panneaux de repérage ! Comme dans les supers marchés ? J 'en ai marre de jouer à cache-cache dans ce foutu manoir. Surtout quand ils se fichent de moi. Ils verraient s'il y avait leur môman dans le coin. Ils oseraient pas me faire subire ça…

-Tu discutes avec qui ? coupa Loz de derrière

La demoiselle sursauta.

-Oh, la vache ! Mon cœur a sauté un battement !

Le pauvre ne la comprit pas et le regarda comme si elle était complètement cinglée.

-Fais pas ses yeux là, je vais pas te sauter dessus.

-Grand frère m'a demandé de te ramener au salon. Pour que t'ailles acheter la nourriture avec Kadaj.

-Quand il dit, il fait ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-C'est pour ça qu'il est le chef.

Emma commença à marcher, les yeux de Loz passant à elle, au mur, indiquait qu'il avait un aveu à dire.

-Crache ton sac.

-Quoi, quoi ? paniqua-t-il.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de tourner les yeux de moi à ce magnifique mur de brique prêt à tomber.

-Dans l'église, tu as dit que mère était un E.T….

-Ouiiii !

-…c'est quoi un E.T., j'ai pas trouvé dans le dictionnaire.

Emma n'en revenait pas, elle était plate de réaction, c'était….comment expliquer. Hilarant, Loz avait recherché le mot E.T. dans le dico ? Attention, ne pas rire.

-Heu…Ben…, elle se racla la gorge, C'est un habitant hypothétique d'une planète autre que la Terre.

Loz souleva un sourcil pour bien montrer son incompréhension zéro.

-Une personne qui vient d'une autre planète. dit-elle exaspéré

-Alors c'est pas une insulte ?

-Non.

-C'est une vérité !

-Oui.

-Il n'y pas d'autre sens ?

-Non.

-Vu de la façon tu l'as dit, tu déteste mère.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Parce que quoi. Continua-t-il.

-Parce que voilà.

-Pourquoi parce que…..

-Stop, on arrête là. Coupa la demoiselle.

-Donnes une raison de ta haine.

-Jenova a décimé tout un peuple, elle est mauvaise, et elle veut détruire la planète. Je ne comprends pas le pourquoi, car si elle la fait disparaître, elle n'existera plus, avec vous. Alors gouverné un monde, où il n'y a plus rien, j'en vois pas trop l'utilité.

- Et nous, tu nous hais aussi.

-Non, au contraire, je vous adore. Et puis, vous avez un semblant de mon frère. Je ne suis pas dépaysée comme ça ! ria la jeune fille.

-En quoi, on a un semblant de ton frère ? demanda-t-il sous la curiosité.

-Top secret !

Ils échangèrent un rire commun. Elle s'entendait à merveille avec les argentés, avoir de la compagnie ainsi, la rassurée. Oui, ils étaient des criminels, elle n'avait pas oublié, quoi que…Passé autant de temps à s'entraîner, à cuisiner, faire le ménage, la demoiselle avait effacé les hommes qu'ils étaient avant, pour les remplacer par de nouveau grand-frère. Sans plus tarder, ils rejoignirent le grand salon, sous le tapage de pied nerveux de Kadaj.

-Où t'étais ? agressa celui-ci.

-Perdu dans les couloirs. Ironisa la blonde.

-Bouge-toi, je veux pas passer ma journée dans tes jupes !

Elle soupira, il avait un caractère trop affirmé pour son jeune âge. Tiens quel âge avait Kadaj ?

Pour éviter trop de transport, le jeune argenté prit sa moto, obligeant Emma à s'asseoir à l'arrière. Ne pas négocier, sinon il pousserait une crise d'hystérie. Un peu comme dans Astérix et Oblélix, quand un petit garçon fait sa crise, il devient tout rouge. C'était le cas avec Kadaj. Sauf qu'après le rouge, il changeait pour devenir vert. La jeune fille se fichait de sa tronche à chaque fois.

Ils partirent sur une ville voisine, pas trop éloigner du repère en cas de mauvaise rencontre. Sur la route, pas de monstres sanguinaires prêts à dévorer tout ce qu'ils voient. Cela les retarderait dans leur ruer vers la planque dans les cas ou.

Le trajet était fini, c'était une ville petite à l'allure conviviale et aimable. Des arbres par-ci, par-là, des fleurs diverses de forme et couleur. Des maisons mignonnes, fabriqué de bois, au décoration excentrique. Un marché envahit par la foule, dont on en voyait même pas les étalages.

Le conducteur gara la moto dans l'ombre. Autre précaution entreprise par le clan. A l'entrée du foutoir, Kadaj se crispa. Emma vit sa raideur peu commune.

-A te voir, on dirait un cadavre !

-La ferme.

-Tu es volontaire pour aider maman adorée à exploser l'univers. Pour affronter une foule d'affamé, tu panique !

-Rigole pas. Le contact des gens, être serré, ça me donne la chair de poule.

-Je suis de ton avis. Mais quand tu as fait l'expérience des soldes, plus rien te fait peur. Tu fonces dans le tas.

-Les soldes ?

-Cherche dans le dictionnaire.

Reflex identique à Loz.

-Au faite, je me suis posée une question tout à l'heure !

-Incroyable, tu te poses des questions? se moqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Tes réflexions à la noix, tu te les gardes.

-Qu'ouie-je ? Je n'ai pas bien réceptionner votre message ! s'amusa Kadaj.

Une lame argentée se pointa juste sous les cordes vocale du jeune argenté.

-Continues ainsi et tu parts en pâté pour chat direction rivière de la vie, mon coco. Le message est-il enregistré ? menaça-t-elle.

Il répondit par un « oui » discret et intimidé.

-Parfait. Fit-elle en allant vers un marchand de légume frais tout sourire.

Kadaj était pris de sueur froide, elle était aussi flippante que son grand frère à lui. Mauvaise idée que tu d'avoir accepter de lui prodiguer des connaissances sur la baston, pensa-t-il.

Tout de même impatient de savoir sa question, il lui en posa une.

-Tu voulais me demander quoi ?

Elle s'orienta face à lui alors qu'elle examinait une sorte de fraise violette.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-Rien que pour une question sans valeur, t'as fait bouillir ton cerveau ?

-Je m'intéresse un temps soit peu à vous !

-J'ai une dizaine d'année. Rougi-t-il.

-Une dizaine d'année, mais tu es un tout petit ! s'exclama la blonde, quand le tilt vint, Attends, t'as une dizaine d'année ?, elle le dévisagea, et tu m'emmerdes alors que je suis plus vielle, t'as aucun respect pour tes aînés !

Ils se fixèrent comme des chiens de vaillance Quand un vendeur ambulant intervint.

-Oh, les beaux amoureux ! Une nuit chaude pour ses deux tourtereaux !

Ils tendit des tickets d'un hôtel à la réputation de bordel.

-ON N'EST PAS ENSEMBLE !se fâchèrent en même temps, mettant une peur bleue au vendeur qui courut ailleurs.

-Sale tâche ! souffla Kadaj de colère.

Pendant qu'il ronchonnait contre l'homme, Emma pouffait de rire. Le jeune argenté incompréhensif à son éclatement, leva les yeux au ciel. Il la ressaisit, ils avaient perdu du temps à des idioties. Ils inspectèrent les marchands de légume, poisson, viande, armes, matérias, et vêtement. La demoiselle essaya des nouveaux habits, ainsi elle renouvellera sa garde robe réduite. Elle opta pour un pantalon bleu ouvert vers le bas avec des fils, un pantacourt blanc transparent sur quelque endroit, un débardeur classique noir, et un autre haut style chinois turquoise avec des bordures dorées, ainsi une représentation d'un dragon dans le dos et des fleurs devant, venait-t-il d'Utai ?

Kadaj assis, en avait plus que marre. Il ne cessa de soupirer en signe de j'en ai ma claque de cette situation. Il se redressa voyant que la demoiselle se dirigea encore dans l'exposition de tissus. Le jeune argenté agrippa sa main et mit les choses au clair.

-Ecoutes, j'en ai raz le bol. Je fous rien, à part te voir gesticuler partout. On dégage, on rentre et tu nous fais la bouffe.

-Il y a pas inscrit sur mon front bonniche. Se défendit-elle.

Ils se défièrent du regard, courant quand on est en conflit. C'était alors qu'une voix pas inconnue…

-Crois-tu que faire un break va plaire à Rufus ?

Les deux jeunes adolescents tournèrent leur tête à demi et vit une coiffure en pic blond, grande épée, suivi d'une jeune ninja, un homme de corpulence musclé bronzé, une jeune femme à la dégaine de Tifa, un homme blond avec des lunettes de pilote, un chat noir et blanc se déplaçait en flottant, et une voix de dessous non étrangère aussi.

Kadaj et Emma se lancèrent un regard d'inquiétude et de oh, mon dieu. Ils se cachèrent derrière un étalage de tissus. Soudainement, la barmaid observa autour d'elle. Cloud remarqua son comportement méfiant.

-Tifa, viens ne tardons pas. Cid a acheté le nécessaire.

-J'ai cru apercevoir Emma.

Le hérisson fronça les sourcils.

-Où ?

-Juste ici, derrière ce marchant de vêtement. Dit-elle en pointant du doigt.

Stress à bord, ils avaient été vus. La jeune fille traîna le jeune argenté sous les tables, dont il se cogna le front contre une barre.

-Aie, fais gaffe. Se plaignit-t-il.

La phalange sur sa bouche, la blonde se rapprocha de lui.

-Tu te souviens de la place de la moto d'ici ? chuchota-t-elle.

Il hocha positivement, et se mit à ramper sous les tables de bois. La blonde le suivit faisant soin de pas heurter les pieds de ces personnes. Après des poussières collantes, des chaussures bloquant le passage, des chiens errant, des boum dans des poutres, des yeux manquant de les voir, des crachats, et tout un tas d'autres trucs dégueulasse, ils arrivèrent au bolide.

Kadaj tendit sa main pour aider la demoiselle à se sortir.

-Allez, on file de la ville, et de Nibelheim.

-Pourquoi ? ne comprit-elle pas.

-Cloud n'est pas revenu pour se remémorer le bon vieux temps dans sa ville natal !

-Un point pour l'incarné. Fit une ombre par derrière la blonde.

Le jeune argenté la bouscula vers la moto ainsi la protégeant de toute attaque du héros. Cloud grimaçait de rage, Rufus avait raison, elle était du côté de Sephiroth.

L'argenté dégaina son arme, Cloud fit de même, le reste du groupe se réunissait peu à peu. Emma était terrorisée de la vision qu'ils avaient maintenant de sa personnalité. Elle enclencha le contact, tira sur la tunique de cuir de Kadaj, l'obligeant à éviter le combat. Le blond n'espéra pas les atteindre à la vitesse du départ. Avalanche se précipitèrent à Nibelheim.

Sur le chemin du retour, le jeune argenté se tenait fermement. Il ne râla pas des efforts qu'elle effectuait afin d'être au manoir avant le carnage. Le parcourt fut plus court et rapide. Elle freina d'un coup, le grincement aigu mobilisa le reste du clan. Kadaj défonça la porte d'entrée, sous les interrogations de Sephiroth.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'était quoi ce dérapage ?

-On se barre, Avalanche nous avons été pris en filature. Ils vont atterrir d'une minute à l'autre.

Une explosion attira l'attention de tous. La fumée épaisse masquait les arrivants. Grande épée, tignasse en pic….

-Loz amène Emma au réacteur. Ordonna l'ex général.

-Hors de question ! hurla Rouge XIII fonçant sur le concerné.

Kadaj défendit son frère, projetant le fauve à l'autre bout de la salle. Cid rappliqua donnant un coup au jeune argenté. Il bloqua le pilote.

Yazoo défia Barrett et Yuffie ensemble. La ninja lança un shiruken, tandis que le colosse tira. Le cadet esquiva de façon acrobatique.

La jeune fille était au milieu de la bataille. Elle ne savait quoi faire. Cloud sur le rempart sauta en sa direction, celle-ci était surveillée par Sephiroth allant à son secours. Il empêcha le héros de porter un mauvais coup.

-Court, enfuis-toi, dégage ! cracha-t-il prêt à céder.

Elle s'exécuta. Elle courut le plus vite possible, malheureusement, la Shinra faisait partis de l'abordage. Ils étaient en hélicoptère. Désavantage éminent pour elle. Les montagnes, sa fuite en revenait dans cet endroit au horreur monstrueuse, et à la conservation de Jenova. La demoiselle speeda jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil brièvement à l'objet volant, il se posait. La suite dépendait de ses jambes, et de coups bas.

* * *

Chacun à son adversaire. Les épées glissaient, les poings affluaient, les imitateurs de superman, réceptionnaient mal leur atterrissage. Le chaos envahissit la pièce.

-Démon, salopard, enfoiré, pourquoi une fille comme elle ? s'énerva Cloud portant un coup.

-Elle est spéciale. Je ne l'ai pas obligé à venir. Répondit-il en rendant le coup.

-A venir ? J'en veux pas de ton baratin!bouillit le blond.

-Elle ne vous a pas accordé de sa confiance, de ce que je peux entendre. Ria l'ex général.

-LA FERME !

Sephiroth fit voltiger Cloud, plaça son arme à son cœur et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Rappelles toi, Cloud. Souviens-toi des visites qu'elle faisait en ton attention. Des transgressions qu'elle a fait pour te tenir compagnie dans ta léthargie bocal avec un bon soldier en ta compagnie. Moi, j'ai pas oublié.

-Grand frère ! interrompit Yazoo.

L'argenté donna son écoute.

-Elle s'est enfuie dans les montagnes, suivie de turcs !

L'ex général laissa le blond allongé à terre. Il se précipita à l'ancien réacteur mako avec son frère. Loz et Kadaj étaient déjà partis.

* * *

En mauvaise posture, Emma s'était faite capturer. Elle se débattait autant qu'elle pouvait. Elle mordit la main d'un homme à sang. Donna un bon coup de pied dans les parties intimes d'un autre.

-Une vraie furie. S'étonna Reno.

-Veuillez bien la tenir ! ordonna Rufus. Il serait regretta d'abîmer un si joli minois.

-Rufus Shinra ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

-En personne, Emma.

-D'où vous connaissait mon nom. Prit-elle d'une voix grave.

Il était là, assis, à sourire bêtement, dans sa foutue chaise roulante. C'était pas dans ses mœurs de s'en prendre à un handicapé, mais là…. Surprise, les argentés réunis étaient arrivé. Kadaj assomma Rufus, Yazoo s'occupa de Reno. Pas de chance, une ombre rouge et rapide frappa les incarnés, Sephiroth y échappa et cacha Emma derrière lui. Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj ne se relevèrent pas. Leur énergie avait été épuisée en voulant retrouver la demoiselle.

La masse noire prit forme, s'était Vincent, sortant son pistolet du manteau. Des pas se rapprochaient, des cris d'appels, Avalanche revenait à l'attaque.

-Emma vient. S'inquiéta le vampire.

-Elle ne veut pas, elle me préfère. Répondit froidement Sephiroth en partant pour riposter.

Il fut stoppé par son vieil ennemi.

-Tu es d'aplomb ?

-Mieux depuis que tu es seul debout. Ragea le hérisson.

Vincent pré-occupé par l'état d'Emma se dirigea vers elle. Yazoo se réveilla, tira une balle, effleurant la joue du mystérieux vampire. Un combat acharné se déroula, Tifa voulait passer de l'autre côté, savoir comment la jeune fille allait. Impossible, le combat faisait blocage.

La demoiselle recroquevillait, ressentait une fois de plus cet élancement diabolique. Les larmes coulèrent, des éclairs vert clair, un flash des même personnes que dans la douche. Elle gémissait seul, sous un cœur battant à cent de celui la barmaid.

-Cloud, Emma.Emma n'est pas bien! s'affola-t-elle.

Il oublia son combat, à peine une vision de la blonde mal en point, qu'il rencontra le poing de Sephiroth.

Les deux frères échangèrent un sourire bref. Yazzo sortit d'une de ses poches, un matéria turquoise. Elle dégageait un lumière identique que le soir de la fameuse panne chez la blonde.

-Emma, attrape. Utilise ta magie !

Il la lança assez proche d'elle, elle empoigna la boule sans réfléchir. Soudain, une intense lumière engloba la totalité des gens présent à cet événement. Loz, kadaj, Rufus, Reno revinrent à eux. L'atmosphère se refroidissait, un bouleversement commun montait à l'angoisse. Sauf le clan, satisfait de ce qu'il se passait. La jeune fille hurlait, son corps était compressé, quelque chose l'attirait. Les yeux clos, un étouffement l'empêcha de respirer. C'était horrible, elle était aspirée, rentrait-elle à la maison, pensa la demoiselle. Son cœur, il allait éclater sous la pression, elle ouvrit ses paupières, Jenova, oui, Jenova la contemplait, au sourire démoniaque. Deux faisceaux lumineux lui tournèrent autour, empêchant une catastrophe mondiale. Une silhouette apparut, blanche et divine. Elle la connaissait, cette allure, ce déhanchement, ces gestes, non, c'était, c'était….

La lueur aveuglante s'évapora, donna place à un tout autre spectacle, bien moins réjouissant. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait face à face avec Emma, l'étranglant. Le sang coulait de la voie buccale de la demoiselle. Elle le griffait, marquant son poignet ensanglanté. C'était la fin, elle allait mourir, en ayant mentit à Avalanche, en ayant rien pu changer pour les incarnés et Sephiroth. La rédemption n'était pas sa vocation, mais elle aurait voulu lui montrer le chemin que son frère avait crée pour elle. Pourtant, c'était ce frère, tant chéri de son âme, qui lui enlevait sa vie. Si c'était ainsi….elle ne vivrait plus.

Miraculeusement, une puissante formule le repoussa. Deux nouvelles personnes se joignit à la guerre. Un homme grand, épée énorme, habit noir et bleu. Une jeune femme en rose, prenant le pouls d'Emma, étendu sur le sol.

-Incroyable ! s'exclama Cid.

-Pas possible ! rajouta Barrett.

-Mon dieu ! continua Yuffie.

-Inconcevable ! n'en croyait pas Vincent.

-Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Rouge XIII.

-Ils sont vivants ! paniqua Cait Sith.

-Aérith. Prononça Tifa.

-Zack. Fit Cloud.

L'ex dirigeant de Midgar en avait coupé sa voix. Idem pour Reno.

-Espèce de vieille peau, tu va regretter d'avoir essayer de la tuer. Cracha le mort.

-Je ne suis plus une vieille peau ! J'ai un sublime corps d'un jeune homme plein de vie. Qui plus et le sois disant frère de la sale gamine. Se vanta-t-elle.

-Serait ce de la jalousie, Jenova ? Ou une concurrente ? questionna l'homme invisible.

-Toi.

-Moi. Répondit-il hargneusement.

-Angeal ? s'étonna Zack.

-On fout le camp. Ordonna Jenova.

Elle claqua ses mains, digne de son nom, elle utilisa la magie, faisant disparaître ses fidèles serviteurs.

-La situation est plus que surnaturel, mais je m'en contre fiche. Donnes-moi la blessée.

-Non, Rufus. S'interposa l'ange du désir de l'handicapé.

-Elle est ma propriété. Hurla-t-il.

-Pas plus que je suis son père.

-C'est pas un mort qui va me dire ce que je dois faire.

Angeal prit la main du blond vénitien, prenant soin de la tordre en même temps.

-je suis un mort tout réel, qui peut vous causer beaucoup de dégâts physiques. S'impatienta le mentor de Zack.

-Tsss….l'hélico ! s'empressa Rufus de dire.

L'ange relâcha non chaleureusement sa main. Il le suivi du regard jusqu'à sa disparition totale et certaine.

-Partons. Y-a-t-il un endroit convenable pour soigner ses blessures ?

-Oui, Angeal. Tifa propose son bar. Répondit Zack.

Il acquit positivement. Malgré les premiers soins effectuer par la cetra, Emma avait besoin d'une guérison surveillé, et des médicaments réguliers. Barrett, volontaire pour la porter sans ses bras, appela un aide à maintenir sa tête contre son torse. Cloud était soutenu par Vincent et Cid. La brune et la ninja se débrouillaient, pareille pour les fauves. La raclée du siècle, c'était une défaite cuisante dans leur pensée. Le danger augmentait, comme si Sephiroth ne suffisait pas, le rajout de Jenova n'était pas nécessaire dans l'aventure. Plus un Rufus boudeur, parce qu'il n'a eu son joujou. Il allait y avoir du remous, de l'agitation, des révélations, de la bataille, et surtout des explications.

L'avenir préservait le destin de tout ceci. Elle gardait aussi, la clé de la porte secrète des expérimentations de la Shinra. Un changement global était à prévoir.

Nuit d'étoile, la plume noir et la plume blanche sont venu emporter le reste de l'espoir, puis-je un jour te revoir? Cette phrase résonna dans le profond sommeil d'Emma en guise de souvenir pour Shin.


	10. L'ombre du gouffre

Merci à tous pour vos review. ;) Je suis contente que mon histoire plaise.

Bon, je me suis lâcher sur le sentimentalisme.

Merci et à vous et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : L'ombre du gouffre.

Depuis plus de six jours que la calamité des cieux avait fait son retour dans le corps d'un homme, et que Emma ne s'était pas réveillée. Quand elle était tombée dans les pommes, sur le chemin du réacteur de Nibelheim, un grand froid avait pris d'assaut le cœur des membres d'Avalanche. Qu'allait être leur réaction à son réveille ? Allaient-ils digérer sa « trahison » ? La donne de leur amitié aura-t-elle changée?

Elle était confortablement installée dans un lit. Ces blessures n'étaient pas graves mais elle n'en était pas moins extrêmement fatiguée.

Après avoir réussi à garder les yeux ouverts plus de cinq secondes d'affilée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était au 7th Heaven. Sûrement la chambre de Tifa ;grande, sobre, et bien rangé. La jeune fille était habillée d'une chemise de nuit large. Il y avait une odeur de fleurs fraîchement cueillit dans l'air et, indice infaillible, un tas de pansement et autre objet de soin étaient éparpillé sur le bureau. Donc, c'était pas un hôpital ! Heureusement, elle détestait ce genre d'établissement.

La demoiselle tâta son cou qui portait un certain nombre de bandages.

Quand elle eut regardé un peu autour d'elle, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une jolie jeune femme ajustait les fleurs, ses cheveux châtain lui arrivaient au coccyx, attaché en une longue tresse maintenue par un ruban vert, quelques mèches tombées sur ses oreilles et sur ses tempes. La couleur rose ressortant, indiquait qu'il s'agissait de la cetra. Impossible de se tromper !

-Rose bonbon ! essaya de dire Emma, mais ses cordes vocales étaient atrophiées.

Sous l'interpellation de son nom, la jeune femme se tourna vers la blessée. Mais celle-ci revenant peu à peu à la réalité.

-Aérith ? s'affola la blonde.

-Reste calme, ne bouge pas, tu es encore très faible ! paniqua la cetra.

Elle retira les draps pour qu'elle puisse en sortir. Elle recula brusquement, se plaquant contre le mur, sous un regard inquiet d'Aérith.

-Emma, fait attention à ne pas te faire mal !

-Kyaaaaaaaaa !! hurla Emma.

Une demie seconde après le hurlement, Zack défonça la porte, son arme dégainée prêt à attaquer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'était quoi ce cri ? dit-il en inspectant la pièce du regard de fond en comble.

Il vit la demoiselle sur ses deux jambes instable, accroché au mur. Tandis qu'elle palissait à la venue du mort.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Le bar trembla à forte dose. La barmaid cassa un verre, qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger. Les enfants levèrent la tête vers le haut. Cloud, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa tasse de café. Angel était à deux doigts de déchirer le journal qu'il lisait. Fort heureusement, le reste de l'équipe dormait dans le vaisseau de Cid.

Emma débanda des escaliers plus vite que la lumière, hurlant à pleins poumons. Tellement paniquée, qu'elle se jeta dans les bras du premier arrivant, qui fut le mentor. Lui, voulant simplement savoir ce qu'il se passait, était enlacé de la jeune fille tremblante. Il préféra éviter de lui parler, devinant la provocation de sa panique. Le hérisson se précipita dans le salon, colérique d'avoir était dérangé dans sa tranquillité du matin.

-C'est pas bientôt fini vot….

Il surprit la blonde collait à Angeal.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu prêtant être son père, que tu dois la chouchouter. S'énerva le héros.

La demoiselle ne comprit pas, puisque qu'elle ne savait même pas qui la tenait avec tant de tendresse. Elle redressa sa tête, c'était un bel homme, certes plus âgé, il avait l'apparence presque identique que Zack. Sauf erreur de sa part, c'était Angeal Hewley, mentor de Zack. Le peu de fois qu'elle avait pu le visionner, elle en avait gardé bon souvenir. Elle le trouvait craquant, plus que Sephiroth. Dés l'instant où elle avait mis en route la vidéo relatant l'exercice pratique de jeune soldier, l'apparition de l'homme avait chamboulé toute admiration pour l'ex général. L'ange avait repositionner le grand méchant de cuir en deuxième place. Encore une fois, sauf erreur, il était mort. Elle devint blanc comme un linge, elle se délivra de son étreinte.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !! LE BAR EST SOUS LA POSSESSION DE MORT-VIVANTS !

Angeal se tapa doucement son front. Aérith et Zack descendirent l'étage lançant un sourire navré à Cloud qui fixait la blonde comme si elle était bonne en enfermer. Tifa, énervée s'en mêla.

-Je peux savoir qui hurle ainsi ? Et de si bonne heure ?

La jeune fille accourut vers la brune, la serrant fort. Elle pleurait, ce qui en étonna plus d'un. Jamais, elle n'avait été aussi vulnérable. La barmaid la consolait, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait côtoyé les ennemis, qu'ils devaient la laisser dans un état de déprime. Son visage enfouit dans le cou de Tifa, elle éclata en sanglot, murmurant des phrases de désespoir, de peine, et d'aide.

-Il faut qu'elle se repose ! ordonna le blond.

-Non. Répondit-elle.

-Ne discute pas ! Regarde-toi, tu ne peux rien nous servir comme tu es ! haussa-t-il le ton.

-Je veux sauver mon frère. Je veux le l'aider, comme il a fait pour moi. Pleura-t-elle blottit dans les bras de la brune.

La cetra s'approcha doucement, caressa la joue humide d'Emma, et sorti des mots doux et chaleureux.

-Cloud a raison, ainsi, tu ne pourras tenir face à Jenova. Il y a peut-être un moyen de délivrer ton frère. Mais pas dans ton état de faiblesse.

Emma était reprise de larmes. Tifa la sentait tout engourdie, toute petite. Comme une enfant ayant perdue son âme. Elle s'écroula en mesure que la demoiselle s'écroulait. Les yeux marron de la barmaid s'humidifia, regardant le héros, ailleurs dans ses pensées. Zack, alla vers les jeunes femmes entourant la blonde. Denzel et Marlène, masquaient par la porte de cuisine, observaient cette scène la plus triste, qu'ils aient pu voir. Les gouttes perlaient, et ne demandaient qu'à couler. Angeal la prit, pour la ramener dans son lit, et s'effaça dans l'obscurité de l'étage.

-Penses-tu faire une réunion ? demanda la brune.

-Non, vu comme elle est, cela ne fera que la détruire un peu plus. On est tous plein de reproches, et les entendre de la manière qu'on a envie de le dire, sera vraiment mauvais pour elle. Répondit-il triste.

-Reconnais que tu comprends la phase qu'elle subit. Emma a besoin de toi, Cloud. Tu as vaincu tes peines du passé. Toi, seul peut la mettre sur la voie. Fit Aérith.

Silence pesant, elle avait raison. Il pouvait l'aider à s'en sortir, mais il n'y arrivait, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Il lui avait donné son accord, elle en avait abusé. Il se retourna et sortit du bar sans adresser un mot aux jeunes femmes. Tifa fit de même en direction de la cuisine, les enfants se précipitèrent à leur place. La cetra monta, elle avait une idée en tête. Elle empoigna un paquet de feuille vierge, et un stylo, dans le bureau personnel de Cloud. Elle revint dans la chambre de la malade, elle posa le tout sur une petite table, et l'approcha du lit. Elle s'assit à côté de la jeune fille.

-Tiens, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais te distraire pendant ta convalescent. Sourit-elle.

-Merci, Aérith.

-Tu as décidé de plus m'appeler « rose bonbon » ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

-Sur le coup de la peur, je n'ai pas voulu voir la vérité. Je me suis un peu soulagée sur toi.

-Je sais très bien. Nos émotions nous mènent souvent à des actes, ou des paroles qu'on ne pense pas. Dit-il en dégageant le visage d'Emma.

-Désolée d'avoir hurler comme une damnée. Fit la demoiselle.

-J'aurais réagit de la même façon ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit des gens soit disant mort entrain de s'occuper d'une vivante. Ria-t-elle.

Aérith se leva soudainement, surprenant la jeune fille.

-Que dirais-tu d'un tour dans mon église ? La terre a du filtrer l'eau depuis. Je viendrais te prendre, si je ne suis pas là dans environ…hum, elle réfléchit ses yeux posaient sur l'horloge,…trois heures.

-Pas de problème !

La cetra tendit la main à son amoureux, partant faire un tour dans la nouvelle ville qui découvraient depuis leur résurrection. La blonde les fixa de la fenêtre jusqu'à leur disparition dans la foule. Elle tira le rideau, ferma la porte, se remit dans le lit, et commença à griffonner des lettres sur le papier.

* * *

Le temps s'écoula, Emma avait déchiré, raturé pratiquement le tas de feuille donné par la cetra. En exception de quelques-unes unes dispersées, elle les rassembla et les lit silencieusement, seul ses lèvres murmuraient l'écrit de sa main. Puis, elle vérifia l'heure voilà maintenant trois heures qu'Aérith lui avait fait part de sa demande de sortit pour l'église. La jeune fille n'eut pas le choix, elle respecterait ses dires. Elle s'habilla plus convenablement, elle opta pour un pantalon normal noir, un débardeur lui aussi noir, en plus sa veste en cuir. Des bottes à talons marron foncés. Elle préféra en resté là, elle trouvait que le noir lui allait comme un gant. Elle n'oublia pas son pendentif à étoile. Passant par la salle de bain, elle se vit dans le miroir. Les bandages du cou faisaient horrible et pas discret. Elle les enleva, finalement, avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Jenova n'y était pas allait de main morte dans l'étranglement, une marque rouge était fortement marquée. D'habitude ce genre de plaie cicatrisée vite ! Elle y attacha son collier et partit sur la pointe des pieds descendre les escaliers. Au salon, elle y pénétra dans la plus grande des discrétions, ouvrit la porte doucement, et fit pareille pour la refermer.

Opération promenade sans dire que se soit réussi. Emma se ne souvenait pas l'endroit exact, mais elle se fierait à son instinct.

* * *

Cloud rentra de ses livraisons épuisantes. Ironisant la situation intérieurement, du fait qu'il puisse faire son métier alors que super E.T. était en cavale avec ses fils, le fit rire de nervosité. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers la chambre de Tifa, espérant y voir la demoiselle. Il fronça les sourcils, car la porte de la chambre étant grande ouverte, il avait une vue imprenable sur un lit vide. Dessus était poser des les feuilles. Curieux, il les lit.

_La neige vierge sous mes pieds  
Peint le monde en blanc  
Je marche sur le chemin et me perd dans un conte_

_Un rossignol dans une cage en or  
C'est moi enfermé dans le labyrinthe de la réalité  
Que quelqu'un vienne rendre mon cœur lourd léger_

_Viens en enfer ou sur les hautes eaux  
Ma quête continuera  
Un voyage né de l'argile sans fin_

_C'est ce que je suis  
Celui qui s'évade, le chercheur de paradis  
Adieu maintenant il est temps de s'envoler  
Hors de vue, hors du temps, loin de tous mensonges_

C'était indescriptible, ce poème était si vrai. Il ne put s'empêcher d'en lire la suite.

_Peur de la tristesse,  
Je ne peux simplement pas me cacher,  
Tu m'as donné la sensation d'être vivante._

_Peur des ténèbres,  
Je ne pense pas qu'il soit facile de changer,  
Me souviendrai-je de la souffrance de maintenant?_

_Peur de la lumière,  
Marche, marche encore, et j'y repenserai,  
J'ai vu des merveilles, mon rêve s'est terminé il y a longtemps_

_Peur du réel,  
Je sais que je devrais réaliser,  
Que la douleur que je ressens s'efface doucement_

_Peur de mes rêves,  
Pourrait-il que ce soit pour l'éternité,  
Il n'y a aucun moyen de s'échapper maintenant_

_Peur de la fin,  
Suis-je trop perdue pour être sauvée,  
Engloutie dans le bruit de mes hurlements_

_Toutes ces craintes si profondément ancrée en moi  
Me font toutes, malheureusement, pensée à toi._

Il voulait pleurer, c'était si prenant, cette sensation de connaître ses sentiments. Il continua.

_Partir loin, voler dans les airs pour pouvoir échapper à toutes ses choses du quotidiens! __Laissez moi m'en voler! Puisque je ne suis d'aucune utilité! Laissez moi partir dans cet autre monde, aux secret et rêves inépuisables!_

Et encore.

_Loin est cette époque où j'étais heureuse, et tu riais.__  
__Ce sourire si fin est lui aussi très loin. Qu'est ce qu'il me faisait fondre!__  
__A l'intérieur de ces terres froides, un profond sentiment attend que le temps germe.__  
__Même si ce jour est douloureux__  
__Et que les blessures demeurent__  
__Toi seul,__  
__Ne peut pas renaître,_

_Mais je peux changer ma route,__  
__Restons ensemble pour toujours._

Elle parlait très certainement de son frère pensa le héros. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

_M'envoler,  
Pour ne plus jamais atterrir,  
Me souvenir,  
Pour ne pas oublier,  
Pleurer,  
Pour ne plus en finir,  
Rire,  
Pour enfin exister,  
Aimer,  
Pour ne plus souffrir,  
Mourir,_

_Pour rien ressentir._

C'était autour du papier restant. Qu'allait-elle renfermer comme mal être ?

_Regard sombre  
Pour une vie d'ombre  
Regard triste  
Pour une vie sinistre  
Regard de haine  
Pour une vie de peine  
Regard vide  
Pour un suicide  
Regard rempli de larme  
Pour vous mettre en alarme  
Regard lointain  
Pour s'éteindre._

Cloud lâcha les feuilles et courut à ne respirer. Où pouvait-elle être ? Allait-elle faire l'énorme bêtise de sa vie ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle, plus qu'une autre ? Pourquoi son sourire le réchauffer ? Pourquoi ses larmes le refroidissaient ? Pourquoi avait-il la sensation de l'avoir connue auparavant ? Pourquoi toutes ses questions le faisaient sombrer ? Pourquoi ?

Il courait, il courait pour aller où ? Il ne le savait pas. Il était dans les décombres de Midgar. Il comprit, elle était dans l'église. Une pluie fine apparut, il se dépêcha encore plus vite, ils devaient rentrer avant la tombée d'une trombe d'eau. Devant les portes du sanctuaire des fleurs de l'ancienne marchande, il poussa lentement pour finalement entre voir Emma. Ne sachant rien de sa présence, il entra sans faire de bruit. La jeune fille parlait.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai perdu mon frère, le seul être m'ayant défendu. Le seul ayant voulu de moi. Pourquoi dois-je céder ce qu'il m'est le plus précieux à mes yeux. Il est tout pour moi, il mon père, ma mère, ma sœur, mon frère, mon ami, et moi, j'ai tout détruit. J'ai permis Jenova de prendre son corps, tout ça parce que je voulais le l'avoir à côté de moi. Tout ça pour mes caprices de gamines gâtées.

-Tu n'as pas à te juger si difficilement. Fini-il par dire.

Emma se retourna, les larmes affluaient de ses beaux yeux vert clair. Quand elle vit Cloud, elle s'empressa de partir, mais celui-ci la rattrapa gentiment par la main.

-Ne t'en vas pas. Ne reste pas englouti dans l'ombre du gouffre qui te dévore. Je veux t'aider, je ne peux pas remplacer ton frère, mais je peux être une personne a qui tu aurais envie de te confier dans les moments durs. Je sais ce que c'est, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'apercevoir que mes amis tiraient la sonnette d'alarme. Je refuse que tu fasses ce faux pas, tout comme moi. Je veux préserver ton sourire, et ta bonne humeur. Avoua le héros.

Délicatement, elle se mit face à lui. L'eau coulant toujours.

-On est réconcilié ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non.

Il y eut un silence.

-On est amis ! reprit-il en souriant.

Etonnée, mais heureuse, elle embrassa le blond sur la joue qui ne le laissa pas de marbre.

-Ouais ! crièrent des voix.

Denzel et Marlène sautaient de joie, accompagné de Youffie. Tifa avait pris la même posture et expression qu'à la fin du film. Barrett et Cid se donnèrent une tape amicale. Cait Sith était sur excité sur le fauve rouge tout content. Vincent plissa les paupières, mais un coin de sourire était présent. Zack tenait avec amour la main d'Aérith, qui était sous l'émotion de sa victoire. Angeal, l'air sérieux, n'était pas dans l 'euphorie. Il savait qu'un futur proche et tragique les attendaient. Pour l'instant, ils les laissaient savourer la joie sous une pluie battante.


	11. Le coeur source de changement

Merci à Melior de ses reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira ainsi qu'aux lecteurs anonymes. N'hésitait pas à dire vos impressions, c'est grâce à ceci qu'on se performe encore plus. Le lecteur est roi!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Le cœur source de changement.

Il faisait frais, la rosée du levé du jour n'était pas si désagréable d'habitude, pensa Yazoo.

Il était engouffré dans une ruelle sombre et étroite. Le cadet des incarnés argentés était visiblement mal en point. Ses vêtements étaient calcinés et déchirés par endroit. Les cheveux en bataille, comme s'il avait négligé de les brosser. Ce n'était pas le plus inquiétant, Yazoo présentait des plaies sanglantes sur tout son corps, une respiration saccadées, et un corps faible. Il se laissa plongé dans le sommeil, tout devint noir.

--

Après la réconciliation, nos héros étaient rentrés au bar. S'en suivit d'une après-midi calme et reposante, ainsi que la nuit.

Le lendemain, Emma se réveilla dans cette chambre qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Un peu trop même ! Les gamins roupillaient profondément, discrétion totale. La demoiselle prit des vêtements et alla à la salle de bain. Elle enfila ses habits, brossa sa chevelure pour la noué avec le ruban turquoise de Marlène. Elle descendit les marches de bois et entra dans la cuisine.

Sur la table était disposé tout le nécessaire. Tifa, de dos préparait les boissons, quand elle vit la blonde.

-Alors prête. Sourit la brune.

-Toujours ! J'irais jusqu'à en souffrir s'il le faut !

-Quand même pas à se point là. Qu'est ce que je te sers ? changea la barmaid de sujet.

-La même chose qu'hier, avant-hier, et avant-avant hier. Rigola la blonde

Des bruits de pas pénétrèrent dans la pièce, c'était Angeal qui prit place au petit déjeuner. Il fut aussitôt servit, et Tifa se joignit à eux.

-Tu as bien dormi ? demanda l'ange à la demoiselle.

-T'inquiète. Tu me la fais bien comprendre ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Elle ira jusqu'à souffrir. Rajouta Tifa en souriant.

-C'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter !

-Tu as changé. Fit le mentor.

-J'ai pas vraiment envie de finir comme Papy Strife, les idées confuses à me renfermer ! dit-elle en buvant.

-Peut-être, mais c'est justement Papy Strife, comme tu le dis, qui t'as évité le gouffre. Continua la barmaid.

-Et c'est ce même Papy Strife qui te l'a proposé. Enjoliva l'ange.

-Cloud ! s'exclama Tifa en paniquant.

Il était adossé à la poutre de la pièce, les bras croisés, écoutant la conversation.

-Non, non. Continuez, le sujet Papy Strife est très intéressant !

-Tu te trouves ? Parce que c'est moi qui est trouvée le surnom.

Emma se fichait littéralement du héros, qui lui envoya un regard noir. Elle lui tira la langue.

-Tu es bien mieux joyeuse. Avoua le blond en s'asseyant.

-Comme je l'ai dit, je vais pas me laisser abattre. C'est donné victoire et le droit de propriété du corps de Shin à Jenova. Et c'est hors de question ! Ensuite, vous êtes là, vous me soutenez, malgré que je suis passée faire une visite à Sephiroth. Alors, je vous dois au moins ça. Dit-elle confiante.

Ils étaient heureux et soulagés. Ils retrouvaient la jeune fille tombant du ciel.

-Bon, Cloud, tu te bouges ! ordonna Emma gentiment lavant son bol.

-Elle a peut-être trop reprit du poil de la bête !

-Allons, allons ! réconforta la brune.

L'ange et le hérisson fin prêt, ils endossèrent les motos. Cloud avait la sienne et pris en passager Emma. Angeal resta seul sur le bolide emprunté. Ils partirent en une direction inconnue, pour le moment ils s'éloignèrent de Edge, et atteignit le désert. C'était vaste et dépourvu de civilisation sur plusieurs kilomètre. Finalement après quelques minutes de route, ils s'arrêtèrent. Si les hauts rochers l'aidaient bien, ça se ferait dans les montages de Midgar ? Pourquoi pas ! Personne ne verrait les accidents qu'elle pourrait provoquer. Tiens, Zack n'avait pas récupéré son épée.

-Ca te convient de le faire ici ? demanda Cloud.

-Aucun ! répondit la jeune fille.

-Avant tout, intervint Angeal, cour théorique !

-Oh, non ! soufflèrent le blond et Emma.

Ils échangèrent un regard étonné.

-Pas de « oh, non » qui tiennent ! Assis.

Les deux jeunes s'exécutèrent. Le héros sur la moto, la demoiselle en tailleur à terre. Limite, leur imagination verrait l'ange avec des lunettes et tenu de professeur.

-D'après ce que m'a raconté Cloud, avant le retour de Jenova en ton frère, un des incarnés a lancé une matèria vers toi. Tu l'as prise et une intense lumière a surgit, plus un froid.

Le blond hocha la tête.

-Mais tout d'abords, Tifa a remarqué que tu te sentais mal. Arriverais-tu à décrire ton mal être à ce moment ?

-Un mal de crâne incroyable. Des flashs et des éclairs verts.

-Pendant que tu tenais la matéria en main ? continua Angeal.

-Une compression monstre. La sensation de flotter, ou plutôt de me laisser emporter par une vague. Par contre, il n'y avait rien de froid, mais une chaleur douce m'entourant.

-C'est bizarre ! intervint le héros, Barrett a fait nettement la remarque que tu étais aussi gelée qu'un cadavre.

-Merci du compliment ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Et tu as pus voir où tu te trouvais ! reprit le mentor.

-Non, mais une silhouette rayonnante vert clair, celle de Shin, je suppose, était en face de moi. Ensuite deux lumières sont apparues, attaquant une troisième qui à fini par pénétrer dans la lueur, c'était Jenova. Encore en supposant, les faisceaux lumineux pouvaient être Aérith et Zack. Pour toi, je ne sais pas. Ah, oui, je pense que cet endroit était la rivière de la vie !

-Toi, on devrait te mettre dans le musée des anomalies Se moqua Cloud.

-Et Papy Strife dans une maison de retraite ! rappliqua Emma.

-Ca suffit, on dirait deux gamins qui n'ont pas eu leur chocobo. S'exaspéra l'ange en cachant son visage.

-Vous faites l'entraînement ici ? demanda une vois soudaine et sombre.

-Que fais-tu là. Dit le hérisson.

-Je viens assister aux tentations d'apprentissage de la magie. Répondit Vincent.

Les rayons du soleil lui allaient comme un gant. Ses yeux carmin ressortaient, et les traits de son visage aussi. Dommage que le col de son manteau en masquait une grande partie. Il s'approcha de l'ange et prit la parole.

-Emma ne sait pas doser sa magie.

-Un sur dosage provoque des évanouissements. Dit le blond

-Oui, et j'ai une idée pour commencer en douceur ! proposa le vampire.

Angeal acquiesça, laissant place au nouveau venu. Vincent tendis une matéria hasardeuse à la demoiselle. Ne sachant pas ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle et le leur demanda.

-Ok, et je fais quoi quand je l'ai ?

-Concentres-toi. Les matérias sont la cristallisation de la rivière de la vie. Expliqua le vampire.

-Merci, je suis au courant !

Les hommes ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Vincent reprit son discours.

-Alors tu dois savoir que chaque humain provient de cette rivière en naissant et y retourne en mourant.

-Si je suis bien ta vision, les humains ont une trace de la rivière de la vie en eux dés qu'ils viennent au monde ? interrogea Emma.

-Vingt sur vingt ! ria la cetra apparaissant de l'ombre d'un rocher.

Tous la fixèrent surpris de sa présence. Ils commencèrent à se questionner sur le déroulement de l'entraînement de la blonde. Ce n'était vraiment plus un exercice à l'abris des regards pouvant nuire, mais un ramassis d'auto invité. Même Jenova aurait pu les retrouver les yeux fermés.

-Allez, je me lance !

La demoiselle prit la boule et se concentra sur l'essence du lifestream. C'était pas facile, surtout quand on est pas né dans final fantasy ! C'était reparti, une nouvelle vague de flash, des éclairs vert. Puis lui vint une idée, elle imagina la rivière de la vie comme elle avait tant vu. Une mer verte est calme, un lieu apaisant, l'âme de la planète.

Par miracle, la boule s'illumina. Elle rayonna de plus en plus, les spectateurs restèrent basé sur la blonde. Mais quelque chose dérangea Cloud, trifouillant dans ses poches. Vincent grimaça, il sortit une autre matéria. Elle brillait aussi, le hérisson enleva une boule de son manteau, celle-ci était éclatante comme toutes les suivantes que tous observaient. Le plus bizarre était qu'elles brûlaient, on dirait qu'elles étaient poussées à leur puissance maximum. Aérith s'inquiéta pour la jeune fille, elle lui retira l'objet des mains. La jeune femme se brûla, faisant rouler la matéria sur le sol. Le héros se précipita pour vérifier son état.

-J'en ai était sur ! murmura Vincent.

Angeal l'avait entendu et le fixa étonné. Le vampire fit de même. Les deux hommes savaient une chose commune.

Emma s'excusa, la cetra avait parfaitement compris qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Elle lui sourit pour la rassurer.

-On va rentrer au 7th Heaven ! fit le blond.

-Bonne initiative ! répondit Vincent. Angeal et moi avons besoin de parler.

Cloud ne comprit pas trop pourquoi. Il ne chercha pas plus loin et fit assoire Aérith sur sa moto.

-Emma, tu te sens capable de conduire ?

-Tu vas me laisser conduire la moto ? explosa-t-elle de joie.

-Sous ma surveillance, et mes ordres ! menaça le blond.

-Pas de problème Capitaine Strife. Dit-elle en se mettant en position d'un soldat.

-N'essaie pas de m'amadouer.

La jeune fille fit son merveilleux sourire charmeur, et se jeta sur le bolide.

Finalement, le hérisson avait peur d'avoir fait le mauvais choix. Si ses souvenirs étaient encore bons, sa moto avait fini au garage du à une cascade mal terminé. Ils se dirigèrent vers Edge, le soleil était élevé dans l'océan bleu. Il devait être tard, environ midi ! A cette heure ci les rues étaient encombrées de monde. Le blond figeait sur son trajet, ne vit pas qu'Emma fit un détour. Elle prit une entrée sur les ruines de Midgar. Elle voulait faire un tour à l'église. La demoiselle était titillée par une sensation énervante.

* * *

Elle roulait à allure réduite, les décombres jonchés les environs. Au loin, la petite église apparut, elle s'arrêta devant la porte grande ouverte. Au seuil, la blonde toucha une substance rouge. Du sang ? Il y avait une personne de blessé dans le coin. La jeune fille pénétra dans le lieu sacré en trombe, fouilla dans les moindres recoins. Etait-ce sa mauvaise impression ? En observant bien, sur le sol de bois vernis, figurait des gouttes de sang. Elle les suivit pour se trouver à l'extérieur, c'était sombre et étroit. Pas rassurant du tout ! Le bâtiment dominant juste à côté, était l'ancien gouvernement de la Shinra. Vraiment pas rassurant ! pensa celle-ci en frissonnant. Dans le noir était allongé un homme. Il était jeune, habillé de cuir. Emma s'approcha pour mieux le visionner. C'était Yazoo. Elle effectua un geste de recul brusque s'apprêtant à partir. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser. Elle se précipita à trouver son PHS, et téléphona au bar.

--

-Où est ce qu'elle est partie ? s'énerva Cloud

-Elle va revenir ! fit Tifa calmement en guérissant la cetra.

-Avec les quatre fous furieux, plus la calamité des cieux !

-Je comprends le surnom Papy Strife. Sourit Aérith.

Le hérisson soupira, et s'en alla voir les enfants. Pendant ce temps le téléphone sonna. La barmaid décrocha.

-Oui, le bar 7th Heaven.

-Tifa? C'est Emma.

-Où es-tu ? Cloud se fait en sang d'encre pour toi.

-Je suis dans les ruines de Midgar, je voudrais que tu viennes.

-Tu ne veux pas te faire sermonner par Cloud…

-Non, c'est pas ça ! J'ai besoin que tu viennes car si c'est Papy Strife, il va en faire qu'une bouchée.

-D'accord, j'arrive. A l'église ? Ok.

Elle raccrocha sous l'air interrogateur de la cetra.

-Aérith, garde le bar.

-Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

La brune ne répondit pas et claqua la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Tifa arriva au rendez-vous donné par Emma. Tout prêt du champ de fleur autrefois englouti, était installé Yazoo, pissant le sang à volonté, et la demoiselle essayant de le soigner.

-Serre plus ! ordonna la brune.

La blonde obéissit. C'était tout un art de mettre des bandages. Tifa l'aida. Juste après, elle le soutient sur leurs épaules pour l'amener à la voiture. Opération réussie, retour au bar. Le tout était d'éviter Cloud. Malheureusement….

-Alors c'était ça le coup de fil ! fit le blond brandissant son arme.

-Baisse ton joujou grandeur nature. Ordonna Emma

-Pas question, c'est un ennemi !

-Belle observation. As-tu déjà vu des ennemis aussi mal en point que lui ? défendit la blonde.

Le hérisson jeta un coup d'œil. Effectivement, les longs tissus de coton étaient imprégnés d'une couleur rouge écarlate. L'argenté se maintenait difficilement sur ses deux guiboles. Par acquis de conscience de l'esprit étroit de Cloud, il fit signe de l'allongé sur un lit avant qu'il ne se vide.

C'était presque comparable à une montée de bourré. Elles le déposèrent dans la pièce la plus proche, donc celle des enfants, sur le plumard à Denzel. Son paddock était d'une utilité indescriptible au petit ! La brune confia Yazoo à la jeune fille pour un court instant, et tenue parole car dix secondes écoulaient, la bande écologique entrèrent, se disposant en ronde. Le jeune cadet se ressaisit, pour un réveil sous haute surveillance, on pouvait pas faire mieux.

-T'es enfin sorti de ton sommeil ! agressa le blond.

-C'est pour ça que je te surnomme Papy Strife ! rappliqua la demoiselle d'un ton noir.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ? s'énerva le blond.

-Tu vois que par la vengeance, et on vient me faire le moral sur une sonnette d'alarme ! Avant d'aider les gens, sauves-toi ! Tu peux le vérifier, le cœur est une source de changement, influencé par notre entourage. Toi, tu stagnes, ton cœur reste figé dans le passé. Comment veux-tu avancer ? A chaque fois que tu vois une tête argentée, tu vas lui sauter dessus en l'ayant pris pour Sephiroth ? Même le grand méchant a un cœur, il a changé, ok, pas du bon côté ! Mais il peut à nouveau changer, encore, encore, et encore ! Cloud, il ne faut pas marcher dans le passé pour pouvoir avancer dans le présent et courir dans le futur. C'est à toi, maintenant de découvrir le sens de ce que je viens de dire.

-Dis-nous pourquoi es-tu ainsi ? demanda Tifa.

-Mère m'a mis à la porte. Répondit-il triste.

-Indice, là où ils sont, il y a une porte !

Un vent glacial passa vite fait. Réplique digne de Yuffie, pensa Emma. Ré-attention sur l'argenté.

-Jenova t'a battu à sang ? s'étonna Vincent.

-C'est pas mère, mais….Yazoo marqua un temps d'hésitation.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, Papy Strife aboie beaucoup mais ne mord pas. Rassura Zack.

-C'est mes frères et Sephiroth. Finit-il par avouer.

Le groupe furent choqués. Pour quelles raisons, la calamité des cieux avait bastonné, pratiquement à mort un des incarnés de don fil chéri ? C'est absurde, et idiot de la part de celle-ci.

-Explique-nous. Intervint Aérith.

-Mère a voulu faire des entretiens. Sephiroth a été le premier à avoir été convoque, ensuite Kadaj, suivie de Loz. Quand se fut mon tour de passage. Mère auscultait nos cœurs et nos pensées. Depuis ce qu'Emma m'avait dit, je ne suis pas rester indifférent à ses propos sur notre plan. Si je me souviens, tu as dit « Je sais que vous vous servez de moi, afin d'accomplir votre plan. Je ne suis pas aveugle ! Mais, si ça me permet de rentrer chez-moi, je suis prête à souffrir de ce que vous allez faire de moi. » Ceci était marqué en moi. Malheureusement, mère l'a sentit. Elle a compris que je t'aimais, et que mon cœur avait été modifié par tes paroles. Elle a du se dire que j'étais un danger pour elle et les autres. Comme tu le mentionnes, un cœur est source de changement, dans le clan de la destruction, ça peut-être une menace. Expliqua le jeune cadet.

Ils étaient sans voix. La calamité des cieux était sans âme. Elle qui le prenait comme son fil. Lui, la considérant comme sa mère. Le seul humain précieux à ses yeux l'avait rejeté, les seuls frères l'avaient battu jusqu'à mort s'en suive…

-Je vous sauverais ! Quoi qui se passe, je sauverais tout le monde, sauf Jenova. Je lui ai prévu un ticket rivière de la vie sans possibilité d'échange. Fit soudain la jeune fille confiante.

-Repose-toi bien, fait comme si tu étais chez toi. sourit Tifa.

-Vous me croyez ? paniqua Yazoo d'un quelque qu'on que danger.

-On est pas naïf, il suffit de voir ta déception, et ta tristesse. Rajouta la cetra.

-Tu tiens plus à tes frères qu'à Jenova, ça se ressent dans ta façon de parler. Dit le jeune soldier.

-Tu ne voleras pas mes matérias ? s'inquièta la ninja.

-Ne gigote pas trop. Tes plaies pourraient se rouvrir. Conseilla Angeal.

-Bienvenu, dans le clan ! s'exclama Rouge XIII.

-Je ferais un bon souvenir de ton arrivé. Sautilla de joie le chat.

-On t'auras à l'œil quand même. Alerta Barrett.

Ils sortirent de la chambre. Laissant le vampire et Cloud en tête-à-tête avec le jeune cadet.

-Tu seras utile ! Pour le moment soigne-toi. Tu pourras fournir des renseignements sur les projets de Jenova. Lança Vincent.

-Vous m'acceptez ? ne comprit pas l'argenté suivant le vampire sortant vers le couloir.

-Jenova n'est plus ta mère. Elle t'a lâchement laissé tomber, te mettant de côté. Tu n'as plus de famille dans le vrai sens…

La mine de Yazoo s'attrista.

-…Mais tu as une nouvelle famille dans le nouveau terme. Conclut le hérisson.

-Qu'est….

-J'avance, et suivre ton exemple. Changer mon cœur !

Le jeune cadet sourit, grâce à Emma son destin avait changé vers un chemin plus tendre.

Les jours passèrent, défilèrent pour atteindre le jour J. Départ pour Utai. Yazoo s'était joint à l'équipe. Il était un membre à part et fort. Il eut le titre de garde du corps d'Emma.

**...**


	12. Que fontil de leur nuit?

Hey, bon ce chap est plutôt spécial et pour bien vous mettre dans l'ambiance, lisez là quand il fait nuit, ou faite en sorte qu'il fasse nuit! Je suis folle. Mais bon, le titre veut tout dire, c'est une sorte de bonus. Et puis je détens un peu, car les chap suivant c'est une longue aventure qui nous attend! Et vu que j'étais à fond, je voulais insérer ces petites histoires. Bon je suis pas trop sur de mon coup, mais je tentes quand même.

Melior: Pour la matéria que Vincent lui a prêter je peux pas en dire plus! Il faut se creuser la tête. Mais t'inquiète pas tu auras réponse à ta question. Tous les questions et mystère dans l'histoire se concentre sur un point commun.

Ravenhill: Oui, Angeal dit à Rufus qu'il est le père d'Emma, mais il ne l'ait pas vraiment. Toi aussi, tu auras réponse à ta question plus tard dans le récit. J'aime étaler le mystère!

Je veux plein de reviews! lol

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Que font-il de leur nuit ?

_Nuit une : Nuit de polochon. _

Le soir du raccommodement, tous fatigués des précédents jours épuisant, se couchèrent tôt. Emma retrouva son lit, dans la chambre des enfants. Marlène et Denzel attendaient patiemment que la demoiselle éteigne la lumière. Mais voulant profiter de son retour, et de ses aventures avec le quatuor, ils étendirent la durée de leur éveil. Elle leur raconta l'essentielle, elle préféra non plus rentrer dans certains détails, comme le fait qu'ils l'aient appris à se battre, manier l'épée, pratiquer la magie, ainsi que la discussion avec Sephiroth dans la salle, qui lui avait été choisi pour dormir. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de récit, la blonde décida d'arrêter et obligea les gamins à dormir.

Marlène et Denzel se lancèrent un regard malicieux et machiavélique. Emma virant ses draps pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger, vit un objet non identifié frôler son oreille. De son dos on entendit des petits rires cachés. La jeune fille se retourna prenant le coussin dans ses mains et s'adressa aux garnements.

-Non, mais ça va pas ?

Paf. Un autre oreiller, en pleine figure. Les enfants éclatèrent de rire, alors que le coussin glissant, laisse place à un visage de la jeune fille exaspérer. Voyant les voyous mort de rire sur leur lit respectif, elle lança un polochon sur Denzel qui tomba à la renverse.

-Aie, je me suis fait mal. Se plaignit-il en se frottant les fesses.

Marlène ria jusqu'aux éclats. Mais en ayant vu, la blonde avec une expression malsaine. La petite fille sentit que c'était son tour. Elle se mit à courir dans la chambre évitant les oreillers balancés par Emma. Le garçon remit de sa chute, se précipita sur l'agresseur de Marlène, un polochon dans ses mains. Il défendit la petite en tapant gentiment sur son ennemi du soir. La jeune fille ne laissa pas faire et rendit un coup à Denzel, qui était maintenant à terre, se débattant, mais riant à en pleurer. La petite fille alla à son secours, et prit un coussin, et frappa la demoiselle. Deux contre un. Ca lui rappelée le jour de son arrivée, lorsque les gamins avaient sauté sur elle.

Sous le choc, les oreillers impliquaient dans la bataille se rompirent. Tout un tas de plumes volèrent dans la pièce, voyant ceci, les concernés paniquèrent. Tifa n'allait pas aimer ça. C'était donc à 23 :56 que la bataille de polochons se termina, en un ménage, et une engueulade à éviter.

Le lendemain, la barmaid passa le balai dans la chambre des enfants. Elle fit une découverte sous le lit de Marlène, une plume blanche. Elle la fixa, puis la jeta à la poubelle. Elle descendit les escaliers. Dans le salon, sur le canapé, Angeal lisait à son habitude le journal. La brune lui fit une remarque.

-Angeal, je sais que tu as des ailes, Zack m'en a parlé. Mais c'est pas la peine de frimer devant les enfants avec, et compte-les pour vérifier que tu en as pas perdu !

L'homme leva la tête de son article et regarda Tifa, en ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Derrière, Marlène, Denzel et Emma pouffaient de rire en déjeunant.

* * *

_Nuit deux : Nuit d'horreur._

Voilà une journée que Yazoo était dans le bar de Tifa. Il s'était vite adapté au mode de vie des héros. Ceci dit, lui aussi dormait avec les enfants et la demoiselle. Un camarade de plus avec qui faire la fête la nuit. Le petit comité s'installa sur le lit de Marlène, juste à côté de la fenêtre, dont les volets avaient été fermés pour qu'ils soient plongé dans le noir total. La lune éclairait trop la pièce. Couvert d'une couverture, ils étaient en rond.

Le cadet des argentés, avait placé sous son visage une lampe de torche, lui donnant une allure horrifiante. Il racontait une histoire d'horreur. Filles et garçon l'écoutaient, leurs visages légèrement crispés par la peur et par la curiosité.

-La curiosité des nouveaux habitants de la maison prit le dessus sur la raison et ils appelèrent les bâtisseurs de leur demeure. Lorsque ceux-ci arrivèrent devant la porte fermée, il ne surent quoi répondre, la porte n'étant pas sur les plans de construction et demandèrent à ce que l'on détruise cette porte…Et qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise quand il découvrit que derrière la porte se trouvait un mur…La pièce avait-elle été condamné ? Mais pour qu'elle raison ? De plus en plus curieux, ils firent détruire le mur. A première vu il s'agissait d'une chambre simple aux murs rouge, celle d'un enfant…Mais lorsqu'il y entrèrent pour vérifier, ils découvrirent avec horreur que le rouge sur les murs n'était pas de la peinture mais du sang…Et que le mur du fond où gisait une carcasse décomposé d'enfant, des lettres de sang avait été marquer… « Papa, laisse moi sortir ! »

Les personnes présente frissonnèrent. Emma prit une discrète inspiration avant de lâcher un puissant.

-BOUH !

Marlène et Denzel poussèrent un cri commun, sauf la blonde qui se marrait accompagné de Yazoo.

-A qui de raconté ? demanda le petit garçon.

-Moi. Je vais vous raconter une histoire de mon pays et c'est réellement arrivé ! fit la jeune fille en étendant ses lèvres lui donnant un air pas net.

-Je crois qu'on va bien s'éclater. S'amusa l'argenté.

Marlène ne se prononça pas. Son cœur battait à en sortir de son corps.

-C'est l'histoire de huit amis. Adam, Dean, Wilfried, Fred, Kaira, Karin, Ysia, et Helia, jeunes adolescents partis en promenade nocturne dans le bois de leur village, soit disant hanté. Ils s'étaient perdus dans le labyrinthe d'arbre. Ne sachant plus se retrouver, ils paniquèrent quand une floppé de papillons rouges s'envola pour disparaître dans la noirceur de la nuit. Ysia sembla reprendre ses esprits et porta sa main à son front en grimaçant. Elle regarda autour d'elle, complètement perdue avant de poser son regard sur Karin. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait avec ses amis. Karin se retourna pour découvrir la maison typiquement japonaise qui semblait être habité. Karin ne répliqua rien et se contenta d'observer la maison. Elle n'était pas bien grande, et pas très vieille. Elle semblait même être habitée, mais elle s'en étonna quelque peu à en croire les mauvaises herbes qui poussaient au pied des murs…Le reste du groupe ne tardèrent pas à voir la maison qui se tenait au milieu de nul part.

La demoiselle marqua un temps d'arrêt et observa son entourage. Yazoo était dans le récit, ainsi que Denzel. La pauvre Marlène était terrorisée qu'elle s'agrippait à la couverture. Emma reprit son histoire.

-Le groupe se dirigea, lentement, vers l'entrée de la maison. Karin soupira d'un air fatigué, restant un peu en arrière et posa discrètement sa main sur sa tempe qui la faisait souffrir. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte d'entrée. Dean poussa la porte, qui grinça horriblement sous le poids de l'âge mais qui ne se bloqua pas à son plus grand étonnement. Les amis entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la maison semblais abandonner. Le premier détail qui les frappa se fut la propreté des meubles ! Pas une seule poussière, ni toile d'araignée, comme si on venait de la nettoyer. Ils visitèrent rapidement la maison, remarquant qu'une seule chambre à l'étage était fermée, avant de descendre pour se retrouver dans un salon, puis une salle à manger. Le frigo était plein et la table était déjà mise. Tous se regardèrent avec le même air anxieux ne sachant pas trop réagir Adam eut la bonne idée d'aller fouiner dans le frigidaire, pour découvrir qu'il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour un parfais repas. Il proposa à ses compagnons de manger, mais ceux-ci étaient méfiants. Mais personne n'avait pensé à prendre des provisions. Deux grognements de ventre résonnèrent de la part du ventre d'Adam et Ysia qui gémir. Wilfried fit qu'ils n'avaient pas trop le choix avec les deux affamés.

Encore une pause, la jeune fille aimait l'atmosphère pesante qu'elle créait. Le petit garçon commença à être en panique. Ne parlons pas de Marlène au bord de l'effondrement. L'argenté n'attendait qu'une chose, la suite.

-Ils se mirent donc chacun à table et commencèrent à manger, restant sur leurs gardes de peur de voir surgir un quelconque piège. Adam et Ysia furent les premiers à se jeter sur la nourriture sous le regard patient des autres membres. Il valait mieux s'assurer que la nourriture ne soit pas empoisonner après tout ! Puis se posèrent des questions sur cette maison, qui habitait ici ? Pourquoi l'avoir construite dans un endroit éloigné du village ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient attendus ? Etait-ce une blague ? Un piège ? Une coïncidence ? Tout ça leurs trottèrent dans leur tête. Alors que chacun réfléchissait, un toussotement rauque leur fit tourner le regard vers Helia. Celle-ci se tapait doucement sur sa clavicule, comme si elle avait avalé quelque chose de travers. Ses toussotements devinrent de plus en plus puissants sous le regard inquiet de ses compagnons. Elle se tenait à présent la gorge ne pouvant pas répondre et tomba à terre, renversant quelques plats au passage. Dean se releva précipitamment pour aller auprès de sa petite amie, et tenta de la calmer, sans succès. Le corps d'Helia se soulevait brusquement avant de retomber et de recommencer, elle avait les yeux fixés sur un point situé en dessous de l'évier.

La blonde regarda tout ce petit monde attentif. Sauf la petite fille qui mit ses mains sur ses oreilles. Elle ne pouvait plus en écouter plus. Denzel serrait les poings. Yazoo restait toujours prit dans l'histoire.

-Tous entourèrent le couple, alors que Wilfried et Dean tentaient de tenir les bras d'Helia qui se débattait pour respirer. Adam et Ysia, les plus jeunes de la bande ne savait que faire, alors que Kaira eut le réflexe de remplir un verre d'eau, et essaya de la faire boire à Helia avec l'aide de Fred. Celle-ci de débattait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, ses yeux toujours fixés au même endroit, mais les personnes présentes étaient bien trop paniquées pour s'en rendre compte. Kaira pesta en voyant le verre d'eau se renverser et se briser, et tenta de chercher quelque chose. Elle attrapa un petit pois et poussa gentiment Fred pour faire avaler l'aliment à Helia. Après avoir réussit à le lui faire avaler sans mâcher, Karin posa sa main sur la bouche de son amie pour éviter qu'elle recrache. La poitrine d'Helia se souleva et Karin retira sa main pour la laisser vomir un bon coup, pour qu'elle arrive de nouveau à respirer. Victoire, Dean lui tapait doucement le dos. Elle était berçait par son copain, lui murmurant des mots doux et rassurant. Ils l'emmenèrent dans une chambre pour qu'elle se repose, celle-ci se confia à Karin qu'elle avait vu quelque chose de bizarre. Helia avait vu une petite fille coincée sous l'évier.

Tous déglutirent difficilement, et la suite aller pour le moins être plus effrayante. Les enfants morts de peur s'étaient donnés la main en signe de se rassurer l'un l'autre. Le cadet des argentés avait le cœur qui palpité d'envie. Emma avait un rire sadique. Elle aimait ça !

-La bande se coucha, mais ils firent tous un cauchemar. Une petite fille qui court dans une forêt…Elle cherche quelqu'un…Elle trouve une femme…Elle la touche…Du sang sur sa main…Elle sursaute et cri…tout comme les promeneurs. Ils venaient de se redressait brusquement dans leurs lits et respiraient rapidement. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, s'observant les uns des autres, avant se soupirer. Leurs regards firent le tour de la pièce plongée dans le noir. Kaira poussa un cri, et pointa du doigt une ombre qui bougeait. Les yeux de la bande s'agrandirent de surprise. Ils purent nettement distinguer qu'il s'agissait d'une femme rampant à quatre pattes sur le sol, portant une robe noire. Ils sursautèrent alors que leur respiration devenait saccadée. La femme inconnue sembla se rendre compte des regards caché posé. Ils sentirent leurs entrailles se resserrer tant la peur leur nouait le ventre. La femme se releva soudainement comme un pantin. Son cou était tordu sur la gauche comme brisé, et ses bras pendaient dans le vide. Le groupe remarquèrent que c'était la femme du rêve. Celle-ci s'avança lentement vers le lit Kaira, montant sur le matelas. Kaira se plaqua contre le montant du lit, paralysé par l'anxiété. La femme continuait de s'approcher et Kaira se retrouvait presque sous elle. Le cou de la femme se remit correctement et elle se pencha Kaira qui remarqua que la couleur de sa peau était légèrement bleutée. Son regard descendit sur les jambes et elle remarqua avec horreur que deux filets de sang s 'écoulaient lentement. Mais elle fut encore plus apeurée quand une main de bébé descendit de la robe noire. La femme se pencha vers elle, avant d'hurler comme une mère accouchant.

-Ah ! paniqua Marlène.

-Chut ! rouspéta Yazoo.

-Elle est longue ton histoire. Fit Denzel.

-Je suis désolée, mais j'aime y mettre l'ambiance. Répondit la blonde. J'arrête si vous voulez.

-Non, continue. Râla l'argenté

Les deux gamins firent signe de vouloir savoir la suite. Elle continua alors son histoire.

-S'en suivit d'un grincement. La porte s'ouvrait avec une lenteur effrayante et ce grincement ne cesser pas. La poignée se remit lentement en place et la porte s'arrêta de grincer. Un silence pesant se plaça dans la salle avant qu'une main ou plutôt des doigts viennent s'accrocher à la porte, toujours lentement. Ysia remonta sa couverture jusqu'au-dessus de sa tête pour se cacher. Puis elle se mordit la lèvre, tremblant encore plus en sentant qu'on tirait lentement la couverture. La personne tira la couverture jusqu'à ce qu'elle celle-ci arrive au niveau de sa taille…Ysia ne savait que faire, elle voulait regarder mais quelque chose en elle lui disait le contraire… Brusquement, le grincement du parquet se fit entendre et Ysia se redressa brusquement le souffle court et regarda la pièce, ainsi que ses amis qui tournaient et retournaient la tête en ayant entendu le bruit, apparemment ils n'avaient pas vu la scène de Ysia., qui alla rejoindre Karin dans son lit. Son aînée lui demanda si elle avait vu quelque chose de pas normal et lui dit ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque tout le monde fixait la porte. Karin alluma la lampe de chevet et se leva sous les expressions interrogatrices des compagnons. Elle descendit lentement et silencieusement les escaliers, se rappelant des dires d'Helia à propos d'une jeune fille coincée sous l'évier. Elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Elle y entra et alluma la lumière de suite. Elle en vit pas l'ombre blanche passer derrière son dos dans le couloir, et avança doucement jusqu'à la table. Elle posa sa main dessus et fouilla la pièce du regard. Rien de particulier…Si ce n'est une photo accrochée au mur…

-Ohoh ! s'impatienta Yazoo.

Marlène et Denzel se tenaient la main de plus en plus fort. Le stress augmentait pour les enfants. Malheureusement, ils ne savaient pas quoi à s'attendre. La blonde racontait son récit avec tant de joie. La fin était proche.

-Un bruit la fit sursauter et Karin se tourna vers l'évier. La porte du meuble situer en dessous du robinet venait de s'ouvrir. C'est d'un pas mal assurer que Karin se dirigea vers l'évier, se disant qu'elle ne devrait pas y aller. Pourtant elle continuait d'avancer la curiosité lui dévorant l'esprit. Elle arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit, il n'y avait rien dedans…Elle referma la porte mais s'arrêta en entendant un petit bruit qui provenait de dessous l'évier. Presque tremblante, elle se mit à genoux et se baissa pour regarder en dessous pour découvrir…une petite souris qui cherchait de la nourriture. Elle soupira bruyamment et se redressa en se demandant ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de voir le corps dépourvu de tête, habillé d'une robe verte, assis sur une des chaises à table. Tremblante comme une feuille, elle tourna brusquement sa tête vers la table pour voir que rien n'avait bougé. D'un réflexe apeuré elle regarda la pièce dans on ensemble, même le plafond, sa respiration s'étant accélérée légèrement. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de cette maison. Karin reporta son regard sur le sol et fronça les sourcils en voyant une barrette noire à fleur cassée placer juste devant elle. Karin anxieuse, approcha sa main tremblante de la barrette à cheveux. Lorsque ses doigts la frôlèrent, une main couverte de brûlures jaillit de sous l'évier pour lui attraper le poignet, en même temps qu'un gémissement se faisait entendre. Karin hurla de toutes ses forces, alertant ses compagnons qui se précipitèrent vers la salle à manger. Seul Ysia qui n'avait pas dévalé l'escalier, elle avait vu que la sois disant porte fermé, était ouverte. Elle appela ses amis qui vinrent vérifier ses dires. C'était exact, la porte était grande ouverte, laissant toute personne y rentré. Et c'est que fit le groupe de promeneur, Kaira découvrit quelque chose qui la fit reculer. Son pied percuta quelque chose et tomba à terre, posant sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier.

Les pauvres enfants allaient éclater de peur. La blonde avait beau leur demander à chaque fois s'ils voulaient qu'elle en reste là. Il hochèrent la tête négativement. Sûrement l'influence de l'argenté qui n'attendait que la suite !

-Soudain, une ombre vive et rapide passa sous le cou de Dean, avec stupeur, ses compagnons virent sa tête se détacher de son corps. Panique peur et simple. Tous se précipitèrent vers la sortie. L'ombre les suivit dans leur allure, et trancha une nouvelle tête, celle d'Helia. Ils ne comprirent pas ce qu'ils leur arrivés. Ils ouvrirent la porte d'entrée, et là, ils virent…

Une masse noire bougea dans le noir, Marlène et Denzel l'avaient bien vu, d'un coup un lumière éclaira d'une façon horrible le visage de cette chose qui lâcha un bruit sonore effrayant.

-Argh !

-TIFA ! hurlèrent les gamins en courant vers le couloir en pleurs.

Yazoo et Emma éclatèrent de rire, allumant la lumière de la chambre, masquant le plaisantin de la blague qui n'était d'autre que Zack, lui aussi explosé de rire.

--

Dans la chambre des enfants, les concernés étaient assis à terre, la tête baissée.

-Non, mais tu n'as pas honte pour ton âge ? Et faire peur à des enfants en plus. Mais qu'est ce que tu as dans le crâne ? En plus, je te retrouve riant de ton exploit. Enguirlanda Aérith, Zack.

-Tu devrais avoir plus honte ! Avoir tout planifié pour mettre une frousse aux gamins. Tu as 18 ans, il serait temps que tu grandisses un peu ! gronda Angeal, Emma.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois faire la morale à Yazoo ! rouspéta Cloud en regardant les autres, pointant l'argenté du doigt.

La barmaid s'avança, Marlène et Denzel s'accrochant à elle.

-Si je ne peux pas vous faire confiance, j'instaure un règlement. Je ferais des rondes pour voir si vous dormez bien. Si j'en suis arrivée là, c'est de votre fautes, à TOUS les trois !

Elle insista sur le « tous » car la jeune soldier, râla. La nuit se termina dans un sommeil tardif.

* * *

_Nuit 3 : Nuit dansante._

Pour changer les idées de chacun, Tifa emmena le groupe Avalanche et les enfants à une soirée dansante. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n 'étaient pas sortit pour sauver une vie, ou travailler, ou pour un rendez-vous quelconque de Rufus, qui voulait à tout prix rencontrer Emma.

C'était la fête du quartier. La jeune fille découvrit un point commun avec son monde. Mais ce qui l'intriguer vraiment beaucoup, était de voir tout ce petit monde danser devant elle. Se serait une avant premier, son instinct lui disait que cela aller être prometteur dans le sens de la rigolade.

La brune et Aérith se mêlèrent à la foule gesticulant dans tous les sens. Bah, les filles ont toujours moins le traque de danser que les garçons, surtout en public. Elle dansait bien, et avaient une allure élégante. Les yeux masculins se posèrent immédiatement sur elle. Bien sur, cela va sans dire, Zack jaloux, prit sa petite amie par les hanches, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas le moindre du monde. Au contraire, les jeunes femmes en chaleur, l'ayant vu et trouvé mignon furent folle de rage en les voyant ainsi. Ce fut réaction presque pareille pour les hommes qui injurièrent le jeune soldier, souriant suivant le rythme de la musique. Il était plutôt bon danseur, il ne faisait pas ce que touts homme fait en couple, écraser le pied de sa partenaire !

Marlène, en tant que petite fille insista à danser avec son père. Malheureusement, Barrett ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Sa fille lui tendit la main, qu'il accepta de prendre, et se laissa traîner sur la piste de danse. Il faisait énorme, mais tellement adorable avec la petite. C'était le plus bel assemblage d'un homme et d'une « femme », ils étaient trop mimi!

Cid de son côté ria de l'air coincée du colosse bronzé. Mais il ne vit pas le sourire en coin de Yuffie. Elle empoigna sa main et l'arracha de sa place. Celui-ci ne comprit pas trop les évènements, il se trouvait entouré de gens bougeant n'importe comment. La ninja le décoinça, pour une fois qu'ils ne se disputaient pas ces deux là. Le pilote se laissa tenter, et accompagna Yuffie dans la danse. Il se débrouillait bien aussi.

Emma contemplait cette vision avec amusement, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait voir. Elle souhaitait voir le hérisson danser, ainsi que Yazoo, Vincent et Angeal, assis sur un banc. La demoiselle imagina un plan, sur d'elle, la blonde le mit en action.

Elle se dirigea vers Tifa, envahit d'hommes collant.

-Hé, Tifa, pourquoi tu ne te débarrasses pas d'eux en demandant à Cloud de venir s'éclater avec toi. Ils te lâcheraient les pots de colle !

-Tu as raison, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ! répondit la brune.

La barmaid se rua vers le blond, étonné de sa demande. Il ne refusa pas ! Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour rendre service à son amie d'enfance ! La jeune fille observa la scène qui allait très vite être comique. Le héros hésita dans sa lancer. Puis, il se rendit conte qu'il faisait tâche au milieu de tous ses danseurs. Ils commença à effectuer des mouvements carrément ridicules. Emma éclata de rire, cela ressemblait à la danse égyptienne, mais en bouffon. N'empêche que

Les collants allaient voir ailleurs. Plan un réussi et pas déçut du résultat.

Emma se faufila ensuite vers Zack, toujours ave la cetra.

-hé, Zack, pourquoi tu ne propose pas à Angeal de venir avec toi, comme ça Aérith se craindrait rien !

-C'est vrai ça ! réagit le jeune soldier. Je vais aller lui demander de se joindre à nous !

Le brun courut vers son mentor. Celui-ci le jeta non chaleureusement. Puis, l'ange se leva et suivie son apprenti. La demoiselle se mit dans un endroit ou elle aurait une superbe vue. Mais le mentor se cala non loin du couple et les fixa, les bras croisés. Plan deux non réussi. Dommage !

Autour de Yazoo. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir à côté de l'argenté. Et fit la causette.

-Dit Yazoo, tu danses pas ?

-Non, je n'aime pas trop ça, surtout quand il y a autant de gens. Répondit-il

-Pourquoi, sinon, tu danses ? demanda-t-elle

-Oui avec mes frères on avait l'habitude de faire des concours de danse ! expliqua le cadet. Mais entre-nous ! rajouta-t-il.

La blonde ne dit rien, elle était même surprise de savoir que le trios des frères argentés avaient des activités extra-destruction de la planète comme ça.

-Bah, profites, c'est un bon moyen de drague ! s'exclama-t-elle

-C'est vrai ? s'étonna Yazoo.

-Mais oui ! trancha la demoiselle.

Le cadet des argentés sauta sur l'occasion que la machiavélique jeune fille lui avait dite. Puis l'argenté dansa, il était bon, même très bon ! Ca se voyait qu'il avait une certaine expérience dans le domaine. Les alentours le désigna et l'observa avec attention. Pas de doute, il était doué. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait donner quand ils étaient tous les trois ensemble ! Plan trois réussi, et sans moqueries !

Objectif suivant, Vincent. Il était là, debout, les pensées nageant dans le vide. La demoiselle s'approcha de lui, et lança la conversation.

-Alors, tu ne vas pas t'amuser !

-Je ne pratique pas ce genre de loisir. Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Pour une fois, tu sais le ridicule tue pas ! Regarde Cloud.

-Je ne ma ferais pas avoir !

-De quoi ? ne comprit-elle pas.

Il tourna son visage pour regarder la demoiselle.

-Tu es allée voir Tifa, qui et ensuite voir Cloud. Puis Zack partit voir Angeal. Pour finir Yazoo, en lui parlant. Je ne tomberais pas dans ton piège, ça ne marchera pas !

-Je veux juste vous voir danser. C'est amusant ! ria la blonde

-…

-C'est bon, j'arrête !

-Et toi pourquoi tu danses pas ? demanda le vampire.

Question piège. Que dire ? En faite, elle se doutait qu'il aurait posé cette question, et avait cherché la réponse.

-Je sais pas s'ils seront d'ac pour me laisser monter sur la scène. Fit-elle

-Viens ! ordonna-t-il

Il parla avec le responsable, il le connaissait apparemment. L'homme accepta, la jeune fille monta et se saisit du micro.

-Hé, salut à tous ! C'est chaud ce soir ! Hein !

-OUAIS ! crièrent la foule en délire.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fous sur la scène ! demanda Cloud.

-Aucune idée ! répondit Tifa.

-Allez, je vais vous apprendre une danse de mon pays. La macaréna ! hurla Emma au micro.

Elle se mit à chanter et à faire les mouvements de la danse, que le public suivi. Au fur et à mesure, ils firent la danse sans aide. Ce fut l'éclatement total, mais le succès assuré ! Avalanche resta dans l'ombre, ils évitèrent de faire ceci. Mais Denzel et Marlène exécutèrent la danse. Puis finalement, Tifa, Aérith, Yuffie, Zack, Yazoo, se joignirent aux enfants. Le hérisson, l'ange et le vampire se cachèrent dans le noir. Ils sursautèrent de surprise à voir Rouge XIII et Cait Sith faisant pareille. La nuit fut courte, car la fête dura jusqu'au lever du jour.


	13. Remember

Ravenhill: Oui, merci de faire la remarque pour Nanaki et Cait Sith. En faite il se joint à la fête, notre minou s'éclate, mais notre fauve a beaucoup de mal à danser sur ses deux pattes arrières. Pour Barrett, quand il a vu la macaréna, a filé à l'anglaise.

Melior: J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand j'ai lu ta review qui commence par "je ne supporte pas les nuits où on s'amuse à raconter des histoires d'horreur" Prise de panique, je me suis dit que c'était une erreur ce chap. Puis quand j'ai bien fini ton paragraphe, un soulagement m'a envahit. Non, mais ça va pas de ma faire des peurs pareilles! Au faites à quand la suite de la mémoire des Cetras?

nmfrter: Super contente que tu te sois éclaté à lire ce chap. Mais la suite ne vas pas être aussi rose. Quoi que...avec Emma à quoi devont-nous s'attendre? J'attend aussi la suite de ton histoire avec impatience.

Bon je vais pas dire grand chose, mis à part laisser vos reviews, et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Remember.

Dans le vaisseau de Cid, tout le monde était à son occupation personnelle. Les combattants se perfectionnaient dans leur domaine, et les autres s'ennuyaient à mourir. C'était le cas de notre héroïne, Cloud l'avait strictement interdit de se battre. Par rapport à ça, Sephiroth était plus sympa, quoi qu'il avait peut-être espéré qu'elle meurt ainsi ! Et puis cette carcasse de métal était un vrai labyrinthe.

-Ah, j'en ai m'a claque. Dit-elle en se levant du lit.

Elle était dans une chambre, la même que celle de son arrivé, sûrement. Depuis leur départ d'Edge, la demoiselle était restée allongé en attendant que l'heure tourne vite. C'était pas le cas ! Elle ouvrit la porte, Cid par gentillesse avait mis des cartes pour se repérer. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de commandement, le pilote ne devait pas recevoir la visite de beaucoup de monde.

* * *

Zack était profondément endormi, mais avait le sommeil agité à en voir ses changements de position incessante. Il avait les sourcils froncés, les dents serrées, la sueur coulait le long de son front.

_-Zack, où tu vas encore ?_

_Une petite fille était derrière lui, boudeuse du fait que le jeune soldier pars. Il s'agenouilla face à la gamine, posant sa main sur sa tête._

_-Fais pas cette tête, elle ne te va pas du tout. Je pars pour pas longtemps !_

_-Mais ça fait à peine quelques jours que tu as eu ton nouveau poste. Râla la petite._

_-C'est mon métier. Sourit-il tristement._

_-Je veux pas ! Je veux pas que tu ailles la rejoindre sans moi. Pleura-t-elle._

_Des pas précipitaient arrivé de l'arrière de la gamine. C'était le petit et maléfique scientifique de la Shinra, Hôjo, avec son air répugnant, il gronda la petite._

_-Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir sans me le faire savoir !_

_Le jeune soldier protégea la gamine._

_-C'est de ma faute, je voulais la voir avant mon départ !_

_Des bruits d'une personne venant en leur direction retentissent. L'homme se démasqua, qui n'était que le grand général Sephiroth. La petite fille ravie de le voir se jeta sur lui._

_-Sephy!_

_Il s'accroupit et tendit ses bras vers la gamine qui se blottit contre son torse. Il la souleva, tout en la maintenant pour qu'elle ne tombe pas._

_-Que faites-vous ici ?_

_-Oh, Monsieur Sephiroth…mais…mais vous n'êtes…êtes pas en mission ? demanda le scientifique en bégayant de peur._

_-Non, je voulais rendre visite à ma chère et tendre petite sœur. Dit-il avec un sourire affectif. Et je fais ma mission avec Zack qui pourrait se bouger le popotin._

_-Excuse-moi ! Je disais au revoir à la petite. Fit-il en se courbant._

_Les hommes partirent vers hélicoptère. La petite fille fut emmenée par Hôjo, dans son laboratoire douteux. La pièce était grande, digne d'un scientifique fou comme lui. Trois caissons interpella la gamine. Elle se tut car les questions, ici, ne se posaient pas. La petite fille suivit le scientifique. Elle entra dans une cellule où un homme gisait à terre comme un vulgaire déchet._

_-Tue-le. Ordonna Hôjo._

_Elle s'exécuta, elle posa sa main sur le crâne de l'homme qui se mit à briller à la couleur de la mako. Les yeux du cobaye devinrent blanc, il bava, et il y eut une suite de convulsion._

_-Ramène le à la vie._

_Elle ne répondit pas et fit le même geste. Pareille que pour la précédente exécution, l'homme se mit emmètre une lueur mako. Cette fois-ci ses yeux revinrent vert fluo, s'arrêta dans ses mouvements rapide et incontrôlé. Néant mois, il avait des séquelles, il bavait toujours._

_Le scientifique sortit et prit le téléphone. Il téléphona à un mystérieux homme, qui travaillait à la Shinra._

_-Elle est presque opérationnelle. Fit Hôjo _

_Au seuil de l'entré, Zack avait tout vu et entendu. Décidément cet homme était un monstre, pensa le jeune soldier._

_--_

Dans la chambre, le brun se réveilla en sursaut. La sueur dégoulinait, et des larmes perlaient. Quel était donc ce rêve ? Cette gamine lui disant tant quelqu'un. Il se mit à réfléchir, mais étant non loin du poste de pilotage, il entendit des injures a tire larigot. Cid pétait une fois pour toutes les plombs. Curieux, il se précipita vers la cabine, ouvrit la porte et vit le pilote rouspéter après la demoiselle qui manipulait le gouvernail.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda inconsciemment le jeune soldier.

-Elle m'a encore bousillé la coque. Rouspéta Cid.

-Mais non ! Regarde, je vais faire comme toi, quand tu tourne le vaisseau.

-Ne fait pas ça ! paniqua le pilote.

BOUM.

Le pilote fit atterrir son bijou pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Le pauvre n'avait plus qu'à pleurer Shiva. La blonde à côté de Cid essaya de rattraper son coup comme elle le pouvait.

-C'est…heu…pas grand chose ! Juste une petite éraflure

Verdict du reste de la bande. Enorme trou là où il faut pas !

-C'est pas grave ! Il y aura des…courants d'airs ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Regard ultra méga supra meurtrier du pilote. Cloud et Barrett durent le retenir de son envie d'assassinat. Le point positif était qu'Utai se trouvait à une dizaine de kilomètre de là. Ils descendirent les motos, chacun prit la sienne, sauf Emma qui était planté au milieu.

-On m'a oublié ! J'ai pas de moto. fit-elle à Cloud.

-Toi tu montes avec quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es un danger public dés qu'il s'agit de conduire !

-Non ! se défendit la blonde.

-Alors comment expliquerais-tu l'énorme trou dans la coque ? demanda-t-il avec son air suffisant.

-Un…un oiseau m'a barré la route.

-….Mouais.

-Et puis Cid n'avait pas que me donner le volant, le gouvernail, enfin le bidule qui tourne. Chercha-t-elle l'excuse.

-Dépêches-toi de monter sur une moto ou on t'écrase ! dit le hérisson avec un sourire démoniaque.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier, et prit place avec Zack. En peu de jours, Cloud avait une assurance débordante, même terrifiante. La prochaine fois, la blonde ne lui fera pas de beau discours et le laissera tel quel. Il était effrayant ainsi.

Le trajet allait durée une certaine heure, il n'y avait aucune pose de prévu, Avalanche voulait arriver au plus vite. Selon l'instinct de Yazoo, ses frères et sa mère se situaient vers la capitale du continent ouest. L'argenté était bien intégré au groupe, et était traité comme il le devait. Bon de temps en temps il faisait part de ses sarcasmes, mais il y avait pire. La demoiselle était heureuse, de savoir qu'elle avait sauvé une personne. Son but était de ramener Loz et Kadaj, plus Sephiroth, mais elle voulait aussi comprendre son atterrissage à Final Fantasy. Quelle en était la vraie raison de sa venue ?

Une demande lui vint, elle s'apprêta à la poser quand elle vit que le conducteur était pâle comme un linge.

-Zack, tu vas bien ?

Il l'ignora, c'était pas dans ses mœurs. La blonde se rapprocha, mit sa main sur son front. Elle fut surprise et stoppa le bolide. Le jeune soldier était mal, sa respiration s'accélérait alors qu'il n'effectuait aucun effort physique, il était mou, sans force, son front brûlant de fièvre.

-Zack, ça va ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu allais pourtant bien en partant ? Zack ! s'inquiéta Emma.

-Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il avec difficulté.

Angeal remarqua leur absence et fit demi-tour. Vincent alerté par ce soudain changement de direction prévint le hérisson.

L'ange avait rejoint son ancien disciple, étalé à terre. La blonde en panique le secoua. Le mentor courut vers eux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Angeal.

-Je ne sais pas ! Il est fiévreux, et on dirait un mollusque.

-Il faut une matéria de guérison. Fit l'ange

-Je n'en ai pas sur moi. Où est Yuffie c'est elle qui les as ! s'exclama la blonde.

Le reste des motards arrivèrent réduisant leur allure à l'approche de la demoiselle de l'ange et du malade. Yazoo courut vers eux le premier, fixa l'état piteux du jeune homme et prit la parole.

-Vite, une matéria de guérison.

-Attend, je cherche ! répondit la ninja sortant touts objets dans son sac.

-GROUILLE-TOI, IL EST ENTRAIN DE SE FAIRE BOUFFER PAR LA RIVIERE DE LA VIE ! hurla Angeal

Le groupe fut figé de stupeur, le mentor, se mettre dans une colère comme ça. Il devait être très inquiet. La princesse Utainne lança une boule vers l'ange, qui utilisa dans l'immédiat sa magie. Une magnifique enveloppe entoura Zack, une fois fini, Angeal vérifia le tonus de son ex disciple. Ses muscles étaient redevenus à peu prêt solide. Aérith s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras.

-Je vais le reprendre ! intervint le héros.

La cetra ne revendiqua pas. Elle savait que Cloud prendrais soin de lui. C'était son meilleur ami.

Emma monta avec Angeal. Elle n'avait rien dit, l'inquiétude était forte. Yazoo avait remarqué son embarra, il mit amicalement sa main sur son dos et lui sourit. La blonde lui rendit l'appareil. Elle se sentait bien avec l'argenté et vice versa. Ils reprirent la route vers la capitale. Pendant ce temps, Zack cauchemardait encore une fois.

* * *

_Une ville était en feu, les flammes rongeaient les maisons, les cadavres et le peu de survivant qu'il s'y trouvait. Zack était entouré par cette scène, quand il vit un homme de sa connaissance. Il avait les cheveux blancs, ainsi qu'une barbe. Une longue cape le couvrait. Dans sur son dos, il transportait un homme blessé par le désastre du feu et la folie furieuse de son général, Sephiroth._

_-C'est Sephiroth, n'est ce pas ?demanda le jeune soldier._

_-Les gens l'ont considéré comme un héros et l'ont intégré à notre société. Mais c'est juste un fou dangereux ! répondit le maître de Tifa_

_-C'est horrible…Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Sephiroth ?se parla Zack en regardant la ville en feu._

_-C'est vrai…Tifa, tu dois…se souvint l'homme._

_Il se retourna, redonnant son attention._

_-Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

_-Elle est partie vers le réacteur à mako dans les montagnes, à la recherche de son père. Répondit le maître. Sephiroth est là-bas aussi._

_-Quoi ?! paniqua Zack._

_-Elle n'a aucune chance face à lui. Son adversaire est soldat, tout comme toi…fit le maître._

_-Je ne suis pas un soldat ordinaire. Je suis un soldat de 1__er__ classe. Rappliqua le jeune soldier._

_Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, et s'adressa au soldier qui l'accompagnait._

_-Toi, donne un coup de main au vieux._

_-A vos ordres !_

_-J'y vais des que possible. Je te confie Tifa. Rajouta le maître_

_Zack se retourna à nouveau, cette fois au trois quart et répondit au maître._

_-Je m'en occupe._

_Il se mit à courir de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi avait-il fait cette horreur ? Lui, le grand général respectait par tous, et admirer par les soldiers de bas niveau, pourquoi détruire Nibelheim ?_

_Sur le chemin du réacteur, Zack vit un cadavre, celui du père de Tifa. Bon dieu, il devait se dépêcher avant que l'irréparable ne se fasse. Il pénétra dans le réacteur, auprès des capsules, le corps de la brune était inconsciente. Il prononça son nom sans cesse pour qu'elle revienne à elle. Tifa ouvrit les yeux, en le voyant, elle le rejeta en lui crachant au visage que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle n'aurait jamais du leur montrer le réacteur et pleura. Le jeune soldier en rage se dirigea vers une salle en hauteur. Il monta les escaliers à une vitesse foudroyante, et explosa la porte. Il remarqua le général devant un mur, parlant seul._

_-Mère. Réapproprions-nous cette planète ensemble. Je suis venu avec un plan bien précis. Rendons-nous vers la Terre promise…Mère._

_-Sephiroth ! hurla Zack de rage. Pourquoi as-tu tué les villageois ? Pourquoi as-tu fais du mal à Tifa ?Répond-moi, Sephiroth !_

_L'argenté ria, ne prêtant aucune attention au jeune soldier en colère. Il fixait une sorte de statut en ferraille. Il lui parla._

_-Mère, c'est imbéciles sont de retour. Mère aurait du gouverner ce monde grâce à son pouvoir et son savoir hors du commun. Mais ces imbéciles…ce ramassis de bon à rien…Ils t'ont dérobé cette planète, n'est ce pas, mère ?Mais ne soit plus triste. _

_Il écarta ses bras tout en disant la dernière phrase._

_-Viens avec moi. Continua-t-il à dire._

_Il arracha la statut, les câbles électriques se coupèrent sans difficulté. Il jeta la ferraille. Sephiroth vit une sorte de tube géant, à l'intérieur un corps de femme y était installé. Sur son crâne avait un casque inscrit dessus Jenova._

_-Nous nous rencontrons enfin, mère…sourit-il._

_D'un coup l'épée de Zack était à la limite du cou du général. Celui-ci ne broncha pas et garda son sourire._

_-Sephiroth ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé à la fin ? ne comprit pas le jeune soldier._

_L'argenté se mit à rire sans raison et lança au brun._

_-Tu n'es qu'un traître !_

_Il fit une rotation soudaine, et prit son arme enfoncée dans le sol, juste à côté de lui, à une vitesse surhumaine, et gicla Zack à l'autre bout. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire, et atterrie sur un câble principal, et riposta, mais il manqua le général qui avait sauvé à une hauteur incroyable. Zack sauta, il était la même hauteur que l'argenté, et il leva son épée, Sephiroth fit de même._

_-Sephiroth, je t'ai pourtant fait confiance. Dit le brun._

_Il porta deux coups de suite en disant la phrase. Il en donna encore un autre, et regarda le général. Ses yeux verts ne rendaient plus la gentillesse qui avait et qu'il donnait à la gamine._

_-Non…Tu n'es plus le Sephiroth que j'ai connu. Se rendit compte le jeune soldier._

_L'argenté le renvoya encore sur un câble principal, Zack ne s'y attendant pas, vit que le général fonça sur lui, Masamune ne demandant qu'à le tuer. Heureusement, Zack évita le coup, mais il tombait lourdement sur les autres câbles, suivie d'un Sephiroth tarré, voulant le réduire en miette._

_-Je suis l'élu. Je suis celui qui est destiné à diriger cette planète. fit-il en se battant._

_Assez loin de l'argenté, le brun lança une attaque, que le général annula sans effort. Zack était essoufflé, tandis que Sephiroth continuait à parler._

_-Je suis né pour vous reprendre la planète et la remettre en les mains de Cetra. _

_Il fonça vers le jeune soldier, brandissant son épée. Le brun esquiva de justesse l'attaqua mais chuta._

_-Pour le salut de mère._

_L'argenté tomba derrière le dos de Zack. Il ne put se défendre car le général le fit voltiger dans les airs. Le jeune soldier percuta une capsule. Il fut assommé. Dans le noir, une silhouette se forma, couleur mako, s'était la petite fille._

_-Tu as bien travaillé, Zack. Je vais guérir tes plaies. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'iras pas dans la rivière de la vie, sans mon accord. Mais à ton réveille, ne dit rien à Hôjo. Il ne serait pas content._

* * *

_La vitre se brisa, une épée transperça Sephiroth. C'était le soldier qui était en compagnie de Zack._

_- Ma mère…Tifa…et mon village natal, rends-les-moi ! Je…t'ai respecté…et admiré…_

_-E-Espèce d'enfoiré…insulta l'argenté._

_Le soldier retira l'épée, c'était celle de Zack. Sephiroth ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Le soldier partit voir son amie, laissant le général souffrant. Il enleva son casque._

_Furieux, Sephiroth se releva, il prit son courage à deux mains, et éclata la prison de verre à Jenova._

_-Mère._

_Il trancha la tête de sa mère, et sortit du cœur du réacteur. Il pouvait maintenant observait le visage de celui qu'il l'a blessé. Qui n'était que Cloud. _

_-A cause de vous…_

_-Cloud. _

_C'était la voix de Zack qui retentit. Le concerné le vit, le brun lui donna un ordre._

_-Achève-le…une bonne fois pour toute._

_Le blond hésita, mais Sephiroth se rapprochait de lui, tout en essayant de causer._

_-A cause de vous…_

_Son ami avait raison, il empoigna l'épée, se précipitant vers le général._

_-Sephiroth ! cria-t-il _

_L'argenté était debout, tête baissée. Le hérisson n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres et aboula un coup, mais le général para. _

_-N'insiste pas ! fit Sephiroth._

_Cloud avait Masamune dans son ventre. Son propriétaire balança le hérisson dans l'autre salle._

_-A cause de gens comme vous…Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir me vaincre ? demanda-t-il._

_Il revint à la charge, et embrocha encore le blond, qui gémit de douleur, maintenu dans les airs. L'argenté s'adressa au soldier._

_-Que ça te serves de leçon…_

_-Ma famille…_

_Le général fronça les sourcils._

_-La ville où je suis né…tout ça c'est de ta faute !_

_Cloud bougea son bras, pour poser sa main sur l'épée, continuant à avouer ce qu'il ressent._

_-Je ne te pardonnerai…jamais !_

_Le blond s'avança, se faisant un trou dans la peau, Sephiroth fut étonné. Avec le peu de force restante, le blond pivota, ayant réussit à faire reculer son adversaire. C'en était trop le soldier se mit à genou lourdement._

_-C'est…impossible. Mais qui es-tu ?_

_Il était stupéfait. Cloud avait la respiration saccadé, bizarrement ses yeux se mirent à briller couleur mako. C'en était risible. L'argenté se précipita vers le vide, prenant la tête de Jenova. Cloud ne pouvait rien faire._

_Sephiroth avait un sourire, dans ses pensées, il vit la gamine, sa petite sœur, comme il disait tant avant. Les yeux remplis de larme, elle lui parla._

_-Sephy, ne pars pas !_

_-Va-t'en ! Tu es rien pour moi. Tu n'es rien qu'une vulgaire immondice. Seule, mère me comprend._

_-Qu'il en soit ainsi. Avant toute chose, j'ai guéri Zack et Cloud. Même toi ! _

_-Pourquoi… ?_

_-La rivière de la vie m'a absorbé. Je suis dans ma totalité de ma puissance. Adieu Sephy._

_Le visage de la petite fille s'effaça. _

Sephiroth et Zack revinrent à eux, de leur côté. L'argenté dans une chambre sombre et humide au décor douteux. Le brun dans une chambre parfaitement aménagé, au couleur vive. Il était à Utai.

Il y avait longtemps que l'argenté n'avait pas rêvé de la gamine. Alors que le jeune soldier se souvenait enfin de tout.


	14. Cetra?

Merci à Melior,nmfrter et Ravenhill pour leurs reviews ça fait plaisir, et ça bouste car je sais que mon histoire est lu. Merci encore à vous trois. Pour vous, qui n'avez pas mis de reviews mais qui lisait l'histoire anonymement, je vous remercie aussi, mais n'ayez pas peur de mettre vos impressions! Je mords pas! :) Allez bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Cetra ?

Zack se réveilla dans une chambre assez grande pour y mettre une dizaine de personne en plus. Un lit deux places, une armoire gigantesque, un miroir accroché au mur, deux portes, une pour sortir, l'autre pour la salle d'eau. Une tapisserie excentrique à son goût, avec des motifs dorés, rouge, bleu, jaune et pleins d'autre couleur. Un seul pays avait ce style de décor. Utai. Le brun se leva, et alla vers la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau dans le lavabo, intrigué de la mine qu'il pouvait avoir, il se regarda dans la glace. Tout était normal à part ses yeux, qui étaient irrités. Ce rouge ne se mélangeait pas avec la mako, pensa-t-il. Il prit une quantité suffisante du liquide transparent dans ses mains et s'éclaboussa le visage. Les souvenirs lui faisaient mal. Il devait faire à avec. Une fois sûr de lui, il sortit de la petite pièce pour faire face à la bande.

-Tu vas mieux ? demanda Cloud.

Il devait masquer ses sentiments maintenant !

-Je pète la forme ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai eu sur la moto, mais là, je suis requinqué ! s'exclama le jeune soldier.

Il y avait un partiel de vérité, jamais de sa vie, il n'a eu une telle santé.

-Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux ! fit Emma derrière Angeal. Tu m'as foutu la peur de ma vie.

-Au faites vous avez utilisé une matéria de guérison ? demanda Zack.

-Question idiote, réponse idiote. Ria Cid

-Qui…

-C'est Angeal ! répondit Yazoo avant même que la question soit posé.

Le brun se trimballa dans la chambre, il vit sur un meuble une statue de la divinité aquatique d'Utai, Da-Chao ! Il la tripota et se renseigna sur les évènements à suivre.

-Bon, on fait quoi ? Sephiroth est là ?

-Non, mais rêve pas, si tu crois que Sephiroth va sortir de sa planque en disant « Coucou, je suis là, attrapez-moi mes petits poursuivants chéris ! A si vous y arrivez, vous aurez une surprise ! ». imita le cadet des argentés.

-On devrait mettre un plan de recherche en place. Proposa Vincent.

-Cela va nous prendre plusieurs jours ! Utai n'est pas un village de la cambrouse. Intervint Tifa.

-On a les motos ! Six d'entre nous allons en moto, les six autres à pied. Fit Barrett.

-Tu comptes Emma ? Pas mauvaise idée. Dit le blond.

-Non ! Emma est visée, la mettre à l'abris est notre priorité ! rappliqua le jeune soldier tripotant toujours la statue.

-Il a raison, Jenova va soit la supprimé, soit la capturer. Rajouta l'ange.

-Je ne suis pas un lot dont on empoche en plus de la cagnotte ! rouspéta la jeune fille.

-On t'a pas demandé ton avis. Fit le hérisson.

A ce moment la demoiselle avait une envie furieuse de frapper le blond. Mais elle en fut empêcher. Ses yeux fermèrent et elle partait légèrement en arrière. Zack, la voyant ainsi, balança la divinité par-dessus son épaule, se précipitant vers la blonde. Il la saisit, qui celle-ci lâcha un tout petit « atchoum ! », suivie d'un bruit de cassage.

Le groupe fixèrent le brun d'une étrange façon. Il comprit que sa réaction était un peu poussée

pour un simple éternuement.

-A tes souhaits! fit Yuffie.

-Merci ! répondit la concernée.

-Je…j'ai cru qu'elle faisait un malaise ! se défendit le jeune soldier paniquant.

-Tu t'es vite jeté pour un simple malaise. Trancha la cetra.

-Et tu t'en dette envers notre princesse. Enjoliva Rouge XIII

-Bah, je l'ai jamais aimé ! sourit la ninja en quittant ses amis.

Ils firent de même, sauf la marchande de fleur, Yazoo, Vincent, et le mentor.

-Zack ! interpella Angeal.

Celui-ci se retourna, à l'écoute de son ancien tuteur de combat.

-Reste, on a à te parler.

-Je peux venir ? demanda la demoiselle.

Le cadet des argentés s'approcha d'elle, il effleura ses doigts contre sa joue. Emma était absorbée par cette scène inattendue. Il étendit ses lèvres, et lui parla.

-Va te promener dehors ! Ca te fera du bien. Change-toi les idées !

-Mais….

-Sort ! Fait ce que te dit Yazoo. S'intégra le vampire dans la conversation.

* * *

Elle avait obéit malgré sa légère opposition. La jeune fille était debout sur un pont, les coudes appuyaient sur une poutre, son menton dans sa paume droite. Elle contemplait l'écoulement de la rivière dans son berceau, qui traversait cette ville vers une destination aux secret et aux mirages de la vie. Etait-ce sa vision de la rivière de la vie ? Elle pensait que oui, après tout, l'eau s écoule sur toute la planète, comme cette fameuse rivière invisible, où les morts retournent à l'essence même de ce qu'ils sont. Et puis, il y avait l'accident de Zack qui l'intriguait et cette soudaine mise à l'écart. Sûrement due à ce qui c'était passé pendant le trajet.

_Flash Back._

_Le reste des motards arrivèrent réduisant leur allure à l'approche de la demoiselle, de l'ange et du malade. Yazoo courut vers eux le premier, fixa l'état piteux du jeune homme et prit la parole._

_-Vite, une matéria de guérison._

_-Attend, je cherche ! répondit la ninja sortant touts objets dans son sac._

_-GROUILLE-TOI, IL EST ENTRAIN DE SE FAIRE BOUFFER PAR LA RIVIERE DE LA VIE ! hurla Angeal_

_Le groupe fut figé de stupeur, le mentor, se mettre dans une colère comme ça. Il devait être très inquiet. La princesse Utainne lança une boule vers l'ange._

_-Tiens !_

_Il jeta un coup d'œil à la boule, c'était celle que le cadet des argentés avait lancé sur le chemin du réacteur. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à une matéria de guérison, mais elle était bien plus qu'un simple artéfact de magie. L'ange se concentra sur sa tâche, qui s'annonçait bien difficile. La maladie qui attaquait le jeune soldier n'était pas courante, l'ennemi était le lifestream. La matéria s'éclaira un bref instant, sans résultat. Il réessaya. Voyant que cela ne marchait pas, Emma ferma les yeux, elle pria en son fort intérieur, elle supplia à la rivière de la vie de le laisser tranquille et de le sauver. Son pendentif émana une faible lueur, tandis que la matéria s'illumina de sa plus belle lumière. Le mentor vérifia le tonus de Zack, il était moins raide. Angeal sourit à tout le monde, mais il vit la demoiselle à genou, affaibli. Voulant que ce ne se remarque pas, fit signe à Aérith d'enlacer son petit ami. Elle s'exécuta dans l'immédiat._

_-Je vais le prendre ! intervint le héros._

_La cetra ne revendiqua pas. Elle savait que Cloud prendrais soin de lui. C'était son meilleur ami. _

_Emma monta avec Angeal. Elle n'avait rien dit, l'inquiétude était forte. Yazoo avait remarqué son embarra, il mit amicalement sa main sur son dos et lui sourit. La blonde lui rendit l'appareil. Elle se sentait bien avec l'argenté et vice versa_. _Ils reprirent la route vers la capitale, la blonde posa certaines questions qui trottaient._

_-C'est moi qui a fait fonctionner la matéria ?!_

_-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas une matéria comme les autres ! C'est la tienne._

_-La mienne ? ne comprit-elle pas._

_-Tu as pu remarquer que tu as un potentiel pour la magie ! Cette matéria est un fil conducteur, jusqu'à ce que tu découvre la vérité. _

_-La vérité ? De quoi tu parles ?_

_-Tes yeux ne sont pas normaux. Dans ton monde, tu ne passais pas indiscrète avec cette couleur vert clair. Un vert clair se rapprochant…_

_-De la rivière de la vie. Dit-elle tristement._

_-Oui ! Tu appartiens à ce monde c'est indéniable ! Au faite tu te sens mieux ?_

_La demoiselle secoua sa tête positivement et se tut jusqu'à leur arrivé. _

_Fin du flash back._

Elle était toujours là, accoudée à cette poutre de bois, nageant au fil des minis vagues. Elle baissa son visage, ses cheveux or le cacha.

-Je suis une cetra, finalement ! murmura-t-elle.

Le mot « cetra » résonna péniblement dans ses pensées. Au moins l'explication du fait qu'elle n'avait pas de parent sur la planète terre s'expliqué. Il était dur de savoir la vérité. Cet éloignement que Angeal lui faisait ressentir en était la preuve, un jour ou l'autre elle aurait découvert la vérité. Un vérité qui fâche, mais c'était la dure réalité de son existence. Elle était une descendante cetra comme la marchande de fleur.

Soudain elle leva la tête, elle vit un petit garçon, les cheveux châtain ébouriffé à la façon Sora dans Kingdom Heart. Ses yeux étaient étrangement violets. Fringué avec un pantalon noir avec des bordures blanches. Son haut était traditionnellement japonais, couleur noir aussi, avec un dessin du dieu aquatique en blanc dans son dos. Il lui tirait la main.

-Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? s'inquiéta le mystérieux garçon.

-O…Oui ! répondit-elle avec hésitation.

-Ca vous gène pas si vous me dessinez une tortue ?

-Q…Quoi ? Une tortue ? fit-elle les yeux exorbités de surprise à cette demande peu commune.

-S'il vous plait ! sourit le garçon en montrant biens ses dents.

Il lui passa des feuilles et un stylo. Elle commença à gribouiller sur le papier. Elle avait l'impression d'être St Exupéry dans le petit prince. Et d'où venaient ses feuilles ? Il les transportait sur lui ?

-A quel nom je mets le dessin ? demanda la blonde.

-Umi.

Elle écrivit le « u » et le « m », puis par tilt, elle fixa le garçon, perdue.

-C'est le nom d'une fille !

-Oui ! dit-il en souriant

-T'es une fille ?

-Bah, non ! C'est pour ma petite sœur ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant la concernée du doigt

A l'autre bout du pont, une petite fille, avec de longs cheveux prune coiffée en couette lui descendant au fesse, habillé d'une tunique en robe de couleur vert clair avec des motifs de fleurs en or, était caché derrière une maison.

Emma chuchota à l'oreille du garçon. Celui-ci se précipita vers sa sœur, et la fit venir sur le pont. La demoiselle vit de plus près la petite, ses couettes étaient attachées avec de mignon ruban turquoise. Ses yeux étaient aussi violet. Il y avait une vraie ressemblance entre eux.

-B…Bonjour. Salua Umi timidement.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi Umi.

La blonde lui tendit le dessin avec une expression douce et chaleureuse, la petite le prit ravie, mais le frère ramena sa fraise en critiquant le dessin.

-T'appelles ça une tortue ? On dirait un mutant ! Il y a un mélange de Typoon, de Léviathan et d'une tortue géante !

Le jeune garçon se pétait de rire, alors qu'il était regardé d'une façon très meurtrière. La jeune fille n'aimait pas qu'on fasse de mauvaise blague sur ses dessins. C'était son point faible, elle n'avait pas le coup de crayon !

-Comment tu te nommes ? agressa-t-elle.

-Yukiko.

-Evite de faire des commentaires déplaisants Yukiko. Cracha-t-elle d'un ton dur.

-Ah, c'est bon je voulais juste te remonter le moral. Râla le garçon.

-P…p…pardonnez mon frère, il est souvent impoli. S'excusa la petite.

Ils étaient adorables, bon même si le morveux la soûler un peu, elle les trouvait mignons. Cela lui rappelait Marlène et Denzel, qui avaient du rester à Edge sous la surveillance des voisins.

-Vous êtes seules ? Vous habitez loin ? Elle est où votre famille ? questionna la jeune fille.

-On est orphelins ! dit Yukiko avec tant de légèreté.

Mais Umi donna une mine triste.

-Oh, pardon ! Je suis désolée. Fit Emma en voyant la tristesse de la petite.

-C'est pas grave ! répondit-il le gamin toujours insouciant

-Tu m'énerves toi ! s'énerva la demoiselle en montrant son poing.

-Du moment qu'on est tous les deux, je me sens bien. Je protègerais Umi au péril de ma vie. Expliqua le châtain.

La blonde était à l'écoute de Yukiko, il en avait du courage ce morveux. La jeune fille se rapprocha du petit. Discrètement, elle ferma son poing.

-Espèce de….commença-t-elle à dire sereinement

Le garçon méfiant, recula d'un pas. Il n'était pas rassuré.

-…CRETIN FINI ! hurla-t-elle en le frappant de toute ses forces.

-AIE ! se plaigna le gamin.

-Ah, ça fait du bien ! souffla la blonde.

-Non, mais ça va pas les neurones ? rappliqua Yukiko.

Leur dispute fut interrompue par un rire à ne plus en finir. C'était Umi, elle en riait à en pleurer. Emma la regarda et étendit ses lèvres.

-Elle rit ! s'étonna le morveux.

-Bien sûr qu'elle rit ! Comme tout le monde. Ca ne s'oublie pas, il suffit de réapprendre ! Et puis, c'est beau de dire « Je protègerais Umi au péril de ma vie », mais faudrait savoir protéger la tienne avant tout, car sinon celle de ta sœur moura avec la tienne.

La demoiselle avait énoncé sa phrase en se retournant pour partir vers le logement. Constatant un détail, elle s'arrêta dans sa marche pour s'adresser aux enfants un peu affolée.

-Depuis quand il fait nuit ?

Yukiko en tomba à la renverse, Umi avait le visage crispé par la gène.

-Ca va faire deux heures que la nuit est là ! n'en revenait pas le morveux de l'idiotie de la blonde.

-Deux heures ? Les autres vont s'inquiéter ! se rendit-elle compte.

Elle se mit à courir, puis se stoppa après le pont. Elle revint vers les enfants.

-Je…je suis pas d'ici ! Je sais pas où se trouve la maison de Yuffie. Enfin ne sait plus ! dit-elle embarrassée.

Le châtain retomba à terre, alors que la petite avait ses yeux qui sortaient presque de leur orbite tellement qu'elle était surprise par un caractère comme ça.

-Tous les gens qui viennent à Utai savent où elle habite ! se releva le garçon en criant.

C'était ainsi que Emma fut en compagnie de deux enfants pour la guider dans la capitale du continent ouest. C'était pas gagné car Yukiko n'avait pas la moindre orientation et se croyait supérieur. Hé, oui, au bout d'une heure, quarante six minutes et treize secondes, Yukiko, Umi et Emma était encore à l'extérieur cherchant la maison de la ninja. N'en pouvant plus, les filles marquèrent une pause.

-Allez ! Bougez demain on y est encore ! rouspéta le morveux.

-Avec toi, c'est sûr ! s'exclama la demoiselle.

-Tu peux parler ! Madame je suis p…

-Chut ! coupa Umi. J'entends des bruits de moteur.

-Mais oui ! Il devait faire des rondes ! se rappela la jeune fille. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas pensé que Sephiroth m'a enlevé.

-Sephiroth ? ne comprit pas Yukiko.

La blonde se leva, et prit une marche rapide. Elle était suivie des gamins. Quand, la petite intervint.

-J'ai entendu une moto pas loin.

La demoiselle se pressa pour que le conducteur puisse l'apercevoir. Elle distingua une ombre familière. Elle pénétra dans l'ombre pour voir cette personne. Effectivement, elle connaissait cet individu, mais c'était pas le bon. Trop tard, il l'avait remarqué ! La jeune fille fit des pas arrière pas rassurant, elle fila vers Yukiko et Umi. Ils étaient assis à attendre, malheureusement une autre ombre était prêt à les attaquer.

-Yukiko, Umi, courez ! s'époumona-t-elle.

Les enfants réagirent à temps, et utilisèrent une matéria de barrière.

-Tsss, malin les morveux. Lâcha Kadaj.

Il avait changé ! Ce n'était pas le même que lorsque la blonde les avait rejoint. Il était plus agressif.

-Comme on se retrouve. Parla Sephiroth.

Lui aussi n'était plus pareil. Il prenait un plaisir incroyable à faire ce qu'il faisait. Il renversa Emma sur le sol, il lui porta un coup de poing sur son visage. Celle-ci cracha de sang de sa bouche.

-Mère a tant de projet pour toi. Elle voulait te tuer, puis elle a bien réfléchi, elle veut faire de toi la reine de ce monde. fit l'ex général complètement timbré.

-Jamais de la vie ! Je préfère mourir que de devenir sa chose ! ragea-t-elle.

-On va y remédier.

Il sortit de son long manteau de cuir, une seringue avec un liquide vert fluo. De la mako ? Il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle se débattait comme elle pouvait, mais Sephiroth lui bloquait la tête. Loz s'était joint à lui pour lui maintenir le corps. Elle arrivait à voir les enfants menaçaient par le jeune des argentés. Elle avait peur, l'aiguille transperça sa peau, s'enfonça profondément, l'argenté commença à y verser le contenu, une douleur insupportable la démangea quand….

-UORYAAA ! hurla une voix masculine.

Le général surpris détourna son regard pour déterminer qui osé l'importuné pendant son action. A peine sa tête levée qu'il se prit un coup de bâton en pleine figure, ainsi que Loz. La jeune fille se releva aussitôt, Reno se tenait à côté d'elle. Il avait l'air si sérieux, cela lui allait comme un gant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Emma !

Les enfants se jetèrent sur la blonde en pleurs. Rude les avait délivré. Elle observa allongée à terre, que les deux turks n'étaient pas seuls. Tseng et Elena avaient fait part de leur présence. Ils avaient tous deux des marques de tortures. Les frères n'y étaient pas allait de main morte, pensa la demoiselle.

Les turks se mirent en position combat. L'argenté éclata de rire.

-Quel joli tableau d'abrutis.

Il dégaina Masamune, ses incarnés en firent de même pour leur arme.

-Vous allez goûter Twin Blade.

-Et ta mère à la mort ! répliqua le rouge.

-Il a insulté mère ! pleura Loz.

-Elle va s'en remettre, ne t'inquiète pas ! fit Yazoo se laissant éclairer par la lune.

-Vous avez cru que vous partirez sans notre visite ? demanda Cloud.

Les trois argenté étaient entourés. Aucun moyen d'échappatoire. Avalanche et les turks s'apprêtaient à lancer l'attaque, mais fut paralysé par la jeune fille qui s'avança vers Sephiroth, Loz et Kadaj.

-Emma. Paniqua Zack

-Qu'est ce que Jenova vous a fait pendant cette entretient ?

-Elle a partagé sa puissance avec nous. Répondit Kadaj.

-Et tu es satisfait ? Tu es heureux d'être imbattable ? Oui, quelle question ! Mais es-tu heureux d'avoir battu à mort un de tes frères ? Est-ce que Jenova a donné son amour pour ce que tu as fait ? Elle te câline comme un mère le ferait vraiment ? Hein, Loz ! Dis-moi, toi qui n'aime pas qu'on insulte ta mère, qu'est ce que tu as ressentit en battant Yazoo ? De la joie ? Alors ton frère n'est rien pour toi, par rapport à ta mère ? Tu as pourtant vécu plus de moment inoubliable avec Yazoo, non ? Vous avez été ensemble depuis votre naissance, vous avez rie, vous vous êtes battu côté à côte, vous avez partagé des repas, vous vous êtes entraîner ensemble, et un simple face à face avec Jenova tout change ? Répondez ! ordonna la blonde en colère.

Les deux frères étaient embarrassés. Ils ne savaient quoi répondre, car elle avait raison. Depuis que leur mère était revenu dans le corps de Shin, la mort et l'odeur du sang leur collé au narine. Sephiroth était intrigué, il plongea ses pupilles de chat dans ceux d'Emma, la couleur vert clair se transformer en coloration mako. Il avait mis seulement une ou deux gouttes de mako en elle ! Sans vraiment comprendre, les matérias brûlèrent tous ceux qui en possédaient. Sentant la chaleur cramer les vêtements, ils balancèrent les boules à terre. L'ex général se foutait de ça, les yeux de la jeune fille devenaient de secondes en secondes vert fluo.

-Quand j'ai sauté dans le réacteur avec mère, je t'ai vu, après ta disparition, mère m'a parlé. Elle avait évoqué ce jour où je te reverrais. Elle avait raison, mais le destin a voulu que tu sois du mauvais camps ! fit l'argenté.

-Avant que je disparaisse ? Alors je suis bien une cetra !

-Oui, ce jour là, tu avais les même yeux que maintenant ! Tu es pratiquement à ta pleine puissance ! Cela n'est pas à exclure que tu sois une cetra, mais tu n'en ai pas une ! Mais qui te dit que ce que tu entend de ma bouche est la vérité ? Retrouve la mémoire, et les explications viendront. Dit-il dans un rire sadique en s'effaçant mystérieusement dans le décor avec ses incarnés confus.

La jeune fille se calma, les détenteurs des matérias les ramassèrent. Malgré cette décontraction rapide, les yeux d'Emma étaient restés tel quel. Cloud et co. se posaient beaucoup de questions à son sujet. Angeal, Aerith, Vincent, Yazoo et Zack avaient peur du pire qui était à venir.

-Je crois qu'ils ne remettront pas les pieds à Utai. Dit Tseng

-Il a quelqu'un qui voudrez vous parler. Intervint Elena.

Un homme marcha lentement dans leur direction. Pas de doutes, cette allure, ces habits blancs en costard, ce blond vénitien. Rufus Shinra allait emporter la demoiselle avec lui.

Emma enlaça Yukiko et Umi apeurés des évènements qui avaient eu lieu. Elle était aussi terrorisée par cet homme ayant le pouvoir. La suite de l'aventure promettait d'être mouvementé.

* * *

Umi: mer

Yukiko: enfant de la neige

J'espère que cela vous a plut! Votre avis, est ce que je garde les enfants pour une partie de la suite de l'histoire?! Est-ce que vous voulez en savoir plus sur eux?


	15. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin

Chapitre 15 : Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

-Je crois qu'ils ne remettront pas les pieds à Utai. Dit Tseng

-Il a quelqu'un qui voudrez vous parler. Intervint Elena.

Un homme marcha lentement dans leur direction. Pas de doutes, cette allure, ces habits blancs en costard, ce blond vénitien. Rufus Shinra allait emporter la demoiselle avec lui.

Emma enlaça Yukiko et Umi apeurés des évènements qui avaient eu lieu. Elle était aussi terrorisée par cet homme ayant le pouvoir.

-Donnez-moi Emma et je promets de ne plus me mettre entre vos pattes. Fit Rufus.

Sans comprendre Tseng se mit entre Avalanche et son patron. Avec toute honnêteté, il s'adressa à lui.

-En tant qu'Utain, je ne peux vous laissez faire ceci. Ce pays a des règles, j'en suis citoyen, je les respecte.

-Ouais, moi aussi ! s'exclama Reno.

Rude s'approcha de son ami, hochant la tête positivement.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais je suis d'accord avec Tseng. Dit Elena.

En voyant que ses troupes retournaient leurs vestes, l'ex dirigeant de Midgar avoua sa défaite. Pas à pas, il était à quelques centimètres de la demoiselle. Cloud rappliqua en s'interposant, dégainant son épée.

-Yazoo, c'est ton boulot de protéger Emma ! se mit-il en colère.

-Pardon !

-T'as jamais vu le film The Bodyguard ?

-Si avec ce garde du corps qui doit protéger une chanteuse ! se souvint le cadet des argentés.

-C'est un très beau film. Intervint le blond vénitien.

-Avec Kevin Costner ! tilt la blonde assise enlacée des gamins, en dessous du hérisson, de Rufus et Yazoo.

-Jamais de la vie ! rappliquèrent les trois compères en la regardant de haut.

-C'est bon, je sais pas moi ! Je suis pas d'ici ! se défendit la demoiselle d'une petite voix.

-C'est Invek Stencor qui joue le rôle du garde. Firent en même temps les trois.

La blonde écrivit le nom sur le sol, et remit les lettres en place.

Qu'est ce qu'ils me chantent les guignols ! En replaçant bien les lettres, ça donne Kevin

Costner. Pensa la jeune fille.

Rufus Shinra se retourna et claqua ses doigts pour dire au Tuks de venir. Il s'exécutèrent faisant un sourire chaleureux à la bande.

-Je vous invite à un dîner où l'on pourra parler sans violence. Vos billets d'entrée sont dans cette enveloppe. A vous de choisir ! lâcha le blond vénitien.

Elena apporta l'enveloppe entre les mains du blond. L'équipe Shinra disparus dans la nuit noire sans étoile.

-Qu'est qu'on fait ? se demanda le héros.

-On y va ! Quelle question ! répondirent ses amis ensemble.

-Pfff ! Tant de route pour rien. Râla Cid.

-Non ! On a pu constater de nos yeux ce que Jenova a fait à Sephiroth et les deux frères. Et on sait où ils peuvent en arriver pour accomplir leur fin. S'attrista Vincent.

Il se baissa, à ses pieds il y avait la seringue qui ramassa. Emma eut un frisson la parcourir. Sous les yeux de tous, le vampire éclata le verre, et le liquide vert fluo s'en échappa. Elle adorait beaucoup Vincent. Il était toujours prévenant et protecteur envers elle. Après tout, c'était le caractère des membres du groupe. Mis à part un blondinet a qui elle voudrait y mettre la raclée de sa vie. Ils avaient un bon fond. Son vœu le plus cher était de rester à leur côté pour l'éternité.

* * *

Retour à Edge. L'équipe n'avait pas repris leur train-train quotidien. Ils avaient accepté l'invitation de Rufus. Le jour J du dîner la première des pré-occupations, trouver des habits pour se mettre sur son trente et un. Pas facile à faire avec un Cloud pas motivé, un Cid râleur, un Vincent je me fiche de ce dîner, une Yuffie capricieuse, un Angeal qui se planque, un Yazoo aux sarcasmes déplaisant, et des gamins surexcités. Oui, Umi et Yukiko avaient rejoint la bande. Nouvelle compagnie pour Marlène et Denzel qui s'amusaient à merveille avec les orphelins.

Tifa, Aerith et Emma étant plus responsable, prirent en charge les achats. Chacune d'entre elles « tira à la courte paille » pour savoir qui va prendre qui. Tirage au sort. La tension augmentait, la vérité était proche. Sur la table de cuisine, était assise les trois demoiselles, ainsi que des bouts de papiers dont trois avec leur prénom, de l'autre côté ceux des personnes à habiller pour le grand soir. Elles mélangèrent le petit tas, et distribua sur leur nom. Avant cela, elles avaient jeté un dés pour déterminer le nombre. Délibération. Aérith avait trois bouts de feuilles, Tifa aussi, mal chance pour la jeune fille, elle en avait quatre. Elles ouvrirent, puis la cetra écrivit sur une feuille entière.

-Bon, j'ai Cloud ! Ca va pas être de la tarte ! Ensuite Cid ! Encore mieux ! Pour finir Zack ! débita la marchande de fleur.

-Moi j'ai Yuffie ! En espérant qu'elle ne fera pas d'âneries ! Marlène et Denzel ! Et Barrett. Enuméra la barmaid.

-Pourquoi les enfants compte une personne ? se plaignit la blonde.

-Parce qu'on l'a décidé comme ça. Remarqua Aerith.

-Super ! Alors j'ai Vincent ! Youpi ! Angeal ! Super ! Yazoo! Ouais! Umi et Yukiko! Tuez-moi je vais faire un malheur ! Je me tape les plus difficile !

Elle y n'y avait aucun plaisir qui en sortait de sa bouche. Intérieurement la brune et la cetra riait à bon cœur. Elles se dissipèrent, et allèrent choper leur proie. Chose faite, elles avaient toutes réussi, mention très bien pour Emma. Le plus dur était à venir, le choix de la tenue.

_Achat côté Aérith._

Elle était dans une boutique renommée pour la qualité. Zack passa le premier dans la cabine. Hum, sex dans son costume certes très simple, pantalon et veste noirs, chemise blanche, cravate bleue. Tout à fait les tons que celui-ci porte souvent. Suivant Cid. Elle regarda bien précieusement dans les rayons, quand elle vit des habits raisonnables et au style du pilote, qui son tour entra dans la cabine d'essayage. Il en sortit beau comme un pape. Un splendide ensemble, pantalon et veste bleu clair, chemise blanche, et nœud de papillon bleu. Il se trouvait pas mal fringué ainsi. Tour suivant, Cloud. La cetra le dévisagea de haut en bas, une main devant ses lèvres, elle réfléchissait intensément. Il n'y avait que du noir sur lui. En partant de la base qu'il était blond les couleurs claires devrait être parfaite. Elle fouina dans les moindres recoins, observa bien les tenues. Quand le seigneur eut pitié d'elle. Un magnifique costume se présenta devant ses yeux. Aussitôt vu, aussitôt prit. La marchande de fleur présenta les vêtements au hérisson.

-Je…je vais pas porter cette horreur ? paniqua-t-il.

-Discute pas et habille-toi !

Le pauvre héros en avait la chair de poule. C'était laid comme costard ! Et Aerith l'obligeait à mettre ce truc !

Cloud tira les rideaux pour faire face aux réactions. Zack et Cid firent sckotchés à leur siège et la cetra était fier. Le blond avait un pantalon blanc ainsi que la veste. Sa chemise sortait de l'ordinaire, sa couleur doré était accordée à sa chevelure. La cravate orange clair se fondait avec l'or. Mission réussi. La marchande de fleur était fière du résultat !

_Achat côté Tifa._

La barmaid avait emmené la troupe dans un magasin réputé pour ses prix raisonnables et, pour la valeur du tissu de bonne résistance. Premier passage Yuffie. Dans la cabine, la ninja pesta contre une foutue robe immettable. La jeune Utainne se montra, plus ravissante que jamais. Sa robe vert pâle était magnifique. Elle avait un décolleté s'arrêtant quelque millimètre après sa poitrine, en dessous une sorte de ceinture avec des motifs de sakura, s'en suivie d'une longue robe plissée. La brune lui rajouta un collier rond vert. Les enfants et Barrett furent bouche bée.

-Je déteste cette robe ! Regarde un peu ce décolleté ! s'exclama Yuffie.

-Verdict du public ? sourit Tifa .

-Nickel ! dirent-ils.

Deuxième passage, Barrett. Il n'était pas difficile, mais le problème était la taille. Ca existe le XXXXXL sur Gaia ? Preuve que oui, la brune dégota un smoking pour le colosse bronzé. Enfin habillé, il ouvrit la porte. Parfait, il avait un pantalon noir, une chemise saumon et une veste blanche pour accessoire une fausse rose rouge cousu sur une de ses poches du haut.

-T'es trop beau papa.

-La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ! ria la ninja.

Troisième passage. Les enfants mirent leur tenue en même temps, dans la même cabine d'essayage. Ils se laissèrent contempler. Denzel avait le costume typique, il valait mieux, ce n'était encore qu'un petit garçon. Marlène portait une mignonne petite robe avec de fine bretelle couleur jade très claire, fendu en deux au milieu faisant apparaître de la dentelle turquoise.

-Ce que vous êtes trop beau tous les deux. Vanta Barrett.

Mission réussi. Ce ne fut pas bien dur ! Tifa devait à son tour chercher une robe.

_Achat côté Emma._

La blonde les avait traîné dans une échoppe, le prix y était mais le tissu aussi. Elle préférait les artisans faisant leur propre marchandise. Tans de mal que de bien, la demoiselle ne parvenait pas à tenir correctement les futurs mannequins. Disons simplement que c'était apocalypse now !Angeal se cachait dans les cabines. Vincent filé à la façon vampire. Yukiko était insupportable, limite elle le tuerait devant des témoins. Yazoo ne cessait pas de balancé son ironie à deux bals. Umi était un ange parmi ces démons, elle restait à côté de la jeune fille tenant sa main. Eclatant sa colère, les hommes décidèrent d'avoir un comportement digne des héros qu'ils étaient. C'était pas gagné !

Premier mannequin, Yazoo. Il se fit admirer, et il en profita. Qui ne prendrait pas la grosse tête, stylé comme il était ! Partant de la base qu'il a les cheveux argenté, elle avait opté pour un pantalon et une veste gris clair, chemise blanche et pris une cravate se rapprochant à la couleur mako pour rappelait ses yeux. Le jeune homme était à se jeter dessus. La blonde enjoliva la tenue avec une petite chaîne en or s'accrochant du bas de sa veste jusqu'à une poche. Le cadet des argentés laissa ses sarcasmes de côtés pour embrasser Emma sur la joue. Celle-ci ne resta pas de marbre et rougit. Un des incarnés de Sephiroth lui avait fait la bise !

Deuxième mannequins, Vincent. Que la sainte Vierge soit avec la demoiselle ! Noir et rouge. Quels autres coloris pouvait-elle faire porter au vampire ? Du jaune ? Elle se mit à rire toute seule. Du vert fluo ? Elle recommença à sourire en masquant son visage. Du rose ? Délire, la blonde en pleura tellement que son imagination était hilarante. Vincent placé derrière, se doutait qu'elle se fichait de lui. Pour la faire descendre de son inventivité, il se racla la gorge. La demoiselle se tourna et le fixa. Sérieusement, c'était pas facile de marié d'autre coloration pour Vincent. Elle trifouilla dans les rayons, les vêtements étaient parfaits, mais n'avaient pas l'accord requis. Le vieil homme tenant la choppe prit la parole.

-Que cherchez-vous comme tenue de soirée ?

-Je ne sais pas ! C'est pour l'homme vampirique !

Il se pencha pour le distinguer.

-Effectivement, je comprends votre embarra. Je peux vous conseiller un costume pas encore en vente.

-Vous feriez ça pour moi ? s'étonna Emma.

-Je ne refuse rien pour des jolies filles comme vous ! dit-il en souriant.

Il partit dans son entrepôt situé à l'arrière, et revint avec une boîte en carton.

-Allez donc lui faire essayer.

-Merci !

Elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois. La jeune fille présenta les vêtements au vampire. Au bout de cinq minutes, les spectateurs étaient émerveillés. D'une beauté incomparable, Vincent avait sur lui un pantalon noir, une veste noire avec des bordures rouge sombre pour ne pas oublier la chemise étant de la même couleur. Un mouchoir rouge plié était positionné dans sa poche du haut à droite. Le tout gâché par son bandeau.

-Enlève-moi cette monstruosité ! rouspéta Emma.

-Non.

-Pour le dîner tu ne le mettras pas.

Troisième mannequins, Angeal. Le danger pour l'ange était d'avoir le smoking identique à celui de Zack. Sur ce coup-là, elle devait avoir de l'originalité. Après une recherche inespérée, elle vit son bonheur. Le mentor mit le costard pour se montrer digne d'un maître. Son pantalon et sa veste étaient bleu foncé, proche du noir, mais on remarquait que c'était du bleu. Sa chemise était légèrement marron clair, avec une cravate noire. La jeune fille craqua complètement sur lui. Il était canon !

Quatrième mannequins, les marmots. Pour Yukiko, elle fit pareille que Tifa est l'habilla d'un costard noir et blanc. Umi avait une robe s'arrêtant avant les chevilles, une ceinture faisant un nœud laissant pendouillé le reste du tissu, avec des manches qui se stoppait au demi du bras tombant presque à terre de couleur pêche. La petite était resplendissante.

Mission réussie pour la blonde. Le comité des mannequins se rassemblèrent discrètement. Ils interdirent à la demoiselle d'acheter sa robe, ils s'en occupaient.

Le soir tomba. Avalanche allait faire fureur dans les rues d'Edge. Tous occupé à s'apprêter pour la soirée, une personne toqua à la porte du 7th Heaven. Qui pouvait bien rendre visite au héros à cette heure. Cloud ouvrit, c'était Rouge XIII et Cait Sith. Le chat avait un smoking à la couleur de son pelage. Des lunettes de soleil cachaient ses yeux. Le fauve était naturel, aucune tenue lui serait approprier!

-On peut partir ? demanda Cid

-Non, il manque Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie et Emma. Répondit Barrett.

Ils entendirent des pas prêt à descendre les escaliers. C'était la ninja, sa robe verte pâle lui allait comme un gant, et la rendait plus féminine. La barmaid avait rajoutait du maquillage qui l'embellissait encore plus.

Yuffie assise sur le canapé regardait les hommes avec un sourire en coin. Ils allaient tous tomber raide dingue. Un craquement de parquet. Lentement, la mystérieusement femme venait vers eux. La robe était rose, au fur et à mesure, la cetra se montrait. Sa tenue était magnifique, elle avait une robe à fine bretelle, son décolleté finissait à la moitié de sa poitrine. Le bas était fendu jusqu'à son genou montrant sa jambe. Ses bracelets ornaient ses poignés.

-Tu es si belle que les mots ne viennent pas ! fit Zack en lui prenant la main.

A nouveau, des pas retentirent, les mâles se tinrent correctement. Doucement, mais sûrement, Tifa arrivait. Elle portait une robe qui brillait de mille feux dus aux paillettes qui améliorait sa coloration bordeaux, le tissu se plissait de plus en plus vers la bas. Ses fines bretelles formant une boucle ne la protégeait pas assez du froid, elle avait donc un gilet transparent. Elle avait sur élevé ses cheveux pour former un chignon, laissant des mèches s'échappaient.

-Tu…tu es florissante ! sourit bêtement le hérisson faisant pareille que son meilleur ami.

La brune rougissait. Cela lui faisait plaisir que le héros lui dise ceci. La dernière était à venir. A quoi allaient-ils s'attendre ? Au seuil de l'escalier, Emma hésita à descendre. Puis elle se lança, la jeune fille se démasqua sous la tension que subissaient les hommes. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. La demoiselle avait un bustier, en continuant à la décrire du regard, elle avait un magnifique décor en dessous de sa poitrine, en descendant encore un peu, ils virent que la robe la serrait mi-cuisse, pour remarquer des dessins qui commençait sur côté de sa cuisse allant en descendant pour se terminer derrière. A partir de là, la robe carmin s'étendit, et se fendit en deux en faisant des plis, pour faire apparaître de la dentelle blanche. Sa tignasse était attachée avec le ruban de Marlène, ses mèches courte de devant pendaient, ainsi que deux autres plus longue. A son cou son pendentif à étoile, et son poignet le bracelet que la bande lui avait offert.

-Whoa ! murmura le pilote.

-Une créature de rêve vient se joindre à nous ? demanda Angeal.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas. Dit-elle d'une voix charmeuse. Et puis, je ne suis pas la seule créature. Nous le sommes tous.

Elle vivait dans un rêve. Un rêve dont elle se sait quand la fin viendra. Elle espérait jamais. Quand tout rentrera dans l'ordre, elle demandera à Shin, s'ils peuvent habiter dans ce monde. Un monde où sa vie réside depuis toujours, c'était son fantasme d'être une héroïne de ce jeu. Ce jeu n'était qu'autre que son existence. Une existence encore inconnue, car elle ne connaissait pas ses parents. Parent cetra, l'ancienne civilisation respectée par tout humains d'ici.

Ils arrivèrent au lieu inscrit sur les invitations. Rufus Shinra reprenait du service. La taille de la maison était immense. Les voitures garées sur le trottoir indiqué une quantité énorme d'invité. Barrett sonna, la porte s'ouvrit en une seconde, Elena tirant la porte salua Avalanche. Tseng fit signe d'entrée. L'intérieur était impressionnant, un lustre gigantesque illuminé le salon de la taille d'une maison entière. La bande pénétra la salle, les yeux braqués sur eux, le blond vénitien vint à leur rencontre.

-Vous me volé la vedette, habillé comme vous êtes.

-On peut faire demi-tour si ça vous chante. Répondit Cloud non chaleureusement.

-Certainement pas, avec une merveille telle qu'Emma, je ne vous ferai pas fuir.

Elle recula pour se mettre au dos de l'ange, Yazoo se plaça devant elle pour la dissimuler.

-Allons, allons ! Je n'oserais pas vous faire quoi que ce soit en présence de tant de monde ! s'exclama Rufus.

Chacun se lancèrent des regards positifs. La groupe s'éclatèrent dans la grande pièce. Emma vit une table, posé dessus des petits fours.

-Je prends ou pas ? hésita la blonde.

-Ché chuper bonch ! parla une voix familière.

Yukiko dévorait les plats les uns après les autres avec Denzel. L'orphelin avait une mauvaise influence. Marlène et Umi les dévisageaient l'air gêné.

-Bande de crétin ! dit-elle en leur filant une tape sur le crâne. Arrêtez vos bêtises ! On est pas au bar, mais dans une maison de luxe. Tenez vous bien sinon le malheur s'abattra sur vous.

-C'est des co…ies ce que tu dis ! firent les concernés

-Vous me cassez les….

-Que t'as pas ! coupèrent les garnements.

-J'vais vous faire la peau ! hurla la demoiselle en les coursant.

-On devrait les arrêter ! fit Umi.

-J'ai pas vraiment envie d'être honteuse devant ce public. Avoua Marlène.

-Moi non plus.

Les gamines se regardèrent et se promenèrent dans le grand salon. La jeune fille se stoppèrent, l'ex dirigeant de Midgar lui proposa une danse. Elle accepta. Les musiciens entamèrent leur morceau.

-Je suis navré pour ce qu'il s'est passé au mont Nibelheim. S'excusa le blond vénitien.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ne fais pas l'ignorante. Je sais un tas de chose sur toi, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

-Est-ce une danse ou des aveux ?

-Juste le plaisir d'être avec toi. Tu m'as tant manqué, même si à l'époque mes sentiments étaient enfouis.

-Rufus, où voulez-vous en venir ?

-J'en viens au faites que j'ai perdu l'étoile de mon cœur et qu'elle est revenue. Je l'empêcherais de disparaître une fois encore, car sans elle, je me détruis.

Emma se retira de son étreinte. Ses yeux nageaient dans les larmes qui lui donnait une expression flamboyante. Rufus Shinra devenait fou, pensa-t-elle. Non loin, Reno et Rude vinrent à leur patron, celui-ci alla à l'extérieure. Rude le suivit, le rouge s'adressa à la blonde.

-Ca te dérange pas si on a une discussion en privée ?

-Heu…non ! était-elle surprise par cette demande. Une minute !

Elle se dirigea vers Angeal, le prévenant de son absence. Discrètement, il lui passa quelque chose. La demoiselle retourna avec Reno.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller !

Ils montèrent l'étage, longea le couloir, pour être dans une chambre éloignée, loin du brouhaha d'en dessous. Violemment le rouge se tourna et plaqua Emma contre le mur. Il posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule. La demoiselle était figée, que devait-elle faire ? Le turk avait un comportement anormal.

-Tu nous fais à tous du mal. Dit-il sur la même position.

-Je peux te poser deux questions ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que je suis bien de monde ?

-Sans aucun doute.

-Est-ce que la Shinra me connaît ?

Il souleva sa tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

-Oui, toute la Shinra te connaît. Tu étais un élément important au sein du bâtiment. Tu étais certes une gamine, mais tu avais ce pouvoir de rendre les gens bons, et de devenir une place primordiale dans le cœur des personnes. Je dois avouer que je t'ai oublié, mais ta venue à tout changer, et à raviver la flamme de nos âmes. J'ai vu mon patron au visage mélancolique et les larmes au bord des yeux. Lui, qui montre plutôt la façade d'un homme dur et méchant, j'ai vu sa faiblesse, tout comme celle d'Avalanche.

Il se rapprocha de plus en plus. La demoiselle esquiva ce rapprochement en posant une autre question.

-Rufus Shinra et moi avons été proche ?

-La boîte de tes souvenirs te le dira.

Sans s'y attendre, Reno embrassa la jeune fille. Ayant une peur bleue, elle le gifla. Le rouge renonça à charmer la blonde, et se poussa vers l'arrière une main sur sa joue.

-Je…j'ai perdu mon sang froid. fit-il.

-Quelle scène affligeante ! s'exclama un inconnu.

* * *

-Où est Emma ? Ca fait un bon moment que je ne l'ai pas vu ! demanda Cloud

Angeal adossé à un piler en marbre, les bras croisés répondit au blond.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est avec quelqu'un de confiance.

-Je sens une présence maléfique. S'interposa Vincent dans la conversation.

Les hommes étaient toute ouïe à leur camarade. Il se rajouta Zack dans le groupe.

-Il y a quelque chose de pas net qui se prépare.

-Vincent nous a dit pareil. Lâcha le hérisson.

-Que fait-on ? On met la panique ? Ou on agit discrétos ? questionna le jeune soldier.

-Quelle fête fantastique ! cria une voix.

L'ange, le blond, le vampire et le brun levèrent leur tête vers le haut et remarquèrent Kadaj et Loz.

-Ca répond à tes interrogations. Cracha Vincent.

-Mieux que tu ne le crois.

Les invités fixèrent les frères, Yazoo ordonna aux enfants de sortir de la maison pour éviter qu'ils ne soient prit dans la baston. Les gamins obéissirent et se glissèrent sous la grande table, pour prendre la porte qui menait aux bennes à ordures. Tifa, Aerith et Yuffie se rassemblèrent avec les hommes, inquiète, elles déballèrent tout ce qu'elles pensaient.

-Que font-il ici ? commença la barmaid.

-Où est Emma ? Je ne la vois nulle part ! continua la marchande de fleur.

-On fait leur portrait ? fini la ninja.

-Calmez-vous les filles, Emma est avec Reno. Eux, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils foutent là, mais on va leur laisser faire…

Cloud fut coupé par une ombre intrigante qui s'avançait vers la balustrade. Ces cheveux mi-blanc, mi-argenté arrivant aux épaules, ces yeux mako, ces habits masculin. Jenova n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de faire les troubles fête. Rufus lançait des regards surpris et paniqué à la bande. Avalanche ne savait pas comment réagir.

-J'ai eu vent des festivités prévus de ce soir. Pourtant je n'étais pas mentionné sur la liste des invités, et je suis choquée de voir l'accueil qui m'a été donné.

Elle marqua un sourire maléfique, Kadaj et Loz apportèrent des corps. Pas n'importe quel corps ! Ceux d'Elena et Tseng mutilé pas les coups reçus par les frères.

-Je n'ai que faire de déchets comme eux.

Les argentés poussèrent les tuks du premier étage. Le blond vénitien hurla contre cette action. Trop tard, Elena et Tseng chutaient vers le carrelage, d'un mouvement vif et rapide, Vincent et Angeal les rattrapa à la limite de la mort.

-Voici enfin Avalanche, l'équipe ennemie numéro un de Jenova ! ria la calamité de cieux.

A ce nom, les entrepreneurs, les grands dirigeants d'entreprise, et les femmes de luxe échappèrent des cris d'effrois et d'affolement. C'était le foutoir complet, due à la panique que Jenova avait provoqué. Rouge XIII se précipita vers la balustrade, et fit un bond. Il réussit à atteindre son but, et chargea contre Loz. Ne s'y attendant pas, utilisa son Dual Hound de justesse. Kadaj avait sa revanche contre Cloud. Les coups d 'épée affluèrent, malheureusement le jeune argenté agile comme il était, para le blond sans difficulté. Jenova s'était évaporé, le reste du groupe la cherchait.

* * *

Reno protégeais Emma. Sephiroth était présent, comment était-il entrée dans la maison ? Le rouge avait dégainait son bâton qui était pointé vers l'argenté ne se sentant pas le moindre du monde menacé.

-Crois-tu m'infligé une quelconque blessure avec ton morceau de fer ?

-Ne sous-estime pas ce morceau de fer comme tu dis. Ragea le rouge.

L'ex général se déplaça à la vitesse de la lumière et éjecta le turk de l'autre côté de la pièce. Reno ne se laissait pas faire, et essaya de se relever pour se battre. Mais Sephiroth trop sûr de sa force, le prit par la gorge.

-Tu ne fais pas le poids comme moi. A peine une petite baffe et tu es à terre.

Il resserra plus fort ses phalanges, le turk suffoqué l'oxygène ne parvenait plus à ses poumons. Prise dans l'élan, la blonde se jeta sur l'argenté. Il la repoussa avec son bras, et la coinça entre le mur et lui.

-Tu es ravissante habillé ainsi.

-Sephiroth, tu me fais mal.

-Pourquoi ? Explique-moi, pourquoi tu tiens tant à moi ? Pourquoi j'ai toujours autant de sentiments pour toi ? Pourquoi ce jour là, tu m'as guéri ? Je hais cette planète, et toi, j'arrive pas à te détester ! Pourquoi ? s'énerva l'ex général.

-Parce que tu n'es pas Jenova. Parce que tout simplement Jenova n'est pas ta mère ! Tu n'es pas une entité extraterrestre, mais un humain ayant des capacités proche de celle de la calamité des cieux ! Parce que c'est Lucrécia qui t'a mise au monde. Parce que tu as hérité de sa douceur et sa gentillesse. Tu n'es pas Jenova car tu es capable de l'aimer, alors qu'elle, elle se sert de toi. Ton âme est humaine, elle est meurtrie par la confusion et le doute, comme Kadaj et Loz. Il suffit de reprendre confiance envers une personne en qui vous vous sentirez proche. Vous pouvez y parvenir, Papy Strife y est arrivé, alors pourquoi pas vous ? dit-elle avec une douceur sucrée et apaisante.

Sephiroth l'enlaça, elle fit de même. La jeune fille sentit couler une eau chaude sur sa peau.

-Je ne peux pas te haïr. Tu es ma petite sœur.

Au creux de son oreille, l'argenté lui chuchota une phrase.

-Il faut aller aider les autres. Je parie que tu es venue avec Loz et Kadaj. Je veux les sauver, je l'ai promis à un autre argenté lors de son apparition.

-Allons-y ! s'exclama-t-il en se retirant de l'étreinte. Mais avant je vais le mettre dehors.

-Il vaut mieux ! sourit-elle.

Sephiroth sauta par la fenêtre, Emma sortit par la porte. Elle courut difficilement, sa robe la gênée. Elle ne put que constater le désastre de la bataille. Des murs défoncés, la balustrade cassée, les piliers de marbre coupés en mille morceaux, le plafond menaçant de céder. Rien de bond, elle remarqua, Cloud couvert de plaies et de bleu. Il sera pas facile de ravoir les tâches sur son costume, pensa la demoiselle. Mais ce n'était pas son occupation première. Enfin presque ! Son adversaire enrageait donna une attaque, le blond esquiva, et fit un vol plané pour percuter le sol. Il se releva et fonça vers le jeune argenté, il feinta Kadaj en faisant croire qu'il allait effectuer un saut, au contraire, il se baissa à raz du sol pour frapper en dernière minute. Kadaj se défendit mais pas assez rapidement, il fut projeté sur la grande table. Il hurla de douleur, son bras était cassé.

Du côté de Rouge XIII, il assura une victoire sans trop de problème. Ses instincts félins étaient efficaces contre Loz avec sa rapidité. Cela n'empêché pas que le fauve était salement amoché par la rué de coups monstrueux que le plus vieux des trois frères lui avait infligé. Nanaki et Loz repartirent pour lancer une nouvelle attaque, mais Yazoo se mit entre eux, et se prit tout.

-Arrêtez ! Je ne reconnais plus les frères d'antan ! cria-t-il de colère allongé à terre, Rouge XIII l'aidant à se relever.

-Ou est toi qui as changé ? rappliqua Kadaj.

-Non, c'est vous ! Je me souviens, quand on est arrivé à Edge, on ne faisait de mal à personne.

-On a kidnappé les gamins de la rue. Intervint Loz.

-Mais on ne les battait pas! On était honteux de faire ça, même si nos visages ne le montraient pas ! On utilisait la tactique et la faiblesse des humains. Aujourd'hui on s'entre-tue pour une cause qui n'a pas de sens ! Malgré notre envie de retrouver mère, on prenait soin de nous et on se mêlait à la foule. Maintenant vous vous cachez comme des meurtriers, et suivez les ordres à la lettre. A l'époque vous faisiez ce que vous voulez faire ! Qu'est ce qui nous a disloqués ?

Des larmes perlèrent des yeux de Yazoo. Kadaj se tenait son bras souffrant, et s'assit auprès de son grand frère. Loz se releva et s'accroupit devant son jeune frère.

-Mère. Dit le plus vieux des frères.

Yazoo fixa Loz, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre comme suite.

-C'est elle qui nous a séparé. Fit Kadaj. Elle nous a dit le jour où l'on t'a tabassé que c'était le choix à faire contre toi. Une personne ensorcelée par l'amour d'Emma.

-Mais on a jamais compris que le sentiment qu'on a l'un envers l'autre, c'est de l'amour. Tu nous l'as fait comprendre à l'instant. S'attrista Loz.

Le hérisson sourit ainsi que le fauve. La bataille était finie et heureusement sans mort. Le reste de l'équipe observa la scène avec tendresse. Il ne manquait plus qu'à tuer la calamité des cieux. Le cauchemar allait prendre fin.

-Bravo Yazoo ! T'es le meilleur. Félicita Emma de la balustrade.

-EMMA ! paniqua Avalanche en hurlant.

La jeune fille se tourna, une épée la transperça non loin du cœur.

-La prochaine fois surveille tes arrières. Murmura Jenova.

Sephiroth accourut en voyant ceci, tandis que la calamité des cieux s'évapora provoquant une explosion. La bande évacua vite les lieux. L'ex général portait fermement la demoiselle dont la vie s'envolait peu à peu. Dans la rue, se posèrent à un endroit sombre et peu fréquenté. Rufus était toujours là, comprenant l'événement, il se rua vers le groupe.

Elle était allongée, dans les bras du général, entouré de Cloud, le hérisson qui changeait d'humeur. Tifa, la barmaid la plus réputé et sympathique d'Edge. Vincent, le vampire au charisme charmeur malgré lui. Barrett, un père comme on en rêve, doux et fort à la fois. Cid, le pilote le plus râleur qui existe mais attachant. Yuffie, la ninja voleuse et pas intelligente, mais au cœur d'or. Rouge XIII, alias Nanaki un fauve à l'extérieure, mais humain à l'intérieur. Cait Sith, le chat bavard et fêtard, il savait mettre de l'ambiance. Marlène et Denzel, des enfants adorables, amusants et souriants. Zack, un jeune soldier protecteur. Aerith, une femme douce et attendrissante. Angeal, un ange merveilleux qui à tout d'un père. Loz, un grand frère sensible, et bagarreur, rien de tel pour une bonne défense. Yazoo, un autre grand frère au sarcasme déplaisant, mais ayant une attitude gentille et prévenante. Kadaj, un petit frère désobéissant certes mais avec qui on peut bien s'amuser. Yukiko et Umi, des orphelins tendres et courageux. Rufus, une personne qui n'était peut-être pas si méchante. Reno, un dragueur qui ne demande de l'affection. Rude, un homme au apparence fausse, car il pleurait à ce moment là. Elena et Tseng, des gens dont l'avenir n'a pas sourit encore, mais un jour ils verront la chance avec eux. Et, il y a lui, Sephiroth, l'ex général de la Shinra, tant d'année à être perdue dans la manipulation de Jenova, il a enfin trouvé la route de son destin.

Tous étaient réuni, dans cette ruelle, les étoiles cachaient par les nuages. Les gouttelettes de pluies apparues. Comme pour la mort de Zack. Emma regardait les expressions de chacun. Ils pleuraient tous. La brune entrava la vue des enfants pour qu'ils ne voient pas. Une intense douleur vient dans le cœur de la demoiselle, un filet de sang coula de sa voie buccale. Ses yeux se dilatèrent.

C'était un jour des grandes vacances qu'Emma Kansakie avait atterrie dans Final Fantasy, elle rêvait de vivre dans ce monde. Il fut exaucé. C'était un jour de la fin des grandes vacances qu'Emma Kansakie mourait dans Final Fantasy. Jour de pluie dans les deux mondes. Une âme en plus partit rejoindre la rivière de la vie pour l'éternité.

* * *

La suite dans le prochain chapitre. Bah oui, c'est pas fini cette histoire, il faut vaincre Jenova. J'espère que cela vous a plus. Pour la description des tenue de soirée c'était pas facile. En souhaitant que j'ai bien réussi mon coup.

Bon je donne un 'tit indice pour la suite. Emma Kansakie...Quoi encore? Lifestream, Lucrécia, un passé.

Laissez vos reviews, et impressions! Ca encourage à continuer. Bah, oui, j'ai tué Emma! snif


	16. La clé du passé 1

Chapitre 16 : La clé du passé

**Vérité**

Les rayons du soleil du lendemain éclairèrent la chambre des enfants. Avalanche, Rufus, Sephiroth, les turks et les trois frères étaient réunis autour d'un lit. Un corps y était allongé, celui d'Emma. Sa peau n'avait plus cet éclat rayonnant de vie, elle était pâle et bleutée, comme un cadavre. Aerith frotta le dos de sa main contre sa joue.

-Elle est froide !

-Tu te fais du mal, Aerith. Fit Zack

-Vous êtes contents ? Vous êtes arrivé à votre fin. S'énerva Cloud.

-Depuis le début, elle avait raison. Se parla l'ex général.

-Qui ? demanda Vincent.

-Emma, elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Jenova n'a jamais voulu faire d'elle la reine de ce monde, mais la supprimé dés le départ. Elle l'a fait venir rien que pour son pouvoir. Et moi, j'ai eu confiance en cette fausse mère, alors qu'Emma je la connaissais bien avant. Se lamenta l'argenté.

-Hé déprime pas comme ça ! Le Sephiroth de ma connaissance ne se laisserait pas abattre et foncerait réglés ses comptes avec la calamité des cieux ! consola le jeune soldier.

-Nous n'avons plus de lien avec elle ! conclut Kadaj.

-On en a jamais eu. Intervint Yazoo.

Un silence de glace figea toutes les personnes présentes. Trop lourd à supporter l'ex général vida tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Jenova se trouve au cratère nord. Elle compte utilisé la magie de la rivière de la vie, et exterminer les humains en enlevant leur vie.

-A quel moment doit-elle opérer ? Quel jour ? Quelle heure ? questionna Angeal.

-Le plutôt sera le mieux. A mon avis, elle ne va pas s'attarder à le faire. dit Loz.

-On part ! ordonna le hérisson.

Ils se regardèrent l'air surprit sauf Sephiroth, les trois frères et Vincent qui n'attendirent pas un autre ordre. Tifa protesta de cette décision trop soudaine.

-Ralentit un peu ! Elle…

-Elle ne va pas s'échapper dans l'état qu'elle est ! coupa le blond. Elle m'apprit que même après les pires évènements, il fallait continuer à avancer, que c'était ainsi qu'on arrivait à se pardonner de ses fautes. Je ne veux plus rester prisonnier d'un passé. Je veux pouvoir vivre avec mes proches.

La barmaid sourit, tout le monde avait changé grâce à la jeune fille. La brune motiva les troupes, partirent vers un but commun, extermination de Jenova. Seul Rufus était resté avouant qu'il ne serait d'aucune utilité, ainsi il veilla sur les gamins. La bataille finale allait commencer.

* * *

Il fait froid. Je suis gelée. Il fait noir. Pourquoi je ne vois rien ? Pourquoi suis-je seule ? Où suis-je ? J'ai mal ! J'ai mal à mon cœur. La planète a mal. Quelqu'un crie ! Quelqu'un souffre ! Quelqu'un meurt ! Je ressens la vie de la planète. Je suis la planète. Au secours, Angeal…Cloud….Zack….Aerith….Vincent….Yazoo….Sephiroth….Rufus….que quelqu'un m'aide….au secours….

-Calme-toi Emma ! C'est normal que tu es peur, tu es morte. Mais je suis avec toi. rassura une voix.

Qui êtes-vous, je ne vous connais pas. Je ne vous vois pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fait-il noir ? Où êtes-vous ? Aidez-moi !

-Calme-toi. Il fait noir parce que tu as perdu le souvenir ce que tu es. Rappèles-toi de la personne que tu es.

Me souvenir ?…. Oui ! Je me souviens, je viens de la Terre ! De mon frère. Je me souviens….

Des images défilèrent dans les yeux d'Emma, elle voyait tout. Elle se rappelait de tout. Peu à peu, elle vit une lumière vert fluo apparaître, elle était recroquevillé. Une main chaleureuse se posait sur les siennes. La jeune fille leva la tête, une vague mako passa devant sa vision, et elle découvrit que cette voix douce et rassurante, était celle de Lucrécia. La jeune femme était habillée de sa longe robe blanche. Elle émanait une lueur différente, et qu'elle était belle, pensa la demoiselle.

La scientifique serra ses mains, et l'aida à la relever. La blonde trop stupéfaite, suivaient ses mouvements sans rien dire. Elles étaient debout sur un long couloir vert fluo faisant des vagues. La jeune fille observa autour d'elle, il n'y avait que cette couleur et le noir.

-Je suis morte ! Jenova m'a tué.

-Oui ! Mais j'ai de l'avance sur son projet.

-Son projet ?

La jeune femme commença à marcher, Emma emboîta le pas.

-Jenova connaît ton secret. Angeal avait bien pris soin de t'éloigner de ce monde. Malheureusement, la calamité des cieux t'a retrouvé, sachant qu'Angeal t'avait donné un héritage de Gaïa, elle en a tiré profit, et t'a transporté ici. Elle avait prévu que tu te joindrais à Sephiroth, au moment venu, elle a utilité à nouveau ton pouvoir à partir de la matéria pour ressusciter. Mais Zack, Aerith et Angeal, on aussi profité pour revenir te protéger. La suite était ta suppression. Jenova veux irradier toute vie humaine sur la planète, ta mort était primordial pour son plan, car tu détiens un pouvoir pas commun.

-Je suis une cetra, mais Aerith aussi. Quelle est la différence ?

-Elle est que, Aerith connaît des limites. Toi, tu n'en possède pas.

-Si je suis dans la rivière de la vie….Qu'est ce qu'il se passe sur terre ? changea-t-elle de sujet.

Lucrécia regarda l'infini noir du bas, la demoiselle fit de même, et un reflet net et précis se forma sous leur pied. Emma voyait Avalanche, au complet. Elle fut étonnée d'apercevoir les turks, mais la plus grande surprise était de voir Sephiroth et les trois frères réunis dans le vaisseau de Cid. Elle était heureuse.

-Je te remercie. Grâce à toi, mon fils à retrouver la voie qu'il devait prendre. Dit la scientifique en fixant l'ex général.

-J'avais promis à Yazoo de les sauver ! sourit la jeune fille.

Lucrécia dévisagea Emma, sur ses lèvres s'étendit sourire tendre et affectueux. La blonde soudain prit d'un air grave s'adressa à la jeune femme.

-Est ce que mon frère peut-être sauver ?

-Bien sûr. Répondit-t-elle d'un ton sans hésitation.

-Alors je dois retourner avec eux ! Je dois revenir à la vie ! Je dois tuer Jenova moi-même ! Je dois sauver Shin, comme il l'a fait pour moi ! s'exclama la demoiselle.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que Shin t'a sauvé, alors que ses blessures dans ton dos ont été infligées par lui ? ne comprit pas la scientifique.

La jeune fille ne rappliqua pas. Elle se contenta de baisser la tête, les yeux dans le vide.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire la peine, excuse-moi ! se rattrapa Lucrécia paniquée.

-Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est la vérité. Fit Emma faisant un sourire pour apaiser la jeune femme.

La scientifique le lui rendit et se releva. De dos, elle parla la jeune fille très sérieusement.

-Si tu veux revenir avec tes amis et sauver ton frère, il faut que tu souviennes de qui tu es.

-Je sais qui je suis ! Je suis Emma Kansakie, une cetra qui a été envoyé sur terre pour être en sécurité. Dit la demoiselle durement.

Lucrécia se tourna vers celle-ci. Tout était sérieux, son expression, son regard, ses gestes, sa posture, sa voix.

-Tu t'ais remémoré que ton prénom. Tu as seulement une partie de la clé qui te permettra à sortir de la rivière de la vie.

-Quelle est l'autre partie manquante ? demanda la blonde inquiète.

-Ton passé.

-Mon passé ? Certainement que je me rappèle de mon passé ! Avec Shin, je faisais….

-Je ne te parle pas de ce passé là ! Mais celui de ta vie avant la Terre. Ta naissance, ta famille, ton évolution. Coupa gentiment la jeune femme.

Emma hocha la tête négativement, l'air désolé. La scientifique mit la paume de sa main sur le pendentif à étoile de la demoiselle. Une porte mako se forma derrière Lucrécia.

-Tu as le choix. Le chocobo est dans ton camp. Si tu veux en savoir plus sur toi, rejoins-moi.

Elle s'avança vers la mystérieuse porte. Elle s'arrêta et avoua à Emma une vérité.

-Emma, tu n'es pas une cetra, ni une humaine au gène modifié. Tu es bien plus que ça !

Elle traversa la porte, la jeune fille perdue demanda à la jeune femme comment elle allait l'ouvrir. Dans le vide, les paroles de Lucrécia résonnèrent dans les oreilles de la blonde, que la clé était en sa possession.

Elle était au-dessus de tout ça. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire comme choix. La demoiselle jeta un coup d'œil au reflet. Elle voyait Angeal papotant avec Sephiroth, Loz, Yazoo, Kadaj, Zack, Aerith et Vincent. De quoi pouvaient-il avoir comme conversation ? C'était sa pré-occupation. Ils devaient mettre un plan stratégique pour éliminer la calamité des cieux. Cette entité extraterrestre qui a tant terrorisé les humains. Ils étaient prêts à se battre, tandis qu'elle, doutait du choix que la scientifique lui avait gentiment proposé. Elle avait peur. Peur de connaître ses véritables origines. De savoir ce qu'elle est, pour intéressé à ce point une E.T.

La jeune fille fixa la porte. La clé. Il n'y avait même pas de serrure. Jamais Lucrécia aurait fait une blague de ce genre. Elle remarqua alors un creux. Pas n'importe quel creux ! Il était en forme d'étoile. Et pas n'importe quelle étoile ! Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à son pendentif.

Emma regarda encore une fois le reflet. Ils étaient tous motivés. Elle fronça les sourcils, et ne lâcha pas la porte des yeux. Elle retira son pendentif de son cou, et l'enfonça dans le trou. Jenova ne gagnera pas !

Une lumière mako se dispersa de l'étoile, et engloba la demoiselle. Cette fois-ci, elle laissa ses yeux ouverts. Le visage de la scientifique apparut, elle lui tendit son bras, Emma fit pareille.

-Je serais ton guide vers tes souvenirs. Commençons par ta naissance.

La blonde acquiesça. Leur itinéraire était en vu. Une salle immense, avec bureau, des papiers en vrac. Homme était installé sur une chaise, un vrai laideron. Se rapprochant un peu plus, ses doutes de dispersèrent, c'était bel et bien Hôjo. Il fixait une sorte de tube à essai, à l'intérieur de la mako. Cet endroit évoquait quelque chose à la jeune fille, mais quel était donc ce pré-sentiment à coup d'électrochoc ?

* * *

Ce chap est assez court, mais il n'est pas fini! Je l'ai divisé en plusieurs parties sinon ça m'aurait fait un nombre de page incalculabe! C'est le chap le plus long, et qui va mettre les points sur les "i". Toutes les questions vont trouver leurs réponses. J'espère que cela vous a plus! Laissez moi donc vos reviews. Merci.


	17. La clé du passé 2

Chapitre 16 : La clé du passé

**Naissance**

Hôjo était assis, fixant ce tube rempli de mako. Les voyageuses ralentissaient fortement à l'approche du sol. Elle purent se poser sans incident. Emma observa la pièce et soutint son regard sur cette contenance mystérieuse. Il n'y avait rien de particulier mis à part de la mako. Elle leva la tête pour voir Lucrécia qui ne disait aucun mot. La demoiselle se décida alors de parler.

-C'est quoi l'importance de cet événement avec ma naissance ? Il n'y a que ce fou d'Hôjo.

-Oui, je sais. Mais c'est grâce à ce dégénéré que tu vie. Fit la scientifique lâchant un sourire triste.

-Mais comment je….

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis avec toi. Et je te promets que tu auras réponse à tout !

Effectivement, quelque seconde après, un blond vénitien entra dans le laboratoire, ses habits étaient luxueux, mais des tâches de boue cassée la blancheur de ce costard. C'était Rufus, il tenait une boîte qui donna au scientifique.

-Je ne vois pas ce que cette expérience peut apporter dans la Shinra ? ronchonna l'homme.

-Taisez-vous et obéissez ! Vous n'avez pas à me dire que ce que dois faire. répondit le blond vénitien sans sentiments.

-Dites-moi cher Président ce que je dois pratiquer dessus ? dit Hôjo d'une voix douce et mielleuse.

-Créez une personne à partir de ces cellules. Cela me serra utile si je viens à mourir.

-Oh, je comprends ! Quelle intelligence, Président ! Vous voulez avoir un futur soldat le plus fort, et de plus ce soldat pratiquera une magie interdite. Quelle bonne idée d'immerger des cellules dans de la mako, à la place du liquide amniotique. Se sera un enfant né de cellules inconnues et de la rivière de la vie.

Rufus se tourna, au seuil de la porte il s'adressa au scientifique.

-Ne me décevez pas Hôjo ! Je compte sur vous et vos capacités.

Le dirigeant de Midgar s'enfonça dans le noir sous un « Peuh » méchant de la part du laideron. Il ouvrit le carton, plaça précieusement les cellules sur un verre et l'examina au microscope. Il était ravi, finalement cette expérience allez être la meilleure de sa carrière. Il fit subir toutes sorte de test au contenu de la boîte pour enfin les plonger dans la mako. Il revint à sa place, et téléphona au Président.

-Oui ?

-Président, vous ne m'avez pas fait noter le nom de cette expérience.

Il avait reprit le même ton mielleux.

-Elle n'a pas de nom jusqu'à sa naissance.

Le blond vénitien raccrocha, le scientifique fit pareille, mais il injuria un foutu président qui ne savait donner que des ordres. Il se leva et regarda le tube.

-Officiellement, pour moi, tu seras l'expérience qui rivalisera avec Jenova. Sourit l'homme.

-Accroche-toi à moi ! s'exclama la scientifique sortant la demoiselle de l'action.

La blonde ne réagit pas sous le coup. Lucrécia lui expliqua ce qu'elle allait faire.

-Je vais accélérer le temps, ainsi nous arriverons à ta naissance.

-Je…J'ai peur ! J'ai peur de la suite. Sanglota la jeune fille.

La scientifique enlaça Emma et lui murmura.

-Il n'y aura personne d'autre que moi, qui verra tes larmes.

La blonde gémit, se laissa prendre la main par la jeune femme. Elle firent un saut vers le futur. Le voyage se passa comme le précédent, des formes apparus, les murs se montèrent, la pièce se dévoila. Elles étaient toujours dans le laboratoire. Des hommes étaient en ronde juste devant le tube. Il y avait Angeal, Sephiroth, Zack, Hôjo et bien sûr Rufus. A l'intérieur se trouvait un bébé, protégé par une bulle mako.

-C'est cinq ans après que Rufus est amené les cellules. Expliqua la scientifique.

-Cinq ans? s'étonna Emma.

-Il y eut beaucoup de complication, Hôjo a cru que tu ne survivrais pas. Mais comme l'avais espéré Rufus, la rivière de la vie t'as prit sous son aile, elle t'a nourri, et fait évolué.

-Nourri ? C'est impossible ! Une planète ne peut pas nourrir un humain !

-Oui, tu es dans le juste. Nourrir est certes un mot non adéquat à la situation. Disons plutôt que la rivière de la vie a donné en toi son essence.

-Mais la rivière de la vie est le sang de la planète. Quelle est cette essence ?

Lucrécia ne répondit pas. Puis la demoiselle se souvint de ce jour où Angeal et Cloud l'on prise pour un entraînement.

- Chaque humain provient de cette rivière en naissant et y retourne en mourant. Chuchota la blonde. Je suis vivante grâce à l'essence des humains.

-Oui.

-C'est enfants de l'école avaient finalement raison. Je suis un monstre !

-Tu n'es en aucun cas un monstre. Et les évènements que je vais te montrer vont prouver le contraire. Regarde !

La jeune fille regarda les hommes.

Hôjo vida le tube, petit à petit, la mako partait. Le bébé respirant à l'air libre, hurla. Le général couvrit le nouveau-né d'une couverture, et la berça dans ses bras. Celle-ci arrêta de crier, et fixa l'argenté. Zack s'approcha de lui, et joua avec la petite. Malheureusement, elle se mit à pleurer.

-Arrête de gigoter ! Tu lui fais peur. Rouspéta Angeal.

-Je ne pense pas ! C'est Hôjo qui lui fait peur ! ria Sephiroth.

-Je m'en fiche ! De toute manière pour moi, elle est une expérience unique. Râla le laideron. Quel nom lui donne t'on alors ?

L'argenté avait passé le bébé au Président qui n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux. C'était une jolie petite fille. Ses yeux couleur mako ressortait plus que la normale. Elle était la fille de la rivière de la vie. Rufus sourit et s'adressa à tout le monde.

-Son prénom sera Emma.

-Je suis pas contre. Dit l'ange.

-Moi aussi ! s'exclama le jeune soldier.

-C'est magnifique. Fit le général.

-Emma Shinra ? continua le scientifique avec ses questions.

-Non, Emma Lifestream. Ainsi, elle portera un souvenir de chacun de ses parents.

Il avait encore ce sourire tendre et affectueux, mais Hôjo rappliqua avec une demande indiscrète.

-Qui est l'autre parent ?

-Ma mère, Emma Shinra. Trancha le blond vénitien dont le sourire s'effaça.

-Oh, c'est vous Président qui allez l'élever ! cracha-t-il.

-Non, ce ne sera pas moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle est une évolution comme j'ai eu ! Un père absent est qui ce fou de son enfant. Je ne veux que son bonheur. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne saura rien, elle ne saura pas que je suis son père. Elle grandira loin de moi.

-Si je puis me permettre, je suis….

-Angeal. Coupa Rufus, Hôjo. Je vous la confis. Je sais que c'est très différent de s'occuper d'un bébé que d'un adulte immature.

-Hé ! protesta Zack.

-Mais c'est à vous que je fais confiance. Et à vous aussi général Sephiroth et Zack. Entre vos mains, elle aura la vie qui lui faut. Avoua le président en observant les moindres détails d'Emma.

-C'est avec joie que j'accepte votre demande, Président. Fit Angeal.

-Elle deviendra la mascotte des soldiers. Puis les soldats prendront soin d'elle aussi, comme si elle était la petite sœur à chacun de nous. Intervint l'argenté.

-Laissez-moi seul avec Hôjo. Ordonna le blond vénitien

Les trois hommes s'exécutèrent et sortirent de la pièce. Rufus tenait toujours le bébé dans ses bras.

-Hôjo, vous serez son médecin attitré. N'oubliez pas le pourquoi, du fait elle est au monde. Je n'en ai parlé qu'à vous. Vous me donnerez des nouvelles constamment sur son évolution magique. Mais traitez-là convenablement, sinon il pourrait vous arriver malheur. Et cessez de l'appeler « expérience ». Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? éleva le président la voix.

-Oui, oui ! Sans problème. Paniqua le scientifique.

Le bébé se mit à hurler une fois de plus. Rufus la consola, l'ange, le jeune soldier et Sephiroth se précipitèrent croyant qu'il y eut une quelconque difficulté.

L'eau coula le long de ses joues. C'était sa naissance ? Elle était née de cellules de la mère de Rufus et la rivière de la vie. C'était eux, ses parents ?

-Veux tu continuer le voyage ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Ou…oui. C'est pas ça qui me fait pleurer. C'est de voir que je suis un monde pour quelqu'un. Sans jeu de mot !

-Je te l'avais dit. Que je te prouverais que tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu as vécu dans l'amour, sauf dans le cœur d'Hôjo. Il se servait de toi pour ses manipulations douteuses.

-Pas étonnant.

-Sèche tes larmes et partons pour l'année de ton sixième anniversaire.

* * *

La fin de la partie 2! Les chaps sont court, mais ce qui suit est trop différent! Il risque d'avoir plusieur coupé comme ça. Mais j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas dans votre lecture! Est ce que vous entez le fin de l'histoire? Moi, oui! pleure. Mais je suis contente car se sera une histoire que j'aurais fait jusqu'au bout! Laissez vos review, merci beaucoup!


	18. La clé du passé 3

Chapitre 16 : La clé du passé

**Emma Lifestream**

Lucrécia empoigna la main de la demoiselle et nagea dans le temps. Ce n'était pas une coincidence qu'elle voyageais dans la rivière de la vie, pensa la blonde. La planète, elle-même lui révélait son passé. Après tout, c'est elle qui à prit soin de son évolution. La blonde vit qu'elle était bientôt à destination, mais le décor se forma plus rapidement que les deux autres fois. Elle était toujours dans le bâtiment de la Shinra, mais avait changé de salle. C'était même pas du tout une pièce, mais un couloir. La blonde observa les alentours. Elle ne voyait rien d'imporant. Elle regarda la scientifique l'air déçu.

-Ne me fait pas cette tête! Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de coup bas! Sourit la jeune femme.

-Oui, je ne doutes pas, mais en quoi un couloir peut favoriser ma mémoire?

-Oh, beaucoup de choses!

Elle paraissait joyeuse. Quelle genre d'évènement peut provoquer une telle euphorie chez Lucrécia, alors que celle-ci était tant sérieuse et posée? La demoiselle tourna la tête de droite à gauche, et de gauche à droite. Puis en ayant le coup d'oeil, elle vit une petite fille cachée dans l'ombre, elle ne pouvait pas bien la dévisager, mais elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Qu'attendait-elle, pour avoir un regard qui s'illumine dans le noir? La jeune fille entendit des pas se rapprochant de la cachette de la gamine. C'était Zack, l'allure décontracté, ignorant ce qu'il allait se passer.

La blonde recula, pas rassuré de la suite de l'action, et s'accrocha à la manche de la jeune femme.

-Je...je ne le sens pas du tout.

La jeune femme sourit gaiment.

Le jeune soldier s'avança dangereusement sur le point de l'impact. Les yeux d'Emma petite étaient terrifiant, ils brillaient de plus en plus. Impacte zéro dans...cinq...quatre...trois...deux...un...

-BANZAI! Hurla la gamine en sortant du noir.

Elle fonça tout droit vers le brun pour lui donner un coup de poing. Zack évita l'attaque et esquiva avec souplesse et une facilité inhumaine. Elle repartit de nouveau vers lui par derrière, le jeune soldier se baissa, et fit basculer Emma par dessus son épaule. Etant légère comme une plume, la gamine s'envola partiquement dans les airs, et attérit sur le sol, le crâne en premier.

-Aïe!

-Ahahahahahah! Je t'ai bien eu, tu ne t'y attendait pas! Se moqua le brun.

Emma, la plus vieille masqua son visage avec une main, d'une expression exaspéré.

-Tentative inutile! S'exclama-t-elle.

-T'es pas sympa! Tu pourrais me laisser gagner! Se plaignit la petite en se massant la tête.

-Non, mais tu rêves! Je suis bientôt un soldat de 1er classe, pas question qu'une gamine me bats. Dit-il avec un rire sadique.

-Adulte irréponssable! S'énerva la petite.

-Gamine, sans cervelle! Se défendit-il méchament.

-Espèce de vicelard!

-Retourne jouer à la poupée!

-C'est plutôt à toi d'y jouer, pour atténuer tes envies douteuses! Ricana la gamine.

-J'ai pas un esprit aussi tordu que le tiens, à vouloir ma taper Sephiroth! Rappliqua Zack aussi monstrueux que Emma.

-Pourquoi, t'es jaloux? T'as qu'à lui sauté dessus si tu veux calmer ton engin!

-J'ai pas besoin de lui!

-C'est vrai, tu le fais avec le premier venu que tu rencontres!

-Répète? Menaça le jeune soldier.

-Zack, tu n'as pas honte de tenir tête à une petite fille de six ans? Demanda une voix de nulle part.

Le brun se retourna et vit le général, la main posé sur son épée.

-Sephiroth! Se réjouit la gamine.

Elle accourut vers lui, et le serra dans ses petits bras. L'argenté fit de même, en étendant ses lèvres.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée? Se renseigna le général.

-Non! Zack n'arrête pas de m'embêter! Il est odieux avec moi! Pleura Emma, petite.

L'argenté fixa le brun, au regard de chien de garde et agressa délicatement le concerné.

-Trouve-toi une copine, bon dieu! Cesse de martyriser Emma!

Celui-ci partit, soutenant toujours la petite dans ses bras qui regarda le jeune soldier en le narguant et tirant la langue.

L'intelligence féminine est vainqueur à celle de l'homme! Pensa-t-elle.

Zack était furieux, malheureusement, il ne put rappliquer, le général ne lui pardonnerait pas.

La prochaine fois, je te fais bouffer le carrelage. Pensa-t-il en serrant son poing.

La demoiselle, bouche bée, s'écroula par terre, de dos à la scientifique

-Je...je...je suis une garce!

La jeune femme s'esclaffa de rire. La blonde la dévisagea comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Qui avait-il de si drôle? Elle était un monstre, et qu'elle était cette attaque complètement débile?

-On va avancer encore le temps! Intervint la scientifique.

-Ok.

-Ne prends pas cet air désespéré. Tu as grandi dans l'amour de tous! Ria la jeune femme.

-Heu...J'appelle ça de l'amour vache, moi! Fit Emma.

-C'est ce que je disais! Sourit Lucrécia.

-Ah bon? Répondit la jeune fille déconcertée. Au faite, comment se fait-il que physiquement j'ai l'âge d'une fille de six ans? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu as eus une croissance plus rapide que la normale. Reprit la scientifique son sérieux.

-La rivière de la vie?

-Oui, tu es perspicace! Le lifestream a stoppé ton évolution pendant cinq ans. Ton corps ne pouvant supporter cela, a accélèré la croissance dés que tu es sortit du tube. La nature a reprit le dessus quand tu as atteint la limite. Expliqua la jeune femme.

-Si, j'ai bien compris! La rivière de la vie ne m'a pas fait grandir à terme dans la mako! Quand je suis née, mon coprs qui devrait être celui d'une gamine de six ans, a grandi en peu de jours pour retrouver l'état qui aurait du être! Dit la demoiselle réfléchissant intenssément.

-C'est tout à fait cela! A peine une semaine après, tu gambadais comme un cabri. Rigola-t-elle.

-C'est du pur fantaisiste! Haussa la blonde le ton ne croyant pas au récit.

-Peut-être, mais cela n'a pas empêché que tu es une santé fragilisé! Une croissance accéléré apporte des problèmes d'immunité.

Elle claqua des mains, comme pour applaudir et un décor nouveau se forma. Elles étaient dans une chambre, plus ou moins lugubre. Les murs étaient peints de noir, décoré avec toutes sorte d'armes étranges indescriptible.

-Je suis dans la maison de l'horreur! S'exclama la jeune fille.

-Non, non, juste dans ta chambre! Rajouta la jeune femme avec un sourire.

-Ma chambre?

Elle détourna son regard vers les lecteurs.

La petite était allongée dans son lit, les joues rouges et en sueur.

-Qu'est ce que je me sens mal...Mais qu'est ce que j'ai faim...

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et fit place au beau visage d'Angeal.

-Bonjour! Ca ne vas pas?

-Non, je crois que j'ai la grippe.

-La grippe?! Répéta l'ange. Emma, si tu as la grippe tu as besoin de repos. Dit-il les bras croisés

-Mais j'ai très faim et...

-Je vais te préparé quelque chose. Fais moi confiance! Sourit-il.

-Angeal va... s'occuper de moi? S'étonna la spectatrice nommée Emma.

Les minutes passa et toujours aucun signe du mentor, quand enfin la porte se réouvrit.

-Voilà le repas. Bon appéttit!

On dirait un homme au foyer avec ce tablier. Pensa la blonde ravit.

Tandis que la gamine s'intallait confortablement pour le repas, Angeal préparait son assiette. Fin prêt, la petite sauta sur la nourriture.

-Bon, par ici la bonne soupe!

-Attends! Je vais t'aider à manger. Fais «Aah»!

La gamine ne fit qu'une bouchée de la cuillère. Quand elle prit une expresions de dégoût. Elle agita les bras dans tous le sens.

Quel est ce goût venu d'ailleurs?! Pensa Emma, petite.

-Alors? C'est bon? Questionna le mentor tout sourire.

-Euh...Hum...Comment dire...

-J'avais mis trop de sel alors j'ai mis un peu de sucre pour compenser. Ca doit avoir un drôle de goût peut-être? S'interrogea-t-il en fixant la mixture.

Que faire? Il a préparé ça pour moi. Il sera choqué si je ne mange pas. Pensa la petite en paniquant.

-Fais «Aah»! Recommenca l'ange.

La gamine n'avait pas trop le choix, et mangea tout le contenu du bol amené. La pauvre, elle n'en pouvait plus que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

-C'était bon?

-Heu...Horriblement bon! Répondit la petite fille.

-Tant mieux si ça te plait, il en reste encore plein. Ca te feras à manger pour ce midi et ce soir. sourit Angeal satisfait de sa nourriture. Si tu veux quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à demander. Je ferais de mon mieux pour toi.

-Ca ira ce n'est qu'une petite grippe. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. Essaya-t-elle d'esquiver toute attention porté par l'ange.

Sans prévenir, il colla son front à celui de la gamine. Elle devint tout rouge.

-Voyons! Tâta le mentor. On dirait que tu as de la fièvre et tu respire fort aussi. Il vaut mieux prendre ta température. Je vais le mettre son ton bras.

La petite se laissa faire. Ils attendirent le «bip» de fin de la prise de température. Le mentor regarda le thermomètre qui affichait un joli 39.8 °C.

-Je t'ai préparé de la glace! S'exclama Angeal.

Il entoura la petite fille de sac de glace, fourré dans ses draps.

Hii...Je suis gelée... pensa la petite frissonnant.

-Il les a trouvé où tous ses sacs? Paniqua la demoiselle observant la scène.

-Dans le congèle! Fit la scientifique innocente.

Angeal revint avec un grand verre contenant une subtance inconnue encore à ce jour.

-Tiens, voilà un remède de grand-mère! Du chikoga avec un oeuf cru!

La petite fille avait à peine but le liquide, qu'elle le recracha aussitôt.

Beurk! C'est infecte! Pensa la petite blonde.

-Comme il n'avait pas assez de chikoga , j'ai utilisé la bière des soldats! Et j'ai ajouté d'autre ingrédients. Prevint-il au mauvais moment.

Il sortit de la pièce et quelque seconde plus tard revint dans les mains, un grand bac d'eau, des gants de toilette, du savon et une grande serviette.

-Emma, tu ne vas pas prendre de douche aujourd'hui?! Je vais te laver pour que tu te sentes mieux! Dit Angeal affichant sur son visage un sourire doux et affectueux.

-Non!! J e vais le faire!! N'approche pas!! s'affola la petite.

Le mentor fit un mouvement de recul, surpris par cette réaction. Il comprit qu'il était envahissant. Le président l'avait prévenu, s'occuper d'une enfant différent d'un soldat en formation. Il se tourna et se fit gober par la noirceur du couloir, fermant doucement la porte.

-Oh, non! J'ai très certainement du le blessé! Pleura la gamine.

Elle se leva et enfila des vêtements rapidement. Elle se précipita dans le couloir, mais l'ange avait déjà disparu autre part. Elle ne se découragea pas, et se déplaça dans le bâtiment gigantesque qu'était la Shinra. Elle tourna en rond pendant des heures et des heures, rencontrant toute sorte de gens, un kappa, un homme dragon, une salamandre, un fou se prenant pour super Sephiroth ou encore des phénomènes bien étranges comme une tornade, un réchauffement climatique atteignant les 80 degrés, une explosion provoqué par ordinateur détraqué, et ainsi de suite. Elle en conclua qu'elle était perdue. C'était alors qu'elle passa devant le laboratoire d'Hôjo, un frisson lui donna la chair de poule. Etait-ce encore l'effet des glaçons d'Angeal? La petit entra dans la pièce interpellant le scientifique concentré sur une expérience pas net.

-Un remède pour la grippe? Demanda-t-il étonné quand Emma lui avait tout expliqué. Tu devrais faire plus attention à ta santé. Engueula-t-il la gamine.

-Désolée Hôjo! Je ne recommencerais plus. S'excusa-t-elle.

-La grippe est une infection du système respiratoire causée par un virus! Une fois que tu as été infecté, ton corps est immunisé à vie contre ce virus et tu n'attrapera plus jamais la grippe par ce biais. Mais il existe tant de virus différents! En général, une personne est infectée deux fois par an, soit prés de 120 virus différents en une vie entière.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ton spitch! Fais-moi une piqûre ou ce que tu veux! S'énerva la petite blonde.

La laideron prit une seringue et inséra un médicament à l'intérieur. Il ejecta l'air présent, et piqua Emma sur l'avant bras.

-Tu te reposes! Et n'oublie pas de manger!

Comme si j'allais oublier de nourrir mon estomac, abruti. Pensa la petit le regard noir sur lui.

Elle laissa tomber la recherche du mentor. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Qu'est ce que Hôjo avait bien put lui administrer? Et cette envie de vomir devenait pire. Ne pouvant plus mettre un pied devant l'autre, elle tomba raide sur le sol. Des paires de chausssures de luxes s'arrêtèrent en face d'elle. La force lui manquait, la petite blonde n'arrivait pas à lever la tête pour voir son sauveur. Intérieurement, elle se mettait des claques pour ne pas s'endormir, mais la tentation fut plus forte, et s'assoupi contre le torse de Rufus.

-Elle a l'air mal en point. Remarqua Reno.

-Je vais la ramener dans sa chambre, occupe-toi de l'affaire. Ordonna le blond vénitien.

Le turk obéissit, il était suivi de son éternel ami Rude.

La demoiselle en spectactrice se posait un tas de question. De quelle affaire parlait-il? Pourquoi Rufus avait-il voulu qu'elle ne sache pas qu'il est son père? Devait-elle le hair pour son existance? Il lui avait offert le souffle de la vie, mais dans des conditions horrible. Elle n'était qu'un jouet au yeux d'Hôjo, et une roue de sauvetage pour le Président de la Shinra.

-Lucrécia. Interpella la demoiselle.

La scientifique détourna son regard vers la blonde.

-Je viens seulement de me rendre compte. Mais, Rufus n'est pas mon père! Il a intégré des cellules de sa mère, et autant que je m'en souvienne, il n'a pas mis ces cellules avec dans la mako. Je suis donc sa soeur!

-Ce terme aurait pu être exacte, mais Rufus avait pensé à tout. Il voulait faire de toi la futur Présidente de la Shinra. L'entreprise est familliale, enfin si je peux dire. Il n'a pas avouer à Hôjo que les cellules de sa mère qui lui a confié était mélangé à quelque unes des siennes.

-C'est dont ce que je suis faite? De cellules, et de mako!

La jeune femme ferma les yeux en signe de réponse. Que devait-elle dire? Rien, ne peut apaiser la dure réalité des faits. Toutes les deux continua à observer tranquillement le passé.

Le Président l'avait déposé dans son lit, Angeal était présent. A en voir son essouflement, il avait couru partout pour la retrouver.

-Comment va-t-elle? S'inquieta l'ange.

-Elle dort. Elle a attrapé la grippe. Qu'est ce que tu lui as servi au petit déjeuner?! Se douta la blond vénitien de quelque chose.

-Du bouillon! Ne comprit pas le mentor.

-Qu'est ce que tu as mis dedans?

-Pour l'aider à guérir plus vite, j'ai ajouté des boissons énergétiques et des nutriments divers. Ne comprenait-il toujours pas.

-Je sais maintenant ce qu'elle a rendu sur mon costume. Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Il a essayé de m'empoisonner ou quoi? Hurla la jeune fille de surprise.

-Non, il a simplement cuisiné pour la première fois de sa vie! Ria Lucrécia.

-Ma santé a été fragilisé par une croissance rapide. Il ya eut d'autre inconvénient comme ceci? Changea-t-elle de sujet.

-Non, mais il y a un passage de ton enfance qui m'a plu! Je voudrais te le montrer!

-D'a...d'accord. Hésita Emma.

Le décors de modela une fois de plus. Elles était debout, au milieu d'une pièce réservé spécialement pour les turks. Elle était pratiquement vide. Il y avait Reno, Rude, assit sur une chaise autour de la table, Elena et Verdot devant une porte, ainsi que la petite Emma. Ils rigolèrent joyeusement ensemble.

-On a un cadeau pour toi. Avoua le chef des turks.

-C'est vrai? C'est gentil! Sourit la petite sur-exité.

-Il faut avant tout, que tu fermes les yeux.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt, le rouge riait de bon coeur. Le chauve marquait un sourire tendre. Elena se plaça derrière la gamine et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour qu'elle ne bouge pas. Verdot pénétra dans une seconde pièce. Emma piètinait la poussière du sol tellement qu'elle était impatiente de savoir ce que les quatre jeunes gens lui réservait. Le leader revint avec une énorme cage en fer.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Emma. Averti la jeune turk.

A peine dit, que la gamine sauta de joie dans tous les sens.

-Ouais, Reno, Rude, Elena et Verdot m'ont acheté un hamster! Chanta-t-elle.

-Il te plait? Demanda Reno.

-Viii! Beaucoup, merci tonton Reno! Dit la petite blonde.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Comment vas-tu le nommer? Hamkichi? Volvo? Hôjo? Quetionna Verdot.

-Non, il va s'appeller Shien.

La gamine était si heureuse, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'en étirant ses bras, elle était proche de la cage qui se reverssa. La grille était ouverte, l'animal en profita pour s'échapper.

-Oh, non! Shien s'est enfui! Paniqua la petite.

-Regarde, Emma! Il est là! Rassura Elena en essayant d'attraper le hamster.

Mais il se faufila à l'intérieur de la chemise de la jeune turk. Elle gesticula ne demandant qu'une chose que l'animal sorte de son haut. Verdot accourut pour l'aider, il lui enleva son chemisier, la pauvre se retrouva en soutien gorge. Reno mâta avec intérret Elena. Il n'avait pas imaginer non plus la suite. Shien courut vers un endroit pour se réfugier et décida de se glisser dans le pantalon du rouge. Il ne se tint plus sur la chaise et chuta. La petite se rua sur lui mit sa main dans son falzar.

-Ne fout pas tes doigts «ici». Cria Reno

-Je veux récupérer Shien. pleura-t-elle.

-On va t'aider! Firent Verdot et Elena en se jettant sur le rouge.

-NON! Hurla celui-ci.

La scientifique était morte de rire que des larmes de joie perlaient. Emma cacha son visage entier.

-Oh, bon dieu! J'espère que Reno ne se souvient pas de ça!

C'était ainsi que la jeune fille en avait appris sur elle, lorqu'elle était à la Shinra. Et encore vous se savez pas tout.

* * *

**Les péripéties utra pas importante de l'auteur.**

Auteur: Veuillez m'excuser pour se retard imprévu!

Emma: Heureusement que le monsieur de l'informatique t'as rassuré pour tes données!

Auteur: Oh que oui! J'ai été dégouté surtout par le fait que le chapitre était en cours d'écriture.

Emma: Et que tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu as tapé!

Auteur: J'ai pas une carte mémoire à grande capacité!

Cloud _(victorieux)_: Moi, je n'avais rien à craindre comparé à Emma.

Emma _(étonnée)_: Ah bon?

Cloud _(fier de lui)_: Je suis un personnage de Square Enix!

Emma: Oui, je sais...

Auteur:...Mais mon coco, tu es dans l'histoire!

Cloud: Bah, oui! Mais je ne risque rien, vu que je n'appartiens pas à l'auteur.

_Emma et l'auteur qui se fixent mutuellement, ré-attention sur Cloud._

Emma/Auteur _(en même temps)_: Tu sais que tu es dans l'histoire! Et l'histoire est enregistré dans le disque dur. Donc si le récit est perdu, tout ce qui s'y trouve aussi!

Cloud: O.o?

Emma/Auteur _(toujours en même temps)_: T'es vraiment blond jusqu'au cerveau!

??: Précision! Emma et l'auteur le sont aussi!

_Claquement contre le mur._

Auteur _(une veine sur la tempe)_: Intervention inutile de bonnet F!

_Les deux blondes se rapproche de l'écran._

Emma/ Auteur_ (tout sourire)_: Nous espérons que cela vous a plut! Sur ce à la prochaine.

_Dans un coin de l'écran, Cloud bailloné, Tifa assomée._

Chikoga, ne cherchez pas ça n'existe pas! Je l'ai inventé, mais c'est un équivalent à du saké!

Verdot était le leader des turks dans le jeu Before Crisis.

J'avoue ce chap est assez marrant. J'ai voulu le faire ainsi car comme le sous-titre l'indique, ça parle de Emma. Je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas faire quelque chose de rigolo pour retrouver le caractère de l'héroine! Je souhaite aussi que vous ne vous êtes pas trop perdu, car je jongle avec la grande et la petite, et c'était pas facile! J'espère y être arriver et que vous avez bien rit! Désolée d'avance pour les fautes! Merci à vous d'avoir lu!


	19. La clé du passé 4

Chapitre 16: La clé du passé

**Le calme avant la fin.**

-J'espère que tu t'es retrouvée dans ces évènements que je t'ai montré. Dit Lucrécia.

La demoiselle lâcha un sourire tendre.

-Oui. Je me souviens qu'avec Shin, je réagissais ainsi.

La scientifique se dressa devant la blonde, et afficha une expression grave et sérieuse.

-Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne t'ai fais qu'entrevoir, un partiel de ta vie sur Gaia. Tu as pu savoir comment tu es née, comment tu as vécu à la Shinra. Mais ceci ne montre pas l'étendu de tes pouvoirs que Jenova convoite tant. Et certain détail qui au premier abord ne paraît pas important. Par exemple, ton pendentif. Ou encore ce bracelet offret par Avalanche.

-Je m'en doutais un peu au fond de moi. Que tout ça n'était qu'un amuse-gueule. Il y a peu de temps, on m'aurait dit que j'appartiens au monde de Final Fantasy 7, j'aurais sautée au plafond de joie. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus très sûr de vouloir revenir. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, même si tu vas prétendre le contraire, au fond de mon coeur je sais que j'ai le poid lourd de la survie de cette planète, si encore une fois tu vas me dire que «non». J'ai en moi le sang du lifestream, en une part je représente la planète en son vivant. C'est pour ça que je me dois de connaître mon passé, ainsi je pourrais enlevé l'esprit de Shin de la possession de Jevona. Je vais me faire passer pour une fille ayant le complexe brother à force de parler de Shin de cette manière.

Dans la voix de la jeune fille on entendait de la détermination, mélangé à de la tristesse et de la peur. Pendant son récit, la jeune femme l'avait écouté attentivement, prenant soin d'enregistré les paroles de la blonde. Elle était la première à savoir qu'il était difficile d'admetre certain faits, tout comme elle avait eu du mal à digérer la naissance de Sephiroth. Elle enlaça tendrement Emma et s'adressa à elle comme une mère ferais.

-Je comprend que c'est dur. Sache que je serais toujours présente. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre femme enfermée dans un bloc de cristal. Je suis responsable de la venue au monde de Sephiroth qui grâce à toi à retrouver le bon chemin. J'ai décliné l'amour que me portait Vincent, et par ma faute il a subit d'atroce modification. Je ne veux pas qu'il y est un deuxième moi, même si l'histoire est différente. Je refuse que tu te sentes obliger de quoi que se soit! C'est ta décision!

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle débitait ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, les larmes coulèrent. Elle avait vécu avec tous ses sentiments sans en parler avant de se cloitrer dans ce cristal. La jeune fille lui rendit son étreinte mumurant des mots au pouvoir magique.

-Une histoire ne peux pas se répéter. Elles sont unique, car elles ne vivent qu'une fois, comme nous. On fait tous des faux pas, on dérape, puis on se relève, on retombe. Certain reste allongé dans le noir, d'autre relève le tête, et voit la lumière. C'est de ça qu'est fait la vie! Toi, tu fais parti de ceux qui se soigne de leur blessure ancienne, et aide à faire avancer le présent pour ainsi partager cette lumière.

La scientifique éclata en sanglot. Reserrant ses bras plus fort autour de Emma.

-Lucrécia, doucement! Tu m'étouffes! S'exclama la blonde étouffant.

-Oh, excuse-moi! Tes paroles me sont allée droit au coeur. Dit-elle en la relâchant.

-C'est pas grave. C'est compréhensible. Répondit la demoiselle en reprenant sa repiration.

Lucrécia essuya l'eau salée d'un trait. La motivation revint en elle.

-Allez, continuons! Cette fois-ci ça ne vas plus être aussi amusant. Vu que tu es une fan atitrée, si je te dis projet G, folie furieuse, expérience, mort d'un être cher.

-J'ai rencontré Genesis?fit-t-elle surprise.

La jeune femme sourit et tendit sa main. La blonde n'hésita pas, elle était déterminée. La rivière de la vie les menèrent dans les souvenirs oubliés. Un vent fort les accompagna dans leur voyage, au bout de quelques secondes, elle arrivèrent dans une église. Eglise très connue du secteur 5, entretenue par Aerith. Elle était présente, habillée d'un mignonne robe blanche avec des fleur rose, chaussée de pied nus. Elle se balaçait au rythme des fleurs dansante sous le vent. Elle semblait attendre une personne.

-Pardonne moi, je suis en retard. Parla d'une voix d'homme.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Zack. Je savais que tu viendrais. Sourit la cetra.

-J'ai eu un petit blocage du à un caprice! Dit-il navré.

-Est-ce à cause de cette petite fille se cachant derrière toi?

Elle prenait un ton malicieux et joueur à la fois, en essayant d'apercevoir la petite fille.

-Tu fais pas ta timide! Tu as insisté pour me suivre. Dis au moins «bonjour»! Râla le jeune soldier.

La gamine s'accrocha au pantalon noir de Zack, et se présenta à la marchande de fleur.

-B...bbb...bonjour! Bégailla-t-elle.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Aerith Gainsborourg. Et toi? Demanda la cetra avec tendresse.

-Emma Lifestream! Rougit la petite blonde.

-Ce n'est pas courant comme nom de famille. Mais il te convient à ravir! Je sens en toi un écoulement proche de la rivière de la vie. Ria la cetra.

Zack marqua un sourire sur ses lèvres. Aerith savait y faire avec les enfants. Ils se jetèrent un regard commun doux et amoureux. Emma fixa les deux concernés. Un sourire diabolique apparut sur son visage.

-Ouh, ils sont amoureux! Taquina-t-elle le couple en les montrant du doigt.

-Emma, ça suffit!

Le jeune soldier avait prit un teint comparable à une écrevice toute rouge. Aerith était pareille, mais elle avait eu la bonne idée de ce retourner. La petite fille se moqua des pauvres adultes. Puis discrètement, se rejetèrent un petit coup d'oeil suivant Emma, petite dans la rigolade. Ils se calmèrent, le jeune soldier prit la main de la petite blonde qui celle-ci saisit celle de la marchande de fleur. Elle fut étonnée, mais heureuse que la petite fille ai fait un tel geste de son plein gré et se dirigea vers les fleurs jaune et blanche. La cetra expliqua à la gamine toutes les vertues de la magie des plantes. Zack les observait adossé contre un banc en bois.

-Tu ne te joins pas à nous? Demanda Aerith.

Il lui répondit en souriant, elle fit de même.

-Aerith! Interpella la petite.

-Oui, Emma?

-Je t'adore beaucoup! Tu es gentille et belle! Je suis contente que Zack t'es rencontré. Avoua-t-elle.

Elle se stoppa un moment et s'adressa à nouveau à la marchande.

-Je m'inquietais un peu de ses relations! Il fréquente que des hommes, je trouve ça dangereux, surtout qu'il a des envies douteuses! Dit-t-elle avec légéreté.

-Non, mais ça va pas de sortir de tel phrase! Se fâcha le brun en se levant du banc.

-Voyons, Zack calme-toi! Elle vient de te prouver qu'elle t'aime énormément. Défendit Aerith.

-Je n'en doute pas. Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup, elle compte pour moi! Parla-t-il doucement. Mais c'est pas un raison de dire que j'ai...des...envies...douteuses. Se renfrogna le jeune soldier.

-Tu as honte! Taquina la cetra.

-Pas le moindre du monde. Se mit-il en défensive.

-Menteur, tu rougis et je te sens géné. Insista Aerith.

-Ca suffit! Pas devant E...

Zack fut coupé car un bruit de porte résonnant dans l'église. Effectivement quelqu'un pénétra dans l'endroit sacrée. Un homme de grande taille entra, il avait les cheveux cour couleur roux. Il portait un long manteau rouge ainsi que des gants. En dessous, il était habillé d'un haut et un pantalon classique noir. Il était chaussé de botte.

-Genesis? Que fais-tu ici? Ne comprit pas le brun.

-Le temps de sorti à Emma est écoulée. Répondit-il froidement.

-Non! Refusa la petite blonde.

-Tu veux retomber malade? Menaça le roux.

Elle s'empressa de hocher la tête négativement. Elle vint vers Genesis en lui prenant la main. Soudain elle pivota lançant des questions à la marchande de fleur.

-Aerith! Tu me fais une promesse? On pourra se revoir? Avec Zack! Tu veux rencontrer mon papa?

-Cela me ferait plaisir!sourit la cetra.

Le roux et la gamine s'effaça dans les rayons de la lumière rentrant à la Shinra laissant les amoureux seuls.

* * *

Sur le chemin de la Shinra, Emma parla avec son accompagnateur muet.

-Pourquoi tu ne parles pas beaucoup à Zack?

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui. Trancha-t-il.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas?

-Ca ne te regarde pas! S'énerva le roux.

-Pardon! Je voulais pas te mettre en colère. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'entends avec Sephiroth et Angeal. Se retint-elle de pleurer.

Genesis la fixa, un peu honteux de sa réaction d'avant. Il essaya dont de se rattraper.

-Je m'entend avec eux parce que nous avons un point commun, tout comme toi.

La petite relacha sa main juste devant les portes d'entrée du bâtiment.

-C'est pour une chose si futile que tu t'enfermes dans ton monde sombre et étroit, et que tu ne fréquences que des gens qui te ressemble? Cracha la gamine méchament.

Le roux en resta comme deux ronds flans, et ne rappliqua pas. Il était trop choqué. Dans l'ouverture de la porte de verre que Reno ouvrit percuta le projet G.

-Où étais-tu passé, Emma? On a lancé Genesis à ta recherche, mais il n'est toujours pas revenu! Paniqua le turk.

-Genesis...il...il est...

Elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot convenablement, car elle craignait comment le roux allait réagir, mais le pauvre était assomé sur le coup.

-Oui, on a envoyé Genesis. Tu ne l'as pas rencontré en route? Ne comprit pas le rouge.

Reno la traina de force à l'intérieur, celle-ci ne put l'avertir que le roux était bien avec elle. Il fut laissé à l'abandon au seuil de la Shinra. Le turk l'emmena au laboratoire d'Hôjo. Elle n'était guère ravit d'y aller. Elle savait ce qui lui attendait. La petite blonde se débattit en disant à Reno qu'elle ne voulait pas se rendre dans cet endroit. C'était la première fois qu'il la voiyait exprimer un refus. Pour s'infomer, il tira les vers du nez de la gamine.

-Puis-je en savoir la raison?

-Il me déteste! Je le vois dans ses petits yeux. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'une expérience, rien de plus. Un sujet qu'il a créé, et rien d'autre. Dit-elle tristement.

-Il est vrai que Hôjo voit ses sujets toujours comme des expériences. Mais, c'est un scientifique! Moi, par exemple, je te vois comme tu es. Une petite fille aimée de tous, chérie par Angeal, protégée par Sephiroth, taquinée par Zack, surveillée par Genesis. Tu es entourée de gens qui t'aiment compris le vice-président de la Shinra et toutes la bandes des Turks. Avouat-t-il.

-Même Rufus Shinra? S'étonna Emma.

-Oui, même lui. Murmura Reno pour que lui seul entendent ses paroles.

-Je t'aime beaucoup Reno! Tu voudras te marier avec moi quand je serais grande?

Sous l'étonnement le turk rougit.

-Quoi? Je ne suis pas pédophile!

-Ah, te voilà enfin! Se fâcha Hôjo. Tu es en retard pour ton injection de mako.

Le scientifique lui fit la piqûre sans état d'âme. Il enfonça la seringue dans sa peau, pour la retirer aussitôt sans geste de tendresse. La petite blonde se plaignit, et se frotta le bras de douleur. Le laideron ordonna à la gamine de rentrer illico dans la pièce avant qu'il ne lui malheur. Elle obéissit, il referma la porte sous le nez de Reno, fronçant les sourcils; Il n'aimait pas la manière dont il traitait Emma.

* * *

Un mois avait passé, la petite fille n'était jamais resortie pour aller rendre visite à Aerith. Zack avait l'avenir prometteur, il se rapprochait de plus en plus du grade de soldier de première classe. Genesis avait était envoyé en mission à Utai, pour cause la guerre. Angeal se faisait rare, et Hôjo pratiquait on ne savait quoi dans le laboratoire avec Emma. Elle en resortait très souvent fatiguée, épuisée. Elle avait mincit, ses yeux devenaient dangereusement couleur mako, ses cheveux couleur or, se transformaient en un autre colori moche et triste. Elle était vidée de toute vie. Un jour le scientifique lui donna liberté, mais hors de question de quitter la Shinra. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, maintenant qu'elle connaissait tellement bien cette tour maudite. La gamine décida de visiter une nouvelle fois le côté réservé pour les soldats. Elle fouilla partout, malheureusement il n'y avait personne. Déçue, elle s'en alla la tête basse. D'un coup, elle bouscula quelqu'un, elle s'empressa vite de s'excuser. En levant son regard vers cette personne, elle vit un jeune homme, blond, sa tignasse en pics, les yeux bleus. Il portait les habits des soldats.

-Oh, pardonne-moi! Je ne t'avais pas remarqué. Commença le blond.

-C'est pas grave. Tu es un soldat? Sourit la petite.

-Oui. Et toi que fais-tu ici?

-Je m'ennuyais! Je rendais visite aux soldats, mais le bâtiment est vide. Dit-elle à la voix triste.

-Je vois, tu n'es pas au courant. Ils ont eu une permission de sortie pour aujourd'hui. Ils sont au bar. Expliqua le jeune soldat.

-Ah! Pourquoi es-tu là? Vas t'amuser aussi!

-Je ne fréquente pas les bars. C'est pas dans mes cordes. Ria le blond. Au faite, je me suis pas présenté. Je suis Cloud Strife.

-Emma Lifestream.

-Je te rencontre enfin. La mascotte! Se moqua Cloud.

-Dis, tu veux bien jouer avec moi? Ignora la petite la moquerie.

-Je veux bien, oui. Répondit-il gentillement.

La gamine sauta dans tous les sens. C'était ainsi, qu'elle sympathisa avec Cloud, et qu'elle s'amusa toute la journée avec le hérisson. Elle s'était fait un ami.

* * *

Jour fatidique pour Zack. Lazard Deusericus, le directeur des soldats devait prendre sa décision. Angeal était dans l'obligation de venir pour faire part de son avis. La petite blonde tournait en rond attendant les deux hommes. C'est interminable leur entretien ou quoi? Pensa la gamine. Quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, enfin. La petite fille se précipita vers eux.

-Papa! Zack! Alors?

-Je suis admis en rang supérieur! Tu as en face de toi, un homme nouveau. Se vanta le promu

-Aerith, va être contente! Lâcha-t-elle inconsciament.

-Aerith? Qui est ce? Ne comprit pas l'ange.

-Personne! T'inquiète pas Angeal. Détourna le brun la conversation.

-Je fermes les yeux sur ce sujet. Zack je dois m'adresser à Emma. Fit le mentor.

Le jeune soldier inclina la tête positivement, et partit plus profondement.

-Emma, écoutes! Zack et moi serons absent pendant un certain temps. Lazard nous a confié une mission de la pus haute importance.

-Quelle est-elle?

-Genesis a disparu dans des conditions mystèrieuse, ainsi que des membres soldats à Utai. Expliqua-t-il.

-Je veux venir! S'exclama la petite blonde.

-Non, Hôjo prendra soin de toi. J'aurais préféré Sephiroth a cette vermine, mais lui aussi s'en ai allé loin. Rajouta Angeal.

-Je t'aime Papa! Je t'aime très fort. Je ne te l'ai pas dit car j'avais peur que tu ne t'inquiete pour rien. Mais ça fait plusieurs nuits que Gaia murmure un danger. Elle m'a chuchoté dans mes rêves que le malheur et désespoir s'abattra sur moi et mes être chers. Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'il fallait me mettre en lieu sur. Qu'elle avait repéré une planète semblable à la notre plus sécurisé pour moi. J'ai ignoré ses propos. Je ne veux pas partir! Je veux rester sur Gaia! Je ne veux pas vous quitter! Je vous aime tous!

La petit fonda en larme, immobile, en face de l'ange perplexe et abasourdi. Il se disait alors que la laisser au scientifique n'était pas une si bonne idée. Trop tard, le laideron avait tout entendu, et récupéra Emma contre son gré. Elle pleura toute les larmes de son corps pour se rapprocher de son «père». Peine sans interré. Le scientifique l'embarqua avec lui.

Elle ne revit plus Angeal jusqu'à un jour de pluie battante. L'eau ruissellait sur les vitres. Emma avait extremement changé. Elle était livide, sans émotion. L'ange avait remué de colère en lui de la revoir abattue. Il la serra fort dans ses bras, pour la dernière fois. Dans la discrétion, il jeta un sort inconnue qui s'afficha en tatouage sur le milieu de sa poitrine. Le mentor avait échappé quelque larme de regret et d'amour. Les heures, les minutes et les secondes infinissable, seule, dans sa léthargie, allongée dans son lit se termina par une triste annonce venant de Zack. La maturité était apparu sur son visage. La dure réalité de la guerre en faisait partie. C'était avec un haut le coeur qui avoua à la petite blonde le décés d'Angeal. Le jeune soldier la consola, il lui avait dit comment cela était arrivé. Le clone lion de son mentor, Aerith en péril, l'ange se transformant en sa vraie nature, son obligation de se battre, tout lui avait été révélé.

* * *

La mort d'Angeal fut oublié rapidement. Enfin pour les dirigeant de l'entreprise. La gamine vivait mal la perte de son «père», n'empêche que depuis, le laideron ne s'occupait plus de son cas. Elle récupérait peu à peu la force de vivre et son enthousiasme. Zack venait souvent en compagnie de Sephiroth. L'argenté avait prit pour habitude à chaque mission d'offrir un cadeau à la petite. Elle avait eu droit à une statue d'un ange, un autographe du général, une boule de cristal à l'intérieur il y avait de la neige et un ange tenant une étoile dans ses mains, une bouquet de fleur. Dernièrement, Sephiroth lui avait acheté un pendentif à étoile à cinq branches et par dessous en reformé avec quatre branches. Il lui avait dit qu'avant de le mettre elle devais faire un voeux secret.

-Te souviens-tu de ton voeux? Intervint Lucrécia.

-Oui. J'ai souhaité que mes souvenirs soient enfermé dans ce pendentif pour ne pas oublier les prochain événement, j'y ai mis la mort d'Angeal par la même occasion.

-C'est bien, tu commences à te rappeller. Chuchota la scientifique.

Elles continuèrent à regarder le passé s'assombrissant de plus en plus.

Ce cadeau était un aveux, Zack et le général partiront bientôt vers une ville ayant besoin de leur aide. Les rêves d'Emma lui avait averti une nouvelle tragedie. Alors que ses amis à deux doigt de partir, sa voix empêcha au jeune soldier d'avancer.

-Zack, où tu vas encore ? Demanda la gamine boudeuse.

-Fais pas cette tête, elle ne te va pas du tout. Je parts pour pas longtemps !

-Mais ça fait à peine quelques jours que tu as eu ton nouveau poste. Râla la petite.

-C'est mon métier. Sourit-il tristement.

-Je veux pas ! Je veux pas que tu ailles la rejoindre sans moi. Pleura-t-elle.

Des pas précipitaient arrivé de l'arrière de la gamine. C'était le petit et maléfique scientifique de la Shinra, Hôjo, avec son air répugnant, il gronda la petite.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir sans me le faire savoir !

Le jeune soldier protégea la gamine.

-C'est de ma faute, je voulais la voir avant mon départ !

Des bruits d'une personne venant en leur direction retentissent. L'homme se démasqua, qui n'était que le grand général Sephiroth. La petite fille ravie de le voir se jeta sur lui.

-Sephy!

Il s'accroupit et tendit ses bras vers la gamine qui se blottit contre son torse. Il la souleva, tout en la maintenant pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Oh, Monsieur Sephiroth…mais…mais vous n'êtes…êtes pas en mission ? demanda le scientifique en bégayant de peur.

-Non, je voulais rendre visite à ma chère et tendre petite sœur. Dit-il avec un sourire affectif. Et je fais ma mission avec Zack qui pourrait se bouger le popotin.

-Excuse-moi ! Je disais au revoir à la petite. Fit-il en se courbant.

Les hommes partirent vers hélicoptère. La petite fille fut emmenée par Hôjo, dans son laboratoire douteux. La pièce était grande, digne d'un scientifique fou comme lui. Trois caissons interpella la gamine. Elle se tut car les questions, ici, ne se posaient pas. La petite fille suivit le scientifique. Elle entra dans une cellule où un homme gisait à terre comme un vulgaire déchet.

-Tue-le. Ordonna Hôjo.

Elle s'exécuta, elle posa sa main sur le crâne de l'homme qui se mit à briller à la couleur de la mako. Les yeux du cobaye devinrent blanc, il bava, et il y eut une suite de convulsion.

-Ramène le à la vie.

Elle ne répondit pas et fit le même geste. Pareille que pour la précédente exécution, l'homme se mit emmètre une lueur mako. Cette fois-ci ses yeux revinrent vert fluo, s'arrêta dans ses mouvements rapide et incontrôlé. Néant mois, il avait des séquelles, il bavait toujours.

Le scientifique sortit et prit le téléphone. Il téléphona à un mystérieux homme, qui travaillait à la Shinra.

-Elle est presque opérationnelle. Fit Hôjo

Au seuil de l'entré, Zack avait tout vu et entendu. Décidément cet homme était un monstre, pensa le jeune soldier. C'était ça qu'il faisait subir à Emma, et c'est pour ça qu'elle paraissait si fatiguée.

La demoiselle se retint de pleurer. Lucrécia pour essayer de la rassurer un maximum.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher! Tout est la faute de Hôjo.

-C'est donc pour réssuciter les morts que Rufus m'a fait naître? Je sers donc de réanimation?

-Oui.

-Je ne me laisserais pas faire! Je vaincrais Jenova coûte que coûte. Jamais je ne me donnerais à la calamité des cieux. Je ne serais pas son jouet, ni à celui de Rufus, même si je sais qu'au fond de lui, il est gentil. Lucrécia ne tardons pas! Le temps presse! Mes amis ne doivent pas se battre contre elle, sans moi! Ils perdront! Je veux savoir comment je suis arrivée sur Terre. Ensuite, je sauverais Shin.

* * *

lunastrelle: T'inquiete, j'ai pas oublier notre projet G, c'est que je savais pas trop où le faire appaitre. J'ai eu une illumination! Bon on le voit pas beaucoup de temps, mais va-t-il réaparaitre? Je pense que oui!

Melior: C'est ça l'avantage de voyager dans le lifestream!Lucrécia en profite beaucoup. Je réserve une tite surprise par rapport à Vincent!

nmfrter: Vive Angeal et ses talentueux dont de cuisine! XD

J'espère comme toujours que ce chap vous ont plut! Je fait référence au jeux Crisis core, mais vite fait! Je ne veux pas non plus tout dire! Comme vous pouvez voir j'ai accéléré le procéssus! Et c'est avec des sueurs de peur que je souhaite que j'ai réussi et que vous n'etiez pas trop perdu. En espérant que vous avez passez une bonne lecture!


	20. La clé du passé 5

Chapitre 16: La clé du passé

**La prière d'une enfant.**

Emma était dans une confiance à surmonter des montagnes, comme celle du Seigneur des Anneaux. Pouvant constater sa détermination, Lucrécia continua le voyage.Elle l'amena à un moment que toute fan de Sephiroth détournerai le regard pour ne pas revivre sa folie furieux de la découverte de ses origines dans le manoir de Nibelheim. La jeune femme lui épargna ceci. Elle allait lui montrer la panique que cette réaction a fait à la Shinra.

-Envoyez tout de suite des troupes à Nibelheim! Ordonna Tseng.

-Monsieur, j'ai un message qui me parvient! Il dit que s'est le général Sephiroth qui est la cause de cette panique! Fit un homme des receptions des messages.

-Comment? Sephiroth?

Il eut un moment d'hésitation. Cette nouvelle allait en faire vibrer plus d'une personne.

-Appelez le président et faite lui part de tout ce que vous récerptionnez! Reprit l'utaien.

-Oui, monsieur!

L'homme s'exécuta sans attendre. Emma entra en fanfard dans la salle.

-Tseng! Qu'est ce qui se passe? Les bruits de couloir dise que Sephiroth est devenu fou! Dis-moi que c'est faux! Tseng! Paniqua la petite blonde.

L'homme la tint par les épaules pour mieux regarder ses yeux couleur mako. Il réussit à la maintenir malgré qu'elle se débattait. Ses yeux étaient larmoyant, l'utaien la rassura comme il le pouvait.

-Calme-toi! Calme-toi! Les informations se sont pas sûrs à cent pour cent! Je ne pense pas que se soit Sephiroth, il ne ferait jamais une telle chose!

-Tu me le promet? Promet le Tseng! Supplia la petite.

Tseng détourna son regard, en fermant ses paupières. Il ne pouvait faire une promesse, même si l'envie lui démangeait son coeur. Dans sa poitrine, un pincement se forma. Il demanda à la gamine d'aller voir ailleurs. Celle-ci refusait et voulait être présente, mais le jeune chef Turk haussa la voix, ce qui obligea à Emma de partir. La peur s'emparrait peu à peu de son corps. Elle était terrorrisée sur place, son sang froid s'évada la faisant trembler. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper ses sanglots. Trop tard, les larmes coulaient en un violent raz de marré rasant tout sur son passage. Zack n'était pas présent, il était, lui-même, sur le lieu en plein sinistre. Et Angeal, Angeal...son père comme elle disait tant à l'époque, ne pouvait rien faire dans la rivière de la vie. Genesis avait disparu sans laisser un mot ou de trace. Où se trouvait-il en ce moment même de crise? La petite fille ferma les yeux, elle vit le noir. Un néant dont le général avait trouvait refuge.

Soudain, elle se mit sur ses gardes. Dans ce noir, elle avait vu un éclair vert fluo, avec un tintement. Sa «mère» lui parlait. La petite blonde courut à toute allure on ne sait où, bousculant soldats, turks, scientifiques.

-Poussez-vous! Laissez moi passer! Faites moi place! Hurla-t-elle dans les couloirs bondés de gens.

Les personnes la fixaient perplexe, d'autres rouspétaient après elle, certains comprenaient son comportement. Pendant son trajet, ses pensées furent porter pour l'argenté son «frère» comme elle avait prit l'habitue de dire. Elle n'y croyait pas, il ne ferait jamais de mal, il ne tuerait pas sans raison. Ce n'était pas Sephiroth. Elle arriva à sa chambre, s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte, et se mit à chercher un objet dans la pièce. Elle projettait tout à terre, livres, ses armes accorchées au mur, vêtements, feuilles, etc. Paniquée, elle s'assit sur son lit. Ses doigts tremblaient, elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer. L'effroi était trop fort. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, et un éclair mako lui apparut et ce bruit de clochette retentit encore une fois à ses oreilles. Elle se leva sur son matela et sauta du lit, pour mettre le désordre dans une autre amoire. Elle fit de même que pour les précédente. Tout voltigea dans les airs, quand, enfin elle trouva son pendentif or en forme d'étoile. Elle l'observa longement.

_Flash back._

_-Tiens c'est pour toi! Sourit l'argenté en tendant un paquet._

_-Qu'est ce que c'est? S'exita la petite._

_-Ouvre avant de demander. Intervint Zack._

_Le cadeau à peine entre ses mains qu'il fut arraché de son papier cadeau en quatrième vitesse._

_-Ouah! Il est trop beau! Fit Emma en découvrant le contenu._

_-Il est particulier! Ce pendentif a été fabriqué à partir de mako. C'est une sorte de matéria, elle puise un pouvoir secret du lifestream. Avoua le général._

_-Vous m'avez acheté ce bijou incroyablement couteux! S'exclama la petite blonde._

_-On est pas des radins! Et puis on t'aime, c'est une assez bonne raison! Parla le jeune soldier._

_-Oui! Moi aussi, je vous aime! Ria la gamine._

_-Avant de le mettre, il faut que tu fasse un voeux! Intervint Sephiroth._

_Fin du flash back._

-Je fais le voeux de me souvenir de tout ce qui va se passer en mettant la mort d'Angeal dans ce pendentif. Ainsi, je pourrais peut-être sauvé des vies, et des âmes!

La silhouette d'Emma fut entourée par une mystérieuse lumière mako. Ses pupilles devinrent de plus en plus vert fluo. Une douleur monstrueuse l'étouffa, comme si quelqu'un essayait de la tuer. Elle lutta contre cette force mauvaise à l'aura destructrice. La petite blonde joignit ses mains donnant l'impression qu'elle priait. La lueur dessinant ses contours s'intensifirent à en éblourir toute personne. Ses larmes s'échappèrent, elle aussi étrangement vert fluo. Son pendentif emana, lui aussi de la lumière mako. La tatouage qu'Angeal lui avait fait brilla à son tour. De nombreux faisceaux de lumière traversa la pièce et le corps d'Emma. Comme des serpents lumineux, la lumière s'agitait à travers la pièce. La lumière changea et ressemblait maintenant à des fils. La petite blonde disparut en millier de petites étoiles flottantes dans l'air couleur mako.

Elle se réveilla, vogant sur des vagues vert fluo. La gamine se leva pour mieux voir le paysage. Que du noir, rien d'autre. Un halo de lumière surgit de nulle part. Une magnifique femme, au cheveux au colori identique à celui de la petite fille, habillait de vêtement surchargé, elle avait à son coup un croissant de lune lui fit un sourire doux et plein de chaleur. La petite laissa perler de l'eau salée. Elle accourut vers cette femme en tendant ses bras.

-Maman! Cria-t-elle.

Gaia écarta ses bras, et blotti sa fille contre elle. La rivière de la vie fêta leur retrouvaille en les illuminant.

-Maman, est ce que je peux voir Sephiroth? Demanda la petite blonde affolée.

Gaia hocha la tête. Une image se forma comme lorsque Lucrecia a fait pour la même fille mais plus âgée. Il était là, debout face à ce tube! Il parlait à une femme enfermé. Emma, petite eut un frisson. Elle ressentait l'aura de tout à l'heure qui avait essayer de la supprimer.

-Mère. Réapproprions-nous cette planète ensemble. Je suis venu avec un plan bien précis. Rendons-nous vers la Terre promise…Mère. Parla Sephiroth à un tas de feraille.

-Sephiroth! Qu'est qu'il t'arrive? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça! Tu ne tus pas sans raison! Protesta Emma, petite.

Le général ria, ne prêtant pas d'attention sur Zack en colère derrière lui.

-Mère, c'est imbéciles sont de retour. Mère aurait du gouverner ce monde grâce à son pouvoir et son savoir hors du commun. Mais ces imbéciles…ce ramassis de bon à rien…Ils t'ont dérobé cette planète, n'est ce pas, mère ?Mais ne soit plus triste.

-Ne la prend pas avec toi! Elle est maléfique!

Il écarta ses bras tout en disant la dernière phrase, ignorant l'avertissement de la petite qu'il entendait.

-Viens avec moi.

Il arracha la statut, les câbles électriques se coupèrent sans difficulté. Il jeta la ferraille. Sephiroth vit une sorte de tube géant, à l'intérieur un corps de femme y était installé. Sur son crâne avait un casque inscrit dessus Jenova.

-Nous nous rencontrons enfin, mère…sourit-il.

-Arrête! Sephiroth, arrête! Je suis ta «petite soeur», Zack est ton ami! Pleura la petite blonde.

L'argenté se mit à rire sans raison et lança

-Tu n'es qu'un traître !

La petite fille hurla de peine, ce n'était plus l'argenté qu'elle connaissait, il dégageait tant de haine.

Il fit une rotation soudaine, et prit son arme enfoncée dans le sol, juste à côté de lui, à une vitesse surhumaine, et gicla Zack à l'autre bout. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire, et atterrie sur un câble principal, et riposta, mais il manqua le général qui avait sauvé à une hauteur incroyable. Zack sauta, il était la même hauteur que l'argenté, et il leva son épée, Sephiroth fit de même.

-Sephiroth, arrête! S'il te plait! Arrête! Cria-t-elle à faire exploser ses poumons.

Il porta deux coups de suite en disant la phrase. Il en donna encore un autre, et regarda le général. Ses yeux verts ne rendaient plus la gentillesse qui avait et qu'il donnait à la gamine.

-Je ne te reconnais plus! Tu n'es pas méchant! Arrête! Continua la petite fille.

L'argenté le renvoya encore sur un câble principal, Zack ne s'y attendant pas, vit que le général fonça sur lui, Masamune ne demandant qu'à le tuer. Heureusement, Zack évita le coup, mais il tombait lourdement sur les autres câbles, suivie d'un Sephiroth tarré, voulant le réduire en miette.

-Stoppe toi! Pourquoi tu fais ça! Pourquoi?

-Je suis l'élu. Je suis celui qui est destiné à diriger cette planète. répondit-il en se battant.

-Tu n'as jamais voulu de guerre! En quoi veux-tu diriger la planéte? Ca te rapproteras quoi? Ne comprenait-elle pas.

-Je suis né pour vous reprendre la planète et la remettre en les mains de Cetra.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte! Beugla Emma alors que le général fonça vers Zack brandissant son épée.

-Pour le salut de mère.

L'argenté tomba derrière le dos de Zack. Il ne put se défendre car le général le fit voltiger dans les airs. Le jeune soldier percuta une capsule. Il fut assommé.

-Zack! Paniqua-t-elle.

Elle se plongea dans les rêves du jeune soldier. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas user de sa parole, il ne fit que voir un dernier instant Emma, ayant des larmes sortir de ses yeux.

-Tu as bien travaillé, Zack. Je vais guérir tes plaies. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'iras pas dans la rivière de la vie, sans mon accord. Mais à ton réveille, ne dit rien à Hôjo. Il ne serait pas content.

Dans un souffle bref portait à son oreille, le brun entendit un «je t'aime».

Son éternel sourire s'effaça dans la pénombre du néant. Elle revint vers Gaia. La suite des actions continuèrent leurs déroulements.

-Cloud.

C'était la voix de Zack qui retentit. Le concerné le vit, le brun lui donna un ordre.

-Achève-le…une bonne fois pour toute.

Le blond hésita, mais Sephiroth se rapprochait de lui, tout en essayant de causer.

-A cause de vous…

Son ami avait raison, il empoigna l'épée, se précipitant vers le général.

-Sephiroth ! cria-t-il

L'argenté était debout, tête baissée. Le hérisson n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres et aboula un coup, mais le général para.

-Sephiroh revient à toi! Revient à la Shinra! Brûle la tête de Jenova! Et revient à la Shinra pour moi! Sanglota la petite blonde.

-N'insiste pas ! fit Sephiroth à Emma.

Tout se passa très vite. Cloud se fit empailler par l'argenté, il résista à la douleur se propageant dans son corps. L'argenté se précipita vers le vide surprit par la force mental du hérisson emportant la tête de Jenova.

La petite fille pénétra dans les pensées du général, qui lui avait encore assez de force pour s'adresser à lui.

-Sephy, ne pars pas ! Parla-t-elle les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Va-t'en ! Tu es rien pour moi. Tu n'es rien qu'une vulgaire immondice. Seule, mère me comprend.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi. Avant toute chose, j'ai guéri Zack et Cloud. Même toi !

-Pourquoi… ?

-La rivière de la vie m'a absorbé. J'ai prié pour que tous mettrais le pied à la Shinra sain et sauf! Mais ce n'est pas le cas! J'ai utilisé le pendentif pour m'aider. Je suis dans ma totalité de ma puissance. J'ai prié pour vous, je continurais jusqu'à que nous soyons réuni. Adieu Sephy.

Son visage se gomma par le lifestream qui la goba emportant ses espoirs et sa tristesse.

Je t'aime Sephy!

Cette phrase résonna tout le long de la chute de l'argenté. Jamais, non, jamais il n'oublirais cette gamine venue au monde par expérience. Elle était pareille que lui. Sauf que leurs mère étaient à l'opposé de l'autre. Il se jurait, qu'un jour, quand ils se reverront, il la protègera, malgré la rétissance de la calamité des cieux.

OoO

Gaia se rapprocha de sa fille, la cajolant, pour faire cesser ses larmes. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps. La rivière de la vie remua fortement, séprant la mère de sa fille. La petite blonde sentit une présence néfaste, elle se retourna et vit une femme, cheveux argenté comme Sephiroth, elle était nue. Son sourire se voulant rassurant, terrifiée la petite fille. Elle s'avança d'un pas flottant vers elle. La femme se pencha pliant ses jambes et appuya les paumes de ses mains sur ses genoux. La gamine assise rampait pour mettre une distance avec cette inconnue.

-Nous nous rencontrons enfin! Tu as bien pris soin de mon fils, petite! Ricana-t-elle.

-C'est à cause de vous! C'est de votre faute si la planète souffre! Si Sephy est devenu méchant! Tout ça est de votre faute! Cracha la petite fille de rage.

-Sale petite garce! On ne parle pas à Jenova ainsi!

La calamité des cieux s'énerva et frappa la gamine. Un filet de sang coula de son nez et de sa bouche. Mais elle résista, et continua à extirper tous ses repproches comme du venin à Jenova.

-Vous n'étes pas une cetra! Vous trompez Sephiroth avec vos désirs non réussi à l'époque! Je n'ai que 6 ans, mais j'ai une volonté de fer! Je ne me laisserais pas faire par vous! Ragea la petite blonde.

-Je voulais tu rentres dans notre petit comité de destruction, car j'ai pu constater que mon fils avait des sentiments pour toi. Finalement, je vais t'irradier de cette planète! Avoua la calamité des cieux dans une haine sans nom.

Elle puisa ses pouvoirs de son corps blanchâtre. Jenova fit apparaître une boule lumineux dans sa main. Dans un air radieu, elle contempla son oeuvre. Emma, petite était pétrifiée, sa magie ne fonctionnerais pas. Elle avait tout usé pour pouvoir sauver son «grand frère». La calamité ds cieux lança son sort directement vers la gamine, qui se recoquevilla, son visage enfouit dans ses bras.

-ANGEAL! GENESIS!

Son cri de détresse fut entendu. La couleur mako revint, scultant deux silhouettes famillière. L'attaque de Jenova arrivait à vive allure. Heureusement, elle fut stoppée par une magie de feu. Genesis maintenait son attaque avec difficulté, tandis qu'Angeal marcha, et s'accroupi au niveau la petite fille dont les larmes coulaient à flot. L'ange était radieux, étendant ses lèvres marquant une expression douce et affective. Il la serra fort contre lui.

-Je t'aime beaucoup! Je te considère comme ma véritable fille, et se sera toujours le cas. Même si tu ne verras plus en moi un père.

-Angeal, grouille toi! Je ne vais pas retenir le souffle de sa magie encore longtemps! Rappliqua le roux.

La petite blonde pleura de plus en plus. Elle dévisagea Genesis, dont celui-ci sourit tendrement. Non, quelque chose se tramait. Ils avaient prévus une issus de secours. Quelle était-elle? Pensa Emma, petite en paniquant.

Le mentor de Zack posa ma main sur le tatouage qui lui avait gravé avant de mourir. Le signe se mit à briller. Il ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passa, car le pendentif s'illumina aussi. Une explosion provenant du tatouage sépara Angeal de la petite fille qui s'évanouit. Le pendentif à étoile frola le signe, sur ce contact la lueur s'éparpilla dans le néant. Le sort de Genesis devint plus fort, alors que l'ange tenter de récupérer la gamine. Une ombre fantômatique arrêta la petite de sa dérive. C'était Gaia qui était revenue, mais la présence de Jenova la mettait mal en point. Elle fit un geste comme pour enlever quelque chose du corps de sa fille. Effectivement, une boule lumineuse en sortit. C'était une matéria verte. La déesse de la terre caressa le front de sa fille, qui se fit envelopper par des fils de lumière. Gaia retourna, là où elle devait être. Angeal et Genesis eurent le temps qu'il faut pour ne pas succomber au sort de la calamité des cieux qui était repartit auprès de Sephiroth.

Le corps d'Emma se matérialisa sur une route boueuse. Son sang continua de couler de ses narines. Les fines gouttes de pluie la réveilla. Elle avait du mal à bouger. Elle gisait comme un vulgaire déchet. Quand un bruit de moteur retentissait en vers sa direction. Une lumière vive, lui fit clignoter les yeux. Des sons sourds tournaient autour d'elle, des formes ressemblant à des humains s'agitaient. Elle apercut de loin garçon, elle ne put voir son visage, du à sa vue brouillée. Elle sentit qu'il lui prit sa main, elle était froide, mais rassurante. Elle pria pour rester à jamais avec cette personne à l'identiter inconnue. Elle pria par la même occasion de se rappeller de qui elle était. Elle pria tout simplement des images de personne ne lui évoquant rien. Elle pria.

* * *

Bon, bah voilà la suite! Je souhaite que cela vous a interressés! Que vous comprenez certains détails. Bref, voilà la suite! Merci à vous!


	21. Promesse

Chapitre 17:

**Promesse.**

Voilà quatre jours que le corps d'Emma était allongé sur le lit de Marlène. Ils avaient conservés sa dépouille sous ordre de Rufus. Les enfants la lavait, ainsi elle restait propre. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas le comportement de l'ancien dirigeant de Midgar. Qu'avait-il en tête?

C'était un jour de soleil. Comme toujours les rayons de la lumière pénétraient dans la chambre, donnant un semblant de vie à la jeune fille. Le blond vénitien dormait dans la même pièce. Croyait-il qu'elle reviendrait à la vie? Impossible se disait les enfants. Umi et Marlène ouvirent la porte. Rufus était assis sur une chaise près de la demoiselle. Les petites filles rentrèrent dans la chambre un bac d'eau à la main, des serviettes, des gants et du savon. Elles posèrent le tout sur une petite étagère. Umi commença à débouttonner le haut de la blonde, tandis que Marlène trempait les gants dans l'eau. La petite orpheline recula, surprise d'un détail inquiétant. Son accompagnatrice lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

-Pourquoi recules-tu?

-Marlène, regarde! Regarde son pendentif et en dessous de son cou! Paniqua-t-elle.

La petite fille pencha la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Elle s'approcha du corps. Elle vit le pendentif entrain de briller, et un tatouage lumineux étrange sur sa poitrine. Les petites filles affollées, secoua l'ancien président de la Shinra.

-Humm...Qu'est-ce que vous avez? Se réveilla Rufus.

Les yeux à demi-clos, une lumière le goba sans qu'il ne puisse dire «ouf». Il sentait néanmoins les étreintes des gamines terrorisées. Il les tint sans vraiment savoir où. Cette lueur était aveuglante. Exatement pareil que le jour où Denzel a été guéris. D'un coup, tout disparut. Le blond vénitien pouvait enfin voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se leva délicatement se tenant aux petites filles.

-J'avais raison! Murmura-t-il ravit.

Les gamines ouvrirent à leur tour les yeux. Elles ne purent s'empêcher de laisser un cri de stupeur s'échapper de leur bouche. C'était impossible, incroyable! Le lit était vide. Les draps étaient en désordre, ne couvrant que l'air. Ce n'était pas le vrai miracle. Le vrai miracle était, que la jeune fille de dos, était debout. Sa chevelure dorée volant dans un vent n'existant pas. Elle tourna la tête à demi, regardant le mur, et ayant un sourire déterminé. Elle s'adressa alors aux spectateurs.

-Bah, vous avez perdu votre langue ou quoi?

Elle n'avait plus le même comportement. Elle était d'une sureté, et d'un décontracté jamais vu chez la demoiselle. Elle se mit face aux gamine et Rufus. Ses yeux étaient plus vert que la normal. Ils étaient vert fluo, couleur du sang de la planète. C'était très bizarre! Elle ne portait plus son pendentif , que pour rien au monde, elle enlèverait, et cette inscription s'était éffacée.

-Allez! On se bouge! Les autres vont avoir besoin de notre aide! Motiva la blonde.

Umi et Marlène se cachèrent derrière l'ancien chef. Celui-ci affichait un sourire.

-Comment était le voyage? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

-Instructif et riche en émotion!

-Tu...tu es...vivante? Risqua Marlène de demander.

La demoiselle s'accroupit et fit à la petite en tendant ses bras.

-Je n'ai été pas vraiment morte!

Marlène se précipita vers la blonde. Umi hésita un instant, puis l'émotion des retrouvailles était plus forte et suivie son amie. De loin, ils entendirent des pas lourd venant à l'étage. Yukiko glissa sur la parquet, Denzel l'immitant, le percuta. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à plat ventre à terre.

-Ah, tu peux pas faire attention? Râla le jeune orphelin.

-J'ai pas fait exprès! On a trop ciré le bois! Se défendit le petit garçon.

-Te plaint pas! Je te signale que c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on le fasse! Rappliqua Yukiko.

-Mais...

Ils cessèrent la chamaillade due à un rire moqueur. Les garçons cherchèrent la provenance du son. Quand ils virent de qui il pouvait s'agir, ils restèrent figé sur place.

-Emma? Prononcèrent-ils en même temps.

-Denzel! Yukiko! Ria la blonde en laissant des fines larmes coulaient.

Les garçons coururent vers elle, la faisant tomber dans leur élan. Emma serra les quatres enfants, eux aussi avaient les yeux larmoyants. Rufus fixait la scène, le sourire au lèvre. Il décida de parler à la revenante.

-C'est beau de dire d'aller rejoindre Avalanche et compagnie! Comment on fait? Nous n'avons pas de moyen de transport! Et qui plus est doit être rapide pour rattraper le retard de quatre jours!

-Quatre jours? S'exlama la jeune fille.

-Que crois-tu? Pendant que tu roupillais, ils ont préféré partir tuer Jenova. Dit le blond vénitien.

-Ca nous fait un écart trop long! On arrivera jamais à le réduire.

-Utilise tes pouvoirs! Tu as retrouvé la mémoire. Trancha l'ancien dirigeant.

La demoiselle se releva, surprise par les paroles de Rufus, elle fronça les sourcils. La blonde se rapprocha , presque coller à Rufus.

-Comment sais-tu que j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs et ma mémoire? Cracha-t-elle.

-N'oublie pas que c'est grâce à moi, ton père pour être précis, que tu es vivante.

-Oooh! Je ne suis plus un objet de réanimation, mais ta fille?

-Après ton départ! J'ai réalisé certaine chose à ton égard! Avoua l'ex dirigeant.

Il caressa sa joue, pour ensuite la prendre dans ses bras. A son oreille, il lui chuchota la phrase dite lors de la danse. Emma entoura sa taille, appuya sa tête contre son torse. Un doux parfum lui faisait battre le coeur fort, très fort. Les gamins n'appréciaient pas ce déroulement, pour le faire comprendre, ils se raclèrent la gorge. Les concernés s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, un peu rouge et géné. La jeune fille regarda les enfants, et les mit au courant de son plan.

-On va rejoindre nos amis! Ils auront besoin de chacun de nous!

-Comment va-t-on y aller? Et où se trouvent-ils? Questionna Denzel.

-Une amie à moi, veux bien nous aidé! Sourit la demoiselle.

-Où est-elle? Se demanda Umi.

-Avec moi! Répondit la demoiselle en tendant sa main vers Yukiko, Umi, Marlère et Denzel.

Intrigués, les gamins se prirent la main de l'autre, le petit orphelin tenait celle de la blonde. Elle fit le même geste pour le blond vénitien, qui l'empoigna sans hésitation. Emma se concentra en fermant les yeux. Un vent chaud les entoura. Il prit la forme d'une tornade verte fluo. Des fils et des étoiles sortaient du tourbillon d'air. D'un coup, les voyageurs se sentirent aspiré par une puissance force. Où se trouvaient-ils? Une compression les empêchaient de respirer correctement. Il faisait noir, une failbe lueur venait vers eux. C'était Lucrécia au sourire doux et rassurant qui les guidé à une destination mystèrieuse.

-Emma, je vous mènes à vos amis. Fait attention à toi. Jenova sera sans pitié. Elle percera la moindre parcelle sombre de chacun de vous!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lucrécia. Maintenant que j'ai mes pouvoirs, elle ne pourra rien faire contre nous! J'ai confiance en mes amis. Rassura la demoiselle.

-Bonne chance! Souffla la scientifique en souriant tendrement.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de la remecier, qu'elle avait la sensation de chuter, ainsi que Rufus et les gamins qui s'accrochèrent aux vêtements de chacun. Le vent chaud était de retour, les frôlant dans leur descente. La blonde voyait un point de lumière, devenant de plus en plus grand. Elle entendait des voix mélangés dans une dispute qui opposé tout le monde. Elle reconnaissait ses sons. Elle ressera ses doigts de peur de perdre le blond vénitien et les enfants. Ils entrèrent dans la lumière vive ne faisant qu'une bouchée d'eux.

* * *

La tention était au rendez-vous depuis un certain temps dans le vaisseau de Cid. La solidarité et l'amitié était coupaient par l'individualisme et la rage. Ce qui provoquer des disputes incessantes.

-C'est à moi de m'y rendre! Rouspéta Cloud.

-Tu n'es pas de taille face à Jenova! Elle te mettra en pièce bien avant que tu puisse dégainer ton épée! Éléva Sephiroth le ton.

-Pourquoi? Tu te crois mieux peut-être? T'être fait manipuler par elle, et de plus croire qu'elle est ta mère, bouffon! Rappliqua le blond méchament.

-Ne m'insulte espèce de porc épique mélancolique!

-Regarde toi! Monsieur complexe d'oeudip!

-Ca suffit! S'énerva Tifa.

-Te mèle pas de ça, Tifa! Prevint le hérisson en pointant son index.

-Hé, Cloud! Calme-toi! Par la même occasion Sephiroth aussi! Intervint Zack.

-Va voir ailleurs Zack! Je sais me défendre! S'exclama la barmaid la voix enragée.

-Aucun de vous ne fait le poid! Il faut un homme costaud comme moi! Se méla Barrett dans la conversation.

-C'est pas avec tes biceps que tu vas lui porter un coup! Enguela Kadaj.

-Il n'y pas que les muscles qui compte! Avec ma rapidité, elle s'effondrera dés le premier éléctro-choc! En rajouta Loz.

-Te crois pas supérieur! J'ai failli te rétamer! Cassa la brune.

-Mais il est plus puissant que toi! Défendit l'ex général.

-Les poings ne feront rien! Jenova se servira de sa magie. Hurla le jeune soldier.

Retirés du groupe, Angeal, Vincent, Aerith et Yazzo s'étaient calés non loin du pilote qui enduré les engueulades. Le pauvre Cid n'arrivait pas à se concentré sur son chemin. Malheureusement, il devait faire avec. Le petit comité était désespéré par cette dislocation les menant à leur perte.

-C'est mal partit pour sauver la planète! Fit Yazoo.

-Ils sont tous à cran! Et la mort d'Emma n'a rien arrangé. Dit Aerith tristement.

-Angeal que fesons-nous? Je propose un arrêt au village glaçon, on ne peut pas se permettre de continuer. Il faut ressouder les rangs. Proposa Vincent.

-C'est effectivement une bonne idée! Sourit l'ange mystèrieusement.

BOUM!

Silence de mort dans le poste de pilotage. Le bouhaha de querelle se stoppa net. Les yeux se braquèrent sur le bruit soudain. C'était une masse d'humain non identifier. Chaque réaction était d'un humour à faire exploser les fans. Vincent leva un sourcil. La cetra pencha la tête pour deviner qui c'était. Yazoo avait les yeux pratiquement sortit de leur orbite. Angeal eut une envie de rire, mais se retenait. Sephiroth et Cloud s'agrippaient au col de l'un, fixant le tas comme si on venait de leur dire qu'ils formaient un splendide couple. Zack avait la machoire complétement décroché. Barrett avait sauté dans les bras de Tifa qui était sans voix. Kadaj s'était planque derrière Loz, dont les jambes jouaient des castagnettes. Cid, bah, notre pilote pilotait! Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-Tu vas te pousser de là, oui? Demanda une voix familière.

-J'y arrive pas! Je suis coincé, abruti! Rappliqua une autre voix non inconnu.

-Ne me traite pas d'abruti!

-Vous avez fini? Barrez-vous! Vous me marcher sur les doigts! Rouspéta une nouvelle voix de fille.

-Levez-vous! J'étouffe! Se plaint une autre voix de petite fille.

-Dégage Denzel! Fit Yukiko en le virant sur le côté.

-Hé, les morveux! Dépêchez-vous sinon vous aurez la mort d'une personne sur la conscience. Prévint une voix d'homme.

-Tiens encore deux secondes Rufus! Fit Yukiko en tirant sa soeur du tas.

Une lumière verte fluo venant de tout en dessous s'illumina à forte dose. Comme si elle boullait de colère. Justement les deux secondes recommandaient explosa dans une rage de la jeune fille.

-Bordel! Magnez votre postérieur! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir asphixiée!

Un vent glacial figea tous les présent sur place comme des glaçons aux yeux prêt à sauter. Angeal était le moins surpris. Il entama la parole.

-Tu es revenue en bonne santé! Ainsi qu'avec ton caractère d'antan.

-Te méprends pas, papa! J'ai toujours été dynamique! Ria la blonde.

-E...Em...Emma? Bégailla Sephiroth.

A l'interpellation de son prénom, la demoiselle accourut vers l'argenté, se laissant aller dans l'embrassade. L'ex général la rattrapa de justesse. Ils s'affalèrent sur le sol. Emma lui fit une bise sur la joue. Le concerné rougissait à vu d'oeil.

-Sephy! Je suis si contente de te retrouver! On croit qu'on a remonté le temps en arrière! Dit-elle de joie.

-Je suis heureux moi aussi, petite soeur! Sourit-il.

-Vous avez fini, oui? S'exclamèrent Avalanche et compagnie.

La jeune fille et l'argenté se séparèrent aussitôt. La blonde se releva, tapotant ses vêtements. Il y avait un hic! Oui, elle portait encore les habits de la soirée. Cela la génée beaucoup. Tifa la prevint que dans une chambre se trouvait des vêtements de rechange! La demoiselle se précipita vers la porte de fer quand elle s'ouvrit, laissant place à la ninja et les deux fauves. Yuffie devint pâle comme un linge. Elle se mit à genou se pardonnant une faute non importante.

-Je suis désolée!Ne me hante pas!Je vais te rendre tes matérias! Excuse-moi, pardon! Fantôme d'Emma ne me hante pas!

Amusée, la blonde prit la position zombie s'entourant d'une fine lumière mako.

-Je viens te hantée! Rend-moi mes matérias! Yuffie, rends-les moi!

-Non! Hurla la ninja.

Tout le monde pouffa de rire. Yuffie observa ses amis. Même Rouge XIII et Cait Sith se moquaient d'elle. Elle souleva sa tête et vit la blonde en face.

-Je ne suis pas un fantôme idiote!

-Un zombi alors!

-Non plus!

-Une esprit frappeur?

-Je ne suis rien d'autre que quelqu'un de vivant! S'énerva la jeune fille.

Yuffie enlaça la demoiselle très fort, tellement qu'elle était heureuse de la savoir en bonne santé.

-Vous avez quoi à tous m'étouffer? Demanda Emma respirant difficilement.

-Pardon! Mais j'étais si contente! Pourquoi tu nous as fait une blague comme ça? C'est vraiment horrible! Monstrueux même! Avoua la ninja.

Dans son coin Yazoo fixait la demoiselle, l'air inquiet. Il avait ce pincement dans sa poitrine qui faisait mal. Quelque part cette sensation n'était pas désagréable, même apaisante. Il se mit à sourire, sans savoir le pourquoi. Il la trouver belle. Le bonheur de vivre lui allait si bien au visage. Angeal remarqua ses expressions. Il passa son regard de Yazoo à Emma. Il comprenait. Il se doutait des pensées que pouvait avoir le cadet des argentés.

-Hé, c'est pas bientôt fini vos bisous, bisous de retrouvaille? Avec cette putain de neige je mets où, moi? Râla Cid.

-Attéri à l'extérieur du village! Fit la marchande de fleur.

Aerith lui indiqua le lieu pour poser le vaisseau. Tout le monde descend! Ce fut le carnage de la bataille de boule de neige. Zack en tant que bon gamin avait balancé une boule sur Sephiroth qui ne se laissa pas faire, et lui envoya une. Une rebellion se monta contre l'ex général. Les gamins, le jeune soldier, Cloud, Kadaj et Loz s'amusaient lancer de la neige sur l'argenté se protégeant comme il peut. Tifa et Barrett fabriquait un bonhomme de neige mutant. Yuffie cherchait des matérias pour remplacer celle d'Emma. Cid asitquait son bijou. Pendant ce temps, le reste du groupe était parti à l'auberge pour un toit où dormir. Il rentrèrent dans l'unique hotel du village, se presentèrent au présentoire.

-Excusez-nous! Mais nous voudrions des chambres pour une nuit s'il vous plait. Parla Angeal.

-Bien sur! Répondit une femme.

Elle avait les cheveux court au carré, châtain. Ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique bleu saphir. Elle portait une longue robe chaude avec des bottes.

-Pour combien de personne? Se renseigna-t-elle.

-Pour nous, et les gamins de dehors. Fit l'ange.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et vit un champ de bataille, enfants et adultes mélangés. Elle remit ses yeux sur la disponibilité des chambres.

-Vous étes nombreux! J'ai deux chambres pour cinq, deux chambres pour quatre et une chambre pour deux. Proposa-t-elle.

-Ca nous convient! N'hésita pas l'ange.

-Merci à vous est passé une bonne soirée!

Ils se retirèrent pour papoter du répartissage. Sachant que quatres enfants étaient là et qu'il ne fallait pas les mettree dans n'importe quel mains. N'arrivant pas à se décider, Aerith alla dehors sous sa colère destructrice pour les ramener à l'intérieur. L'arrangement dura longtemps, mais la répartition était enfin fini. Tifa avait dit dans l'immédiat qu'elle allait avec les enfants. Avec beaucoup de remu ménage, Rufus, Kadaj, Loz, Cloud et Barrett dormirait ensemble. Cid, Yuffie, Rouge XIII, et Cait Sith seraient dans la même chambre. Angeal, Vincent, Zack et Aerith se retrouvaient à nouveau pour une longue nuit de blabla. Yazoo et Emma furent très surpris de se voir tous les deux, sous ordre de l'ange. Qu'avait-il donc prévu?

Chacun trouva sa chambre. Les pièces avec plusieurs lits étaient placé au premier étage, sauf celle de la demoiselle et du cadet des argenté qui était au second étage. Ils entrouvrirent la pièce, quand ils virent la décoration de la chambre, ils pénétrèrent dedans. Il y avait un lit deux places, deux petites table de nuit de chaque côté, une armoire intégré au mur. Il y avait une porte menant à la salle de bain que la blonde s'empressa d'aller juger.

-Elle est trop magnifique! S'exlama-t-elle joyeuse.

Yazoo regarda par dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille. Effectivement, elle était grande, il y avait une baignoire pour y mettre six personnes, un lavabo juste au dessus un miroir, une douche, à côté des toilettes. Mais c'était surtout l'esprit nature qu'elle rendait qui donné cette beauté.

-Je vais me laver! Je me changerais par la même occasion. Tifa m'a prêté des habits. Dit Emma tout sourire.

-D'accord! Je vais lire un peu. Répondit Yazoo en rougissant.

La demoiselle ferma la porte. Le cadet des argentés touran en rond dans la chambre. Que devait-il faire? Il n'arrivait pas à cacher ces sentiments. C'était agréable, mais très génant. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit pensif. Que devait-il donc faire? Lui dire qu'elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Que son coeur battait la chamade sur un simple regard. Que la trsitesse le prenait quand il se sentait loin d'elle. Que devait-il dire? C'était la première fois qu'un tel sentiments semparait de lui. Il ne savait pas comme réagir, ni se tenir. L'inssuportable douleur le démangeait le gringotant à petit feu. Il l'aimait. C'était une différente forme d'amour faisant souffrir énormémant. Un bruit de clé le fit revenir à la réalité. La jeune fille sortait de la salle de bain, sentant l'odeur des fruits exotique. Elle était habillée d'un débardeur bordeau, un pantalon bleu foncé avec des bottes noires, tout l'opposé de ce qu'elle était blonde aux yeux mako et la peau blanche. Yazoo ne put se retenir de rougir une nouvelle fois.

-Qu'est ce tu as? Ne comprit pas la demoiselle.

-Ne t'en fait pas je vais bien! Esquiva-t-il la question.

-Tu es tout rouge! Tu as de la fièvre?

-Non, je vais bien, je te dis!

La blonde se rapprocha de lui posant sa tête sur son bras.

-Yazoo, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire! Jamais je ne te jugerai, jamais je ne serais contre toi! Tu peux te confier à moi. S'inquièta-t-elle.

Le cadet des argentés lui carressa les cheveux, puis la prit dans ses bras. Il laissa sa senteur exquise lui monté, en enfouinant son visage dans son cou. Emma était incommodée à cette situation. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, c'était que Yazoo n'avait montré aucun comportement ainsi. Le cadet des argentés releva la tête face à la jeune fille lui avouant ses sentiments.

-Emma, je...je t'aime, plus qu'une amie! Je viens de m'en rendre compte seulement quand tu es morte! C'est misérable, non?!

-Il n' a rien de misérable! C'est tout le contraire, je trouve ça attachant. Rougit-elle en faisant part de ses pensées.

-Je ne te dégoûte pas? S'étonna Yazoo.

-Non! Tu es tout l'opposé d'un dégoût!

-Est ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi?

La réponse lui faisait peur, mais il voulait entendre la vérité de sa bouche. La demoiselle l'enlaça tendrement.

-Même si je suis une grande fan de Sephy ou d'Angeal, c'est de l'affection que j'ai. Ce n'est pas de l'amour pur, sauf quand je suis avec toi. Sourit-elle.

Le cadet des argentés se rapprocha d'elle.Il effleura ses lèvres par hésitation, puis le fit un doux baisé. Ils étaient au anges qui se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Ils reprirent leur souffle et se fixant mutuellement, blotit l'un contre l'autre. Yazoo promena sa main sur les traits du visage de son amoureuse.

-Si on se faisait une promesse? Parla la blonde.

-Une promesse? Fit Yazoo.

-Donne moi ton petit doigt!

Il lui présenta son auriculaire, celle ci croise avec le siens.

-On fait la promesse d'être toujours ensemble après le combat contre Jenova, de soutenir nos amis, et de vivre!

-Je te le promet! Sourit la cadet pour ensuite embrasser Emma.

Ils voulurent que le temps s'arrête pour l'éternité, malheureusement ils ne pouvaient pas.Le lendemain était proche, la bataille finale aussi.

* * *

Je crois que j'ai beaucoup d'excuse à faire. 1. pardon pour le retard mais il m'est arrivé la chose la plus horrible pour une personne qui écrit...la panne sèche! J'avais plus d'idée, plus je relisais mon histoire plus je me disais que c'était nul, et j'ai failli l'enlever! 2. Pardon pour ce piètre chapitre, bourré de faute, imcompréhensible, et la rapidité dont se déroule les actions 3. pardon pour les incessantes répétitions, certains verbes reviennent souvent ou expressions. Milles pardons, je vais faire mieux pour le prochain chap.

nmfrter: Non, faut pas pleurer! apporte des mouchoirs C'est pas mon but!

lunastrelle: J'espère que ça t'a plut!' Ca doit pas être fameux, et que je n'ai aps cassé toute tes espérances!

Melior: n'avance pas plus loin! Tu ne vas pas brûler mais cramer! Je voudrais pas que ça arrive! Tu auras réponse à ta question bientôt! Même si le sais déjà!n.n

merci à vous!


	22. Une pensée pour

Chapitre 18:

**Une pensée pour...**

Ils étaient bien, blotis l'un contre l'autre. Respirant leur parfum respectif. Ils espéraient que le Temps ne s'arrête jamais, à vivre cet instant. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel bleu. Quand quelqu'un frappa à leur porte de chambre les réveilla. Yazoo bougonna. Qui osez les éveiller? La réponse fut donné immédiatement.

-Hé! Levez-vous! C'est Reno! Angeal m'a envoyé pour que dégnaient de vous lever! Criait-il derrière l'accés de la chambre.

-Merci Reno! On arrive!

Dans la voix du cadet des argentés, on pouvait sentir du dérangement. Le rouge émit un «ok» et partit rejoindre le reste de la troupe entrain de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Au faite, que faisait Reno ici? Comment était-il arrivé jusqu'au village Glaçon? Peu importe, il devait remué Emma pour l'aider à ouvrir les yeux. Yazoo caressa sa joue, en descecendant sur son bras. Celle-ci frissona de bonheur. Elle clignota les paupières, souriant à son amoureux. Il lui rendit cette tendresse. Le cadet des argenté se rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser, malheureusement une autre personne cogna sur la porte.

-Fini de roupiller! On attend que vous en bas! Bougez-vous! On a une planète a sauver! Hurla Cloud.

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe de Yazoo qui empoigna son Velvet Nightmare. Ouvrit la porte en fracas. La jeune fille s'habillant entendit des coups de feu. Intriguée, elle alla voir ce qui se passe dans le couloir, mais son amoureux rentra, pressé de ne pas être vu. Elle se douta de quelque chose. Tandis que lui évitait de la croiser son regard énervé. Ayant fini de se préparer, ils sortirent de la pièce. La demoiselle vit Cloud, étalé à terre, complétement K.O., et quelques impactes sur le mur. Comme pour se venger, elle s'adressa à lui:

-Allez Cloud! C'est pas le moment de dormir!

-Z'arribe! S'exclama-t-il sonné.

Les tourtereaux riaient, partant en direction de la salle communne faisant self. Remarquant que le blond ne se relevait pas, la blonde revint vers lui, lui tira le bras et le traina jusqu'à Yazoo qui s'était arrêté prêt d'une fenêtre. Les trois jeunes gens descendirent les escaliers en collimaçon, courut dans un long couloir rempli de porte amenant au lieu de rendez-vous. Ils reprirent une allure normale, ils se démasqua de l'ombre pour faire face à leurs amis, au passage, ils posèrent le hérisson toujours mal remit de l'attaque de Yazoo, sur une chaise à côté de Yukiko. Emma et son amoureux allèrent s'asseoir aux deux seules chaises de libre.

-Excusez-nous, on a eu une panne d'oreiller! Fit la blonde.

Angeal la regardait, souriant. Tel un vrai père fier de voir l'évolution de sa fille. Par contre Rufus, fixait le cadet d'un air démoniaque, comme s'il lui piquait sa femme. Sephiroth l'aperçut, mit un coup de coude dans ses côtes, ce qui plaisait guère à l'ancien dirigeant. Aerith et Zack se jetèrent un regard complice avec Tifa, Vincent, Barrett, Yuffie enchantés. Rouge XIII secoua la tête joyeux, alors que Cait Sith et Cid se marraient dans leur coin. Kadaj et Loz contemplaient la scène, clouaient sur leurs sièges, sentant très mal la suite. Les enfants s'amusaient à secouer Cloud. Yukiko en profitait pour lui faire des graffitis sur le visage. Les six à l'apparence comparse crièrent.

-OUH! ILS SONT AMOUREUX!

Les concernés rougirent , essayant de se cacher des autres clients de l'hôtel. La table éclatèrent en un rire magistral. La demoiselle et Yazoo voulurent se planquaient, mais on devinerait que s'était d'eux qu'on parlait. De toute façon, la clientèle les avait repérait, c'était très facile avec leur teint rouge ressemblant à une écrevice.

Au loin, ils ne distinguèrent pas un serveur, se tenant raide, aggripant sa chemise à l'endroit exact de son coeur. Son souffle se saccadait, sa peau devenait d'un pâle, casi celle d'un mort, ses yeux se transformait couleur cristal, ses cheveux pareil, perdait de leur coliri naturel roux, pour se modifier en argenté. Il lâcha son plateau, celui-ci suivi l'objet dans sa chute. Son corps percuta le sol, le bruit lourd alerta les personnes présente. Un panique sans nom se déroula, hommes, femmes et enfants cavalèrent dans tous les sens.

La cetra se précipita vers l'homme innanimé. Elle posa deux doigts sur cou, espèrant sentir des pulsations. C'était trop tard. Il était mort. Vincent la rejoignit, tourant l'inconnu sur le dos. Il fronça les sourcils de stupeur. La marchande de fleur, s'empêcha de de crier en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Leurs compagnons vinrent examiner l'étrange phénomène. Le jeune fille se sentait mal, elle avait des sueurs froides, c'était très déplaisant. A l'origine, elle avait une peau blanche, là, c'était exagéré. Yazoo, la soutena, par peur qu'elle ne tombe. Les autres ne comprenant pas se rapprocha d'elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu as? Emma répond! S'inquièta l'ex général.

-Elle resent ce que cet homme a sentit avantde mourir! Répondit Vincent.

-Explique-toi! Rajouta le cadet des argentés.

-Sa vie a été absorbé! Du ses cheveux argentés et ses yeux de cristal! Parla Aerith.

-Jenova...! enragea Cid.

-Iradier la race humaine est son but! Qu'y a-t-il de mieux, quand on peut s'en prendre aux humains grâce à la rivière de la vie?! Il faut que nous nous dépêchions avant que l'irréparable soit accomplit!

Les sages paroles de Rouge XIII était juste. Après ses mots, malheureusement, la vérité était ici. Des étrangers succombaient au même malaise. Leur vie était aspiré de leur âme. La demoiselle souffrait, elle, étant liée à la planète. Elle endurait cette mort lente. De plus, la blonde ne pouvait pas se permettre de refaire un autre voyage dans le sang de Gaia. Le monde s'affaiblirait, laissant libre recours à Jenova de continuer le travail. Cependant, le choix n'était pas en sa faveur. C'était un moyen rapide, non pas que le vaisseau de Cid soit un escargot, mais il fallait un jour de voyage, et qui sait, ce qui allait se passer, quels nombres d'innocens décéderai? Le mentor rassura la demoiselle en plaçant une main sur son épaule. Il avait compris.

-Que chacun d'entre vous se donne la main! Ordona-t-il.

Avalnche, l'ancien dirigeant, les argentés, Emma obéissirent. Soudain au seuil de l'auberge, pénétra les turks.

-Excusez-nous! On a du repartir pour régler quelque chose. Se justifia Tseng.

-Oh! Salut Emma, Yazoo! Désolé de vous avoir réveiller! Sourit Reno.

-On vient avec vous! Hors de question de laisser notre président, seul! Rapliqua Elena.

-Nous aussi! Prostesta un tas de petite voix.

-Non! Vous restez au village! S'exclama Tifa en colère. Vous nous croyez assez fou pour emmener des enfants à un champ de bataille?

Yukiko, Umi, Marlène et Denzel boudèrent, Emma s'acroupit face à leur petite bouille.

-C'est dangereux. La dernière chose qu'on souhaite c'est votre mort. Vous êtes jeunes, vous êtes la future génération. Ceux qui seront vivant, malgré toutes les attaques de Jenova contre la planète. Vous êtes la mémoire et les souvenirs de l'avenir ainsi pour racontrer des jours comme celui-ci.

-Tu dis ça, comme si tu allais mourir! Pleura Umi.

-Dans une bataille, il y a d'infime chance qu'on y survit! Je ne pars pas défaitiste, et je ne veux pas non plus procurer de faux espoirs. Je crois que je ne suis pas seule à penser ceci.

Les présents hochèrent la tête.

-Ne nous abandonne pas comme nos parents! Sanglota Yukiko. Je ne veux pas! Je refuse de perdre un être cher! Nos parents sont mort lors de la chute du météor. Je veux me venger! Si vous disparraissez tous aussi à cause de Jenova, j'aurais encore plus de haine et envie de me battre!

-Yukiko, si tu pars avec un état d'esprit faible et tourmanté par la haine...commenca Cloud.

-Jenova t'utilisera en pantin pour assouvir ses besoins sans qu'on puisse tant détacher...continua Sephiroth.

-Sauf si tu as le pouvoir de protèger un être cher! Finissirent les deux hommes.

-Cloud, ton sérieux est carrement contradictoire avec les dessins sur le visage! Averti Yuffie.

-Je savais qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille ses deux là! Enjoliva Barrett.

-C'est pas le moment de plaisanter! Se fâcha le mentor.

Le jeune orphelin essuya les larmes, prit une pose, leva son pouce de la main droite et fit un sourire.

-Bottez lui les fesses!

-Sans aucun problème! Affira le groupe.

Ils reprirent la position d'avant. En rond, se tenant les mains à quelqu'un. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour se concentrer. Selon Angeal, ils devaient visualiser le cratère nord, lieu sûr et certain, de refuge pour la calamité des cieux. Prêtant un peu de leur force vital à Emma pour les mener à leur destination. Une fine lumière de mako entoura le groupe, le même vent réapparut. D'un coup, le groupe s'envola sous les yeux des enfants.

--

Dans le lifestream, cette sensation d'oppression actuel était pire que celle de leur précédent déplacement, pensa la demoiselle et Rufus. La pression était telle que Kadaj par mégarde, lâcha la main de son voisin, Loz. Son grand frère s'efforçait à empoigner son bras, son poignet, n'importe quoi qui puisse le faire revenir. Seulement, son deuxième voisin, Cid, dont la force diminuait, tentait de tenir le coup. Que faire? La menace était réel. Soudain un flux de mako se dirigea vers le jeune argenté en détresse. La jeune fille put entrevoir Lucrécia, poussant Kadaj. Loz, les yeux clos, alla à tâtons pour retrouver son frère. D'un coup, il saisit fermement le col du jeune. La scientifique l'avait aidé une nouvelle fois. Elle était vraiment généreuse, on comprend pourquoi Vincent était tombé amoureux. La demoiselle lui sourit, un sourire mal assuré, pratiquement désespéré. La jeune femme s'effaça dans le néant.

--

L'arrivée fut lourde. Tout le monde avaient du mal à se relever. Avec de la force, ils y arrivèrent. Il y étaient, enfin! Le cratère avait subi d'énorme changement. Ce n'était plus un trou, qu'il y eut jadis, un métor se scrachant à cet endroit, au contraire, l'aménagement était plus glauque. Une mer de lifestream nageait à son inssu dans ce lieu, des cris des âmes humaine retentirent, demandant de l'aide. Le plus inquiètant était que Jenova, assise sur un trône, les fixait, heureuse. Quel était le piège? C'était trop facile, beaucoup trop! Elle se servait elle-même sur un plateau. Emma s'approcha de la falaise, et toisa la calamité de son regard le plus haineux qu'elle puisse avoir. Elle n'avait pas le droit, d'avoir cette expression sur le corps de Shin!

A l'arrière, Sephiroth s'appuyait sur le mur rocheux, une main masquant sa face, il avait la nausée, des sueurs. Il se giflait. Remarquant, cette scène, peu normal, Loz questionna son grand frère sur sa santé. L'ex général ne répondait pas. Il dégaina Masamune, la tête baissait, il attaqua son incarné. Le reste du groupe se tourna, et vit l'argenté, les yeux étrangement noir de sentiment.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend Sephiroth? S'inquièta Zack venant vers lui.

Il rit démoniaquement, restant muet à la demande de son ami.

-Eloignez-vous! Jenova a reprit le contrôle! Hurla Angeal.

Avalanche, les turks, le blond vénitien, les frères et la jeune fille s'éxécutèrent, cepandant Zack, Aerith et l'ange demeuraient immobile en première ligne.

-Angeal! Qu'est ce que vous faite? Paniqua la blonde.

De dos, il lui rétorqua.

-Il faut bien des gens pour se battre contre Sephiroth!

-Je peux vous être utile! S'exclama Cloud.

-Non, il n'est pas pareil. Tu as aucune chance face à lui! Avoua le mentor.

Sephiroth courut vers la cetra, le jeune soldier et Angeal, enrageait, démangeait par l'aversion que lui prodiguait Jenova. Ils firent de même, sauf que la marchande fleur se stoppa un peu plus loin, pour faire un bond de quelque mètre, attérissant derrière l'ex général. Elle porta un coup de bâton, celui-ci esquiva avec adresse et élagance, en accomplissant un salto. A peine revenu les pieds sur terre, que Zack enchaina avec un coup. L'argenté para, les épées s'entrechoquèrent, résistant, leur armes glissaient, effectuant un bruit métallique. Le jeune soldier libre de mouvement recommença à agiter son épée, Sephiroth sauta. Le brun le manqua de peu, passa en dessous de l'ex général.

Angeal arriva de l'ombre de son disciple visant le ventre de l'argenté, sans toucher les points vitaux. Son adversaire esquiva et fit un un autre salto. Ses chaussures se claquèrent sur le sol, en fonçant droit vers l'ange. Des sons aigü, indiquait que le mentor avait éviter une bonne dizaine de répliques de Sephiroth. Zack bondit dans les airs faisant des roulades aérienne, arriva tout près de son ami hurta une fois de plus son arme. Le brun leva son bras, ainsi pour reprendre l'affront. L'argenté le franchit.

Volant toujours dans les airs, la marchande fleur se rua en sa direction, le frappant au visage. L'ex général roula sur le chemin, remuant la poussière. Il a été surpris par ce coup. Revenant à la charge, Aerith voulut porter un heurt fatal à l'argenté. Il y échappa de justesse en se sauvant sur côté. Remit, Masamuse s'illumina, il brandissa son arme. Zack acheva son geste, bien avant la fin. Détruisant son assaut, il bondit, portant une beigne à Sephiroth, qui trébucha. Le jeune soldier le bloqua entre ses jambes, l'argenté se débloqua, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun le propulse vers le haut.

La cetra le suivit dans les airs. S'aprêtant à l'assener, Sephiroth rispota avec son arme, poussant la marchande de fleur vers le sol. Elle s'étala à terre. Zack se rua vers l'argenté pour venger son amour.

Le brun entama une succecssion de mouvement rapide, que l'ex général se moquait littérallement. Angeal détacha une masse rocheuse de sa paroi. Les rochers tombaient vers Sephiroth. Il les coupèrent en mille morceaux, ainsi se cacha derrière eux. Voulant le retrouver, le jeune soldier sautait de bloc en bloc, quand une masse de pierre vint vers lui, le touchant de plein fouet. Il rejoingnit Aerith allongé sur la terre poussièreuse.

Le mentor l'avait repéré, courant sur les rocs, il s'élança et divisa une pierre en deux, laissant place à son ennemis. Tout en planant, ils se battaient. Angeal fit une taloche à l'ex général, qui rappliqua peu de temps après manipulant Masamuse d'une manière peut commune. Il la plaça dans son dos, la lame dirigeait vers le vide. L'argenté se mit à tournoyer à une vitesse fulgurante. L'ange dévia peut d'attaque. Quand sans prévenir, l'épée se planta non loin du coeur du mentor. Sephiroth emit un rire dément, dépourvu d'expression. Angeal percuta mal en point la terre ferme.

Emma accourut vers son «père», agenouillé, fixant l'argenté possédé par la calamité des cieux. Elle fut retenu par Yazoo. Elle se débattit autant qu'elle pouvait. Pas une deuxième fois! Non.

L'ange regardait l'ex général, il serra les dents. Sephiroth se rapprochait vite, très vite. La mort attendait avec sa faucheuse son ultime souffle de vie. Brusquement, son assaut fut paralysé par une épée et un bâton. Zack et Aerith de nouveau opérationnel, étaient intervenu au bon moment. Les trois combattants forma une boule lumineuse dans la paume d'une main libre. L'offensive mystèrieuse, prêt, ils la plaquèrent contre l'argenté qui hurla de douleur. Une lumière se dégagea de lui, comme pour dire que la posséssion était terminé. Sephiroth affaiblit, tomba sur le sol à quatre pattes. Sa respiration était irrigulière. Il était en colère, il n'avait pas résisté à ce monstre. Etait-ce un avertissement pour expliquer qu'il n'avait peut-être pas réussi à entérré le passé?

Ses amis le rassura. L'ex général consta les dégâts qu'il leur avait subi. Rien de trop grave. Zack et Aerith présenta des égratignures. C'était un peu plus grave pour le mentor. La plaie qu'il supportait, n'était pas loin du coeur. La jeune fille était soulagée, ainsi que ses compagnons. L'argenté alla les rejoindre. Il s'excusa du fait qu'il soit faible et de ne pas avoir la volonté de fer qu'il fallait.

Tout le monde s'enfichaient, le principal était que sa raison l'avait regagné. Le jeune soldier et la cetra maintenaient l'ange qui avait besoin d'aide pour marcher. Décidément, Sephiroth n'y était pas allé de main morte!

Malheureusement, les joies sont éphémères, comme les retrouvailles. Une ombre se dessina à l'arrière du trios. Cloud les prevint, mais une attaque magique leur rentra en plein dedans. Du sang gicla de leur bouche. Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent, les larmes pertes à sortir. En face d'elle, Angeal sourait, un filet du liquide rouge coula. Ils les avaient protégés. Des fils mako les entoura.

Non! Non! C'était pas possible! Elle rêvait! Elle rêvait, oui, c'était ça! Cela ne pouvait être que ça! Il y a à peine quelques heures, ils blaguaient, ils se bidonnaient jusqu'à en pleurer. Non! C'était pas possible...pensa la demoiselle.

L'ange apporta sa main tremblante sur la joue de la jeune fille, se retenant de fondre en larme. Il avait ce sourire tendre accroché à ses lèvres. L'eau salée s'achappa, allant sur les doigts du mentor qui divisa en millier de petites mollécules d'étoile vert fluo, suivie de Zack et Aerith. Dans un souffle, ils dirent «courage» à leurs amis. Les étoiles se mélangèrent au groupe, un murmure sussura à l'oreille de la demoiselle.

«Nous t'aimons...Emma.»

Toutes les pensées furent aux instants final de Zack, d'Aerith et d'Angeal.

* * *

Héhéhéhé! Le couple Emma Yazoo plait a beaucoup de monde! n.n J'avais peur de les mettre ensemble, et pi je me suis dit, un peu de romance quand même! -rire-

Merci à Melior, Nmfrter, Lunastrelle, Ysa666, Tipha, Organisation13, et Ravenhill pour leur reviews! n.n

J'espère que le chap vous a plus, que la bataille est assez bien réussi, et que vous n'avez pas verser des larmes. Pas comme moi! J'écris et en même temps je pleure! Faut le faire! -Ptdr-


	23. Nos peurs sont nos cauchemards

Un petit mot avant de commencer!

Ame sensible se retenir.  
Pourquoi? Lisez pour voir! n.n

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 19:

**Nos peurs sont nos cauchemards.**

Elle ricanait de cette victoire peu marrante. C'était elle, elle qui avait mit fin à l'existance ces trois combattants. Elle se tordait, fière de sa lâchetée. Sephiroth ne voulut qu'une chose, en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Jenova. Cloud se retenait d'aller lui mettre la raclée. Vincent pointa son cerbère vers la calamité des cieux. Il n'eut pas le temps de tirer, qu'une ombre le dépassa. Tifa courut, bondissante dans les airs, prête à assener son adversaire de coups. La barmaid balança sa jambe, pour donner un coup de pied. La calamité des cieux contra l'attaque en se protégeant, les bras croisé face à son visage. Elle brilla d'une lumière argenté qui repoussa la brune. Yuffie partit à son tour faire l'offensive, elle lança son shiruken. Jenova le renvoya à son propriètaire en sortant un magie puissante faisant bouclier.

Cloud se précipita vers la calamité des cieux, celle-ci fut plus rapide, en le prenant par une étreinte au niveau de la taille par les jambes, le souleva par la force de ses cuisses, elle parti en arrière, les mains sur le sol, envoyant le blond sur la paroi rocheuse. L'adversaire était de dos. Loz mit en marche son Dual Hound, courut à une vitesse décuplée, il leva son poing prêt à massacrer Jenova. Malheureusement, l'adversaire dévia l'attaque en brisant l'os de Loz en portant un coup fatal à son coude. Le pauvre homme hurla de douleur. Son bras faisait un angle inquiètant. Barrett lança une salve de balle, éloignant la calamité des cieux. Kadaj vint vers son grand frère et le ramena en un endroit sûr pour le guérir. Tout le monde en retrait, Jenova afficha un sourire malsain, ainsi que son aura.

-C'est dont tout ce que vous êtes capable? Vous êtes faible, soit disant héros! Et toi, mon cher fils, tu n'es qu'un minable, même pas assez fort pour me porter un coup. Dit-elle d'un ton arrongant.

-LA FERME! Hurla Emma.

-Je suis plus que déçue de votre cas, Mademoiselle fille de la planète! Tu ne viens même pas te battre. Pourtant entre mes mains, j'ai le corps de ton frère.

Jenova sortit un couteau, se tailladant le bras de toute part, criant de joie. A cet acte, elle prouvait, qu'elle manipulait le corps de Shin. Sephiroth lui masqua sa vue, mettant sa main devant ses yeux. La demoiselle se débattait, afin de mettre la dérouillée à Jenova.

-Vous m'exaspérez tous autant que vous êtes. Voyez tous, l'étendu de mes pouvoirs!

Le colori de sa pupille se transforma en rouge sang, au milieu l'iris noir félin, figea les présents. Ils essayèrent de se défaire de l'emprise, mais aucun résultat. Qu'est ce qu'elle préparait? Rien de bon. Devant, la troupe vit Yuffie se tenir dans une posture anormal. La jeune Wutainne avait mis sa main sur sa bouche, s'empêchant certainement de crier de terreur. Toutefois, c'était pour une toute autre raison. Cid se bataillait comme un fou, voulant rejoindre la ninja mal en point. Rouge XIII essayait d'avancer, mais en vain. Il eut alors l'idée de parler. Néanmoins la force mental de Jenova était incomparable. Elle bloquait même leur parole.

D'un coup, Yuffie cracha une énorme quantité de sang de sa voie buccale, son corps partait en arrière. L'inquiètude étant plus forte, les présents hurlèrent le prénom de la ninja qui tomba à terre. Libre à nouveau de leurs mouvements, ils se prècipitèrent vers la jeune Wutainne. C'était simple, beaucoup trop. Arrivés presque à la hauteur de Yuffie, une étrange lumière blanche les retinrent de courir plus près. Tifa tendait sa main vers son amie, bizarrement, elle semblait s'en éloigner. Une force mystèrieuse la faisait reculer. Yazoo fixait Emma, elle aussi. Ils s'éforcèrent à se tenir l'un à l'autre. Soudainement, le cadet des argentés disparut à une vitesse folle en arrière. Absorber par un trou noir se rapprochant des restants. Ils luttaient avec les moyens du bords. Au fur et à mesure, ils partaient. Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille, elle s'effaça dans ce passage.

OoO

Le soleil tapait fort, haut dans le ciel. Il donnait l'impression de dominer le monde. Le vent soufflait dans une légère brise, rafraichissant l'atmosphère chaude. Grâce à la rivière qui traversait de part en part la capital, cela rendait un air frais et agréable. Elle était là, debout, contemplant ce spectacle de paix et de douceur. Comment était-elle arrivé là? Juste à l'instant, elle se battait contre le pire ennemis de Gaia. Au loin, elle vit une silhouette courir en sa direction. Elle la reconnue, c'était son père, pleurant aux éclats, heureux de revoir sa fille.

-Yuffie!

Surprise de cette rencontre, elle resta planter, le coeur battant, la respiration irrégulière. Son père l'enlaça à l'étouffer. Elle ne comprenait pas le motif de la retrouvaille émouvante. Elle devait rêver, se dit-elle interieurement. Mais le rêve était si intense, si réel. Elle serra son père, contente de le retrouver.

Pour fêter son retour, il prit sa fille, l'emmenant au Turtle Paradise, boire à la défaite de la calamité de cieux. Ils avaient donc gagné! Ils étaient les vainqueurs de cette bataille. Entrant dans le bar, toute la capital buvait à la victoire des héros. Yuffie était aux anges, ils étaient les meilleurs. Elle chercha dans la pièce ses amis. Ils n'étaient pas là pour brailler?

Pas rassurée de cette abscence, la ninja retrouva son père lui demandant où ses amis étaient térrés.

-Voyons ma fille, tu le sais bien! Rit Godo.

Son ventre se tordait de peur. Elle n'aimait pas cette ambiance placée soudainement dans le bar. Climat froid et lugubre. Son père claqua des doigts, ordonant à des hommes d'apporter quelque chose. La ninja n'était guère apaisé. Autour d'elle, des personnes lui obligeaient de rester. Yuffie entendit un bruit de roulette. Elle remarqua une sorte d'étagère se déplacer. Elle s'arrêta net derrière son père, masquait par les gens.

-Vous êtes des héros vaillants, qui ont combattu Jenova, vous êtes des légendes, des personnes ayant crée une histoire et, en tant que tel...

Ils se dégagèrent, son père tira sur un drap, montrant la vérité à sa fille. Un cri d'effroi s'échappa. En face de son regard, tous ses amis étaient plongés dans un liquide mako, chacun avait son bocal, ils étaient décapités. Ces évènements étaient d'une morbidité monstrueuse.

-...en tant que tel, repris Godo, vous devez être immortel.

Sans s'y attendre, la ninja observa une femme venir vers elle. Brusquement l'inconnue au yeux rouge, et à l'iris félin lui trancha la tête.

OoO

La foule s'accumulait dans l'entrée de son entreprise. Nouveau bâtiment construit en victoire d'Avalanche. L'éffligie de la Shinra moderne d'aujourd'hui. Les guerriers choisit par Gaia, avait restitués la tranquillité dans le monde. Rufus avait reprit le travail en compagnie des Turks. C'était ce que répétait les passants au dirigeant et ses amis.

Ils n'y croyaient pas! Il y avait à peine quelques minutes, ils luttaient contre la calamité des cieux. Tout cela n'était pas due à un rêve lointain, mais la réalité. Etait-ce ce trou qui les avait menés en ce lieu? La majorité vota pour le «oui». Par démangeaison de crainte Reno posa une question.

-Que faisons-nous Président?

-A vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien. Mais en tout cas, Jenova a bien réussi son coup. Avoua Rufus.

Que devaient-ils faire? C'était déjà magnifique que la société avait repris son train-train quotidien, alors Avalanche se précipiter à leur sauvetage serait un véritable miracle. Enfin bon, ils pouvaient toujours tenter leur chance, vu qu'une superbe statue était planté au milieu de ce qui faisait un jardin. Le blond vénitien pensa que son «lui» d'ici avait disjoncté pour avoir mis cette horreur. Tseng était méfiant. Il déconseilla à son patron de faire appelle au groupe écologiste. Les trois autres affirmèrent la même réponse.

C'était par étonnement qu'une surprise se présenta à eux. Tout droit, arrivant du centre ville, un homme alla à leur rencontre. Cette homme n'était que le père de Rufus. Le blond vénitien se pétrifia.

-Bonjour mon fils! Salua le Président.

-P..pp...père? Se raidit Rufus.

Ils s'avança vers son fils. Le sourire au lèvre, pas très net. Il tapa dans ses mains, et une horde d'homme armé se pointa de partout, encerclant le petit groupe. Le Président s'amenait à l'oreille du blond vénitien pour que lui seul comprenne ses paroles.

-Ne te sent pas tendu. Je sais ce que tu as fait, je sais que tu m'a tué, mon fils...

Les yeux de Rufus s'écarquillèrent à cette révélation. Les battements de son coeur étaient à deux doigts de lui faire exploser la poitrine. Il resta aussi calme qu'il le pouvait.

-...J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Dans une ombre apparut un visage familier. Emma vint vers lui, souriante, ses yeux étaient clos. Elle empoignait une arme. Lentement, elle ouvrit les paupières laissant des yeux rouge. Rufus battit en retraite. Trop tard, une balle se logea dans son front suivit part les gardes qui tira sur Elena, Tseng, Reno et Rude. Leurs corps chutèrent, dans une flaque de sang.

OoO

Les débris jonchaient toujours le sol. Les tentes formés le petit village de Corel. La quiètude régnait. Barrett visualisait tout cela, sans comprendre. Il était revenu à son village natal. Comment? Comment était-ce possible? Et Marlène, où était sa fille?

-Papa! Beugla une voix.

Le colosse se retrouna. C'était à peine croyable. Devant, là! Sa vision lui jouait-elle des tours? Non, c'était vraiment lui...Dayne...son meilleur ami, en pleine forme, faisant tourner sa fille dans les airs. C'était émouvant, de voir une personne chère. Marlène riait, elle était heureuse. Au paradis même, elle était avec son vrai père. La gamine discerna des sons de tristesse. Elle sautilla pour rejoindre Barrett.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu, papa? Demanda Marlène.

Celui-ci releva la tête, stupéfait de cette question. Elle l'avait nommé «papa»? Dayne s'agenouilla face à sa fille, tout sourire.

-Il pleure parce qu'il est triste! Mais on va lui remonter le moral. Motiva son meilleur ami, sa fille.

Discrètement, Dayne passa un objet à Marlène. La gamine sauta dans les bras de Barret, et se blottit contre torse. Le colosse, attentionné par cet acte, la pris dans une étreinte. La petite leva son bras, enfonçant quelque chose dans l'épaule de Barrett. Il gueula de douleur. Un poignard était planté dans sa clavicule droite.

-Tu vas mieux! Tu as le sourire! S'exclama Marlène.

Son meilleur ami s'assit au côté du colosse, tandis que la gamine courut vers une tente. Il était amusé par cet situation. Fixant l'horizon, il adressa la parole à Barrett.

-Quel chance à Marlène d'avoir deux père! Mais...

Il ouvrit un poche de son pantalon, enleva un couteau banal. Il commença à l'aiguisé. La colosse se tenait légèrement en retrait. Quelle chose en lui le prévint d'un danger. Il avait raison, brusquement Dayne pointa son arme sur la gorge de Barrett tout en terminant sa phrase.

-...je te la reprends comme tu l'as fait pour moi!

Il blessa son ami, ne lui laissant aucune chance de survie.

OoO

La lune brillait de sa plus belle lumière, les étoiles l'accompagné. Le vent fait frisonner les branches d'arbre. L'eau jouait une mélodie apaisante. Le coquillage de la forêt d'Ajit était illuminé par l'astre de la nuit. Dans le décor calme et endormant, il y avait Cloud. Tournant sur lui-même, ne pigeant pas, comment il avait fait pour être ici. Rien que de porter sa vue sur ce lac, son coeur se sentait meurtri.

-C'est beau, hein Cloud? La nuit est superbe! Fit une voix.

Le blond glissa sur ses pieds, exécutant un demi tour vers la voix, prêt à dégainer son épée. Quand il vit de qu'il s'agissait, Cloud se tenait figer.

-Hé bé, Cloud! Tu as perdu ta langue? S'amusa-t-il à le taquiner.

-C'est bien toi, Zack?

Le blond tremblait à cette rencontre innatendu. Il y a peu de temps, il s'envolé dans la Rivière de la Vie avec Aerith et Angeal. C'était un piège, ce n'était pas lui, pensa Cloud.

-C'est bel et bien moi! Ton meilleur ami que tu as laissé mort sur les montagnes de Midgar. Se marrait Zack.

Le blond détourna sa vue du jeune soldier mort. Un point sensible touché, et c'était de sa bouche que cela sortait.

-Tu es un héros, tu as, on ne sait plus combien de fois, protégé la planète du grand général Sephiroth. Mais,...

Zack prit son arme lentement de son dos, et plus rapidement enfourcha son meilleur ami avec. Il dévisagea le blond, entrain de sombrer dans l'eau profonde du lac.

-Mais tu m'as enlever mon rêve. Finit-il sur un ton neutre.

Dans l'abysse, le blond nageait à la surface, mais la blessure commise par Zack était grave. Il perdait trop de sang et le liquide transparent n'arrangeait en rien. Tout à coup, une chose s'accrocha à sa jambe, l'attirant plus profondément. Cloud gigotait, malheureusement la chose se découvra. C'était la marchande de fleur, au sourire sinistre.

-Cloud, je ne t'ai jamais pardoné ma mort. Tu vivra pour l'éternité avec moi, tourmenté par ton meutre.

La jeune femme brisa les cervicales du blond, qui coula dans le noir, mort.

OoO

Les vitres étaient cassés, les ordinateurs fermés, les tables à terre. C'était un laboratoire abandonné. La saletée était en abondance. Des soit disant, humains s'étaient aséchés avec le temps. Il n'y avait que leurs squellettes, parmis ces immondices, Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj admiraient l'horreur. Non, pas cet endroit. Pourquoi? Pourquoi dans ce lieu maudit?

-Je veux partir! Paniqua Kadaj.

-Où sont les autres? C'est pas normal qu'on soit que tous les trois! Remarqua Loz.

-Je n'aime pas ça. C'est un stratagème pour nous déboussoler. Il y a un moyen de sortit de là. Débitta Yazoo.

Le cadet des argentés poussa tout sur son chemin. Il savait que son petit frère haissait cette pièce. Loz rassura Kadaj qui tremblotait en position foeutus. Yazoo fouillait, mettait tout en désordre. Curieusement, il n'y avait pas de porte. Soudainement, une apparence sombre se forma dans un coin de la salle. Celle-ci progressait vers les trois frères. Un halo d'une lumière démasqua l'inconnu.

-On est pas seuls! Tu es là, toi aussi! Se réjouit Loz.

-Hum...Que croyez-vous? Que j'allais abandonner des minables dans votre genre? Questionna la personne.

-Qu'est ce qui te prends? S'agita Yazoo.

-Il me prend que vous me porter sur les nerfs! Bande de vermine.

-Ca suffit! Arrête Sephiroth. Ordonna le cadet.

L'ex général se tordait de rire, alors que rien n'était euphorique dans la situation. Kadaj était pris de fort tremblement saccadé. Il détestait ce laboratoire. L'argenté ramena sa fraise.

-Qui a-t-il Kadaj n'es-tu pas heureux d'être dans ta maison? Rat de labo. Tu es un déchet, vous êtes des déchets. Comment mère a-t-elle pu s'intéressée à des ordures polluantes comme vous?

Plus il parlait, plus il dénigrait les trois argentés. Il tira Masamune de son fourreau. Trainant des pieds, il vint près du groupe. Yazzo voulut prendre son revolver, malheureusement, il ne l'avait pas.

-Vous êtes arrivé dans la vie de mère, comme ça. Mais...

Sephiroth perça le coeur de Yazoo, et continua à s'en prendre aux deux autres. L'ex général était véloce, il éventra Loz, et enfourcha son épée dans la gorge de Kadaj, tout en terminant sa phrase.

-...vous avez cru que, vous pourriez me remplacer?

Trois cadavres de plus étaient étalés à terre.

OoO

Cette épave était toujours là planté près de la ville. Ce tas féraille ayant brisé tout son rêve. Malgré cela, une impression lui trottait dans son esprit. Tout parraissait en paix. Les oiseaux chantaient, les humains riaient, et cette fusée avait l'air si neuve, brillante, prête à l'emploi. C'était louche, trop même. Cid pesta, enragea contre une saloperie de Jenova à la con.

-Mr Highwind, l'heure du lancement approche. Intervint une voix.

-Qu'est ce que vous me chantez...

Quand le pilote se retrouna, il eut une stupéfaction. Tseng était juste devant lui. Cid perdant sa tête, prit le turk par la col, haussant le ton.

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule! Vous avez mis en miette mon rêve.

-Justement, c'est bien pour cela, que nous avons remis le projet sur pied. Sourit-il.

Le pilote relâcha Tseng, il était ébahi par cette nouvelle peu attendu. Le jeune turk le conduisit à la fusée, lui montra les vêtements mettre, et l'installa dans son siège qui lui était réservé. Cid voulut posé des questions, mais Tseng ferma aussitôt la salle de pilotage. Cid n'était point à l'aise, confiné dans ce petit espace. Il se dépêcha alors de déguerpir de ce trou à rat. Aucun moyen de sorti. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Un son sur-aigü défonça les tympans du pilote. Le haut parleur était allumé.

-Mr Highwind, je vous félicite. Vous allez réliser votre rêve!

-Rufus! C'est toi, espèce de salopard! Fulmina Cid.

-Ne rouspétez pas, dans peu de minutes, vous irez rejoindre les étoiles, cher ami. Se moqua le blond vénitien.

-C'est quoi ton plan? Sort moi de là!

La pilote pétait les plombs, balançant tout sur son passage. Hurlant de rage au micro. Rufus ne répliquait pas, il entama son propos.

-Mais pourquoi vous mettez-vous dans cet état...

Le blond vénitien appuya violemment sur un bouton, la fusée explosa, détruisant la ville à côté.

-...tu as réalisé ton rêve! Se réjouissait Rufus.

OoO

Ils étaient tous les deux réunis. Leurs endroits à eux, côte à côte. Pourtant le Canyon Cosmo et le Gold Saucer n'était pas à la porte d'à côté. Rouge XIII et Cait Sith se fixaient, perdus. Une mauvaise blague de la calamité des cieux. Le chat se précipata à se loger sur la tête du fauve. Il vallait mieux. Nanaki sentait le danger autour du desert aride. Tout à coup, ils ouirent des bruits des pas, accrochant à la terre due aux cailloux. Ils se retournèrent pour constater que Jenova était là. Le fauve se mit en offensive montrant les dents, le chat tapa sur sa tête, pour l'encourager.

-Vous me voyez sous ma vrai forme? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Qu'as-tu fais à nos amis? Tilta Rouge XIII

-Oh, rien de grave! Des petits souvenirs qui remontent. Pouffait-elle. Je vais donc vite en finir avec vous.

Rouge XIII grogna, défendant à la calamité des cieux de s'approcher.

-Tu oses me défier, sac à puce? Pour la peine, je vous envoie ailleurs!

Elle leva une mains, un vent fort poussa les deux fauves, ils résistèrent durement. Toutefois, la calamité fut créative d'un plan machiavélique, elle créa un oeil de cyclone, dont Nanaki et Cait Sith étaient prisoniers.

-Vous êtes enfermé dans un espace dont le Temps n'existe pas. Ou rien ne vie, là où vous serez immortel.

-Jenova! Fuma Cait Sith.

Rouge XIII s'égosilla de douleur.

-Vous allez sentir les songes de tous vos amis.

Elle s'en alla, ailleurs, le sourire au lèvres.

OoO

La bar était vide. Les chaises étaient levés, le sol nettoyait, le comptoir rangé. Si c'était un jour de repos, tous les autres étaient dans la maison. Mais, elle ne percevais aucun rire, de parole, de discution prenante, c'était comme si elle était...seule. Dans une entrée fracassante, Cloud se montra à la barmaid. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur jamais vu chez lui. Son sourire parraissait malicieux et pleins de mystères. A cette vision, la brune était déboussolée, son coeur palpitait, cognant sur sa poitrine. Elle percuta la table de bois à force d'éviter que la distance se rétrécisse. Le blond se colla à elle. Il lui fit des baisers se suivant l'un derrière l'autre. Tifa frissonna de bonheur, quand elle se resaisit.

-Non, Cloud! On ne doit pas faire ça! Le bloqua-t-elle.

-Dit pas n'importe quoi, tu en meurs d'envie. Et j'ai besoin d'expluser mes pulsions. Et se sera sur toi.

Il lui aggripa les poignets, ensuite la plaqua sur le comptoir. Il faufila ses mains sous son haut, dessinant les traits de ses hanches. Elle lâcha un gémissement de joie. Le blond alla plus bas. La brune tilta, et mit un point sous le menton de Cloud, qui chuta sus ses fesses.

-Tu n'es pas Cloud! S'exclama-t-elle haletante.

L'usurpateur s'essuya le filet de sans coulant de sa bouche. Il se remit sur ses deux pieds.

-Je suis Cloud, mais le Cloud que tu désires, Tifa. Sussura-t-il.

La brune tourna la tête dans tous les sens en espoir de voir le vrai Cloud. Le blond explosa, et la cala par force sur le sol.

-Je suis celui-ci va te mener au septième ciel, ma jolie.

-Va te faire voir! Dit-elle en lui crachant au visage.

Il compressa plus le crâne de la barmaid contre la terre.

-Ne resiste pas, tu sais ce que je suis...

Par instint, il la souleva pour la heurter au carrelage, un bruit d'os cassé résonna. Tout en faisant ce geste, il acheva ce qu'il voulait avouer.

-...ton plus grand désires!

OoO

Il se souvenait. C'était ici, que lui, Angeal et Genesis se battaient lors de leur entrainement. Il y avait bien une éternité qu'il n'avait pas admiré ce paysage magnifique de Junon vu de haut et de la mer. Cette atmosphère était si mélancolique. Il marcha vers le bout du canon. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à eux.

-Salut Sephiroth! Ca fait un baille. Fit remarquer Genesis.

-Nous on s'est quitté, il y a quelque instant. Ajouta Angeal.

-Qui êtes-vous? Lança méchament l'ex général.

Le roux se bidonna à cette demande idiote. L'ange esquit un lèger sourire. Les deux hommes emboitèrent le pas, sortant leur arme.

-C'est nous! Tes deux camarades que tu as laissé pourrir. Cracha Genesis.

-Ce n'était pas moi! Jenova me manipulait! Se défendit l'argenté troublé.

-Très simple de rejeter la faute sur elle! Mais éclaire moi Sephiroth, qu'est ce qui t'a ramené à la raison? Fit Angeal.

L'argenté palissait à vue d'oeil. Cette demande le mit en mauvaise posture.

-Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas?

Sephiroth devenait blanc comme un linge, voyant que Cloud s'était invité à la fête.

-Non, qu'est ce...tu fais ici? S'emballa l'ex général de terreur.

En reculant, il écrasa le pied d'une personne. Surpris, il sursauta, et dévisagea la concernée.

-Tu pourrais t'excuser, espèce de psycophate destructeur de la planète. Cria Tifa, en nettoyant sa chaussure.

Il s'écarta de la brune furax. Cependant, une autre personne était derrière lui.

-Le projet mal réussit! Il faut vraiment qu'on te brûle définitivement. Agressa Rufus entouré des turks.

L'argenté s'éloigna de tout se monde. Mais en pivotant sur lui-même, il remarquait des gens venant rejoindre Angeal, Genesis, Cloud, Tifa, et Rufus, lui envoyant des propos peu flatteur, allant à la rancune et la haine.

Tous ses compagnons de voyage étaient présent. Il grelotait de peur dans ses phrases qui se mélangaient pouvant être à peine perçus, bizarrement, il les entendaient toutes très distinctement. Le choc fut de voir Jenova s'avancer à la démarche somptueuses et élégante.

-Bonjour mon fils!

-Je ne suis pas ton fils! S'énerva-t-il.

-Allons, ne te mets pas dans tous tes états, Sephiroth! Ria la calamité. Tu n'as pas répondu à la question «Qu'est ce qui t'a ramené à la raison?»

-Ce qui m'a ramené à la raison..., commença-t-il déterminé, puis il sentit sa volonté s'envoler.

-La raison est que...

Elle vint plus près, sans crier «gard», Jenova lui planta un couteau dans la chair de Sephiroth, une autre douleur se présenta dans son dos, une épée était enfoncé dans son rein. Il s'en suivit plusieurs coup succéccif venant d'Avalanche, de la Shinra, ses amis, de la calamité des cieux et...

-...tu ne connais pas le «pourquoi»! Finit Emma la phrase de Jenova.

L'ex général voulut partir, observant la jeune fille s'approchant à grand pas, le sourire démoniaque. Il n'était pas assez rapide, la demoiselle ficha une arme blanche dans sa gorge, touchant une artère. Le sang pulsait, s'évadant en jet. Sephiroth mourut au bout de deux minutes, sous les rires de tous.

OoO

Son corps frêle, sa beauté indescriptible étaient figés à jamais dans ce cristal mako. Pourquoi s'était-elle infligée cette punition, non mérité. La scientifique la plus belle de la Shinra, lui, un turk qui n'était là que pour les protèger, un amour impossible. Pourtant, après tant d'années passées, il venait lui rendre visite. Mais en ce moment, il n'était pas dans la grotte, de sa bien-aimé, seulement dans une illusion de son coeur.

Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Jenova les manipulait vraiment à sa volonté. Il devait filer d'ici avant que le pire ne montre le bout de son nez. Mais, il ne résistait pas à la tentation, l'amour, sentiment imprévisible.

Non, il ne devait pas. Il était de plus en plus proche de la roche. Non, c'était un piège. Il tendait ses mains pour la sortir. Non, la calamité des cieux manigançait quelque chose. Il glissa ses doigts dans le cristal. Non, il ne parvenait plus à enlever ses bras. Il aggripa Lucréacia. Non, il faisait une erreur, une très grande faute. Il la tira vers lui. Non, il ne demandait que tout se stoppe. La scientique était maintenant à l'air libre. Non, qu'avait-il fait?

La jeune femme libérée de sa prison, Vincent respirait vite. Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle leva ses bras, comme pour prendre le vampire dans une étreinte.

-Lucr...ecia! Sanglota Vincent.

Il ne bougea pas, immobile par la scéne entrain de se produire. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas du tout son attente. Lucrecia porta ses mains au cou du vampire. Elle l'étrangla. Ses pupilles étaient vide d'émotions. Elle était un pantin articulé par des fils que Jenova maitrisait à la perfection. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir par un stratagème aussi simple?

-Laisse-toi faire, je t'emporte dans...

Vincent essayait de retirer les mains de la jeune femme, sans résultat. Se battre, c'était sa seule survie. C'était impossible, pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas son amour. Ce miroir de l'âme était Jenova. C'était trop dur.

-...l'amour que tu as toujours voulu de moi! Chucota-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle écrasa la trachée de Vincent. Le vampire sombra dans la mort, sous le regard indifférent de Lucrécia.

OoO

Qu'il faisait bon d'être dans son lit, bien roulé dans ses couettes chaudes. Le lit mouelleux à souhait. Avec un sommeil agréable. Mis à part les filtrations du soleil dans la chambre. Emma cligna des paupières. Tiens? Elle était revenue chez-elle? Sur Terre?

Elle n'y croyait pas! A l'instant même, la calamité des cieux avait jouit de sa puissance qu'elle ferait part. C'était un mirage! La résolution s'était cela. Elle rêvait d'un cauchemard fabriqué par Jenova. Elle se défit de son enroulade, marcha rapidement vers les escaliers. Les débanda. La demoiselle fouilla partout dans la maison. Elle appellait Avalanche et les Turks. Aucun d'eux ne répondaient. Découragée, elle masqua son visage dans les paumes de ses mains, quand soudain, un bruit métallique résonna provenant de la cuisine. Elle revint à elle, et se précipita vers ce son. Au seuil de la porte, elle était incertaine de la présence de la personne de son regard. Un jeune homme plus âgé rangé les ustensils de cuisines, envoyant des insultes à ces objets. Celui-ci la remarqua et lui fit un beau sourire.

-Ah, Emma! Tu es réveillée! Désolé.

Elle avançais hésitante. Ce n'était pas lui! L'émotion pris le dessus, la jeune fille se rua sur Shin, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le frère ne comprenant pas, paniqua.

-Hé, calme-toi! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend? Emma, calme-toi!

Quel merveilleux songe, pensa la demoiselle. Shin était de retour, son frère était à nouveau avec elle. Mais en gagnant un prix, on en perd un. Tous ses amis de Final Fantasy n'était plus. Son amour, lui aussi avait disparus. Etait-ce finalement le mieux? De vivre sans une part d'amour reçut.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'es arrivée pour que tu pleures ainsi, mais je suis là, petite soeur. Rassura Shin.

Emma souleva sa tête pour dévisager son frère. Seulement, une autre personne le remplaçait. La forme réel de Jenova. La calamité des cieux se marrait, en la jetant comme une vulgaire ordure sur le sol.

-As-tu vraiment cru que tu étais chez-toi, idiote! Tous tes amis sont mort, ils voguent dans la rivière de la vie. Ca va être ton tour, mademoiselle!

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi avoir pris le corps de Shin le jour où vous avez réssucité! Essaya-t-elle de gagner du temps.

-Ton crétin de frère a donné son âme pour retrouver sa petite soeur chérie. J'ai profité de cette faiblesse humaine. Je l'ai amené sur Gaia grâce à la matéria de ton coeur que ton tendre aimé t'as jeté. Ensuite, c'est facile d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, tu ne te souvenais de rien. Enfin ta mémoire de l'esprit, mais la mémoire de corps a gardé les séquelles infligués par les expériences. Tu es mon ennemis que je crains le plus, heureusement, tu peux être très serviable. En tant que fille de Gaia, tes pouvoirs ne se limite pas à ramener les morts à la vie. Expliqua Jenova.

La rage grondait à l'intérieur de la jeune fille. Ses yeux ressortait davantage mako. Jenova répliqua avec une matéria foudre, atteingnant la blonde dans son épaule. La demoiselle hurla de douleur. Hors de question, que ce monstre prenne l'avantage. La jeune fille se releva, le sang coulant, qu'importe! Si sa fin de vie était recommandée pour saver l'humanité, le problème n'était pas là. Elle prit un couteau placé sur la table. Elle grimaçait, la blessure la faisait terriblement souffrir. Elle s'en fichait, la blonde s'élança, tout droit son adversaire.

-Je mourais si je le dois! Cracha Emma à Jenova.

-Oh, non! Je ne pense pas que c'est ton moment de fin de vie.

* * *

J'y suis arrivée! J'y suis enfin arrivée! Oui, excusez-moi pour ce long retard! Malheureusement, je vais mettre beaucoup de temps à publier les chapitres! Un chap par mois. Je suis sincèrement désolée de la lenteur que cela va prendre, mais le midi, j'ai 30 à 20 minutes de pause, et le soir j'ai les devoirs. De plus, je termine à 17h20. Je suis donc fatiguée, surtout que je ne mange pas, mais je tape au moins deux pages.

Voilà, je vous demande de pas trop m'en vouloir. Bon, je souhaite que ce chap vous a plut! Il est bien sombre, oui, je sais, mais je voulais le faire à l'image de Jenova. Qu'en pensez-vous donc? Les visions sont bien dans le registre de Jenova?

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, et à tous ceux qui lise l'histoire.

Laissez une 'tite reviews pour dire vos impressions!

Merci à vous!


	24. Shin Kansakie part1

Petite précision, dans ce chapitre, Emma n'est pas présente comme quand elle découvre son enfance à la Shinra. C'est comme si elle rêvait!

* * *

Chapitre 20:

**Shin Kansakie  
Partie 1**

-Oh, non! Je ne pense pas que c'est ton moment de fin de vie.

Un homme de grande taille était apparu devant elle. Il avait une certaine allure qui pouvait plaire à plus d'une fille, c'était lui qui avait prononcer cette phrase. Le cheveux roux, le yeux mako, une boucle d'oreille. Il était habillé d'un haut noir, dont deux lanières de se croisaient sur son torse, un pantalon noir avec des bottes noir, et un long manteau rouge. L'inconnu se plaça de dos à Emma, et donna un coup d'épée à son adversaire. Il était fort! Mais il dégageait une aura particulière. Pas mauvaise, seulement différente.

Jevona percuta le mur, sous le coup du roux. Le corps de Shin commençait à s'affaiblir, celle-ci le ressentait. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se relever sur des attaques de faibles ampleurs. Remarquant la difficulté de la calamité des cieux, le jeune homme en profita pour prendre la main de la jeune fille pour fuir. Il la traina de force à l'extérieur, menant dans une rue où un tas de maison entourait celle de la blonde. Tout en tenant la main de la demoiselle, le roux récita des paroles incompréhensible en pointant son autre main dans le vide. La récitation finie, le paysage se déforma pour créer un trou noir avec des fils vert fluo. Emma paniqua.

-Mon dieu...c'est....c'est...

-Oui, je sais! C'est extraordinaire! Se vanta l'inconnu, le sourire aux lèvres

-C'est Sliders les mondes parallèles(1)!!!! s'exlama la demoiselle.

-Heu....non! C'est juste le Lifestream. Dit le roux dont l'enchantement s'effaça.

La blonde fut étonnée. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'aller dans la rivière de la vie, alors que son frère était a porté de main.

-Je ne veux pas y retourner!se détacha-t-elle de lui. Mon frère est ici, il faut que je profite de le sauver.

Il la retenait fermement aux poignet laissant des marques rouges, car la demoiselle de se débattait afin se retourner dans la maison. Mais la principale pensée du roux était qu'elle aide ses amis. La réaction de la jeune fille le mit hors de lui.

-Tu vas cesser de te focaliser que sur ton frère?! Il n'y a pas que lui, tes amis ont besoin de toi aussi, plus que Shin! Tu m'énerves à être tétue, eux ils sont venus te sauver plusieur fois et toi, tu te fous d'eux, même de celui que tu aimes! Je t'emmènerais dans la rivière de grés ou de force!

-C'est horrible ce que vous dites! Jamais...jamais je...je...je n'ai que Shin! Je n'ai que lui! Pleura-t-elle.

-Que fais-tu des autres? Yazoo, Sephiroth, Cloud, Tifa... Que fais-tu d'eux, ne sont-ils important à tes yeux? Demanda-t-il.

Emma le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il avait raison, depuis qu'elle avait découvert ce jeu, elle s'était attachée aux personnages, à part Cloud qui la gonflé de temps en temps, mais pour elle, ils ont été toujours important, voir même des confidents. Malheureusement, cela ne remplace pas un frère, qui a été réellement à ses côtés, la soutenant dans les moments critiques qu'ils ont pus vivre. Emma hésitait, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ni qui aller protéger. Voyant sa confrontation intérieur, le jeune homme la prit par les épaules gentiment.

-Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile de faire un choix comme celui-ci, mais tes amis ont vraiment besoin de toi! Si on ne les sort pas au plus vite des illusions de Jenova, ils en mouront. La calamité des cieux représente la mort et le désespoir, toi tu es la vie et l'espoir. Tu l'as en toi, Emma!

La jeune fille baissa ses yeux mako, observant le vide. Elle resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes, puis...

-J'ai une idée! Je sais comment faire faire! Lucrecia peut y arriver! Si elle opère sa magie sur toutes les illusions grâce à un petit fluide de mon essence que je lui passe, elle peut briser le sort de Jenova, moi pendant ce temps je peux aller m'infiltrer dans l'esprit de Shin afin de le déposséder. Ensuite on se rejoint tous dans la rivière de la vie et on fait la bataille final contre E.T!

-Ca te prend souvent de parler seule, comme ça, d'un coup, sans prévenir?! Fit-il en la dévisageant.

-Ah, j'ai eu une illumination! Au lieu de critiquer, tu pourrais dire ton avis, Genesis!

-D'où tu connais mon prénom! On ne sait même pas présenter! S'étonna le roux.

-Pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner qui tu es! S'exclama Emma. J'ai vu et revue je ne sais combien de fois les cinématographiques de Crisis Core, et franchement tu ne passe pas inapeçus!

-T'es lunatique! Tu pleures parce que je t'interdis de sauver ton frère et tu élabores un plan...commença-t-il à dire, puis fini pat tilter.

-Pour sauver tout le monde! Finit la blonde le propos du roux.

Genesis lâcha un long soupir. Soudain, il tendit son bras vers la blonde. Elle fut suprise de voir cette prévenance, elle leva la tête vers le jeune homme au magnifique sourire. Il était bien différent du soldat de l'époque. Mais en y pensant que faisait-il là? N'était-il pas, normalement, enfermé avec la Deepground sous Midgar? Et puis, ce que la scientifique lui avait montré, le jour où le roux était venu la prendre à l'église, celui-ci avait semblé désagréable et peu ouvert, alors qu'en ce moment même, il en était tout l'inverse.

-Ton idée peut-être réalisable! Lucrecia sera ravie de pouvoir être utile à la planéte. Allez on se grouille avant que Jenova revient à elle.

-Merci...Genesis! Sourit-elle.

Emma et Genesis se lancèrent un sourire commun. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus dans le coin.

Malheureusement, le réveil de la calamité fut rapide, et annonciateur de mauvaise nouvelle. La maison de la jeune fille se détruisit en un coup de magie fénoménal de la part de l'adversaire. Le roux effectua un mouvement de recul. La demoiselle ressentait en lui, de la peur et de l'inquiètude. Qui n'éprouverais pas cette boule dans son ventre, en voyant les dégats commis, seulement avec un tout petit quart de magie, exercé par Jenova?

La blonde essaya de ne pas prêter attention à cette force, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ce pouvoir, cette haine, cette vengeance....tout cela la figeait sur place. Cette peur naissante était indescriptible. Remarquant Emma, prise dans l'effarement de la domination dont la calamité des cieux faisait preuve, Genesis la secoua pour la ramener. Celle-ci ne répondit pas, elle restait, là, devant ce spectacle, tremblant de tous ses membres, quand des larmes coulèrent le longs de ses joues.

-Mon dieu, c'est horrible! On a aucune chance!

-Emma, resaisit-toi!!!! On peut la vaincre, mais il faut sauver Avalanche, et tous tes amis! Dit-il en la secouant.

-Mais...ne sens-tu pas cette force monstrueuse?! Elle me terrifie, c'est comme si....

-Elle veut te ramener dans ton passé? Coupa Genesis. Et c'est le cas! C'est grâce à cette force que Shin s'est allié à elle. Mais pas toi, Emma! Ne te laisse pas aller dans les ténèbres, car sinon qui se chargeras d'animer cette vie morne, et sans couleurs?

La demoiselle retint l'eau salée au bord de ses yeux. Il avait raison, elle devait aller au delà de ses peurs, qui pendant tant d'année l'on poursuivit. C'était à elle, aujourd'hui, de délivrer Shin des ombres de son coeur. Même si son grand frère, lui avait toujours apparu comme fort et intouchable, il était un être humain ayant ses faiblesses. Faiblesses manipulées par Jenova. Jamais cette extraterrestre s'en sortira avec l'âme de Shin!

Elle prit la main du roux, et se plongea dans l'infini noir de la rivière de la vie. Son courage et sa détermination était plus que revenu. Genesis avait ravivé la flamme de combativitée. Ils étaient dans le méandre du Lifestream. Non loin de là où ils étaient entrés, se tenait Gaia, juste à côté d'elle Lucrecia se précipita vers eux.

-Nous avons entendu ta proposition, Emma! Gaia a accepté, elle tiendra tête à la calamité des cieux pendant que chacun de nous exécutera sa tâche! S'exclama la scientifique, la souffle saccadé.

La jeune femme tendit ses mains vers la blonde, qui celle-ci ne n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Un flux traversa Emma se rendant dans le corps de Lucrecia. Cette sensation était si agréable, pensa la scientifique. Une chaleur humaine l'envahissait, qui estompait ses hantises. De son côté, la demoiselle voyait des images du passé, elle discernait même les sentiments de Lucrecia. C'était si triste, mais dans une part tellement beau. La jeune femme voulait le revoir...rien qu'une fois, c'est ce que compris la jeune fille.

Elles lâchèrent leurs mains, et se fixèrent, pour laisser un sourire appraraitre. Le Temps était compté à partir de maintenant! Sans prévenir, une bulle verte enveloppa Lucrecia et Genesis, qui disparurent dans le vaste océan de la rivière de la vie. La demoiselle se retrouvait seule, avec sa mère biologique. Gaia lui fit une sourir doux. La demoiselle dans sa tête entendis la voix de sa mère résonner, disant que le corps de Shin était dans le Lifestream, mais retiré des âmes mortes retournant à leur essence.

Une nouvelle bulle apparut, se formant autour de la blonde. Malheureusement, au même moment, une déchirure se constitua sur un des murs noir de la rivière de la vie. Jenova pénétra dans cet infini, la haine et la rage déformant son visage. Ses yeux rouges sang montrait sa cruauté sans limite. Etait-ce encore le corps de Shin? Pensa la jeune fille.

Remarquant la fine couche de Lifestream, entourant la demoiselle, la calamité des cieux se rua vers elle, concentrant son énergie dans sa main, prête à en finir avec Emma. Mais son attaque fut contré. L'adversaire repoussé, glissa sur le «sol». Gaia fixait Jenova de haut, l'épée dans sa main gauche. D'un mouvement bref de sa main droite, Minerva ordonna à la bulle de partir. La silhouette de la jeune fille se gomma dans les vagues vertes fluorescentes. L'ennemie hurla une plainte de désarcord, essayant de rattraper la demoiselle. Mais le combat était en route, Gaia jeta un sort de foudre sur la calamité des cieux, l'empêchant de rejoindre sa fille.

OoO

Elle s'enfonça dans l'abysse du Lifestream, rencontrant des âmes des âmes mortes par le plan diabolique de Jenova. Leurs cris étaient démentiels, ils ne comprenaient pas la cause de leur fin de vie. Emma aurait voulu les aider à retrouver leur chemin, mais avant tout, il fallait en finir avec la calamité des cieux.

Le voyage semblait interminable. La jeune fille ne voyait rien qui pourrait être son frère. Où Jenova avait-elle pu le laisser?

C'était comme si sa question avait été entendu, un halo de lumière se forma. Plus elle vint vers cette émannation, plus elle grandissait. Brusquement, la bulle éclata. La demoiselle fut libre de ses mouvements. Elle s'avança prudemment vers le halo. Elle bougea ses doigts, s'amusant avec cette lumière brumeuse, donnant l'impression qu'elle suivait ses gestes. Elle se stoppa dans sa distraction, et se concentra sur cette aura, elle était douce, mais froide. La demoiselle suivit la ligne de ce halo. C'était en levant sa tête, que de sa bouche sortit un petit cri de surprise. Là, juste là, à l'intérieur, se trouvait Shin, en position foetal, ses yeux habituellement marron étaient devenu mako, ses cheveux mi long avait poussé lui arrivant presque en bas du dos, leurs couleurs avaient blanchis. Ses vêtements étaient en labeaux, à peine ils le couvraient de sa nuditée.

Sans réfléchir aux conséquences qu'il pourrait en résulté, elle pénétra dans le halo. Mystérieusement, elle se mit à flotter. Ainsi, elle put rejoindre Shin voltigeant dans les airs. Lentement, la demoiselle se rapprocha de lui, mettant ses bras autour de lui. Il paraissait insenssible à cette douceur, il resta les yeux dans le vide. Inquiète par ce manque de réaction, Emma se plaça face à lui.

-Shin, Shin, c'est moi! Emma!

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Ce n'était pas normal! Jenova avait son corps, en face d'elle était son esprit. Pourquoi ne dit-il rien? Il donnait l'impression qu'il n'était pas vraiment ici.

Et si...Jenova l'avait déconnecté de la réalité? Si elle avait fait en sorte de le plonger dans un rêve infini ou joie et bonheur reignaient? Elle devait donc le reconnecter aux vraies valeurs de la vie.

La jeune fille mit son front contre celui de Shin, et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra sur la mémoire enfouie de son frère, ainsi grâce à cela reviendra-t-il à la réalité, même si certains évènements passés étaient douloureux, c'était le seul moyen.

Elle ressentit son esprit s'embrumer. Son plan fonctionnait, d'ici peu, elle se retrouverais dans les souvenirs de Shin. Elle allait enfin, revoir son frère. Doucement, ses yeux s'abaissaient, elle ressera ses bras autour de Shin. Une fine couche de Lifestream les recouvra, et les illuminant d'un lueur verte. Dans ce halo de lumière, leurs esprits flottèrent, mais ils ne pouvaient s'apercevoir que le tout devint noir autour d'eux, annonçant une bataille de mauvaise augure.

OoO

C'était un jour de pluie, la nuit était tombé. Les routes étaient innondées, les canivaux étaient gorgés d'eau, la vie humaine avait comme cessé d'exister. Pourtant, au beau milieu de ce chemin boueux, jonchait un corps d'une petite fille, le sang coulant de son visage, elle était inconsciente, seule, dans un décors sombre et morbide. Ses cheveux peut-être blond était sale, salit par la terre rendu visqueuse, ses habits déchirés étaient tâchés.

Cette gamine aurait pu mourir en cette nuit de pluie, mais par miracle, une voiture arriva, roulant à une lente allure. Eclairées par les phares, le couducteur la vit. En panique, il alerta d'autres personnes, assisent à l'arrière. Ils se précipitèrent à ouvrir les portières. Ils en sortirent, oubliant de prendre leur parapluie sur la banquette, et se retouvèrent mouillés par la forte aversse.

Un homme d'âge mûr se rua vers elle. Il avait de cheveux brun mi-long noué en une queue de cheval par un élastique. Une barbe couvrait son meton. Ses yeux jaune reflattait de l'inquiètude et de la panique. Ses beaux vêtements ressemblant à un costume de soirée fut souillé par les immondices du sol. Il essaya de prendre le poul de la petite inconnue. Il ne sentait plus rien.

Les gens qui était en sa compagnie, prirent chacun un parapluie, et protègea l'enfant et l'homme de l'eau. Celui-ci lui souleva la tête, lui écarta les deux lèvres. Il inspira profondément pour ensuite coller sa bouche contre celle de la gamine, pour finir, il expira donnant son air. Aucune réaction, il ne voulait pas en venir au massage cardique, car il y avait beaucoup de risque qui l'a tue plus qu'il ne devait la sauver. Il recommença son action précédente, encore, encore, et encore.

Les personnes autour avaient prévenus les secours, malheureusement, ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas là en cinq minutes, du au mauvais temps. Tout le monde crut au dernier souffle de cette petite malheureuse, mis à part l'homme qui insistait dans sa démarche.

Quand il pensa que c'était fini pour elle, un miracle se produisit sous ses yeux, tandis que les gens retrounaient dans la voiture. Une fine lumière éblouit l'homme, elle provenait de la main de la gamine. Curieux, il regarda, et vit une boule verte qui émanait cette lueur. Soudain, cette lumière se fit plus intense. La lueur donnait l'impression de rentrer dans la petite fille. Brusquement, elle cracha de l'eau étant rentré dans ses poumons. Cette mystérieuse lumière s'envola comme elle était apparu, laissant le pauvre homme abasourdi devant le spectacle qu'il venait de voir. Voyant que la petite revenait à elle, celui-ci se leva et hurla.

-Shin!!! Occupe-toi d'elle, je reviens!!!!!

L'homme courut vers une destination inconnue, abandonnant ses compagnons. Le dénommé, Shin sortit de la voiture pour aller rejoindre la petite. Remarquant qu'elle se réveillait, il empoigna sa main. Elle était si froide comparé à la sienne qui était chaude. Revenant peu à peu à elle, la gamine vit la garçon. Il était plus âgé qu'elle. Il avait de cheveux mi-long comme l'homme, il était par contre de couleur argenté, ses yeux noyés par la peur et la pluie étaient d'une très belle couleur marron clair. Il avait lui aussi, un costume. Elle le fixait, sa présence était rassurante, mais la fatigue étant plus forte, la petite retomba dans le noir. Le garçon la porta, et l'amena dans la voiture, en attendant le retour de l'homme.

Il revint vite. Il rentra dans la voiture, au siège passager de devant.

-Karl, allez vers la direction de la forêt Yumé. J'ai eu l'accord des habitants du château pour nous loger une nuit, et soigner cette petite fille. Dit-il au chauffeur.

Il se retourna, observant ses amis. Puis regarda le jeune garçon, tenant l'inconnue dans ses bras.

-Comment va-t-elle Shin?

-Elle est froide, et tremble de partout. Elle va faire une hypothermie, père! S'exclama Shin.

-Mais d'où vient cette jeune fille?! Regardez comme elle est dans un sale état! Fit une femme.

-C'est une honte d'abandonner une gamine dans la rue, sous la pluie, qui plus est elle semble battu. S'énerva le mari de cette femme.

-Calmez-vous mes amis! Laisser nos émotions nous submerger ne feras pas que cette petite aille mieux. Nous allons passer la nuit chez c'est émable personne. La nuit porte conseille. Demain, nous ferons ce qu'il doit être fait! Conseilla l'homme.

-Vous avez raison cher ami, mais c'est une horreur de voir cela! Elle a l'air si innoncente. S'atrista la femme qui posa son regard sur la gamine.

Le silence fit place à la conversation. Tous étaient d'accord sur cette affirmation. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire de plus? Ils ne la connaissaient pas, et un mystère l'entourait déjà, dont seul le père de Shin avait vu. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer, mais personne ne viendra reprendre cette gamine, il ne savait pas comment expliquer, qu'il savait déjà qu'elle deviendrait un membre de sa famille. Etait-ce du à ces douces paroles, qu'il avait entendu lors de l'émanation de la lumière, lui demandant de prendre soin d'elle, comme sa propre fille? Il n'avait pas la réponse, seul le futur avait les mots à sa question.

OoO

Il faisait jour. Les fines lumières pénétrait dans la chambre empruntée. Il était si bien dans ce lit, blottit dans les draps le protégeant du froid, doucement il se retourna pour pouvoir se lever. A sa plus grande surprise, il vit le visage de la petite fille, le fixant. Il ne paniqua pas, bien au contraire, il l'observa minutieusement. Elle avait des petites mèches blondes lui arrivant sur les yeux. Une chose clochait, c'est yeux étaient d'une étrange couleur, comme vert phosphorescent. Son regard paraissait différent des autres petites filles. Son expression était plus mature, plus adulte.

-Salut, comment vas-tu?! Hésita Shin à dire.

Elle ne présenta aucune réaction. Elle avait le visage inexprimable. Le jeune garçon retenta sa chance, avec un peu plus d'assurance.

-Je m'appelle Shin, et toi?!

Elle pointa ses yeux vers le sol, désolée par cette demande. Shin compris très vite, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de qui elle était.

-Ce n'est pas grave! Ne sois pas triste! En attendant qu'on sache qui tu es, je t'appelerais Emma! Essaya-t-il de la réconforter.

Elle souleva son regard vers Shin, surprise par cette tendresse. Puis fini par parler.

-C'est jolie, comme prénom!

-C'est le prénom de ma défunte mère! Sourit-il sinistrement.

Le gamine comprit sa tristesse, et lui fit un sourire doux. Le jeune garçon fut touché par cette douceur.

Ils se préparèrent pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Shin se rhabilla correctement , vu que son seul vêtement était le costume qu'il portait hier soir. La gamine avait une petite chemise de nuit blanche dont quelques bandages blancs dépassaient. Mais sur une chaise, le jeune garçon vit des vêtements pour fille. Il alla les prendre, pour les présenter à Emma. Celle-ci les pris soigneneusement. Shin se retourna, laissant la petite fille en toute intimité. Elle enfila très vite les habits. Sous un «J'ai fini!» venant de la gamine, le jeune garçon pivota sur lui même afin de voir Emma dans sa tenue. Il n'en fut pas moins, que cloué sur place. Elle était vêtue d'un haut pour unique couleur; le rose, et un noeud en papillon accroché sur le côté gauche. S'en suivit d'une jupe en différent dégradé violet, arrivant aux genoux, pour fnir, elle était chaussé de botinnes marron foncé. Elle était jolie, même que son pendentif à étoile la valorisée encore plus. C'était ce que pensait Shin à ce moment là.

Il redescendit de son nuage en secouant sa tête, et se rua vers la porte.

-Allez vient! On va prendre le petit déjeuner, je meurs de faim! Dit-il souriant en tendant sa main à Emma.

La petite empoigna la main chaude et douce de Shin. C'était cette main, qu'elle avait senti, hier soir. C'était cette chaleur rassurante...qui lui avait dicté de rester en vie.

Ils se précipitèrent à dévaler les escaliers en direction du salon. Ils riaient en s'en époumonner, quand soudain Shin se stoppa à la dernière marche, prenant Emma par le bras en la mettant dans son dos pour lui dire de rester masquer par les barreaux de la rampe. Elle s'exécuta, et observa la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Le jeune garçon ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation que son père entretenait avec une femme inconnue.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Que cette petite n'existait pas?! Arrêtez vos sornnettes, madame! Une famille doit attendre son retour, sinon d'où viendrait-elle?

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire de vos propos Mr Kansakie, mais malgré les investigations opérées cette nuit par votre appel, nous n'avons trouvé aucun avis de recherche pour cette petite. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Avez-vous au moins élargis la distance de votre recherche? De nos jours, les transpors sont très utilisés! S'exclama le père de Shin.

-Mr Kansakie, nous connaissons notre métier! Oui, l'avis de recherche a été élargit dans la France entière. Nous savons que vous êtes en séjour dans notre pays, et que vous devez partis d'ici quelques jours, mais nous ne savont quoi faire pour cette jeune inconnue. Elle va donc devoir aller dans un orphelinat. Trancha-t-elle.

-J'espère que ceci est une blague Mme, à notre époque les enfants de son âge vivent très mal l'orphelinat. De plus, vu la gravité de son état quand nous l'avons remarqués, elle doit avoir des séquèlles qui l'ont traumatisé. Et ce n'est, très certainement pas dans un orphelinat qu'elle aura l'écoute qui lui doit être du! S'énerva-t-il.

-Je comprends votre inquiètude Mr Kansakie. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas d'autre opportunités, sauf si, vous acceptez de vous prendre garant envers cette petite fille. Propasa-t-elle.

-Vous voulez dire que... je devienne son... fit-il surpris.

-Oui, son tuteur Mr Kansakie. Mais ce choix vous appartiens. A dire vrai, mon alternative serait que vous optez pour l'adoption Mr Kansakie. Il n'est pas facile, certes, mais c'est pour le bien de cette jeune fille. Nous vous connaissons, ainsi que votre fils, et je suis sûre qu'elle aura toute l'affection d'un famille en votre compagnie que dans un orphelinat. Avoua-t-elle.

-Je ne serais pas contre Mme. Seulement, mon accord ne suffit pas. Celui de Shin compte, mais avant tout celle de la demoiselle.

-Moi, j'accepte!!!!! hurla le jeune garçon en se relevant pour se montrer.

Emma était perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il était entrain de se passer. Elle regardait tour à tour la femme inconnue, le père de Shin et le jeune garçon. Que devait-elle répondre? Que devait-elle dire?

Shin s'agenouilla vers elle, et lui posa une question.

-Est-ce que tu veux rester avec moi ou cette dame?

Il avait compris. Rien qu'en la fixant, il avait su qu'elle était perdue dans les mots qu'ils se lançaient. Emma se rapprocha de lui, en aggripant sa manche, et ne cilla pas son regard des yeux marrons de Shin.

-Je veux rester avec toi!

Le jeune garçon ne put retenir sa joie, et sauta partout dans tous les sens. Mr Kansakie fut très étonné que son jeune fils ait si vite accepté, alors qu'il était du genre à réfléchir avant toute réponse. Mais il fut ravi par cette nouvelle. La femme se dégagea de l'ombre à cet accord. Elle était d'une beauté incroyable. Ses beaus cheveux long blond vénitien épousait à la perfection ses yeux vert. Son expression était douce et tendre. Telle une mère. Elle était habillait d'un haut simple noir dont par dessus un long manteau beige la couvrait. Son pantalon bleu clair dessinait à merveille ses jambes fines. Ses bottes noires étaientt à talon, ce qui lui pemettait de grignoter un peu de hauteur.

-Sur ce, je vais retourner à mon travail. Je suis heureuse de voir que tout s'arrange très vite. Sourit la femme.

-Merci à vous Mme.

-Ne me remerciait pas Mr Kansakie! Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire. Oui, n'oubliait pas de venir au commisariat avant de repartir au Japon! Vous devez remplir quelques formulaires, et voici mon numéro de travail et personnel. Comme cela, vous pourrez me contacter en cas de problème ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de ne pas remercier Mme...Shinra?!

Le père de Shin releva la tête de la carte de service pour jetter un oeil à cette fameuse femme, mais bizarrement elle n'était plus dans la maison. Shin alla vers son père et se mit à lire la carte.

_Emma Shinra,_

_Détective privée,_

_adresse: toujours présent quand il le faut._

_numéro de téléphone perso: XX-XX-XX-XX-XX_

_numéro de portable: 06-XX-XX-XX-XX_

_Les êtres perdues ont toujours besoin d'un ange!_

* * *

(1) Quand je le dis que j'ai pas évolué!XD Pour précision, c'était une série!n.n

Voilà le chapitre 20 est enfin en ligne avec un énorme retard! Je sais, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrait pas trop! Mais on va dire que ce mois d'octobre, et ce début de moi n'est pas vraiment mirobolant! Moi je dis, une rentrée sans problème n'est pas une rentrée!!!¬__¬ Je vais essayer de rattraper mon retard, que ce soit dans l'écrit, que dans la lecture!!

Lunastrelle: J'espère que tes études se passent bien!!! Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte rattrapper mon retard dans ma lecture de tes histoires! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plut!n.n

Finalsacre: Contente que le dernier chapitre t'es plut!n.n Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte refaire un chapitre comme le précédent! Vu qu'il faut aller sauver quand même Avalanche et co. n.n

Melior: Merci à toi d'avoir pensé à me rappeler que j'avais des histoires à finir!!!! n.n Je suis désolée de ce retard, alros que tu étais impatiente de lire la suite! Je vais aussi me mettre tout de suite à la lecture de la suite de la Descendante D'hyne qui, j'ai pu remarquer et fini!!! Je sens d'ici l'émotion monter...n.n Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plut aussi!!

Nmfrter: Oui, Jevona très méchante! Maintenant, faut que je trouve le moyen de l'exterminer de façon tout aussi horrible, que les cauchemards qu'elle provoque!!! Si certain on des idées, se sera avec grande joie que je les exploiterais!XD Merci à toi! n.n

Ravenhill: Vive les frissons!XD Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas mort! Leur plus grande peur était de mourir par leur passé! Ce que Jenova a exploité! Voilà la suite, j'espère que cela te plaira aussi!

Merci à vous tous et à vous toutes!

PS: Je sais mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir changé de style d'écriture!n.n; Enfin, c'est mon avis!!! Bon, je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite. Sinon je m'excuse d'avance si il y a du retard, car je participe à un concour d'écriture dans ma région, le 1er prix est un voyage au Canada pour le salon du livre 2009, avec publication de l'écrit!n.n Voilà dite moi ce que vous pensez de ce chap!!!

Sur ce merci d'avoir lu, et d'avoir incroyablement patienté!!! Je sais vous n'y avez plus cru à cette suite!XD


	25. Shin Kansakie part2

Chapitre 20:

**Shin Kansakie**

**Partie 2**

Quelque année plus tard.

Emma fut adopté par Mr Kansakie avec le plus gros étonnement, sans difficulté. Elle s'était adapté à sa nouvelle condition de vie, grâce à la présence de Shin. Pendant un certain temps, elle du faire l'objet d'un suivit médical qui ne fut aboutit sur rien. «Sa mémoire d'antant était enfermé dans les pronfondeurs de ses souvenirs du à un traumatisme», parole du médecin l'ayant suivit depuis plus de trois mois. Elle eut une intégration comme tous les enfants de la Terre, l'école, mais néanmoins comme tout enfant différent, elle était rejeté par ses camarades de classe qui entrainait par certaine fois des dangers inexpliqués. Un enfant presque mort, comme si on avait voulu lui retirer sa vie, un autre qui avait ressentit un grand froid, ce qui avait provoqué une hypothermi alors qui faisait plus de trente degré, un autre ayant disparu, revenu au bout d'une semaine dans un sale état et choqué de son aventure. La liste était longue depuis ces cinq années passé. Et cette année là, était spécial. Elle marquait l'entrée de la jeune fille au collège, le même que celui de Shin qui faisait son entrée en quatrième, et avait une popularité incroyable dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Malheureusement, des ragots circulaient, mettant mal à l'aise le jeune garçon qui niait toute argumentation. Que devait-il dire? Que devait-il faire? On ne cessait de l'harceler de questions. Que ce jour dramatique arriva.

-Hey, Shin, on va faire un tour dans l'usine désafecté après ls cours? Demanda un de ses camarades.

-Pourquoi pas, j'ai rien d'autre faire! Dit-il.

Non loin d'eux, la jeune fille entendit les propos et alla plus prés de son grand frère l'air perdu.

-Shin, tu m'avais dit que tu rentrerais avec moi pour m'aider à mes devoir!

-Zut! J'avais oublié!! Tu peux toujours nous accompagné si tu en as envie. Proposa le jeune garçon.

-C'est vrai? Je peux? S'étonna-t-elle.

Dans son coin, l'ami de Shin n'était pas sur la même longeur d'onde. On pouvait facilement le devinait du la moue que celui ci avait exécuté à cette demande.

A la sortir du collège, Shin rejoingnit son ami. Son camarade profita de l'abscence de la jeune fille pour dire ce qu'il ressentait sur elle à son frère.

-Tu sais, Shin! On ne devrait pas amener Emma avec nous!

-Pourquoi?! Elle ne dérangera pas! Ne comprit pas le jeune garçon.

-Ben tu sais,... elle est pas très bien vu dans sa classe, et ses antécédants ne sont pas de son côté! Elle fait flipper plus de la moitier du bahut! Avoua-t-il.

Shin resta silencieux à cette révélation. C'était donc la pensée de tout le monde. Emma leur faisait peur?! Comme pour se rattrapper, son camarade reprit directement la parole voulant effacer ce qu'il venait de dire.

-C'est une fille bien! Je ne critique pas ta soeur, mais elle n'est pas comme nous, et ses yeux sont d'une drôle de couleur...

-Emma n'est pas ma vraie soeur... coupa Shin le regard mauvais.

Derrière un mur, la jeune fille avait tout entendu. Shin, ne la considéré pas comme sa soeur, alors qu'elle pendant des années y a toujours cru. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, ce sentiment... ce sentiment d'être abandonné. Elle l'avais déjà ressentit! Elle se précipita vers le bâtiment le plus proche, et y disparu à l'intérieur.

Son ami resta de marbre devant une telle réponse. Il en fut même stupéfait. Quand Shin secoua la tête en grimançant. Il avait dit une idiotie! Une énorme. Comment avait-il pu penser cela de cette petite fille trouvé dans la boue en sang, il y a longtemps maintenant? Il était un idiot, pensa-t-il.

Il sortit de ses songes, voyant une panique se dérouler. Un amas de personne fixait le toit. Sur la barrière, Emma se tenait debout, les bras perpendiculaire à son corps. Voyant se spectacle, Shin se précipita à gravir les marche menant jusqu'au toit. Il vit des professeurs essayant de la raisonner. Elle ne voulait rien entendre!

-Emma ne fait pas ça!! hurla Shin.

La jeune fille se retrouna face à son frère, les yeux innondé par l'eau.

-Je suis ta soeur, alors...je suis prête à mourir pour toi!

Elle se laissa aller par l'arrière et tomba, hurtant le sol. Des cris monta haut dans le collège, et des pleurs de culpabilité retentit. Tout ça, parce qu'Emma n'était pas une fille normal, Shin avait succombé indirectement à la méchanceté des autres elèves. Cette marque resta gravé pour toujours dans son coeur, comme sur les omoplates de la demoiselle, ces cicatrices que Shin avait dénomé «les reste d'ailes d'ange». Depuis ce jour, Shin et Emma s'étaient rapprochés.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Félicitation Shin! Te voici un homme aujourd'hui! Ria Mr Kansakie.

-Bon anniversaire grand frère! Fit Emma en donnant un baiser sur la joue de Shin.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette attention si généreuse et affectueuse. Mais ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres, c'était le jour de son dix huitième anniversaire. Il était un homme, et au grand soin des générations, il allait bientôt succéder à l'entreprise de son père.

-Merci, merci Emma, papa! S'exclama-t-il.

-Ouvre ton cadeau! Ceci marquera ton âge adulte. Sourit son père.

Emma lui donna un objet emballé d'un papier bleu foncé ayant des rayures blanches. L'emballage épousait à la perfection la forme de l'objet ainsi il pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une boîte de petite taille. Doucement, il enleva le ruban autour. Il continua en déchirant le papier à des endroit accessible. Il jeta l'emballage à côté de lui, et examina la petite boîte fait d'un bois ancien. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur un médaillon. A sa couleur, c'était de l'or, il valait une fortune rien qu'au regard. Puis Shin remarqua qu'il s'ouvrait. Il chercha le mécanisme, quand enfin trouvé le médaillon se divisa en deux... C'était le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que sa famille ait pu lui faire. A l'intérieur était gravé le visage de tous les personne qui lui était cher, son père, Emma, et sa mère. De l'autre côté, était aussi gravé, il était inscrit «Nous serons toujours là!».

A ce moment là, Shin ne put retenir ses larmes. Il était si heureux d'avoir un père compréhensible, et une soeur aussi magique.

Malheureusement, ce bonheur ne pouvait durer. Car deux mois après son anniversaire, une mauvaise nouvelle s'abattit sur la famille Kansakie.

Quelque jour avant, une servante trouva Mr Kansakie dans son bureau, étendu sur le sol. Il avait l'air pâle, mal en point. Shin fut venir dans l'immédiat le médecin, qui annonça l'état de santé de son père, cancer du foie. Malgré toute ses années à montrer son sourir, un visage reposé et serein, son père ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de sa femme. Il avait passé son temps à boire sa tristesse et son deuil. Et aujourd'hui, il était condamné à mourir.

Furieux, Shin se précipita à la chambre de son père. Il lui en voulait. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait fait semblant. Comment avait-il pu faire cela?! Comment? Devant la porte, il tourna lentement la poignée et poussa l'ouverture. Il vit un homme faible, allongé sur son lit de mort, qui normalement devrait être dans un hopital pour se faire soigner. Il s'approcha à petite allure par crainte de le réveiller mais....

-Viens, Shin! Approche-toi. Dit Mr Kansakie avec difficulté.

-Pourquoi?! Pourquoi avoir menti pendant ces dix années? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu te rappeles le jour où nous avons trouvé Emma? Sourit l'homme.

-Oui, s'atrista le jeune homme. C'était le jour même où nous enterrion maman.

-C'est exact. Tu avais huit ans. Et le soir même, une tempête de pluie nous est tombé dessus, et là sur cette route, elle était là. Tu vas me prendre pour un pauvre fou mourant, mais quand je suis sortit de la voiture, j'ai...j'ai...

-Doucement papa! Paniqua Shin qui s'était accouru à s'assoir sur le lit en voyant son père se tordre de douleur.

-J'ai vu ta mère. Reprit-il avec mal. Elle était si belle dans sa robe blanche. Elle était là, elle fixait Emma de ses yeux attendris et inquiet. Elle m'avait demandé de la sauver, car elle serait un grand secour dans le futur dans un autre monde. Et il y a eu cette femme, Emma Shinra, elle m'a beaucoup aidé dans les démarches de l'adoption, mais je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Shin...je...je n'ai pas tout dit!

-Papa! Papa, arrête de parler! Repose-toi! S'affola le jeune homme.

-Le jour où j'ai sauvé Emma. Dans sa main, j'ai récupéré une boule verte. Elle est peut-être la clé de son passé. Cette boule est peut-être lié à son pendentif étoile. Désormais, elle t'appartient, et je te laisse la lui rendre pour son dix huitième anniversaire, Shin...

-Papa...fit Shin dont la voix devenait à peine plausible.

-C'est maintenant à toi, que revient la responsabilité d'Emma! Et vit ta vie! Laisse l'entreprise au vice-président, fait ta vie comme moi, j'aurais voulu faire la mienne. Sois fort, mon fils! Sois fort! Je t'aime! Embrasse Emma pour moi...

Dans le souffle du vent, la vie de Mr Kansakie s'envola. Son cancer l'avait emporté dans la mort, mais le vent l'avais très certainement amené auprès de sa femme. Ainsi, ils pourront veiller à deux, sur leurs enfants...

Le jeune homme redescendit dans le salon. Il remarqua que tout les habitant de la maison étaient aglutinés. Leurs visages étaient atristé, morne, sans couleurs. Il du annoncer le décés de son père, et les larmes coulèrent. Quand, il aperçus qu'Emma n'était pas présente dans le salon. Se doutant de son endroit, il se dirigea vers le jardin.

Elle était assise sur un banc de pierre. Shin alla la rejoindre, et se posa à ses côtés. Celui-ci la fixa, elle fixait le bleu azur du ciel, le vent faisant voler quelques feuilles d'arbre, le calme était lourd dans la propièté. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, le jeune homme regardait, lui aussi l'infini océan, mais le jeune fille cassa ce silence pesant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, grand frère! Ne pleure pas! On le reverra, j'en suis certaine. Le rassura-t-elle.

-On ne le reverra plus jamais, Emma! Il est mort.

-Oui, je sais. Mais... elle m'a dit qu'il sera là! Il sera présent pour ce jour. Insista la blonde.

-De quoi tu parles? Qui ça elle? S'énerva Shin.

-La planéte m'a dit qu'un jour, il viendra nous sauver! Sourit-elle en se retournant vers son frère.

A cet instant, Shin fut comme bloqué. Ses yeux marron clair s'arrondisa. La couleur des yeux de sa soeur était soudainement devenu plus vert que jamais, et il avait eu cette impression qu'une aura verte l'avais entouré. Il comprit les dernières paroles de son père.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Un an plus tard.

-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!! JE L'AI! JE L'AI ENFIN!!!!!!!!!!

-Emma calme toi, voyons! Tu n'as pas besoin de hurler comme ça. Fit Shin en se bouchant les oreilles.

-Merci! Merci! Merci! Merci! Merci! Sauta la jeune fille de joie.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu agir ainsi! Et tout ça pour un jeu vidéo! Ne comprit pas le jeune homme.

-Tu peux pas comprendre! Tu es trop démodé. C'est LE film du siècle! FINAL FANTASY VIII ADVENT CHILDREN! Dit-elle en carressant le boitier contre sa joue.

-C'est pas une raison pour te mettre dans cet état là!! s'exaspéra-t-il.

-Décidément l'âge de la vieilliesse n'est pas pour toi. Ria la demoiselle.

-Hey morveuse! J'ai dix neuf ans, repect à ton grand frère, tu en as que dix-sept. Se défendit Shin.

-Aaaaah, et Sephiroth qu'elle beauté malgré les années qui passe.

-Tu m'écoutes, oui?!! souffla-t-il. Tu as eu cette même réaction quand je t'ai acheté le jeu.

-Oui, et j'ai entendu dire qu'il allait sortir un autre jeu, pour l'année prochaine! Je suis toujours en retard alors que les autres ont le film depuis sa sortir. Ca a été pareil pour le jeu! Tu me l'achèteras quand il sortira, dit grand frère? Demanda-t-elle en usant les chibi eyes.

-Oui, je te l'achèterais. Mais tu sais que je fais ce que je peux pour ramener de l'argent à la maison et prendre soin de nous deux.

-Je sais, et tu y arriveras Shin! Ishediki a été gentil de nous receuillir et t'aider à trouver du travail. Ajouta Emma.

-C'était un bon ami à papa, par le passé il l'a beaucoup aidé à construir son rêve. C'est sa façon de le remercier. Rassura le jeune homme.

Shin se leva de sa chaise, et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge suspendu aussi de la table. L'heure affichait 19:30.

-Bon, j'y vais, Emma! N'oublie pas de fermer la porte à clé dés que je pars. Fit-il en mettant son blouson de cuir et en prenant les doubles des clés.

-Shin avant que tu partes, je voudrais te dire que... Elle ne stoppa dans son élan.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? S'inquit le jeune homme.

-Je fais des rêves ces temps-ci. Je me retrouve dans un autre monde, celui de Final Fantasy, et je dois sauver la planéte de Jenova, mais elle a pris ton corps. Et quand elle disparaît de toi, on arrive à la tuer mais...

-Mais? Encouragea Shin pour que sa soeur puisse continuer son récit.

-Mais c'est pas important!!! Après tout ce n'est qu'un rêve! Tu as peu être raison en disant que je joue trop au jeu! Se moqua-t-elle.

-Fait attention à toi! S'exclama-t-il en déposant un bisou sur le front de la jeune fille.

La demoiselle le regarda partir, l'expression interrogatrice. Dés qu'elle parlait de ses rêves étranges, son grand frère l'écoutait attentivement, et prenait ses songes au sérieux. Alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi, ce n'était que des rêves! Des rêves d'une fille ayant une passion pour un jeu...

~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Te voilà promulger dans la majorité, Emma! Ricana Shin.

-Oh, ça va! Rougit-elle.

-Allez ouvre donc ton cadeau. Fit Ishediki

-Humm... Vu que le Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core ne sort pas avant le 20 Juin! Quelle idée d'avoir déménagé en France! Au Japon, il sortait le 13 Septembre 2007! rouspéta la demoiselle.

-Tu ne vis donc que pour ce jeu ou quoi? Demanda Ishediki.

-Cherche pas à comprendre! Soupira le jeune homme. Et toi ouvre ton cadeau au lieu de râler! Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

-Je vais pas me faire attendre! Sourit la jeune fille.

Elle arracha le papier en quatrième vitesse, largua l'emballage quelque part, et découvrit une petite boite. Pendant cette découverte, Ishediki se pencha vers Shin et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-J'aurais été toi, j'aurais rajouté du ruban.

-C'est justement ce que j'étais entrain de me dire. Déplora-t-il.

La demoiselle ouvrit délicatement la boite en bois, dessiné dessus la parfaite copie de son pendentif étoile. Elle décrocheta l'ouverture, souleva le couvercle, et contempla une magnifique boule verte pâle déposé à l'intérieur.

-Alors ça te plait?! C'est à ton goût questionna son frère.

-Ca a du te couter une forture! S'étonna Emma. On dirait une vraie matéria, par contre je ne connais pas sa spécialité. Merci, grand frère, merci beaucoup! S'illumina la jeune fille en prenant Shin dans ses bras. C'est plus beau cadeau de ma vie.

Elle déposa une bise sur sa joue en guise de remerciment. Elle continua à découvrit ses présents. C'était au tour de celui de Ishediki. Il n'était pas bien grand, elle prit l'enveloppe, et déchira le haut avec un couteau afin de ne pas l'abimer. Elle en sortit un chèque, mais aussi un autre papier de confirmation d'inscription.

-Ce n'est pas énorme, mais j'ai fais avec ce que je pouvais. Avoua-t-il.

-Oh, Ishediki, il n'y a rien de tel qu'un patron comme toi. Shin a de la chance de t'avoir comme responsable. C'est un cadeau super! Passage du permis de moto et un chèque de 40€, c'est un cadeau magnifique.

-Content que cela te plaise! Embrassa-t-il la jeune fille sur les joues.

Elle porta sa vue encore une fois sur la matéria. Elle semblait si réel. Dans un geste de curiosité, elle voulu la prendre. Remarquant que sa soeur était ailleur, Shin l'observa. Il vit ses yeux devenir plus que vert, ainsi que voir la boule émanait une lumière de même couleur que les yeux de la demoiselle. Dans une peur sans nom, il referma la boite et la prit avec lui, sans qu'Emma puisse dire quoi que se soit. Il était terrorisé à l'idée qu'à son tour, elle le quitte.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Deux jours après la disparition d'Emma. La maison était si vide. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas très remplis à eux deux, c'était comme si le néant avait envahit sa vie. Telles étaient les pensées de Shin. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ce jour qu'il redoutait tant était arrivé. Les larmes avait beau coulé, l'inquiètude s'augmentait...elle ne revenait pas. Elle était partit dans ce monde. Son monde. C'était peut-être sa destinée de retourner chez elle, et lui d'être seul. Il s'en voulait, il se haissait, il ne pouvais rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas tenir cette promesse qu'il s'était faite. Il n'était rien.

Ishediki lui avait ordonnée de rester chez lui, mais cela ne changeait pas grand chose à son resentiment d'inutilité. Le jeune homme priait autant qu'il pouvait, rien ne se produisait.

Il était assis sur une chaise de la cuisine, les coudes sur la table, les marques du visage rongé par l'inquiètude et l'angoisse.

-Pitier, faites qu'elle me revienne vite! Je vous en supplie, faite quelque chose, ramenez-la moi, emmené-moi, mais faites que je puisse être avec elle! Se lamenta Shin.

~C'est ce que tu veux vraiment?~ demanda une voix de nul part.

-Oui, oui! C'est ma soeur! J'ai pas de lien avec elle! Elle est différente de nous! Mais qu'est ce que ça peut faire? C'est ma soeur! C'est l'être qui m'est cher le plus au monde! Pleura le jeune homme.

~Oh, je vois que tu es désespéré! Mais tu tombes plutôt bien, jeune homme!~ s'amusa la voix.

-En quoi, je tombe bien?

~Lève la tête et regarde devant toi.~

Shin s'éxécuta. A sa plus grande surprise, il aperçu une silhouette de femme face à lui. A travers son corps, il pouvait voir le mur, ainsi que le reste de la table. Elle était de taille normal. Mais il sut très vite qu'elle était de l'autre monde, sa peau était bleuté, ses cheveux blanc, ses pupilles étaient d'une étrange couleur émanant un sentiment non rassurant.

~J'ai entendu tes prières. Je vais te les accorder. Je sais où se trouve ta soeur!~

-C'est vrai? Se réjouit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

~Mais oui, c'est vrai! Ma magie est telle qu'elle peut envoyer une personne dans le monde de Gaia.~

-Emmenez moi! Je ferais d'importe quoi! N'hésita pas le jeune homme.

~Oh, mais j'y comptait bien, que tu fasses n'importe quoi.~ cracha-t-elle.

Sans qu'il puisse réagir, la femme fantôme se rua vers le jeune homme. Une lumière argenté se dégagea du corps de Shin hurlant de toutes ses forces tandis que cette femme riait aux éclats. Elle se vantait de sa résurection, et d'un abruti voulant retrouver sa soeur, alors que celle-ci était son ennemie.

En lui, Shin sentait son âme se soumettre à l'entité entrain de le posséder. Tout se refoirdissait en lui, ses mauvais souvenirs lui revenait en tête et le désespéré. Jamais il ne pourra faire quelque chose de bien pour les êtres qui lui sont chers. Il avait laissé son père mourir. Il abandonnais sa soeur. Il avait tué sa mère. Si ce jour là, il n'avait pas essayé de lui faire une surprise, elle serait toujours là. Si il n'avait pas été si sot, il n'aurait pas traversé la route sans regarder, mais il avait été tellement heureux de savoir qu'il aurait une petite soeur, que sa joie avait été tel qu'il voulait rejoindre sa mère si joyeux de cette nouvelle. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas remarqué cette voiture folle fonçant vers lui. Il avait 8 ans. Il se rappeleras de la mort de sa mère se déroulant devant ses yeux. Sa mère se précipitant vers lui pour lui éviter le choc fatal. Elle eut le temps juste pour le pousser vers le trottoir. Seulement, le temps n'y été plus pour qu'elle sauve sa vie. La voiture la percuta, la projetant loin de là. Shin apeuré débanda vers le corps de sa mère. Le sang sortant de sa bouche, elle donna son dernier souffle dans des mots d'amour. L'eau salé coulant à flot ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi? Ce n'était que des questions sans réponse, cela ne changeait pas à ce fait. Il avait tué sa mère.

Peu à peu, Jenova lui prenait son bonheur en lui faisant revivre ses atrocités de son passé. Le laissant nager dans la haine ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Peu à peu, son âme s'effaçait laissant place à celle de la calamité des cieux. Shin Kansakie disparaissait dans un lieu inconnu.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Emma se retira lentement son front de celui de Shin. Elle garda toujours ses bras autour de son cou, et s'adressa à son grand frère.

-Ne pleure plus, grand frère! Pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais dit que tu avais tant de reproche en toi? Même si je ne suis que ta soeur de coeur, je reste ta soeur, celle avec qui tu as vécu pendant douze ans. Maintenant que je sais qui je suis vraiment, je me rappelle d'avoir sentit la première fois beaucoup de tristesse en toi, et pourtant, tu n'as pas hésité à me donner un peu de ta joie. Tu m'as accepté dés le début. Ton père et toi m'avait prise pour ce que j'étais. Vous ne m'avez pas rejeté, au point que vous ayez gardé un si lourd secret. Vous vous doutiez que je n'étais pas ce votre monde. Ne sois plus triste Shin, car ta peine est la mienne. Pendant tout ce temps passé ici, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. J'ai beau être de ce monde! Tu es l'être le plus précieux à mes yeux. Tu es ma famille, Shin! C'est toi qui était là quand les larmes coulaient! C'est toi qui m'a redonné ce goût de vivre! C'est toi qui me tenait la main quand j'étais éffrayée! C'est toi qui a fait la personne que je suis! Tu es tout! Tu es mon monde, grand frère, alors je t'en supplie, écoute ma voix et revient vers moi. Tes parents doivent être triste de voir que leur fils sombre dans le désespoir, prouve-leur que tu es fort! Montre à Jenova qu'elle n'aura jamais le dessus, qu'elle sera toujours perdante! Montre à tout le monde que toi aussi, tu peux arrivé à vivre en te battant de toutes tes forces! Car tu as la force, tu as la force de la gentillesse et de la bonté en toi, et c'est la plus grande des armes que la calamité des cieux ne supporte pas! Viens te battre, Shin!

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer. Comment pouvait-elle sauver le monde, si elle ne pouvait pas aider son frère à retrouver le chemin? Elle lui avait pourtant dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle. La demoiselle se posa sur l'épaule de Shin. S'il ne revenait pas, le monde n'avait plus raison d'exister. Quand soudain, elle sentit une main lui carresser ses long cheveux or. Bizarrement, un parfun doux lui montait au nez, et au creux de son oreille, elle entendit sa voix.

-Merci, petite soeur! Grâce à toi, j'ai réussi à retrouver le chemin. Il y avait pas mal d'embuche, mais le plus important était de te retrouver! Fit Shin.

Emma se serra contre le jeune homme. Il fit de même, et l'embrassa sur ses cheveux. Il était si heureux. Le halo de lumière disparut, laissant flotter dans le noir de la rivière de la vie deux êtres, proches l'un de l'autre, pouvant enfin être réunit même si tout avait changé. Le plus important était qu'ils étaient là, l'un pour l'autre, comme un frère et une soeur...

* * *

Oui! Enfin, j'y suis enfin arrivé à publier ce chapitre! Et dire que l'on a quelque chapitre de la fin! Je compte bien la finir avant la fin de l'année!! Défi relevé et j'y compte bien!!!XD  
Je vous remerci avant tout de votre patience! Et de toujours bien vouloir lire cette fic alors que malheureusement je n'arrive plus à suivre celle que je lisais!:s  
Je m'excuse auprés de Melior, Lunastrelle, Nmfrter, et plein d'autres auteurs! Je vais essayé de me rettrapper!

**Melior:** Je suis contente que la rencontre Emma/Shin t'es plut! C'était une rencontre pas facile, et il fallait que ça colle un peu avec l'histoire! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Emma Shinra tu auras réponse à ta question dans le prochain chapitre! Et tu as raison d'avoir confiance en elle... Elle va apporter beaucoup pour Rufus! Suite dans le prochain chapitre!! En tout cas, je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai dans tes fics et j'espère que tu as adoré la suite! Merci à toi!

**Lunastrelle:** Et oui, Genesis est là, et va contribuer au sauvatage de la planète! Je voulais pas l'oublier, car je l'aime bien quand même et sur j'ai remarqué qu'il avait beaucoup de fans!!n.n J'espère que cette suite t'ai plut, et je m'excuse aussi pour le retard dans la lecture de ta fic!

**Nmfrter:** Oui, j'explique beaucoup vers la fin!XD J'espère que tu vas encore mieuc comprendre avec ce chapitre!!!n.n Merci pour l'encouragement!! Et j'ai réussi à me rattraper dans mon retard pour ta fic!! Il me tarde de savoir la suite, et bonne continuation à toi!

**Ravenhill:** Non, Genesis n'est pas vraiment revenu à la vie comme Aerith, Zack et Angeal! C'est un esprit mais avec un consistance plus forte qu'un fantôme! Ben, je trouve que les cheveux argenté lui alait bien!!n.n; Ou sinon on peut se dire que c'est du à une décoloration! n.n Bien trouvé pour Emma Shinra, siii elle est morte mais tu comprendras au prochain chapitre!!!:D Et ton idée pour tuer Jenova m'a beaucoup inspiré! merci!n.n J'espère que tu es satisfaite de la suite!n.n

**Tsukiyo:** Hé hé, bienvenu à toi!! Ouais, beaucoup vive notre rêve dans les fics!XD Et contente de comptait un nouveau membre dans les fans de ff7!XD

Merci à vous tous, et à bientôt pour la suite!


End file.
